Fragmentos bicolor
by Nynha Graek
Summary: ¡Coleccion de one shots Kidge! -Incluye menciones, guiños u otros shipps-
1. Chapter 1 Helpless

_**Advertencias:**_  
 _ **·Este es un AU con toques de 1700-1800**_  
 _ **·Está inspirado en una canción del musical de Hamilton**_  
 _ **·Contiene algo de OOC**_  
 _ **·2555 palabras**_

 _ **Shipps:**_  
 _ **·Kidge**_  
 _ **·Allurance**_

Keith no podía negar que la idea de estár en ese lugar le producía algo de incomodidad, pero a la vez lo llenaba de emoción. Se acomodó el traje que llevaba puesto, era sencillo, lo suficiente como para ser similar al resto de los jóvenes en la fiesta, después de todo, él, Lance y Hunk no deberían estár ahí.

Suspiró con cansancio y frotó sus manos en el rostro mientras que Lance coqueteaba con unas chicas algunos metros lejos de la mesa donde él y Hunk se encontraban, no distinguía del todo a las jóvenes, lo único que notó era el color de sus vestidos: amarillo opaco, celeste y rosa.

Solo podía suponer que las señoritas eran hermosas, Lance era muy selectivo con sus "presas", quizá su ego se había inflado más de la cuenta por ser el hijo mayor del matrimonio más rico del lugar.

Vio como su hermano mayor se alejaba al lado de una chica de vestido verde.

"Aún así dice que adora a la señorita Allura" pensó.

Lance llevaba semanas enteras hablando sobre una chica que había conocido en una de sus fugas de casa, y aunque dijo muchas cosas, Keith solo podía recordar que se llamaba Allura, que su cabello era extraño y que parecía ser el alma gemela de Lance, pues eran similares.

Rodó los ojos, Lance siempre sería un coqueto. Lo era por naturaleza, así como Hunk era extremadamente altruista con todos, y así como él prefería no llamar la atención. Estár bajo la luz del reflector no era lo suyo.

Escucho unas risas de fondo, volteó hacia la izquierda, solo para notar como unas chicas lo miraban fijamente y sonreían. Atinó únicamente a desviar la mirada.

La fiesta se estaba volviendo incómoda, siendo Lance el único que parecía disfrutar de la atención que las féminas le brindaban.

Keith estaba confundido, ¿Ellas creían que Lance era apuesto o estaban tras la fortuna Daibazaal?

\- Keith, debes probar esto - comentó Hunk ofreciendo un platillo a su hermano mayor.

\- Creí que estarías nervioso por la fiesta, no alegre comiendo- dijo divertido.

Lance era el mayor. Se suponía que era el responsable. Se suponía. Ni siquiera él, siendo el segundo hijo, era capaz de controlarse, parecía haber heredado la terquedad y el mal juicio de su madre, siempre metiéndose en problemas. Hunk era el menor, pero aún así parecía tener más cabeza que sus hermanos, siendo él quien los mantenía fijos a la tierra, aunque de vez en cuando fallaba y acababa arrastrado en las malicias de los mayores. Tal como ahora. Se suponía que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad y ellos tenían que quedarse en casa, pero ahí estaban, en una fiesta con algunos "rebeldes". Jóvenes que buscaban la libertad y una guerra que prometía conseguir justicia para todos.

Hunk se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que si nos descubren no importará cuanto diga que yo no quería venir, así que lo mejor es disfrutar.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? - comentó divertido.

\- Hola, chicos - comentó Lance mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hunk.

-¿Alguien cayó en tus garras o tu caiste en las de alguien? - se burló Keith al notar que Lance tenía una "sonrisa idiota" en el rostro.

-Keith... - llamó Hunk tratando de decirle a su hermano que se controlara.

-Como sea - comentó Keith cruzando sus brazos. Lance seguía con la "sonrisa idiota" mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible sobre una chica. Volvió a rodar los ojos. Era Lance siendo Lance. Nada de que preocuparse. Se levantó, quizá podría escabullirse e ir a un rincón alejado para estár solo y huir de las miradas poco discretas (y poco inocentes) que recibía.

Katie Holt. Una chica que apoyaba con mucha emoción la idea de una revolución para liberar a todos, quien creía que sin importar el origen o raza todos tenían las mismas oportunidades. Claro que su vida no había comenzado muy bien. Sus padres fallecieron, y ella apreciaba el esfuerzo de su hermano por mantenerla con vida, pero eso costó la de él.

Katie llorando por la enfermedad que fácilmente le arrebató a su hermano, el mal olor de los cadáveres que había al rededor porque ella no se quería separar de su hermano, soldados alejandola del cuerpo mientras incendiaban todo, borrando una mancha en la historia, tratando de fingir que eso nunca había pasado, pero la herida en el corazón de Katie había ocurrido, y la seguía en sus pesadillas. ¿Y si ella hubiese sido más fuerte Matt seguiría con vida?

Logró madurar. Su inteligencia aumentó considerablemente, aunque quizá su don natural para aprender la había ayudado. Viajó a otro lugar para borrar recuerdos, pero terminó encontrando una nueva razón para continuar, una razón que la ayudaría a cuidar al resto. Tal y como Matt la había cuidado a ella.

Conoció a Allura, una chica de piel morena, cabello platino, acento curioso y una obsesión por el color rosa.

A Romelle, prima de Allura. Una chica rubia que era demasiado alegre para su propio bien, siempre usando vestidos celestes como el cielo del verano.

Shay era más tranquila, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, era una chica tímida y con gran pasión por la lectura, solía vestir de marrón o de amarillo oscuro, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Las tres chicas coincidían en objetivos con Katie, naciendo de allí una gran afinidad, y por lo tanto una amistad que las llevaría a una fiesta para promover su idea de la próxima revolución.

\- ¿No era lindo? - preguntó Allura mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Katie.

-¿Quién?

\- Lance - comentó Romelle con un tono que remarcaba la obviedad de la respuesta a la pregunta de su prima - ¿Tú que piensas, Shay?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi tipo -

-¿Tú que piensas, Katie? Despues de todo, fue a hablar únicamente contigo - comentó Allura de manera maliciosa.

Claro que a Allura le atraía Lance, pero si a Katie le había gustado ella estaría más que felíz. Su amiga parecía no mostrar interés en los hombres, y no es que fuera malo, pero de acuerdo a Allura, salir con un chico era una experiencia que Katie debía vivir.

Katie meditó. Lance la había llevado al otro lado del salón solo para preguntarle sobre la revolución y el como planeaba ella avivar la llama en la gente. Notó que Lance era incrédulo, no parecía creer que una chica tan pequeña (de edad y estatura) pudiese generar un revuelo que llevase a un coro en las calles. También notó algo que ella y Lance tenían en común, algo que probablemente los llevaría a la ruina si no lo controlaban.

-Nunca estará satisfecho - solo eso salió de la boca de Katie antes de que partiera hacia la barra por una bebida.

Keith no podía escapar, el lugar era terriblemente pequeño y no había sitio alguno libre. El lugar se tornaba aburrido, ¿Habría sido una mejor idea quedarse en casa? Estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que recordó que no estaban solo. Si quería volver tendría que por lo menos avisar a Hunk y Lance.

Algo detuvo su camino, una chica con un lindo vestido verde que miraba a todos desde las escaleras, con aire aburrido.

Keith no supo que ocurrió en ese instante.

Quizá fue el verde que le recordó a su amado bosque.

Quizá fue el cabello castaño claro que caía por los hombros de la chica con cierto aire rebelde.

O quizá fueron sus ojos de color miel que parecían reflejar la luz de la sala.

Pero Keith estaba flechado por la jovencita.

 _Girl, you got me helpless_  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky's the limit_  
 _I'm helpless_

Notó que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró avergonzado, para luego sentir su rostro caliente. Definitivamente algo raro pasaba con él. Sentía una enorme necesidad de conocer el nombre de la chica de verde.

 _Down for the count_  
 _And i'm drownin' in 'em_

Vio como otra joven de cabello plata se acercaba a la castaña, para luego llevarla a la pista de baile y compartir juntas una danza.

Keith volvió a notar la vista de las otras chicas en su nuca.

¿La chica tambien lo habría visto? ¿Qué pensaba de él? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Y si...?

Pasó cerca de la castaña y la platina, pasando entre los que bailaban y pidiendo disculpas ante los bailes de distintas parejas que interrumpió.

 _Tryin' to catch your eye_  
 _From the side of the ballroom_  
 _Everybody's dancin'_  
 _And the band's top volume_

La castaña pareció no notarlo, estaba muy ocupada riendo con la otra chica.

Frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba de la pista y veía con amargura su mala suerte, ¿Qué podría hacer? Hablarle sin duda sería una mala idea, ni siquiera pudo mirarla directamente cuando pasó cerca, probablemente perdería el habla si lo intentaba, su subconsciente apostaba a que él se desmayaría antes de si quiera presentarse.

Una cabellera castaña con traje azul marino atrajo su atención. Lance estaba acomodando su cabello, unas jóvenes lo miraban encantadas. Keith se preocupó.

¿Y si su chica misteriosa también caía ante Lance?

Mejor prevenir.

 _Grab my brother and whisper_  
 _"Yo, this one's mine"_

-Lance - el moreno volteó para ver a su hermano. Keith estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban, ¿Acaso él...?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Keith tomó el codo de Lance y se acercó a su oído mientras señalaba a Katie.

-Es mía- susurró.

Lance lo entendió. Keith estaba indefenso ante Katie Holt.

Levantó sus cejas de manera pícara y maliciosa. Se separó de Keith y caminó directo a Katie, sin notar que su hermano había movido su mano tratando de detenerlo mientras estaba al borde de los nervios y confusión al ver hacia donde se dirigía.

 _My brother made his way_  
 _Across the room to you_  
 _And i got nervous thinking_  
 _"What's he gonna do?"_

-Señoritas - llamó Lance a Katie y Allura.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lance? - preguntó Allura confundida, Lance debía admitir que le gustaba mucho como la morena pronunciaba su nombre.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero... señorita Katie, deseo que me acompañe por un momento.

Sin dar permiso a una respuesta, Lance tomó la mano de Katie y la colocó en su brazo para dirigirla. Katie notó una mirada nerviosa algunos metros frente a ella, era curioso, los ojos eran de un curioso tono grisáceo que no podía negar que le gustaba.

 _He grabbed you by the arm_  
 _And i'm thinking_  
 _"I'm through"_  
 _Then you look back at me_  
 _And suddenly_  
 _I'm helpless_

Keith estaba convencido de una cosa esa noche: Los ojos de Katie eran lo más lindo que había visto en su vida.

¡ _Look at those eyes_!

-¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó extremadamente confundida la joven Holt

\- Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida - respondió Lance tocando con brevedad la punta de la nariz de Katie de manera juguetona.

Ella solo rió.

-En ese caso, muestra el camino.

Al llegar al destino Katie volvió a ver los ojos grises, los cuales resultaron ser violetas, aún más especiales. Cabello azabache con un curioso corte y mejillas sonrosadas. Katie definitivamente creía que el joven frente a ella era...

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Ella también había caído.

-K-Keith Daibazaal. Un placer conocerla, señorita - aunque el beso que Keith colocó en la mano de Katie era por cortesía (o eso suponía ella), Holt no pudo evitar otra aceleración cardiaca.

-Katie Holt... - un momento, ¿Acaso él dijo que...? - ¿Daibazaal?

-Mi hermano - comentó Lance de manera sonriente.

¿Lance y Keith eran hijos de los Daibazaal? Probablemente Lance ya se lo había dicho, pero su costumbre de irse a las nubes mientras conversaba con otros la había hecho omitir ese dato. Siempre creyó que los hermanos Daibazaal serían personas egocéntricas y egoístas, y puede que Lance tuviera un poco de exceso de amor por si mismo, pero no era para nada grosero. Pero Keith... él era demasiado tierno, lucía inocente, tenía un aura de rebeldía, pero aún así parecía inexperto en las relaciones sociales de todo tipo.

\- Gracias por todo su servicio - comentó Keith mientras movía sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Vale, Keith estaba maravillado con la belleza de Katie, y ahora se enteraba de que su ángel era la famosa revolucionaria rebelde que trabajaba como mano derecha de Alfor Altea de la que todos hablaban con entusiasmo.

El comentario de Katie fue automático. Ni siquiera ella lo esperaba.

\- Si luchar en una guerra nos ayuda a conocernos, habrá valido la pena.

Keith se sonrojó. Katie se sorprendió ante su osadía. Lance rió ante el sorprendente "atrevimiento" de Holt.

-Dejaré que se lleve a cabo, entonces - comentó Lance mientras se despedía con la mano y se dirigía al lado de Allura.

Keith y Katie solo sonrieron.

 _I'm helpless_

-¿Desde cuando a Keith le gusta tanto escribir? - preguntó Hunk somnoliento al notar que Keith tenía una vela encendida mientras escribía rápidamente, llevaba semanas con esa rutina.

-Verás, Hunk - comentó Lance en un tono que fingia madurez - ¿Recuerdas el baile al que fuimos? Keith quedó flechado por Ka...

Una bola de papel en la cara interrumpió a Lance. Hunk miró la mirada sombría de Keith hacia Lance.

-¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó el menor.

-Descuida, Hunk. Todo en orden - lo calmó Keith mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

Lance se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer el papel entre sus manos

- _Querida señorita Holt: Le aseguro que no hay dicha más..._

-¡Deja eso! - gritó Keith mientras se lanzaba sobre Lance para quitarle la carta.

-¡Tu la lanzaste!

Hunk miró aburrido como sus hermanos mayores comenzaban a pelear por la carta. Él armó solo el rompecabezas. Keith escribiendo a una chica. Holt. Solo había escuchado de una persona con ese apellido: la mano derecha de Alfor Altea.

Soltó un bostezo y regresó a su habitación, Lance y Keith se las arreglarían solos.

Los jovenes azul y rojo siguieron con su persecución un rato, hasta que el azabache, harto, lo dejó.

- _...No hay dicha más grande que el que me haya permitido continuar con nuestra correspondencia. Mi día es alegrado por cada carta suya que recibo, espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, pues..._

-¿Dejarás de burlarte? - preguntó Keith abochornado. Su rostro se ponía rojo de manera fácil, pero ahora desconocía si era por molestia o vergüenza.

-Tu letra es horrible, deberías mejorarla.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo!

-Así que eso es lo que haces todas las noches, ¿Huh?... parece que Katie si te marcó.

Keith golpeó su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Es que ella es... simplemente increíble - usó el "tono enamorado" que Lance creyó nunca escucharía en él - Ugh, soy patético.

Lance rió y comenzó a revolver el cabello de Keith.

-Lo eres sin necesidad de estár enamorado - bromeó -Solo... cuidate, ¿sí?

Keith no entendió la petición, pero Lance sonaba triste, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Lance se quedó en la habitación unos minutos mientras tocaba el violin para Keith, calmandolo como cuando eran pequeños.

Al salir lo miró.

-Aunque yo digo, si de verdad me quisieras la compartirias.

Otra bola de papel se estrelló en el juguetón rostro de Lance.

 _ **ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Se extendió más de lo planeado, pero no pude evitarlo. Amo a estos dos fandoms.**_  
 _ **Si hablamos de un personaje que encaje con Hamilton, automáticamente pienso en Pidgeon 3**_

 _ **Anyway, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en hacer estos one-shots, pero por cualquier motivo lo cancelaba. Me dije que en cuanto saliera el trailer de la S8 lo haría, so... ¡Aquí está!**_

 _ **/Publicación: 30-11-18\\\\\**_


	2. Chapter 2 Trazos

_**Advertencias:**_

 _ **-Ubicación en la séptima temporada**_

 _ **-1437 palabras**_

—¿Eres buen artista, Keith? — cuestionó Bob al actual paladín negro de Voltron.

Lo era. Las manos de Keith contaban con un don natural, no solo manejaba la espada a los pocos días como un profesional, el lápiz también se transformaba en una extensión de cuerpo al hacer lo que le gustaba. Para él, era común pasar unos instantes de relajación dibujando, el suave sonido del lápiz pasando por la hoja era reconfortante y tranquilo, Keith lo descubrió desde temprana edad mientras esperaba en casa a su padre.

Como paladín, no había abandonado esa costumbre. En los días libres, cuando acababa un entrenamiento que el hacía por placer, tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a pasarlo por el papel.

Keith se consideraba alguien con una buena memoria, quizá no para los rostros como Lance, nombres como Hunk o fórmulas como Pidge, pero a él le resultaba sencillo memorizar lugares; así que fue ligeramente conplicado memorizar los rasgos de sus compañeros para dibujarlos. Por que el dibujo era un pasatiempo íntimo de Keith, solo él, su padre y Shiro lo conocían.

Dibujó a los leones, cada uno con distintas características, el león negro tenía la cabeza distinta al resto, el león rojo tenía más raspaduras, el león verde era más pequeño, el león azul parecía ser más largo y el león amarilo tenía una estructura más resistente.

Había algunos trazos de arusianos no muy detallados, Keith no los recordaba muy bien cuando los dibujó.

Dibujó a Shiro mientras este entrenaba por horas sin derramar una gota de sudor, a Lance con su "sonrisa encantadora" (o eso decía el joven McClain), Hunk preparando la cena, Allura conversando con los ratones mientras éstos arreglaban su cabello e incluso a Koran acomodando de manera cuidadosa su bigote, vamos, haciendo las actividades o gestos más comunes para ellos.

Había un problema:La paladín verde.

Pidge protegía y adoraba a todos los miembros del castillo, considerándolos no solo aliados, sino amigos. Pero la naturaleza de Pidge residía en ser alguien introvertida. Pidge amaba a sus amigos y família, pero ella prefería estár en un ambiente silencioso con sus máquinas que en una reunión. Simplemente ella era así.

Eso era un problema para Keith. ¿Cómo podía memorizar los rasgos de Pidge si ella se recluia en su habitación?

Cuando Shiro era el paladín negro casi no la veía a no ser que fuera por un entrenamiento obligatorio a manos de Allura, cuando Shiro se fue él estaba demasiado confundido y con un creciente torbellino de pensamientos, luego se fue con la Espada de Marmora, no es como si el ex paladín rojo y la paladín verde hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Había otro problema relacionado con Pidge: Keith no se concentraba. ¿Causa? Los ojos de Pidge. De una manera u otra, la atención de Keith siempre se enfocaba en los ojos de Pidge, sin motivo. Le parecían demasiado lindos como para ignorarlos de manera tan sencilla. Sus nervios tampoco ayudaban. Quizá por eso nunca había aceptado los juegos de "¿Quién resiste más con la mirada en lo otro?"

—Yo... uh... — Keith se consideraba bueno dibujando, pero no era algo que quisiera gritar a todo el mundo.

—Bueno, espero que seas mejor dibujando que hablando — con un chasquido Bob logró humillar a Keith.

Podía escuchar la risa de Lance en el fondo. Genial.

Un arusiano, la Espada de Marmora y el león rojo.

Es cierto que no podía dibujar bajo tantas miradas y con prisa, pero...

¡¿Qué tan difícil era adivinar a Haggar?!

—¿Una cueva... con viento? — respira. Recuerda que lo que diga Lance es a causa del poco oxígeno en el espacio.

—¡No es mi culpa que no sepas dibujar, greñas!

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban varados en el espacio.

Pero todo el vacio lo estaba volviendo loco. Hunk y Lance hacían comentarios desvariando, Pidge murmuraba algunos dígitos del pi, Allura trataba de mantenerse positiva. Él se quedaba callado.

—Cambio — murmuró Lance.

Llevaban una pequeña rutina para no cansarse del vacío, 3 vigilaban y otros dos podían mantener su vista dentro del círculo para mirar a sus compañeros y distraerse.

Keith y Pidge mirando al centro.

No podían dormirse, eso les había dejado unas ojeras muy marcadas a todos, notorias sobre todo en ellos dos, pues su piel era más clara. Pidge había cerrado sus ojos, seguía murmurando digitos como señal de seguir despierta. Keith tuvo oportunidad.

Su amiga llevaba puesto el casco, pero sus rasgos aún los podía notar.

Los ojos miel de Pidge ya no lo distraerian.

1° Pidge tiene un curioso delineado (natural, al parecer) como Shiro.

2° Pidge tiene unas leves pecas, la mayoría de ellas aglomeradas en la nariz.

3° Los labios de Pidge son lindos. Tienen un tono rosado y no son ni muy finos ni muy gruesos.

4° Pidge tiene pestañas largas.

5° Su nariz es respingada.

6° La parte central de su flequillo siempre apunta al ojo derecho.

7 ° Tiene dos mechones laterales que enmarcan su rostro.

8° Generalmente tiene el ceño fruncido, ¿Es causa del pensamiento constante?

De pronto, Pidge abre los ojos como si despertase de una pesadilla, ella y Keith están frente a frente.

El paladín negro desvía la mirada, asustado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con la vista en Pidge? Agradece tener su casco puesto y que todo al rededor sea oscuro.

Regresa la mirada, Pidge lo mira con una ceja alzada.

Ah, la clásica ceja alzada de confusión que solo Pidge hace de manera graciosa y tierna.

Los rasgos de Pidge son archivados, Keith tiene la certeza de haber esquivado a la perfección la medida de seguridad del rostro de Pidge.

La libertad de la tierra se logró. Sendak ahora estaba muerto, la amenaza que el planeta había recibido ahora era nula.

No había mucho que festejar de todas maneras, hubo muertes, daños colaterales y los paladines seguían en el hospital.

Kolivan y Krolia estaban en la habitación de Keith esperando a que este se recuperara, el joven despertó y escuchó una parte del discurso que Shiro ofrecía a todas las personas cercanas al cuartel. Curiosamente, Kosmo no estaba.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó Keith.

—Tranquilo, estará bien — lo tranquilizó Krolia, después de todo, Kosmo no era una "simple mascota".

—Ella tiene razón — comentó Kolivan después de unos segundos de silencio — Además, lo vi entrar a otra habitación. Creo que a la de la paladín Pidge.

¿Qué?

—¿No causará problemas con la mascota de Pidge? — preguntó Krolia. El cachorro de Pidge se había mostrado algo celoso.

— No lo creo — respondió Kolivan.

Un galra entró a la habitación con prisa, disculpandose por interrumpir, Keith creyó que lo había visto antes en uno de los entrenamientos de la Espada.

—Los altos comandos de Garrison, Arus y otros planetas desean hablar con ustedes —informó el joven galra con algo de nervios.

—¿Es urgente? —Krolia no quería dejar a Keith, sabía que su hijo era fuerte. Pero aún así...

—Yo puedo ir, Krolia — mencionó Kolivan.

—Piden la presencia de ambos —comentó aún más nervioso el galra.

—Ve.

Krolia asintió ante el comentario de Keith.

Keith suspiró. Habían pasaso unos minutos y la movilidad no dolorosa en su cuerpo volvía a aparecer.

Miró el portapapeles que probablemente habría olvidado algún médico, si lo olvidó ahí no importaría, ¿Verdad?

Tomó el lápiz del escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, dolía un poco, pero era algo que podía soportar.

Comenzó a deslizar la punta de carbón por la hoja de manera lenta, el cabello de Pidge era curiosamente divertido. ¿Acaso los mechones estaban evadiendo la gravedad?

—Es un lindo dibujo — comentó alguien detrás de él.

Keith se detuvo en seco.

Ay, no...

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — sin querer había alzado la voz, el portapapeles y las hojas salieron volando.

La castaña señaló al lobo detras de ella.

Kosmo la había llevado.

—Lo... siento. ¿Tu recámara está lejos? ¿Te llevo? ¿Le digo a Kosmo que te lleve a tu habitación? — sintió su rostro tibio, quería cambiar el tema.

Pidge se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta recoger el dibujo.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que recuperaba energía, aún tenía vendas por su cuerpo, pero parecía caminar con normalidad.

Keith solo esperaba que alguien llegase.

Aceptaría incluso a James Griffin.

—Es increíble — murmuró Pidge —Creí que no sabías dibujar.

—Yo... solo Shiro lo sabía, no es algo que me guste comentar mucho. ¿No estás... molesta? ¿Incómoda?

—¿Por? — había confusión genuina.

—El dibujo — comentó Keith.

—No. Es impresionante. Creo que eres un buen artista, Keith — sonrió Pidge.

Keith también sonrió.

—Kogane, el comandante Iverson quiere hablar contigo — comentó una voz repentina.

James.

Ahora Keith se retractaba. Hubiese preferido más tiempo a solas.

 _ **/Publicacion: 11-12-18/**_


	3. Chapter 3 Iguales

_Advertencias_ :

 _-800 palabras_

 _-Ubicado después de la temporada 7_

—Nope. No. No es posible — Lance aludía a la negación, lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto.

Probablemente Koran le había puesto algo a sus bebidas y el ahora tenía alucinaciones extrañas, el dolor en su cabeza apoyó la idea.

—Si, yo tampoco lo esperaba — concordó Hunk.

—Descuida, la última vez que me intoxiqué tuve alucinaciones de 5 minutos, ya pasará.

—¡Esto es en serio! — lo reprendió Hunk.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Lo es!

—¡Nah-ah! — Lance movió su dedo — Pidge y Keith no están besándose. Nope.

—Lance...

—¡Estamos viendo cosas que no son! Probablemente es culpa de Koran — aseguró el paladín rojo.

—Koran no nos ha dado ninguna bebida o comida extraña desde el nunvill y el goo —aseguró Hunk.

—Entonces los que se están besando son gemelos de Pidge y Keith.

—No, estoy seguro de que son ellos. Ambos tienen un corte de cabello fácil de reconocer.

Lance se pellizcó y prestó más atención. El cabello de Pidge. La greña de Keith.

Oh...

Lance gritó, Hunk cubrió su boca y lo derribó para no llamar la atención de los paladines negro y verde.

—¡E-Están... ! ¡PIDGE Y KEITH SE ESTÁN BESANDO! ¡SHIROOO...!

—¡Cállate, Lance!

El paladín amarillo tardó unos minutos en controlar a su amigo. Al final decidió regresarlo a las instalaciones de Garrison, sus amigos podrían (si es que no lo habían hecho aún) descubrirlos. Y quizá Keith solo los miraría mal, pero Pidge si tomaría venganza.

Lance se había desmayado, Hunk colocó un paño húmedo en su cabeza, esperaba que al despertar se tomase la noticia de la mejor manera posible.

—Heh — Lance abrió los ojos y rió —Hey, Hunk. Tuve un sueño curioso.

—¿Pidge y Keith?

—¿Tú también lo soñaste? — McClain se sentó.

Miró fijamente a Lance.

Este volvió a reír de manera nerviosa, segundos después guardó silencio.

—¿Ellos...? — Lance ni siquiera podía completar la frase.

—Sí

Lance se dejó caer en su cama.

—¿Estás...?

—Estoy felíz por ellos, sí. — comentó Lance melancólico — Pero... estoy sorprendido. No se parecen en nada. Imaginaria a Pidge contigo o a Keith con... ¿Shiro? Mamá dice que los opuestos se atraen, supongo que es cierto.

—Supongo que sí — asintió Hunk.

Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento. Querían mucho a sus amigos, y sabían que si ellos eran pareja les sería imposible mirar a alguien más, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuando ellos se entendían tanto? ¿Desde cuando pasaban tiempo juntos? Aunque si lo pensaban bien, su buena comunicación tenía tiempo. En más de una ocasión vieron señas entre Pidge y Keith incomprensibles (para ellos) que eran entendidas con claridad por la paladín verde y el paladín negro.

—Se equivocan — Shiro entró a la habitación, a él no le sorprendía la nueva pareja.

—¿Los viste? — preguntó Lance.

—Desde antes de que Keith se fuera a la espada de Marmora — aclaró mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Ya estaban saliendo? — amarillo y rojo se sentían traicionados.

—No. Pero las señales eran obvias. Keith y Pidge son más parecidos de lo que creen.

—Uh... ¿Hablamos de los mismos Keith y Pidge? — preguntó Lance. Su mejor amiga y su ami-rival no eran parecidos en nada.

—Pidge es más alegre — señaló Hunk.

—Keith es un emo — aseguró Lance.

—Quizá se parezcan con lo que respecta a proteger al resto, pero... solo éso.

Shiro sonrió.

—¿Cual tiene un carácter explosivo?

 _Pidge gritando a Lance cuando presumió ser el francotirador o cuando tuvo la opción de entregar a Lotor._

 _Keith perdiendo la paciencia con Hunk diciendo que el "Keith Galra" era más cool o cuando querían reemplazar a Shiro como paladín negro._

—¿Problemas de disciplina?

 _Keith golpeó a James._

 _Pidge se entrometió en asuntos clasificados._

 _Ambos explusados._

—¿Quien quería encontrar a su familia?

 _Pidge buscaba desesperada a su padre y hermano._

 _Keith deseaba saber de donde vino._

 _—_ ¿Alguno se separó de sus padres?

 _Samuel Holt volvió a la tierra._

 _Krolia decidió ayudar a Kolivan._

—¿Objeto preciado?

 _Los anteojos..._

 _La espada..._

—Lo parezcan o no, tienen historias similares. Ambos se comprenden tan bien en las misiones por un motivo.

 _Shiro confía en ellos, tienen lazos familiares profundos._

 _Rechazo del resto, Pidge era objetivo de burlas por su inteligencia y Keith era menospreciado por su comportamiento._

 _Corta paciencia, Allura admitía que era algo difícil lidiar con aquel par en un inicio, la chica no aceptaba el puesto real y el chico ignoraba todas las órdenes._

 _Pidge sintió desfallecer cuando vio la tumba de Matt. No era secreto que Keith fue quien más sufrió cuando Shiro desapareció._

Pidge y Keith tenían comportamientos distintos, ella era más bromista, él era tranquilo.

Compartían su terquedad.

Su sentido de la justicia.

El autosacrificio.

El amor incondicional a su família.

Y ahora, una relación.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Soooo... quería traerles un capitulo (MUY corto)_

 _Mañana sera el final de todo esto._

 _la verdad tengo sentimientos encontrados por lo que ocurrirá mañana, pero dentro de todo, estoy muy feliz. Mis bebes acabaran su viaje._

 _Pero pase lo que pase, espero que disfruten el final._

 _Veremos como reacciona el fandom, esperemos que de manera pacifica y amorosa hacia todos los trabajadores de la serie._

 _/Publicación: 13-12-18/_


	4. Chapter 4 Soldado, cazador y erudito

_Advertencias:_  
 _·AU inspirado en la serie Castlevania_ _(Castlevania tiene ciertos elementos criticando a la Iglesia, no a la religión_ )  
 _·Vampiros, demonios_ _, magos y humanos._  
 _·Algunos toques OoC (ligeros)_  
 _·2775 palabras_  
 _·Debido a la extensión, este AU contará con más partes, siendo esta la primera._

—¡Todo es culpa de esos malditos! — gritó un hombre con fuerza, luchando con el alcohol en su organismo que lo estaba tornando violento, o quizá esa era su naturaleza — ¡No les importamos! Solo por que tienen tierras y dinero se creen con el poder para crear destrozos.

Keith solo bufó aburrido mientras miraba el fondo de su tarro, estaba vacío. Quizá debía pedir más alcohol. Lo necesario para mantenerse despierto.

—Crean guerras, ¿Y quién está en medio de ellos? ¡Nosotros! — continuó el hombre de antes — Me alegra que por lo menos los malditos Kogane quedaron extintos.

El joven de curioso corte apretó el tarro disgustado.

Su familia. Los Kogane trabajaron arduamente durante toda su vida, había pasado mucho desde que la Iglesia de Altea había acusado falsamente a su familia de tener contacto amistoso con los demonios enviados por el temible emperador Zarkon. Desterrados, repudiados, perseguidos y más tarde asesinados. Todos excepto él.

Quizá era el momento de irse. Keith respetaba el pensamiento de sus padres, no dañaría a gente inocente (después de todo, aquel hombre no estaba en sus cinco sentidos), pero no los ayudaría. Ellos les dieron la espalda, él haría lo mismo. Keith solo existía, no tenía motivo fijo mas que vagar por el mundo. Ni siquiera le importaba si moría. Estaba vacío.

—Uh, ¿Podrías...? — entregó el tarro al cantinero y entregó una bolsa con algunas monedas, señal de necesitar más... "agua".

—Espera, ¿Qué es eso? — el tipo que gritaba su odio a los Kogane a los cuatro vientos movió la capa de Keith con brusquedad, este se apartó.

—Es mi ropa — comentó el joven.

—¡Es un escudo de los Kogane!— comentó al ver el dibujo de un dragón y dos espadas — ¡Eres uno de esos bastardos! — gritó. Keith suspiró.

—No se de que me hablas, solo es una camisa — murmuró mientras el alcohol presentó sus efectos y tropezó un poco con sus propios pies — ¿Sabes qué? Yo me voy.

—¿A dónde vas? — el hombre jaló con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Keith, enfadado por enterarse de que un Kogane seguía vivo.

—A orinar y buscar un árbol para dormir esta noche — murmuró Keith burlón.

—Atrapenlo— ordenó el tipo al resto.

—¿Sabes? Estoy fuera de práctica pero sigo algo sobrio — dijo Keith mientras alzaba sus manos, su táctica de defensa al final no funcionó. Dos de los cinco tipos en el bar lo tomaron de los brazos mientras uno lo golpeaba.

—Dime tu nombre — exigió. Él no tenía opción, después de todo lo habían descubierto, ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?

—Keith Kogane — comentó orgulloso.

El hombre le dio un golpe bajo, al igual que los otros. Bueno, él les advirtió. El león muestra piedad y se arrastra entre la hierba seca, si la gacela no presta atención y huye, es una situación sin remedio.

Dos días después de la pelea en el bar, Keith despertaba. Su espalda crujió cuando se comenzó a estirar, nunca se acostumbraría del todo a dormir en los árboles.

Caminó con pereza hacia el pueblo. Su cuerpo no tenía nada de alcohol y eso lo desesperaba, quizá allí encontraría un poco antes de seguir con su camino.

Cuerpos sin cabeza, sangre y vísceras esparcidas en el suelo. Un desastre causado por los druidas que fueron enviados por el emperador Zarkon. Infiltrarse en aquel pueblo no le costó mucho, después de todo, los pocos guardias vivos lo que más querían era un descanso, así que su solución rápida era dormir recargados en la pared fingiendo hacer su trabajo.

Miró con atención el desastre, las pocas personas disponibles reparaban los daños, algunas permanecían ocultas, no le importaba mucho. Solo quería alcohol y comida, comprando al final solo algo de carne.

Continuó de manera tranquila, los druidas aparecerían hasta el anochecer, para ese entonces él ya no estaría ahí.

—Camina — escuchó la brusca voz de un tipo de la Iglesia, tres de éstos empujaban a un tipo mayor que poseía ropa holgada de color verde pálido. Keith reconocería ese ropaje en cualquier lugar. Oradores de Garrison.

Llevaron hasta un callejón al hombre, Keith lo analizó. Cabellera grisácea y anteojos.

—No. Déjalo. No es asunto tuyo — se dijo Keith. No debía meterse en problemas.

Los oradores de Garrison eran un grupo de eruditos que se encargaban de transmitir los conocimientos y difundir su palabra mientras ayudaban al resto de los druidas. Garrison era selectivo, pues su fuerza se basaba en la lealtad, no cualquiera entraba. Una vez ahí, eras un orador, un misionero, un botánico o un cadete, cada uno con sus especialidades.

Garrison tenía una buena relación con los Kogane, sobre todo con los oradores. Éstos poseían una buena memoria y una vasta cantidad de datos almacenados en sus mentes, algunos incluso eran magos, conocimientos necesarios para descifrar o proteger los datos valiosos que los Kogane guardaban celosamente.

—¿Crees que puedes ir abriendo tu boca por ahí? — volvió a gruñir el sacerdote.

—Vete — se volvió a ordenar Keith. Él no apoyaba a los traidores.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer ayudar a las personas? — cuestionó el hombre acorralado.

—Imbécil— murmuró el sacerdote mientras alzaba la espada en su mano.

 _"Algunos oradores los apoyaron.."_

Un látigo tuvo contacto directo con la mano del sacerdote, cortando su dedo de manera instantánea.

—Oh, se resbaló. Solo quería tirar tu espada, pero, bueno. Tu dedo estaba ahí.

Los sacerdotes alejaron la vista del orador al que planeaban asesinar, y ante la orden de su líder, estos saltaron para atacar a Keith. Este los esquivó con sencillez. Solo unos golpes (junto con algunos dedos y ojos menos de por medio) y la amenaza directa, no podían tocar a ningún orador si querían seguir con vida.

Miró con amargura como estos se retiraban.

El orador se puso de pié.

—Generalmente, hubiese pedido un alto a la violencia... pero se agradece — comentó sonriente.

—No hay de que. Creí que los oradores solo salían al anochecer, después del ataque de las criaturas, o eso me dijeron.

—No solo se necesita ayuda al anochecer.

Keith alzó una ceja. ¿Porqué arriesgarse? El hombre entendió.

—Uno de nuestros miembros desapareció hace 3 días — murmuró con voz entristecida — Planeaba continuar la búsqueda, pero después de esto creo que tendré que esperar. Aunque su compañía hasta nuestro refugio me vendría muy bien.

—Uh, seguro — Keith guardó su látigo con cuidado. Después de todo, algo de descanso (y alcohol) le vendría bien.

El camino no fue muy largo.

—Creí que los oradores eran nómadas— comentó mientras entraba al refugio. Había más hombres en el hogar,Keith podría calcular que eran al rededor de 13. Dos de ellos con ropas distintas se apresuraron al ver al orador mayor entrar.

—¡Sam! — gritó uno moreno mientras lo miraba con atención — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Quién es ese? — preguntó el de cabello castaño mientras miraba con desdeño a Keith.

 _"Uh, son cadetes"_

—Lance, James, tranquilos — los calmó Samuel — Estoy bien, gracias a este hombre.

—Keith Kogane — se presentó.

Los cadetes y oradores abrieron la boca con asombro.

—Creí que los Kogane habían muerto.

—¡Lance! — alguien lo reprendió. Keith dirigió su mirada al fondo de la habitación. Un chico moreno y algo regordete, no parecía bueno en la lucha, y no contaba con el uniforme de cadete. O era misionero o botánico —Disculpalo, soy Hunk Garret. Un placer.

Keith asintió mientras se dejaba caer en un banco.

—Bueno, me salvaste pero no me presenté. Soy Samuel Holt, ellos son James Griffin y Lance McClain, ambos cadetes.

—Váyanse de aquí — comentó Keith mientras miraba el lugar desinteresado.

Los oradores sirvieron más que nadie a su familia, quizá un poco de protección les vendría bien, pero Keith no podía seguirlos por siempre.

—¿Disculpe? — cuestionó Sam.

—Los sacerdotes vendrán a buscarlos. Ellos los culpan por la llegada de los druidas, no pueden quedarse más tiempo si quieren vivir.

—Pero las personas de este pueblo necesitan nuestra ayuda.

—¿Solo por eso permanecen aquí?

Sam suspiró. No. Él quería proteger a las personas, pero también quería proteger a los suyos. Y...

—¡Dígaselo! — comentó Lance — Falta uno de nosotros, fue a buscar al soldado y aún no vuelve.

—¿Soldado? — Keith alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

—Dicen que bajo esta ciudad está un soldado durmiente. Él espera a que llegue el momento en que lo despierten para derrotar al mal — comentó James.

—Así que creen en una leyenda local — se burló Kogane. James lo miró de mala manera mientras apretaba sus puños.

Los cadetes tenían permitida la violencia, después de todo, atacaban fuego con fuego. Y él tampoco se fiaba mucho del Mesías dormido, pero la insinuación de que el sacrificio de alguien importante para él había sido en vano no le resultaba agradable.

—Probablemente ya no esté — la voz de Samuel sonó apagada, ese tono sin vida que Keith conocía a la perfección —Pero no tuvo un entierro digno.

—El orador es hijo de Sam — dijo Lance repentinamente. Él mantenía la esperanza.

Pidge era fuerte. Probablemente seguía con vida. Había heredado la terquedad de su madre, así que su huída para buscar a la posible salvación del mundo no le sorprendía a nadie realmente.

—... Vale. Si voy por los restos de su hijo, ¿Se irán?

Los cadetes lo miraron con sorpresa, para luego dirigir su mirada al orador mayor. Éste sostenía la mirada al joven Kogane. Asintió. Con esa señal, Keith supo que tenía una misión si planeaba salvar a los oradores.

—Esto es una mierda — murmuró Keith al llegar hasta una habitación gigante donde las luces se encendieron por su cuenta. Se acercó a una figura inmóvil más pequeña que él — O dejaron esta estatua de orador aquí, o...

El temblor en el suelo y la aparición de una criatura gigante confirmó sus sospechas.

—Es un puto cíclope — se quejó.

Mientras se ocultaba del cíclope con ayuda de todo lo que podía pensaba en un plan, encontró la solución rápida. Lanzó su espada, quedando esta enterrada en el pecho del gigante, el cual no se inmutó.

—Vamos, muérete — comentó Keith al ver la inmovilidad del cíclope. El monstruo siguió con su ataque — ¡Detente y date cuenta de que estás muerto! — continuó con nervios.

Bien, la espada que su madre le había heredado estaba incrustada en el pecho de un cíclope que lo quería transformar en piedra y no había servido de nada. Genial.

Tomó el látigo que estaba en el costado derecho de su pantalón, enredando este el el mango de la espada, sacándola y enterrándola nuevamente, esta vez en el ojo de la criatura.

Unos quejidos salieron de la boca del cíclope antes de caer al suelo.

Keith se acercó a la estatua del orador al notar que se estaba deshaciendo, solo matando al cíclope podía regresar a la normalidad a sus víctimas.

El ropaje verde pálido comenzó a aparecer, y la figura desfalleció en los brazos de Keith.

El joven Kogane prestó atención, tenía el cabello corto de color miel, pestañas largas, labios ligeramente gruesos y una nariz pequeña. Era...

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ignoró olímpicamente a Keith mientras se alejaba de él y vomitaba en el suelo. Ser convertida en estatua no había sido nada lindo.

—Así que era hija — comentó Keith mientras se acercaba al cadáver del cíclope para quitar su espada y limpiar la sangre que tenía — Desearía que los oradores no hicieran eso.

—¿Qué? — la chica limpió sus labios y miró confundida al tipo frente a ella.

—Vestir a las chicas como chicos — respondió.

—¡Yo no...! — bueno, quizá no tenía sentido ocultarlo ya — Es... es más seguro cuando viajamos. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te encontraste con un cíclope — señaló al monstruo detrás de él — Te convierten en piedra y se alimentan de tu miedo.

—¿Quién eres? — cuestionó aún confundida mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Conocí a tu padre. Él no quería irse sin tus restos, así que planeaba llevarte para que los oradores se fueran y salvaran.

—¡Pero el soldado sigue allá!

—No hay ningún soldado. Solo hay un cíclope esperando a personas estúpidas para tener un festín. Es una trampa para los oradores crédulos. No se si lo habías notado, pero no son muy queridos.

—La leyenda dice que el soldado está custodiado por... — la joven no pudo acabar su argumento.

—Si, si. Hora de ir a casa, tu padre y el resto creen que estás muerta. Dales algo de tranquilidad — comentó Keith mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

—¿Creen que estoy muerta? — no era posible, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo convertida en piedra?

—No estaban muy lejos de la realidad — respondió Keith mirándola — La única manera de salvar a alguien es matando al cíclope. Creí que no lo lograría — era sincero.

—¿Quién eres tú? — volvió a preguntar, ¿Cómo un hombre pudo acabar con esa cosa? Es cierto que parecía estár en forma, pero no lo creía posible, ¿El tipo frente a ella era un mago?

—... Keith Kogane — murmuró.

—Pero... los Kogane matan monstruos — ¿Porque pensó que no podría con el cíclope si era un Kogane?

—Estoy fuera de práctica — Keith se encogió de hombros con sencillez. La castaña alzó la ceja en señal de cuestionamiento — Vayámonos de aquí. Luego puedes volver para que te maten si así lo deseas.

Keith empezó su caminata.

—Bien — la joven aun estaba desorientada y Keith estaba siendo poco amable, al menos desde su punto de vista. Pero quería ver a su padre y amigos — Soy Pidge Gunderson.

—No me importa — respondió Kogane aburrido. Ella bufó y volteó al escuchar el sonido del resto destransformandose. Para su mala suerte. Éstos no tenían salvación... ni cabeza.

El recorrido fue corto y silencioso, Keith muy sobrio como para estár cómodo y Pidge muy ansiosa como para hablar.

Llegaron al refugio de los oradores, siendo Lance y Hunk quienes se lanzaron directo a abrazar a Pidge, seguidos de James y finalmente Sam. Keith los miraba con atención.

—Gracias — comentó Samuel mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija. Creyó que la había perdido.

—De nada — respondió Keith.

—Lo siento, padre — comentó Pidge mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Samuel.

Keith se preguntó como era posible que la chica que había viajado sola en lo que podría ser una búsqueda inútil y peligrosa y que además había mostrado algo de desafío cuando lo conoció estuviese buscando protección en los brazos de su padre como una niña pequeña.

—No pude encontrar al soldado durmiente, perdóname.

Los ojos acuosos de Pidge trataban de ocultarse, pero su voz quebrada la había delatado. Los ojos de Hunk, Lance y James la miraban con pesar.

—Tranquila, ángel — murmuró Samuel acariciando el cabello de su hija — Todo está bien.

Keith aclaró su garganta.

—Probablemente no haya nada ahí abajo. Alguien debe estár retorciéndose de risa en su tumba al enterarse de que hay personas como su hija que caen en su trampa — dijo Keith mientras que Pidge se separaba bruscamente de su padre para enfrentarlo.

—O puede que haya algo tan importante abajo que es necesario custodiarlo con monstruos — comentó mordaz mientras se acercaba a Keith.

Kogane miró los orbes miel ligeramente rojos y las mejillas húmedas, pero con una chispa de furia e indignación en ellos.

—Tu Mesías no está allí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Pidge mantenía su mirada y voz firme ante él.

—Ustedes los oradores se transmiten información. Los Kogane también lo hacíamos. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que vimos abajo? Esos artilugios encajan con las descripciones que mi bisabuelo anotó sobre el castillo de Zarkon. No se que esté ocultó allá, pero sé que no es tu Mesías.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Los dejaré tranquilos — comentó nuevamente Keith mientras se retiraba.

—No — lo detuvo Sam — No, por favor. Quédate con nosotros hasta que nos vayamos. No encuentro una manera de agradecer lo que hiciste por mí.

—Se irán en un rato, ¿Recuerda? — Keith detuvo su paso.

—Oh, si... Pero hasta entonces — respondió Sam tratando de convencer a Keith.

—Bien... vuelvo más tarde — prefería no ver las escenas de cariño (fraternal o romántico, el que fuera) que protagonizaban los cadetes y la oradora en ese momento — Consigan alcohol.

Abandonó el refugio, pero aún así escuchó la queja y el comentario que la oradora emitió ante su última petición. Soltó una carcajada. Que interesante resultó ser la chica.

—Podría orinar en una cubeta y decirle que es cerveza — comentó Pidge disgustada.

Sam guardó silencio al notar que hablaba en serio.

—Katie... — murmuró como reproche.

Su hija era bondadosa, pero también sabía con quien ser todo lo contrario. Era como su madre si lo pensaba bien.

Pidge gruñó.

—Él salvó tu vida, Pidge — comentó Hunk colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Él estaba agradecido, e incluso detuvo a Lance y James de aceptar la propuesta de la cerveza falsa.

—Él es grosero.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Literalmente acabo de ver Castlevania, sobra decir que me encantó y que escribir esto me fue inevitable, siento que los personajes encajan perfecto con los de Voltron._

 _Como ya mencioné arriba, esta es la parte uno, tengo pensado escribir más capítulos con este AU, de verdad les recomiendo la serie._

 _¿Qué tal la última temporada de Voltron?_

 _He tenido varias ideas después de_ _ver ciertas escenas, pero el problema es que aún no logro procesar todo lo que ocurrió y mi cerebro hace un corto circuito._

 _Otra cosa, al inicio de cada capítulo se da un aviso de los shipps que se van a incluir, si solo es Kidge (❤💚) no aparecerá nada, en cambio, si son más de dos, todos se mencionan_ _. Que no les sorprenda si un día ven más de 3 shipps que incluyan a Pidge, tiendo a shippearla con casi todo Voltron._

 _/Publicación: 19-12-18\\\\\_


	5. Chapter 5 Soldado, cazador y erudito 2P

_Advertencias:_  
 _·AU inspirado en la serie Castlevania_ _(Castlevania tiene ciertos elementos criticando a la Iglesia, no a la religión_ )  
 _·Vampiros, demonios_ _, magos y humanos._  
 _·Algunos toques OoC (ligeros)_  
 _·3297 palabras_  
 _·_ _Este capítulo es la continuación de El soldado, el cazador y el erudito._

Keith se dejó caer en el suelo, su mente estaba agotada.

El sacerdote que se había encargado de poner en la hogera a la esposa de Zarkon le había revelado personalmente su desprecio hacia los oradores y su plan para asesinarlos en unas pocas horas.

Fue a informarles, sin embargo, se topó con que estos estaban dispuestos a quedarse para ayudar al pueblo, declararon que era lo correcto.

"Es hora de que los que peleamos esta guerra nos defendamos y seamos responsables, Keith Kogane. Deberías irte ahora" había comentado la oradora menor.

Keith no sabía si sentirse asombrado o fastidiado por la osadía y terquedad de Pidge.

Los oradores eran importantes, no permitiría que fueran asesinados, y si ellos no planeaban partir, él se haría cargo.

Consiguió llevar a todos los oradores a las catacumbas donde habitaba el fallecido cíclope, aunque algunos de ellos (Pidge, Lance y James) se habían resistido, argumentando que no necesitaban a nadie más en la pelea. Al final noqueo a los cadetes, y Hunk ayudó cargando a Pidge, la cual seguía retorciendose en sus brazos a pesar de haber llegado al destino.

Keith enfrentaría a la horda de sacerdotes y al pueblo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

-¡No es su asunto!-gritó Pidge furiosa- Nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo.

-Pidge, tu sabes que no somos guerreros. No somos violentos - comentó Sam tratando de calmar a su hija.

Pidge lo sabía. Al ser pequeños todos en Garrison, los botánicos se encargaban de ellos. Su madre los había protegido a ella y a su hermano mayor Matt, hasta que este se volvió un orador.

Matthew Holt era una persona brillante, el causante de todos los conocimientos de Pidge es él. Sin embargo, los sacerdotes que en ese momento los amenazaban a ellos no eran los primeros. Matt viajaba con un grupo de otros 14, después de pasar por un camino cercano a la iglesia principal, estos desaparecieron. Matt carecía de habilidad física, contaba solo con la misma resistencia a las caminatas que el resto de oradores, pero eso no lo salvaría de los cuchillos de otras personas o de los druidas.

No puedes describir el dolor de un padre o madre al perder a su hijo, el sentir que te arrebatan una parte importante, un fragmento de tu vida, tu historia.

Tampoco puedes describir el dolor de perder a un hermano, pero Pidge no pensaba rendirse. Su gente no grababa en papel sus conocimientos, así que solo podría valerse de su memoria, y haciéndose pasar por un chico cualquiera en la ciudad comenzó a recolectar información.

Después de varios datos de la salvación de algunos oradores por la intervención de un ser misterioso, Pidge tomó su decisión.

Debía dejar su sueño de ser una cadete, sus padres no la dejarían irse sola al claro camino que la llevaría a muerte. Tampoco podría ser misionera, pues estos también viajaban de un lado a otro y estaban en contacto constante con el resto de personas. Podría ser botánica porque su madre estaba ahí, pero si se transformaba en oradora podría viajar y mientras tanto buscar a su hermano. La decisión fue sencilla.

Un año despues, los ataques hacia los oradores habían aumentado, volviéndose casi necesario que viajaran con algunos cadetes en grupos más pequeños. Un cadete cada 3 oradores, y en algunos casos, botánicos para sanarlos.

-Pero no es lo correcto... - murmuró Pidge cayendo de rodillas.

Hunk colocó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña tratando de darle consuelo. Sabía que Pidge odiaba verse débil, así que no le hacía mucha gracia que la recluyeran en un sitio mientras alguien más peleaba por ella, además de que ese "alguien" ya la había salvado con anterioridad.

La castaña miró como Lance y James yacían dormidos en el suelo, ellos eran de los soldados más experimentados y fuertes, ¿Cómo pudo Keith noquearlos de manera tan rápida?

Escuchó gritos que venían de arriba de la ciudad, los aldeanos trataban de capturar a Keith. Apretó sus puños. Odiaba sentirse débil, sentía que le fallaba a Matt, a su padre y a su madre.

Y odiaba sentirse en deuda con Kogane.

Se puso de pie y comentó a su padre que le daría un vistazo a las catacumbas, este accedió al ver la mala cara de su hija, quizá esta lo hacía para calmar su ira.

Extrañaba usar sus poderes, al tener varios conocimientos en diversos campos, también los poseía en hechicería. Recordaba a su antigua maestra, una mujer de piel morena y cabello claro con unos ojos curiosos. Era una mujer elegante y sabia que se emocionaba fácilmente por todos los secretos de la naturaleza que podría desvelar. Aquélla mujer era amiga de Colleen y se había encargado de educar a Pidge en algunos aspectos como la medicina, química y por supuesto hechicería, dándole a todo un claro equilibrio entre la ciencia pura y la energía a la que ella llamaba quintaesencia, una energía que los conectaba con todo. Energía que de entre tantos, Pidge aprendió a controlar.

Dejó de usar su control ante el fuego y hielo cuando fue descubierta por alguien en un pueblo y la acusaron de brujería, persiguiendola y poniendo en peligro a su grupo.

Al estár lejos algunos metros, alzó un muro de hielo detrás de ella. Keith les había bloqueado la entrada, así que su grupo no tendría salida. Estarían a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Caminó algunos pasos más, encontrando un agujero hacia arriba, solo era cuestión de crear hielo que la llevase hasta la salida, cosa ligeramente difícil estando fuera de práctica.

Al llegar a la ciudad se escondió detrás de un muro al ver que unas personas con antorchas se dirigían hacia ella, al parecer, Keith se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

 _"Claro, porque lo mejor que puedes hacer mientras todo el pueblo te persigue es ir al centro. Que listo"_

Trepó a una casa, viendo como Keith estaba rodeado y posiblemente perdido. Suspiró dándose ánimos.

Comenzó a mover sus manos y un círculo de fuego apareció al rededor de Keith, el cual estaba confundido, no sabía si prefería que lo mataran con trincheras o con fuego.

-¡Allá! - gritó un hombre - ¡Es una bruja!

Rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

-¡Soy una oradora y erudita de la magia! No sirvo a ningún dios, y tampoco al mal - aclaró. De su mano salió un viento helado que azotó al centro, luego abrió un camino de fuego para que Keith pudiera salir de la multitud.

Keith comenzó a caminar de manera alegre.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras hechicera - comentó el joven.

-Nunca preguntaste - sonrió.

-Aunque ahora entiendo porque fuiste tu quien bajó a las catacumbas para buscar a tu Mesías durmiente- respondió Keith meditando.

 _"En realidad me escapé, pero... nah, solo son detalles"_

-De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Keith nuevamente, estaba seguro de haber bloqueado la entrada.

-No te pedí que pelearas por mí. Yo me hago cargo, se valerme por mi misma. Peleo por mi misma.

-De acuerdo - una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Keith. Quizá Pidge le llegase a agradar.

Un quejido distrajo a Keith, el tipo que lo había llevado hasta el obispo de la ciudad lo miraba con furia.

-Tú - murmuró con furia.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! - cuestionó en un grito el hombre - ¡Matenlos a ambos!

-No - comentó Keith -A ella y ellos dejalos fuera. Solo tu y yo.

El fuego que protegía a Keith se desvaneció y él avanzó al sacerdote que tenía al frente.

-Te crees muy importante dando órdenes a todos y haciendo que éstas buenas personas asesinen por ti. ¿Qué tal es tu desempeño por ti mismo? Anda, saca tu espada. Estoy seguro de que estas personas nunca ha visto a un sacerdote portar tal arma.

Los murmullos de la gente comenzaron y el sacerdote tembló.

-¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Keith de manera burlona - No tuviste ningún problema cuando golpeaste a un anciano esta mañana, y tampoco tuviste ningún problema mintiendo sobre los oradores.

Pidge descendió del techo de la casa y se acercó a la escena.

-¡Los oradores provocaron esto! ¡La destrucción es por su causa! ¡Esa mujer no es inocente! - alzó su brazo y señaló a Pidge.

Keith dió un paso al frente y bloqueó el señalamiento con su brazo.

-No es culpa de ellos y tu lo sabes. Es culpa de tu obispo. Tu obispo que ordenó la muerte de una mujer inocente, solo hay alguien aquí que no es inocente, y eres tú.

El miedo y la rabia escapaban de los ojos del hombre, la multitud comenzó a atacarlo. Clavaron sus espadas, picas y trincheras en el cuerpo del hombre, provocando su muerte casi instantánea.

Una repentina explosión detuvo a todos. Los druidas habían llegado y la gente del pueblo comenzaba a correr despavorida.

-¡Vayan a lo más alejado de la plaza!- ordenó Keith.

La mente de Pidge comenzó a maquinar, ¿Habría sido una buena idea dejar a los suyos allá abajo? Los druidas no podían traspasar todo eso, ¿O si? James y Lance estaban dormidos, no podrían defenderlos.

-Estarán bien - murmuró Keith cuando pasó a su lado - ¡Todos los que tengan picas, espadas y trincheras vengan conmigo! Consigan toda la sal que puedan, ¿Hay algún sacerdote oficialmente formado?

Un hombre alzó su mano con duda.

-Excelente. Haga lo que usted sabe con el agua, bendigala. Los de las armas, ubíquese de 6 en 6, todos firmes, y cubran sus armas con sal. Eso mata a los demonios. Pidge.

Ella volteó su mirada.

-Necesitamos bloquearlos para que solo vengan a nosotros, ¿Es algo que puedas hacer?

-Puedo hacer muros con hielo - asintió.

-Perfecto.

Los druidas comenzaron a acercarse, el sudor provocado por el extremo terror de los que estaban al frente comenzó a brotar, Pidge alzó los muros cuando las criaturas estaban cerca, al ver que uno de ellos se quemó, les cerró el paso por detrás. Estaban encerrados. La sal en las armas los quemaba instantáneamente, apoyados por el agua bendita y el látigo consagrado de Keith. La sangre de los druidas cubría la calle y a algunas personas devastadas.

Algunos salieron y fueron retenidos por los ciudadanos, uno distinto se lanzó sobre Keith mientras este se encontraba distraído por combatir contra otros dos.

Pidge se colocó frente a él, formando un pico con el agua bendita que se incrustó sin demora en el pecho de la criatura.

-¡Vendrán más de nosotros! - chilló la criatura - ¡Hay muchos más! ¡Todos directos del infierno...!

El látigo de Keith se estrelló en su cara, silenciandolo y provocando su pequeña explosión. Segundos después el suelo se resquebrajo, Keith y Pidge cayeron directo al piso inferior.

Caían separados, Keith usó su látigo para enredarlo a la cintura de Pidge y acercarla, la abrazó con fuerza en un intento de protegerla y se preparó para recibir todo el impacto del golpe. No contó con que Pidge giraria la posición, creando una pequeña corriente que los haría caer con delicadeza.

-Las catacumbas de nuevo - murmuró Pidge - Y creo que es más bajo que la última vez.

Comenzaron a caminar, y tras otros pisos rompiéndose y una extraña y gigante maquinaria móvil (que tambien se estaba cayendo), notaron que, a pesar de que no se habían tolerado en un principio, trabajaban muy bien juntos. Para esquivar todo eso solo habían sido necesarias unas señas y miradas para ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer, ni una sola palabra de por medio.

Llegaron a un lugar peculiar, una habitación extrañamente limpia, luces que estaban activadas. Keith pisó una trampa y Pidge lo miró de mala forma. Frente a ellos había un elegante ataúd con detalles dorados, este se abrió y de el salió un hombre flotando, aún parecía dormido.

Su piel era ligeramente oscura, solo llevaba unos pantalones pues su pecho estaba descubierto. Su cabello era extremadamente largo y de color blanco, y una gran cicatriz atravesaba su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó con los ojos aún cerrados.

-La historia - afirmó Pidge asombrada por el hombre frente a ella - El Mesías que duerme bajo la ciudad y nos salvará de Zarkon.

-¿Y tú? - la voz del hombre salido del ataúd era grave, y su cabellera cubría parte de su rostro - ¿También buscas a un salvador místico?

Keith habló con sinceridad.

-Yo caí por un agujero.

Pidge continuó hablando.

-Zarkon está furioso. Envío una horda de druidas para destruir la ciudad, está dispuesto a destruir toda la humanidad.

-¿Eso es lo que tu crees? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Keith.

-¿Que Zarkon envió los druidas a todo Altea? Es un hecho. No hay creencia de por medio. Pero supongo que eso no es lo que me preguntas.

El joven de cabellera blanquecina negó.

-Me preguntas si yo creo que eres un elegido, un salvador durmiente. Y mi respuesta es no -exclamó con dureza.

-¡Kogane! - lo llamó Pidge.

-Yo se lo que eres - dijo Keith mientras daba un paso al frente.

El otro sonrió.

-¿Qué soy? - insitaba y parecía ansiar la respuesta.

-Un vampiro.

Pidge se sorprendió al ver como aparecían unos colmillos anormalmente largos en la sonrisa que el joven había liberado.

-Así que me pregunto si venimos a despertar al hombre que salvará a la humanidad, o si venimos a despertar a Zarkon.

-¿Me llamas Zarkon? - cuestionó mientras avanzaba.

-Te llamaré como prefiera si veo tus colmillos asomándose- afirmó Keith a la defensiva.

-Ella te llamó Kogane. ¿De la casa Kogane?- dijo mientras señalaba a Pidge, la cual pensó que después de todo, su vestimenta de chico no era muy creíble.

-Keith Kogane. Último hijo de la familia Kogane - afirmó Keith.

-Los Kogane asesinaban criaturas nocturnas- comentó el hombre.

Keith dirigió una leve mirada a una confundida y sorprendida Pidge, después dió unos pasos al frente de manera retadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - odiaba que las personas se fueran por las ramas.

-Los Kogane asesinaban vampiros.

-Hasta que los demás decidieron que no nos deseaban cerca de ellos.

-Y ahora Zarkon tiene un ejercito azotando a la humanidad, ¿Eso te importa, Kogane?

Keith detuvo su caminata.

-No. Todo me daba igual, ahora... sí. Todo este desastre se debe acabar- miró a Pidge algunos metros tras él y como sonreía ante su declaración de querer ayudar al resto -Hay personas lo suficientemente tercas como para convencerme de eso.

-¿Crees que serás capaz?

-Creo que debo asesinarte.

-¡Keith,no!- gritó Pidge -Él es quien estuvimos esperando.

-No lo es. Él es un vampiro - dijo Keith.

-No me gusta tu tono, Kogane - advirtió el joven que seguía sin tocar el suelo.

-Este lugar es viejo, pero no está abandonado. Sus mecanismos siguen fallando, él no estuvo dormido cientos de años, di cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

-¿Cuál es el año de tu señor? - preguntó a Pidge.

-1476

-Entonces llevo aquí un año, tal vez.

-Ahí tienes - comentó Keith victorioso.

-Te hice una pregunta, Kogane. ¿Te importa la destrucción que está causando Zarkon?

-Me importa hacer el trabajo de mi familia. Me importa salvar a las personas. ¿Tendré que matarte?

-¿Te crees capaz? Si no eres solo un don nadie con el escudo familiar, podrías hacerlo - con un simple movimiento de su mano, una espada gigante apareció a su lado - Vamos a descubrirlo.

-¡Keith! No puedes hacer esto - exclamó Pidge. No quería que Keith dañase al que podría ser el salvador, además de que no conocía el poder de este, ¿Y si era más fuerte de lo que parecía y Keith lo hacía enfadar? Tampoco pensaba en perder a Keith.

-Díselo a tu Jesús vampiro flotante - comentó Keith sacando su látigo.

-¿No tienes más que insultos? Sucio y pequeño... - el látigo de Keith lo golpeó provocando que este cayera. El joven gruñó y mostró sus colmillos.

-¡KEITH!

-Te lo dije, el castillo de Zarkon se mueve y su interior es exactamente como este lugar. Nadie sabe como luce, y él está en este lugar en un ataúd, ¿Qué pensarías tú?

Pidge observaba de manera atenta los golpes que Keith y el desconocido se proporcionaban, espada y látigo luchando, el desconocido se encargó de desarmar a Keith, obligandolo a usar una espada de igual forma. Segundos después ambos forcejeaban. Keith lucía algo desesperado.

Keith le pegó con su rodilla a la entrepierna de un no sorprendido desconocido.

-Por favor - comentó - Esta no es una pelea de bar. Ten algo de clase.

Recurrió a pegarle con su cabeza.

De igual forma, la pelea recobró su seriedad, ambos parecían tener el mismo potencial, hasta que la castaña vió como el de cabellera larga parecía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, estando en un lado y prácticamente reapareciendo en otro. A pesar de esto, Keith logró tocarlo con su espada. Cosa que resultó inútil, pues aunque dejó una marca sangrante en el pecho del oponente, su arma se rompió.

-¿Tienes un Dios al cual rezarle antes de morir, Kogane? - cuestionó el de cabello blanco dando por asegurada su victoria, tenía a Keith en el suelo.

-Si... - murmuró Keith - Querido Dios, por favor, que las entrañas del vampiro no manchen mi túnica - sonrió.

-¿Qué...?

Keith tenía una pequeña daga con la punta enterrada en el estómago de su oponente.

-Aún puedo degollarte - aseguró.

-Pero eso no evitará que entierre esta estaca - sonrió Keith.

-Pero morirás - argumentó.

-Pero no me importa - afirmó burlón Keith - Lo que me importaba era matarte, seguir vivo era solo un lujo.

 _"Además, así Pidge lograría escapar sin ti detrás"_

La había perdido de vista desde hace unos segundos.

El desconocido comenzó a reír hasta que un reflejo rojo apareció detrás de él. Se mantuvo quieto y Keith alzó la mirada.

-Te incineraré por completo antes de que puedas si quiera acercar tus colmillos al cuello de este hombre - amenazó Pidge de manera autoritaria.

 _"Ah, era de esperarse. No se porque siquiera pensé que se iría"_

-Creí que era tu salvador - Keith quiso reír ante la confusión en el rostro de su enemigo en ese momento.

-Yo también lo creía - aseguró la castaña, luego señaló a Keith - Pero él ya salvó mi vida, así que, en lo que a mi respecta, debería creer en él y no en ti.

-¿Eres una oradora hechicera?

-Sí. Y él y yo tenemos la misma meta, salvar a las personas de Altea - la mirada de Pidge mostraba seguridad.

-Si. Muy bien - el desconocido soltó el cabello de Keith y se levantó, sorprendiendo a este por el daño nulo de la estaca. Pidge seguía amenazandolo con el fuego -Excelente. Un cazador de monstruos y una hechicera. Perfecto.

Keith se paró y el galra continuó con su discurso.

-Soy Lotor. Hijo de Zarkon. Llevaba un año durmiendo en esta fortaleza, tratando de que mis heridas sanaran - señaló la gran cicatriz en su pecho - Fueron hechas por mi padre cuando traté de detenerlo.

-¿Eres el salvador? - cuestionó Pidge deshaciendo la esfera de fuego.

-Conozco la historia - afirmó Lotor - ¿La sabes completa? - cuestionó a Pidge.

-Si... - esta se mostró asombrada, con un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas ante la pregunta de Lotor. Keith ya no comprendía y los miró en busca de una explicación.

-La leyenda dice que el soldado durmiente será encontrado por un cazador y un erudito - comentó Lotor.

-Nadie me lo comentó.

-¿Porqué crees que mi padre insistía tanto en que te quedaras? Los demás pudimos simplemente enviarte lejos - comentó Pidge con burla mientras Lotor se dirigía a su ataúd.

-Odio a los oradores - murmuró con cansancio Keith. Se sentía usado.

Keith fue directo a buscar su látigo, Lotor fue a buscar un saco para cubrir su pecho.

-¿Y ahora qué? - cuestino Pidge.

Lotor la miró fijamente unos segundos para luego hablar.

-Necesito al cazador y a la erudita para salvar a las personas. Los necesito para vencer a Zarkon.

-¿Porque lo harías? - cuestionó Keith.

-Porque es lo que mi madre hubiese deseado... Nosotros tres podemos lograrlo. Mi padre debe morir.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _¡Ta-raaaaan!_

 _La verdad aún no se si continuaré con este AU, solo sabía que quería hacerme cargo de la primera temporada (por eso este capítulo es tan largo)_

 _/Publicación: 22-12-18\\\\\_


	6. Chapter 6 Tradiciones

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Este es un AU con Altean! Pidge_  
 _·Ubicado en la primera temporada_  
 _·2880 palabras_

—Por favor, Allura. Ellos necesitan algo de descanso — insistió Pidge tomando las manos de la princesa.

—Pero debemos entrenar, Zarkon no está descansando felizmente, Pidge — argumentó Allura.

Pidge suspiró.

—Tu sabes que ellos se esfuerzan mucho, no podemos ofrecerles un gran reconocimiento o fortuna, pero al menos me gustaría que disfrutaran un poco... que se sientan como en casa — murmuró Pidge.

Ella era feliz con su vida, iba de un lado a otro con libros y pergaminos sobre sus estudios, paseaba de un lado a otro por el palacio, o simplemente conversando con la princesa Allura, después de todo, había iniciado como su dama de compañía, ese puesto se había deformado al punto en que eran casi hermanas. Su familia estaba formada por su padre Samuel, ingeniero principal del rey Alfor, su madre Colleen, la encargada de impartir las clases de botánica a los pequeños alteanos y su hermano Matthew, un chico que al igual que ella, se concentraba en los estudios, aunque él no lo hacía en exceso.

Zarkon y su ejército atacaron Altea, lo único que Pidge podía recordar eran las lágrimas desbordando de su rostro cuando el rey Alfor, su prácticamente segundo padre, los había colocado a ella, Allura y Kórann en una cryo-pod, deteniéndola de buscar a su familia.

Tiempo después ella despierta, cayendo directo en los brazos de un chico de cabello negro y piel clara, así como Allura caía en los brazos de un moreno.

La confusión, ¿Quiénes eran aquellos?

El recuerdo de golpear las rodillas del chico que la había salvado de la caída y poner un pequeño cuchillo en su cuello como método de amenaza ante los otros aún sigue fresco.

Al parecer, Zarkon lo había logrado. Había destruido Altea y habían pasado 10,000 años. Si querían detener la corrupción que Zarkon había creado en todo el universo, era necesario que formaran a Voltron.

La alegría de pilotar al león verde era muy grande, Pidge sentía que podría vengar todo el mal que Zarkon le había provocado. Los desconocidos que habían entrado al castillo resultaron ser los nuevos paladines, cada uno en acorde a las palabras de Allura.

Shiro pilotaría al león negro, Lance al azul, Hunk al amarillo, Keith al rojo y ella al verde.

Sin embargo, sabía que los otros paladines estaban agotados, tenían 3 semanas con los entrenamientos dirigidos por Kórann, y aunque no lo quisieran admitir, lucían algo melancólicos.

Pidge poseía una biblioteca personal en el palacio, de entre tantos libros había uno que la podría ayudar en especialmente aquella ocasión. Las tradiciones de la tierra le parecían interesantes, pero de entre todas, había una que destacaba, había tomado la decisión de recrearla para sus amigos, así por lo menos estos se sentirían con cierto contacto a la tierra, ella sabía como se sentía estár lejos de los que amabas. Ahora solo faltaba el permiso de Allura.

—Pidge... — murmuró Allura conmovida. A ella también le dolía más de lo que deseaba admitir la muerte de todo Altea. No solo eso, sabía que Pidge no era de las personas que se encariñaban con rapidez, era muy selectiva con las personas a las que daba paso en su corazón, no le iba a quitar eso —Está bien, te ayudaré.

Pidge saltó para abrazarla, agradeciendo infinitamente.

—¿Qué necesitamos? — preguntó Allura sonriente.

La castaña sonrió mientras sacaba una lista extensa.

—Tú y yo iremos al mercado espacial, lo más probable es que los chicos quieran acompañarnos. Llevarás a Lance y Hunk, ellos probablemente se entusiasmen por algunas cosas, los dejarás en los puestos de comida, y necesitaré que discretamente te alejes y busques un obsequio para ellos — aunque había hablado con rapidez, Allura la había comprendido.

—¿Obsequio?

—Mhm — asintió Pidge — Yo me haré cargo del obsequio de Kórann, Shiro y Keith.

—Espera, ¿Kórann no nos ayudará?

—Digamos que él tiene su día libre.

Ir hasta el mercado espacial no había sido muy difícil, Allura miraba divertida como Lance y Hunk jugueteaban por todo el lugar, dándole así su tiempo para volver en sus propios pasos y comprar los regalos de los paladines amarillo, azul y verde. Para Pidge fue un poco más difícil, por lo menos hasta que Keith se metió en un puesto con cientos de armas y fue supervisado por Shiro, la castaña tuvo que correr consiguiendo lo necesario sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, encontrándose varias veces con Kórann, quien insistía en que el lugar donde estaban era escenario de intercambios entre piratas espaciales. Regalo para Keith, Shiro y Allura.

No podían pedirle a Hunk que preparase la comida, pero tampoco a Kórann (tanto porque querían que él descansara como porque los humanos parecían tener cierta incomodidad ante la comida alteana), la solución fue encerrarse en la cocina con algunos ingredientes que habían conseguido y esperar que no intoxicara a nadie.

—¿Pidge? ¿Allura? — las llamó Hunk desde el otro lado de la puerta, alertándolas.

Según la información de Pidge, el mejor clima para todo lo que planeaban era uno frío, acompañado de algo conocido como "nieve" por los de la tierra, además de que necesitaban un pino y algunas decoraciones para este.

Lograr eso sería más difícil que unos simples obsequios, con solo ir a un planeta frío levantarán demasiadas sospechas. Pidge había encontrado información en un viejo libro de su madre, una planta que tras unos instantes dormiría a los paladines y Kórann, solo bastaba con ponérselos en el té antes de dormir, así al "amanecer" estos verían todo.

—¿Si, Hunk? — cuestionó Allura de manera nerviosa mientras Pidge ocultaba todos los ingredientes, todo justo antes de que Hunk entrara a la cocina.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Estamos perfectamente, Hunk — dijo Allura tranquilamente — Pidge y yo solo intentábamos pasar el rato.

—¿Quieren que las ayude? Quizá la comida alteana no sea muy parecida a la de la tierra, pero mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar desde que era pequeño, quizá podríamos inventar algo — ofreció Hunk.

—Uh... — Allura dudó, no quería darle trabajo al paladín amarillo, pero este parecía querer participar —Bien.

—¡Genial! — Hunk entró a la cocina y se puso un mandil — Por cierto, Pidge, creo que Keith te está buscando.

Ante ese comentario, Pidge se levantó con rapidez, provocando que se golpease con un estante.

—¿Keith? — preguntó confundida.

—Si. Me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas, le dije que desde que habíamos vuelto no te había visto, pero no se a donde fue, quizá está en la sala de entrenamiento — afirmó Hunk.

—Oh... ¿Allura?

—Adelante, Pidge — sonrió la primogénita de Altea — Yo me hago cargo.

Pidge le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la cocina, caminando con calma a través de los pasillos silenciosos del palacio antes lleno de vida, los trabajadores pasaban de un lado a otro, ella caminaba concentrada en algún libro mientras arrastraba una carrerilla con otros, Kórann contaba sus aventuras al rey Alfor, sus padres presentaban investigaciones, Matt jugaba con los otros chicos en el palacio, Allura revoloteaba al rededor de su madre, todo era ruidoso, pero a la vez transmitía un aire cálido. Ahora los pasillos le parecían casi eternos.

Escuchó la voz de Lance a medida que se acercaba al área de entrenamiento, parecía divertido. Las puertas se abrieron de manera automática, Keith volteó a verla con temor y nervios, Lance parecía más relajado y soltó una risa.

—Buena suerte — comentó a Keith mientras se dirigía hacia Pidge — Princesa Katherine — saludó fingiendo quitarse el sombrero, Pidge se confundió, ¿Así se saludaban en la tierra?

—Hola, Lance. Y dos cosas; número uno: es Pidge. Número dos: la princesa es Allura.

Lance se encogió de hombros.

—Allura y tú son como hermanas, así que supongo que eso te hace una especie de princesa, aunque lo niegues — respondió Lance mientras revolvía el cabello de Pidge y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la menor.

Esta soltó un quejido, Keith aclaró su garganta y Lance alzó sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo — dijo a Keith — Me retiro antes de que el lobo salte a mi garganta.

El moreno salió del salón, dejando a Pidge y Keith a solas.

—¿Necesitabas verme, Keith? Hunk me dijo que me buscabas — mencionó Pidge mientras se acercaba al peli negro.

—¡No! — negó rápidamente — Bueno, sí. Pero no era importante... — Keith miró hacia el suelo, no, no había manera de que lo lograra.

—Oh...

—¡Buuuu! — abucheó Lance desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¡No son divertidos si evaden todo!

—¡Largo de aquí, Lance! — gritó Keith disgustado mientras amenazaba con lanzar su espada, el moreno salió despavorido — Ese... — la mano de Pidge en su hombro lo detuvo.

—No hay problema —dijo al chico —Y no importa si crees que no es importante, Keith. Estoy lista para escucharte.

Keith se calmó, planeando con cuidado sus palabras. Suspiró.

—¿Podrías... enseñarme a usar el hacha?

Pidge estaba sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Ella admiraba el desempeño físico de Keith a la hora de la lucha, para él era sencillo esquivar y contraatacar a los galra, no pensó que alguien así de talentoso le podría pedir ayuda en un campo en el que claramente ella no destacaba.

—¿Estás seguro? — no se consideraba la una experta en el hacha, sus conocimientos respecto a esta se encontraban ligeramente por encima del promedio, pero es que había sido técnicamente forzada a aprender a manejarla a temprana edad.

Keith asintió. Aunque la pregunta que había hecho no era la que tenía planeada, se sentía incapaz de realizarla, tanto la formulación como la acción. Tuvo suerte de que su cerebro había maquinado rápidamente otra petición bajo los nervios, y que esta era parecida a su plan original, quizá menos... romántico de lo que quería, pero más cómodo y sencillo de llevar para ambos.

—A cambio, podría enseñarte a usar la espada, es más sencillo de lo que parece — afirmó Keith.

—Kogane, tenemos un trato — trato sellado con un apretón de manos y una mirada fija.

Las horas pasaron, mientras Hunk le enseñaba a Allura a cocinar, y Lance y Shiro hablaban sobre trivialidades, Keith y Pidge se caían al suelo, ambos cubiertos por sudor y agotados por el entrenamiento previamente hecho. No solo era el cansancio físico, sus emociones se habían desbordado durante todo el trayecto, uno colocándose detrás del otro para mostrarle la manera correcta de sostener el arma, la cercanía, respiraciones mezcladas y los constantes besos cercanos, los cuales ellos deseaban, pero el temor al pensamiento del ajeno los detenía.

La hora de dormir llegó para los paladines, Allura se dedicó a llevar las tazas de té a cada uno de ellos, defendiéndose de posibles sospechas mencionando que estaba hecho con ingredientes alteanos que había encontrado en el mercado espacial mientras que Pidge buscaba las coordenadas de un planeta helado.

Primero cayó Kórann, luego Lance, le siguió Hunk, a continuación Shiro y finalmente Keith.

El trabajo empezó. Un árbol natural en medio de la habitación, pequeñas piedras luminosas que eran un regalo de las sirenas al rededor de las ramas, unas esferas más grandes de colores al rededor, los regalos para cada paladín envueltos en telas del planeta Arus, listones en las paredes, y en el centro de una mesa, cientos de pequeñas ramas con algunas hojas y bayas.

—¿Qué son? — preguntó Allura tomando uno con curiosidad cuando Pidge los dejó en la mesa de centro.

—No estoy muy segura, aparecían en el libro y recordé que había visto algunos en Olkari. Más tarde le preguntaré a Ryner si los conoce.

Las horas seguían transcurriendo, tanto Allura como Pidge estaban agotadas, todo estaba ya en su lugar, la comida estaba prácticamente lista gracias a la ayuda inesperada de Hunk, Allura revisó la hora.

—Faltan 3 horas para que el efecto adormecedor se pase — informó a Pidge.

Tras soltar un quejido de cansancio y un bostezo, ambas alteanas se recostaron en el sillón, usándose mutuamente como almohada y cayendo profundamente dormidas.

Tras pasar las tres horas, los paladines y Kórann despertaron asustados, ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado dormidos? Aún sentían sus extremidades algo dormidas, no las podían mover con mucha facilidad.

—¿Alguien más durmió como un tronco? —preguntó Lance por el comunicador mientras se estiraba.

—¿También acabas de despertar? — preguntó Keith.

—Parece que todos nos quedamos dormidos — comentó Shiro entre bostezos.

La palabra de su líder los descolocó.

—¡Wow! — se asombró Hunk — ¿Shiro? ¿Qué? Usualmente tu ya estarías entrenando, esperen, ¿Qué hora es?

—Eso me gustaría saber, mi reloj se alteró. Como si hubiésemos cambiado de ubicación — comentó Kórann.

—Alto, ¿Dónde está Pidge? — preguntó Keith tras unos segundos de silencio, era cierto que la castaña solía quedarse despierta hasta tarde leyendo o fabricando extraños aparatos, razón por la que se levantaba muy tarde (cosa que disgustaba un poco a Allura), pero casi todos estaban allí, ¿Por que ella no?

—Allura tampoco está aquí — hizo notar Lance.

Todos se miraron entre si unos segundos, para después salir corriendo por todo el castillo en búsqueda de las chicas, la adrenalina del peligro aumentó al notar que estaban en un planeta desconocido.

Llegaron a la habitación decorada y se detuvieron en seco. ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar? Los ojos de Lance se pusieron llorosos, Shiro, Hunk y Keith recibían un ataque de melancolía.

—¡Altezas! — gritó Kórann ignorando todo y dirigiéndose a las chicas aún dormidas, Allura despertó de golpe y Pidge, aún medio dormida, gruñó y lanzó una patada.

—¿Kórann? — preguntó Allura confundida mientras frotaba su ojo adormecida.

—¡Creí que algo les había ocurrido! — lloró el alteano mientras abrazaba a ambas chicas entre lágrimas, despertando a Pidge.

—¿Cómo...? —la suave voz llorosa de Lance los distrajo.

—Hicimos esto mientras dormían — explicó Allura — Queríamos que... bueno, se sintieran como en casa, fue idea de Pidge.

Lance tomó camino directo hasta las alteanas para abrazarlas con fuerza, seguido de Hunk. Shiro sonrió conmovido y jaló a Keith hasta el grupo para unirlo al abrazo, sabiendo que este difícilmente lo haría por cuenta propia.

—Gracias.

Los chicos parecían niños pequeños abriendo los obsequios, incluso Kórann, quien no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría, disfrutaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A pesar de la alegría del lugar, la más pequeña alteana vio como Keith permanecía a un lado, se acercó a él y ofreció una caminata fuera del castillo, después de todo, el planeta era seguro.

—¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Pidge con suavidad cuando se sentaron a las afueras.

—Si... fue un lindo detalle de su parte.

—Keith... — no llevaban años conociéndose, y aún así, a ambos les resultaba fácil descubrir el estado emocional del otro, como si estuviesen conectados.

—Es solo que hace mucho que no celebro esto. Lo hacía con mi papá, pero después de que él murió... la cosas cambiaron. Aprecio lo que hicieron, solo que es algo melancólico recordar lo que pasó hace años — murmuró Keith mientras miraba la nieve cayendo.

—Lo siento. Debí consultar antes, yo... — a Pidge no le gustaba para nada herir a Keith.

—Está bien, en serio — sonrió Keith mientras la miraba fijamente — Me alegra volver a hacerlo, sobre todo si es contigo.

Pidge sonrió conmovida, cada vez más cerca, la distancia se acortaba, hasta que una corriente helada los regresó a la realidad.

—¿Quieres volver? — preguntó Keith con suavidad mientras tomaba la mano de la altena y entrelazaba sus dedos. Pidge disfrutó el contacto.

—Quiero estár aquí contigo... — murmuró Pidge mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Keith. Este se sonrojó y se apoyó en Pidge.

Así permanecieron por unos instantes, sin importarles el aire frío y los pies casi congelados por la ropa poco convencional que llevaban. Algo moviéndose entre sus pies llamó la atención de Keith. Una ramita con bayas.

—Mira esto — comentó Keith tomándolo.

—Debe haberse caído cuando los traje — dijo Pidge —Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su función?

—¿Función?

—Investigué un poco, todo cuenta con un significado y propósito, sin embargo, no encontré el de esa planta. Le pregunté a Ryner, según sus apuntes, se llama muérdago. Es una planta semiautótrofa que vive a base de obtener nutrientes en otros vegetales autótrofos, tengo entendido que... — Keith la interrumpió al tomar su mentón.

La mano derecha de Keith sostenía el muérdago sobre ellos, y la izquierda sostenía con suavidad el mentón de Pidge. Pasó su pulgar con suavidad por los labios de la alteana.

—Se supone que haga esto... — murmuró Keith acercándose por completo y juntando sus labios.

Su cuerpo temblaba interiormente, sus nervios eran altos, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Los labios suaves de Pidge sobre los suyos y el estado estático en el que se encontraron ambos por unos segundos, para luego continuar de manera tímida e inexperta. El muérdago cayó. Era lento, ninguno de los dos había experimentado eso antes, las manos de Keith fueron a las mejillas de Pidge, acercándola más mientras ella ladeaba su rostro. Se separaron y miraron fijamente, ambos jurando que los ojos del otro brillaban, ¿Era efecto de la luz reflejada en la nieve?

Keith abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y nervios, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡P-Pidge! — gritó — ¡Perdóname! ¡Y-Yo...! ¡No quería que...!

Pidge jaló el pecho de la chaqueta de Keith y volvió a besarlo, colocando sus manos en el cuello del chico. Keith solo se dejó llevar.

Quizá, las tradiciones de la tierra eran más lindas de lo que ambos pensaban.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _¡Felíz noche buena!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, escribir esto fue más difícil de lo que creí (?_

 _Que la pasen bien, por cierto, es probable que el siguiente one-shot (ni siquiera se si cuenta como uno) sea Satisfied, you know, una "continuación" de Helpless._

 _/Publicación: 24-12-18\\\\\_


	7. Chapter 7 Satisfied

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Este es un AU con toques de 1700-1800_  
 _·Está inspirado en una canción del musical de Hamilton_  
 _·Contiene algo de OOC_  
 _·2463 palabras_  
· _Continuación de Helpless_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·Plance_

Las luces del salón proporcionaban calidez y romanticismo, el ambiente era digno del suceso: una boda.

Todos estaban celebrando, algunos ya ni siquiera estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por el alcohol en su cuerpo y solo se dedicaban a vagar por el gran salón. Las chicas lloraban conmovidas por la pareja.

Ambos, un joven de cabello negro y traje miraba embelesado a su ahora esposa, esta tenía su cabello castaño claro bien acomodado y lo miraba de la misma forma, ambos en el centro de la pista de baile.

Keith notó como Katie trataba de ocultar su incomodidad, claro, él sabía que Katie no acostumbraba a ponerse vestidos, mucho menos tacones altos como los que llevaba en ese momento, además, ella era la así que simplemente sonrió y soltó su mano para poder abrazarla.

—¿Keith? — preguntó nerviosa. Ella quería hacer un buen baile, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Krolia, la madre de Keith, le generaba algo de miedo.

Krolia había formado parte de la guerra, razón por la que Katie la admiraba. Quería demostrar que para ella, su papel como guerrera no le impediría desarrollar bien su papel como novia de Keith, quería demostrar que a pesar de su disgusto ante la mayoría de cosas presentes en el salón, ella se tomaba muy en serio a Keith.

El pomposo vestido, los incómodos tacones, el cabello sujetado, la pintura en su rostro, los adornos en el salón, la multitud observándola atentamente, el ruido excesivo, todo eso, ella estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Por Keith lo haría.

Él la silenció mientras la apretaba con una mayor fuerza, no queriendo dejarla ir.

—No te preocupes por todo esto, Katie — murmuró en su oído — A mi no me importa si sabes o no bailar, me basta estár aquí contigo.

Katie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y siguió el abrazo de Keith, así se quedaron unos instantes, a penas tambaleándose de un lado a otro con suavidad mientras seguían abrazados.

Katie sabía que no había nada mejor. Keith era la persona más dulce que había conocido en toda su vida. Es cierto, Keith daba una imagen de rebelde o quizá cruel por la seriedad que todos veían, no era así. Keith era demasiado puro, él era inocente. Parecía quizá un coqueto en su papel de chico malo, y no lo era. Keith siempre se comportó de manera respetuosa y era extremadamente dulce con ella. Tenía sus inseguridades, sus temores, sus secretos, y Katie estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, Katie estaba indefensa ante los brazos de Keith.

La suave música paró y los novios tomaron asiento muy a su pesar, aún así sus manos seguían juntas, con los dedos entrelazados bajo la mesa y algunas miradas indiscretas que se dirigían mutuamente cuando se suponía prestaban atención a la charla que ocurría a sus lados.

—Muy bien, ¡Muy bien! — gritó una morena entre la multitud alzando su copa alegremente — Ya vimos el espectáculo de nuestros tortolitos, ahora, todos, un aplauso al padrino, ¡Lance Daibazzal!

El moreno se asomó de entre la multitud y todos o aclamaron, Keith y Katie por fín se concentraron en lo que debían. Lance era muy especial para ambos. Con una mirada cómplice decidieron pararse de sus asientos para apoyarlo de cerca.

Lance aclaró su garganta, Hunk lo animó unos pasos tras él colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Estaba congelado.

—Un brindis por el novio.

Todos mantenían sus copas en el aire.

— Por la novia.

Aclamaron.

—Por parte de tu hermano.

Ambos eran valiosos para Lance. Había una hermandad.

—Quien siempre está a tu lado.

Y así sería siempre.

—Por su unión.

No solo eso, la revolución estaba en juego.

—Y la esperanza que proveen.

Ambos eran destacados en sus especialidades. Eran una pareja poderosa.

—Para que siempre...

Todos festejaban alegremente.

—Satisfechos estén.

Katie sonrió.

Todo se derrumbó dentro de Lance.

 _Rewind... Rewind_

 _Era una noche calurosa, otra fiesta a la que asistía. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que salir de casa junto a sus hermanos ni había sido una cosa muy difícil._

 _Pronto todas las chicas del salón los estaban rodeando, intentaban tener algo de contacto con alguno de los hermanos Daibazzal. Revoloteando de un lado a otro, soltando verdades o mentiras poco piadosas con respecto al resto de las féminas de la fiesta._

 _Las luces eran tenues para mejorar el ambiente, a Lance le recordaban a las velas que su padre ponía cuando eran pequeños para calmar sus temores a la oscuridad._

 _A base de algunas descripciones no había sido muy difícil localizar a su reciente amiga Allura. La había conocido hacia algunos días, y admitía que además de bella, poseía ideas frescas en su mente._

 _Allura no estaba sola, había algunas chicas junto a ella, la más pequeña le daba la espalda y movía sus brazos con movimientos exagerados. Al intentar saludar, el brazo de la chica con vestido verde lo golpeó en el rostro._

 _—¡Lance! — gritó la morena mientras se acercaba preocupada a su amigo —¿Estás bien?_

 _—Si... — respondió con pocas fuerzas y un quejido entre los labios._

 _—¡Lo lamento! — se apresuró Katie mientras se acercaba a él._

 _I'll never forget the first time_  
 _I saw your face._

 _—Oh... — Lance detuvo su mano que se encontraba en su mejilla izquierda, tratando de calmar el dolor._

 _—¿Está... bien?_

 _A pesar de la preocupación en su rostro, Lance quedó fascinado por los ojos de la chica, eran, sin duda alguna, los más lindos que se había encontrado._

 _I have never been the same_  
 _Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_  
 _And when you said "Hi", I forgot my dang name._

 _—Me encuentro bien... perfectamente bien— murmuró alegre —Descuide, señorita..._

 _—Katie Holt._

 _—Katie — sonrió._

 _Los minutos pasaron, Allura lo presentó ante sus amigas, todas eran muy amables y a Lance le agradó que a pesar de conocer su apellido lo tratasen de la misma manera, aunque Allura no se percató de que la cabeza de Katie llevaba un buen tiempo entre las nubes._

 _—Iré por una bebida — declaró Katie mientras se alejaba un poco de su pequeño grupo —¿Quieren algo?_

 _Sus amigas negaron._

 _—¿Lance?_

 _Él guardó silencio, para después negar entre balbuceos. Ella se notó confundida, aunque al final partió._

 _Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame_  
 _This is not a game…_

 _Allura miró con una ceja alzada a Lance, interesada._

 _—¿Qué? — cuestionó nervioso Lance._

 _—Adelante — dijo mientras señalaba el camino por donde Katie había ido._

 _Lance se quedó estático unos segundos, para después alcanzarla. No fue difícil reconocerla, llevaba un vestido sencillo, nada muy extravagante como el que otras chicas usaban, pero si lo que quería era pasar desapercibida, se equivocó seleccionando el color._

 _—No busco que te ofendas, pero, ¿Realmente eres la mano derecha de Alfor Altea? — cuestionó el moreno, él no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero el hecho de que Katie, quien lucía tan pequeña y con facilidad para romperse estuviese en el medio de la guerra lo sorprendía un poco, ¿No eran sólo rumores?_

 _—Lo soy — afirmó — Bueno, aunque me gustaría que no me recluyera manejando su diario, aprecio lo que hace por mi, pero me gustaría ir a la lucha. Toda esta situación de abuso debería acabar, no debemos ser peones de otros. Hay personas en las calles falleciendo por todo esto, puede que la muerte nos alcance, pero para ser sincera, eso no me importa si el resultado es salvarlos._

 _Cuando la miró por primera vez, Lance estaba convencido de que sus ojos le gustaban más de lo que debería, pero ahora que veía como estos brillaban al hablar de algo que le apasionaba, comenzaba a dudar de su salud._

 _—Eres ambiciosa, al parecer — sonrió Lance y Katie se detuvo._

 _—Eres como yo, Lance — murmuró Katie suavemente como si le contase un secreto solo a él — Nunca estoy satisfecha._

 _—¿Es verdad?_

 _—Nunca he estado satisfecha — sonrió apenada._

 _—Dijiste que tu apellido era Holt, ¿De dónde proviene tu familia?_

 _—Oh, eso... no es importante. Sin embargo, hay un millón de cosas que aún no hago, solo espera._

 _Katie se encaminó hacia sus amigas y Lance caminó hasta una mesa donde había visto anteriormente a sus hermanos._

 _So so so_  
 _So this is what it feels like to match wits_  
 _With someone at your level!_  
 _What the hell is the catch?_

 _Tomó asiento junto a Hunk, Keith lo miró confundido, ¿Era muy obvia su sonrisa y las ganas incontrolables de festejar por todo el salón?_

 _It's the feeling of freedom,_  
 _of seein' the light_

 _—¿Alguien cayó en tus garras o tu caíste en las de alguien? — escuchó la pregunta burlona de Keith._

 _—Keith... — murmuró Hunk como advertencia, ni siquiera le importó._

 _—La conversación duró dos minutos, quizá tres... — comenzó a murmurar mientras sentía las miradas confundidas de sus hermanos — ¡Todo lo dijimos en total acuerdo! — comentó alegre a Hunk mientras que Keith se levantaba de su asiento y mencionaba que daría un paseo por el salón — Fue un sueño..._

 _—Ah... ¿Lance? ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Hunk preocupado._

 _—Pregunté sobre su familia, ¿Viste su respuesta? Sus manos temblaron, miró a otro lado — sonrió como si hubiese descubierto un secreto — Es pobre y vive un día a la vez._

 _Hunk no podía estár más preocupado y confundido a la vez, Lance seguía mirado embobado a un punto fijo y misterioso del salón mientras murmuraba su debate sobre un "si o no". De todas maneras sonrió, Lance no guardaba sus emociones, si estaba feliz, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos y daba saltos de un lado a otro, quizá algo lo acababa de hacer inmensamente feliz._

 _—¡Muy bien! — gritó el de traje azul golpeando repentinamente la mesa con sus puños — ¡Allá voy!_

 _I wanna take her far away_  
 _from this place_

 _Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, necesitaba encontrar a Katie, decirle que deseaba conocerla más, que de cierta manera, se sentía completo con ella._

 _La divisó en el centro de la pista bailando con Allura, sonrió. Era hermoso verla reír._

 _Sintió una mano en su codo y un pequeño jalón, era Keith, avergonzado por completo y con su rostro completamente sonrojado._

 _Then I turn and see my brother's face_  
 _And he is..._

 _—Es mía — murmuró en su oído. Lance sintió como su corazón era aplastado bruscamente._

 _Helpless..._

 _And I know he is..._

 _Helpless..._

 _His eyes are just..._

 _Helpless..._

 _Forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Katie, interrumpió el baile entre las chicas y dirigió a la castaña hasta su hermano, siendo consciente de todo lo que esto implicaba._

 _—Keith Daibazzal. Un placer, señorita — se presentó su hermano mientras tomaba la mano de la joven con delicadeza y la besaba._

 _Lance se sorprendió, lo que Keith acababa de hacer era un gesto por cortesía, un gesto que Keith se había negado a hacer desde edad temprana a pesar de la constante petición de sus padres._

 _—Katie Holt — Lance confirmó que se veía aún más tierna sonrojada y confundida — ¿Daibazzal?_

 _—Mi hermano._

 _—Gracias por todo su servicio — la sonrisa inocente de su hermano le recordó el porque lo estaba haciendo._

 _— Si luchar en una guerra nos ayuda a conocernos, habrá valido la pena._

 _Otra fractura en su corazón. Volvió a reír._

 _—Dejaré que se lleve a cabo, entonces._

 _Alzó su mano en señal de despedida y se alejó, rechazando ver como los ojos de Keith seguían brillando y las mejillas de Katie se sonrojaban al hablarle. Sin embargo..._

 _I know my brother like_  
 _I know my own mind_  
 _You will never find_  
 _anyone as trusting or as kind_

 _A pesar de las constantes peleas infantiles entre él y Keith, nunca le negaría la ayuda._

 _Keith tenía una apariencia algo ruda, pero en su interior era muy suave. Él mismo se había protegido usando un aura seria, era fácil romper a Keith, probablemente no se encariñaba con demasiadas personas, pero cuando lo hacía, era la persona más leal, amable y altruista que podías conocer, al ser así, sus emociones eran más fuertes, un daño a sus amados lo transformarían en alguien capaz de hacer lo que fuese por vengarse, una traición de alguien amado era un derrumbe para él._

 _If I tell him that I love her_  
 _he'd be silently resigned_  
 _She'd be mine_

 _Algo estaba claro para él. Keith era la personificación del autosacrificio. Si Lance decía sus sentimientos en voz alta ante él, Keith dejaría el camino libre a su hermano, diciendo que, después de todo, alguien amaba a Katie más que él ._

 _He would say "I'm fine"_  
 _But he'd be lying_

 _Que Keith lo dijera no significaba que era verdad, las personas no suelen medir sus palabras, son tomadas a la ligera y provocan daño. Keith estaría dispuesto a mentir y fingir su bienestar, todo para que Lance estuviera a salvo. Pero Lance conocía la situación, y el no permitiría que una de las personas más importantes en su vida sufriera por complacerlo._

 _Mientras Keith practicaba su letra a la luz de una vela en las noches frescas, Lance se mantenía despierto, notando el cálido color de las llamas, y comparando la calidez que estas brindaban con los ojos brillantes de Katie._

 _Lance era un soñador, uno imparable. Debía bastarse de eso. El pasear por el jardín con Katie, tomar su mano, que ella lo mirase como miraba a Keith, todo en sus sueños._

 _Su consuelo era que dos personas amadas por él estaban juntas, al menos, era Keith el elegido por Katie para pasar toda su vida juntos, al menos, los ojos de Katie, aunque no lo miraban a él, seguían en su vida._

Los invitados mantenían su confundida vista en Lance, el chico era energético y su discurso había sonado algo melancólico, ¿No estaba feliz? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Porqué se había congelado al finalizar?

Lance suspiró. Estaba bien. Si Keith era feliz, él también lo sería.

Lance amaba a Keith más que a nada en su vida.

—¡Por el novio!

Alzaron aún más sus copas, animados por Allura.

—¡Por la novia!

Los gritos entusiasmados de Romelle. Lance entregó su copa a la morena, concentrándose únicamente en lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano para abrazarlo.

—Por parte de tu hermano.

Keith le devolvió el abrazo.

—Quien siempre está a tu lado.

Las lágrimas ocultas de Lance comenzaron a descender.

—Por su unión.

Se separó lentamente y miro fijamente a Keith.

—Y la esperanza que proveen.

Miró a Katie.

—Para que siempre...

Tomó las manos de ambos con cuidado.

—Satisfechos estén.

Unió las manos de los novios, cerrando un ciclo, casi bendiciendo la unión de ambos, entregando se felicidad, haciendo prueba de su amor.

Sabía que Keith estaría muy feliz siendo el esposo de Katie.

Sabía que ella nunca estaría satisfecha.

Y sabía que él tampoco estaría satisfecho.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Al inicio no quería hacer esto porque significaría el sufrimiento de Lance, y de verdad que lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, el plan original era solo hacer un one shot de Helpless, hasta ahí._

 _Pero a ustedes les gustó, así que ahí está ;-;_

 _Dato: Satisfied fue la primera canción de Hamilton que escuché ❤_

 _/Publicación:26-12-18\\\\\_


	8. Chapter 8 Alteanos

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Ubicado en la primera temporada_  
 _·Semi AU_  
 _·1630 palabras_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·OC X Pidge_

Los paladines aún se preguntaban como era posible todo aquello, de un momento a otro habían descubierto un gigante león mecánico que los había llevado al otro lado del universo, llegando a un castillo con seres que decían ser Alteanos, los cuales más tarde les dijeron que había más leones y que ellos debían pilotarlos.

No era normal.

Los Alteanos eran agradables, pero a ellos les costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar temporal.

Pero Pidge no quería eso. Su padre y hermano seguían en un paradero desconocido, y ahora que conocía los verdaderos peligros de enfrentar a una raza de gatos gigantes morados y furiosos, estaba dispuesta a salvarlos. Aunque eso implicara dejar al equipo Voltron. Ella era una adolescente. Su propósito era cuidar a su familia, no enlistarse en una guerra intergaláctica.

 _"¡No puedes irte!"_

 _"¡No puedes decirme que hacer!"_

Era su primera discusión con Keith en mucho tiempo.

Su familia había admirado y cuidado de Shiro cuando era un cadete, Takashi tenía un gran cariño por Keith. Era inevitable que las vidas de Keith y Katie se unieran.

Algunas cenas casuales con los Holt y Shiro al lado, noches mirando las estrellas, apoyo tras la misión Kerberos, y un beso que más tarde habían acordado olvidar. Un enlace que parecía irrompible se quebró cuando los seres más importantes para ellos habían desaparecido. Poco a poco la voz de ambos se extinguía, la comunicación fue disminuyendo, se iba esfumando hasta que no supieron nada del otro, cuando Keith fue expulsado de Garrison y se vió obligado a irse lejos, se perdieron.

Keith se concentraba en buscar a Shiro.

Katie enfocada en localizar a Samuel y Matt.

No sabían si era una dulce o cruel ironía cuando se vieron nuevamente a la cara en la pequeña cabaña de Keith después del rescate de Shiro.

Claro que Pidge hacía un esfuerzo y trataba de aumentar la gravedad en su voz para ahuyentar las sospechas, pero no funcionó. Keith pudo ver a través de la actuación de Katie.

 _"¿Katie?"_

 _"No se de que me hablas. Mi nombre es Pidge"_

Tenía cierto toque cómico el tiempo en que Pidge se mantuvo rechazando las teorías de Keith, alegando que este se había vuelto loco y que "según estudios", podías encontrar a varias personas en el mundo con los mismos rasgos aunque no poseyeran una relación sanguínea. Y fue esa línea la que terminó de confirmar la verdad.

 _"Yo no puedo ser hombre... Soy mujer. Bueno, puedo ser un hombre por que solo es una expresión. No tengo que ser un hombre real para poder serlo, solo debo ser fuerte"_

Era obvio que tanto Shiro como Keith ya lo sabían, y al parecer el resto también, a excepción de Lance.

A Pidge la había conmovido el hecho de que aquella pequeña mentira no les había afectado, los paladines seguían tratándola de la misma manera. Keith aún la apoyaba. Shiro seguía siendo una figura familiar. Hunk era amable sin importar que. Lance seguía molestándola de vez en cuando, pero así era su relación. Y aunque no conocía del todo a los alteanos, ellos tampoco cambiaron su comportamiento. Coran aún la apodaba como "número 5" y Allura la trataba muy bien.

Solo había una persona que ahora la trataba de manera más... amable.

Apolo, el hermano mayor de Allura.

Él y Allura eran similares físicamente, piel bronceada, cabello blanco y ojos azules con otros detalles. Sin embargo, las marcas alteanas de Apolo hacían juego con sus ojos, su cabello se mantenía siempre intacto y era alto. Mucho. Shiro apenas podía llegar a la barbilla del joven.

Apolo era un joven (o eso suponían, en verdad no tenían idea de su edad o del ciclo de vida alteano) muy carismático. Era encantador. Había sido criado para mantener las relaciones públicas, para ser un alquimista experto, y para ser un guerrero habilidoso, al igual que su hermana. Era amable con todos, siendo sus favoritos Hunk y Shiro por lo fáciles que eran de tratar, pues seguían sus peticiones de manera muy amable. Quizá era un poco mandón. ¡Pero así lo habían criado! Él quería la perfección. Sobre todo en los modales, así que un Keith refunfuñando, un Lance coqueteando con su hermana y "un" Pidge huyendo de él y de las cenas grupales lo sacaban un poco de su lugar.

Apolo hacía un gran esfuerzo por comprenderlos y amistarse, había aceptado que Lance era simplemente así, pero en el fondo era muy bueno, no por nada había sido elegido por el león azul.

Había ganado un poco del agrado de Pidge cuando le proporcionó datos sobre las naves y sobre como funcionaban algunos mecanismos.

Si, pero nunca se ganó el afecto de Keith. Ni el más mínimo. Mucho menos después de que Apolo se enteró del verdadero lado de Pidge.

Ni siquiera le gustaba a Pidge. Bueno, le agradaba que fueran amable con ella, pero las atenciones excesivas que Apolo comenzaba a tomar con ella por "ser una dama" la incomodaban un poco.

Desde Apolo moviendo su silla para que ella tomase asiento hasta Apolo ofreciéndole su mano cuando bajaba del león verde.

Un poco... "pegajoso" de acuerdo a la paladín.

-Uh... ¿Pidge?

La castaña detuvo el giro constante de su llave inglesa y se giró hacia la figura que había entrado en el hangar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Keith?

-Sobre... lo que te grité cuando querías irte, yo... en verdad lo siento. Se que ha pasado un tiempo, pero no había hablado contigo formalmente.

Keith mantenía su vista baja, buscando una especie de apoyo en el suelo.

No había querido gritarle así a Katie. Ella era su amiga. ¡Lo último que quería era pelearse con ella o lastimarla! Pero cuando había mencionado irse, Keith sentía que arrancaban una parte de él. Si la primera separación de Pidge había dolido aunque él sabía que ella estaba bien, no quería ni imaginar el dolor y angustia de una segunda separación. Mucho menos si el destino de Pidge era ir a la boca del lobo, pues sabía que ella lo haría sin dudarlo para salvar a su familia.

No sabía si odiaba o amaba su terquedad.

Pidge sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras dejaba sus herramientas en la pequeña mesa frente a ella.

-Creo que yo también fui algo torpe - admitió mientras rascaba su nuca de manera nerviosa - Exploté y quería irme para cubrir mis intereses. No pensé en que el universo nos necesita para vencer a Zarkon.

Las manos de Pidge se unieron a las de Keith. Entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad y lo encaminó hacia un lugar para tomar asiento.

-No debí gritar así.

-Yo también grité.

Keith bajó la mirada nuevamente, su vista se enfocó en sus dedos aún entrelazados a los de Pidge. Sonrió con ternura. Le gustaba la perfección con la que sus pequeñas manos encajaban en las de él. Estaban hechos a la medida.

-Estaba pensando en algo - comentó Pidge repentinamente mientras deshacía el agarre - Todos irán a dormir tarde porque los arusianos aún quieren celebrar, así que por lógica se despertaran un poco más tarde.

-Continua...

-Podemos levantarnos aún más temprano e ir a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, como antes. No podemos ver las mismas estrellas desde aquí, pero supongo que un paseo podría compensarlo.

Los labios de Keith se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica.

Pidge fue su primera amiga, agradecía a Shiro por haberlo forzado a ir aquella noche a una cena con los Holt.

Recordaba subirse a los techos junto a ella para ver el cielo nocturno. Le gustaba como los ojos color avellana brillaban al ver las estrellas, y el como señalaba emocionada las constelaciones.

Era algo que no quería olvidar.

Y estaba dispuesto a recordarle un suceso a Pidge, uno que nunca debió aceptar mantener en el olvido.

-Pidge, creo que...

Las puertas mecánicas del hangar se abrieron con un ruido sordo, llamando la atención de ambos.

El Príncipe de Altea entraba al lugar con su perfecta postura, buscando con la mirada a los paladines de Voltron, pues no los había visto en la cena y Shiro deseaba que todos estuvieran ahí para relajarse, sobre todo Keith, quien parecía tener más estrés acumulado.

-¿Pidge? ¿Keith? - la suave voz de Apolo resonó por todo el hangar y Pidge se puso de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alteza?

Keith suspiró frustrado y pasó su mano derecha por su rostro. Era definitivo que Apolo era un dolor en su trasero.

-¿Qué... estaban haciendo? - la ceja de Apolo se alzó, mirando con sospecha a Keith.

-Tenía entendido que las personas merecen privacidad - comentó Keith de manera mordaz mientras se paraba frente al moreno.

Apolo asintió.

-Disculpen. Keith, Shiro te está buscando. Quiere que asistas a la reunión.

Keith se cruzó de brazos.

-Keith y yo no nos sentimos muy cómodos con tantas personas. Creo que nos quedaremos aquí, debo reparar esto y Keith se ofreció a ayudarme - comentó Pidge mientras guiñaba un ojo a Keith, este agradeció mentalmente una salvación de la fiesta, mientras trataba de ocultar el leve rosado en su rostro.

-Bien, comprendo... Keith, ¿Me permitirías un momento a solas con Pidge?

La encantadora y brillante sonrisa de Apolo mientras realizaba la orden (porque Keith supo que al Príncipe no le importaría su respuesta) no hizo más que descolocar al paladín rojo. Miró a Pidge y luego a Apolo continuamente, frustrado. Pidge lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Los pasos de Keith atravesando el hangar provocaban un sonido hueco.

-Seguro, ten todos los momentos que desees - comentó de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Eso haré, gracias.

Fue solo un milagro (que Shiro estuviera afuera del hangar) el que impidió que Keith se lanzara hacia Apolo.

Ni hablar. Ni siquiera podría confirmarse con espiar detrás de la puerta, Shiro lo obligó amablemente a ir con los Arusianos.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _¡Hola!_

 _(Nótese mi nula habilidad para los títulos)_

 _Lamento tardar en actualizar, sigo trabajando en más one-shots (de Hamilton x Voltron, sobre todo), una traducción y más historias Kidge (No one-shots), ¡Porque este shipp merece más amor!_

 _Esta es mi venganza por la interrupción de Allura 👀_

 _/Publicación: 22-01-19\\\\\_

 _(Primera del año 3)_


	9. Chapter 9 Romelle

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Ubicada en la octava temporada_  
 _·888 palabras_

La altena suspiró de manera aburrida.

Faltaba poco para el regreso de Voltron y ATLAS al espacio, y ella estaba demasiado aburrida.

Sopló su mechón de cabello rubio tratando de alejarlo de su rostro.

No tenía ni idea de la ubicación de los paladines, bueno, sabía que Allura y Lance estaban en una cita, pero no tenía idea de la ubicación de Pidge, Keith y Hunk. Parecía que la tierra se los había tragado.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía que había visto en un comercial de tv, el aparato aún le parecía extraño aunque Pidge había tratado de explicarle su funcionamiento.

Toda la verborrea técnica de Pidge no había tenido sentido, Romelle decidió quedarse con la idea de que "la tv era una caja que te mostraba otras realidades".

Tomó el control remoto y trató de imitar a Pidge, buscando los botones que ella había presionado. Rápidamente la televisión se encendió, y antes de que la rubia reaccionara, una película se estaba reproduciendo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando se dió cuenta, las lágrimas caían por su rostro después de haber presenciado un drama romántico. Comenzó a sollozar y enjuagar sus lágrimas, completamente conmovida por las escenas que acababa de ver. La vida de 2 amantes condenados a nunca estár juntos por el odio entre sus familias.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir, reclamando alimento. Ya no tenía caso esperar a que Allura volviese. Se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde por suerte pudo encontrar algo para comer. Soltó un bostezo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cuarto, preguntándose como le iría a sus amigos en la cita.

— _Al final si terminé castigada. ¡No puedo creer que no considere que salvé a Matt y a papá! —_ una voz venía de la sala de entrenamiento. Le reconoció como perteneciente a Pidge, además, ¿quién más estaría castigada?

— _Sabes que estaba preocupada_ — escuchó una segunda voz masculina. Keith.

Contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era cierto que Keith y Pidge eran compañeros paladines, pero nunca los había visto interactuar mucho. Y aún así, parecían comprenderse a base de solo unas miradas. Transmitían todos sus pensamientos al otro de manera casi instantánea. Era increíble lo bien sincronizados que se mantenían a la hora de pelear, ella había tenido muchos amigos en la colonia, pero por mayor que fuera su confianza, nunca llegó a comprender tan bien a alguien como aquellos dos se entendían.

— _Pero sabe que me puedo cuidar sola._

Quizá no era lo correcto. No. No lo era. Pero Romelle era curiosa. Se detuvo detrás y pegó su oído a la pared, pues las puertas estaban abiertas.

 _—Tú también sabes que me puedo cuidar solo, pero aún así insistías en mantener el contacto a diario cuando me fui a la Espada de Marmora —_ respondió Keith de manera burlona. Escuchó a Pidge bufar y dar un golpe. Keith comenzó a reír.

...¿Qué?

¿Desde cuando Keith reía?

Alzó su ceja, confundida.

— _Quizá tienes un punto a tu favor —_ admitió Pidge.

— _Lo tengo, Katie._

Romelle se atragantó con su saliva.

Keith no sólo había llamado a Pidge por su verdadero nombre (cosa que solo su familia hacía), sino que su voz no parecía ser la usual. Cuando pronunció el nombre de Katie, Romelle juraría que había sido como el ronronear cómodo y sugerente de aquel pequeño animal peludo que se paseaba por Garrison y le llamaban gato.

En cierta manera, los rasgos del pequeño gatito le recordaban a los rasgos de algunos Galra; el pelo, los ojos, la rapidez y la posesividad. Hunk le había comentado que los gatos ronroneaban al estár de buen humor, o si los acariciabas y a ellos les gustaba, era su manera de mostrar afecto.

Los gatos eran como los Galra.

Keith era un Galra.

¿Pidge hizo algo que le había gustado a Keith?

¿Keith quería mostrarle afecto a Pidge?

¿Los humanos también se comunicaban emitiendo sonidos que no fueran palabras?

¿Porque...?

Otra idea pasó por su cabeza al recordar la película que había visto.

No había notado que la sala de entrenamiento tenía poca luz.

No había ningún oficial de Garrison rondando por los pasillos, todos estaban descansando.

Ellos estaban solos.

¿Keith y Pidge estaban cortejándose?

La mente de Romelle iba a mil, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— _¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás castigada?_

— _Aún no estoy segura. De todas maneras, mi mamá no es muy estricta con eso. Me dejó ir de compras con las chicas, y me dejó venir contigo._

 _—Ella cree que estás entrenando._

— _Podríamos intentar_ _un nuevo entrenamiento._

¿Porqué Pidge había usado ese tono?

¿Le dolía su garganta?

— _Dudo que sea nuevo._

Se desesperó un poco al no oír nada más que ruidos extraños y pequeñas risas ahogadas de ambos, como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura a escondidas de sus padres.

Decidió asomarse un poco por la puerta, una miradita no haría daño, ¿Verdad?

Eran Pidge y Keith, ¿Qué cosa mala podrían estár haciendo?

Se quedó en shock al ver como Pidge estaba acostada en el suelo con Keith sobre ella, usando sus manos para mantener las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza y pegadas al suelo. Besándose.

Tras unos segundos de esa vista, retrocedió. Caminó un par de metros con tranquilidad y luego corrió hasta su cuarto.

Quizá no podría ver a los paladines a la cara por un tiempo.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Adoro a Romelle 3_

 _Por cierto, publiqué un segundo capítulo de la traducción de una historia Kidge, espero que les guste ❤_

 _Y otro detalle, los one shots de Hamilton (Helpless y Satisfied) fueron re-subidos a otro libro, ahí estarán todos los one shots de Hamilton x Voltron para una mayor organización._

 _Publicacion: 26-01-19_


	10. Chapter 10 Atardecer

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Ubicado en la temporada 8_  
 _·1253 palabras_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·Allurance_

Pidge continuó con su camino, su espalda y pies dolían un poco después del tiempo que había invertido en pasear por el mercado buscando ropa para la cita de Allura con Lance. Aunque no se quejaba mucho, estaba adolorida, pero había conseguido varias cosas prácticamente gratis.

El pañuelo blanco en su cuello le molestó ligeramente. La ropa que había comprado para imitar a su versión del show televisivo era extrañamente cómoda, pero seguía prefiriendo su ropa original.

Aunque tendría que pasar rápidamente a su habitación si quería evitar que su madre confiscara sus compras como parte del castigo.

Shiro había prácticamente ordenado que todos se relajaran, todos obedecieron, y ella estaba segura de que así era. Sus padres tenían una cena, Matt estaba con su novia, Allura y Lance en una cita, podía estár un setenta por ciento segura de que Hunk estaba con Romelle, y los pilotos MFE estaban juntos.

Caminó hasta las instalaciones de Garrison con sus compras aún en la espalda, su vista se fijó en los leones, colocados de manera imponente frente al atardecer. Había una silueta humana sobre el león negro.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue prácticamente automática e inconsciente, corrió hasta su habitación designada y dejó todo lo que había conseguido, a excepción de unas prendas rojas que llevó consigo.

Se dirigió hasta el león negro, trepandolo y cuidando el no caerse, en esos momentos extrañó su armadura.

Segundos antes de llegar a la cima, Kosmo se separó de Keith y se acercó a Pidge. Esta sonrió.

—Hola, Kosmo— comentó mientras terminaba de escalar y rascaba al lobo espacial detrás de su oreja.

—Hey— la voz de Keith salió como un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Hey...

Pidge caminó hasta Keith y se sentó a su lado. Sintió a Kosmo acomodarse en su regazo y comenzó a peinarlo con su mano.

En ese instante, la mirada de Keith se desvió a la extraña ropa de Pidge. Alzó su ceja.

—¿Estás vestida como el tú del programa?

Pidge asintió y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía acariciando a Kosmo.

—Es más cómodo de lo que parece.

Pidge tomó la tela doblada de color rojo que había llevado consigo y se la pasó a Keith. Él la tomó y la extendió. Una chaqueta roja y un pantalón del mismo color.

—No... — Keith automáticamente se negó a ponerse la ropa de su personaje — ¡No! Esto es... ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea yo, es más parecido a Shiro.

Pidge asintió entre risas.

—Pero es a ti a quien le queda el color rojo, no a Shiro.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? — trató de desviar Keith el tema mientras volvía a doblar la ropa y la ponía en su regazo.

—Ina, Rizavi y yo acompañamos a Allura al centro comercial para buscar un vestido para su cita con Lance.

—Oh, es verdad. Lance llegó aquí con ropa algo... extraña. Creo que quería reemplazar la ropa alteana. ¿Y que tal fue todo? ¿Lograron su misión?

—El mercado es en su mayoría ruinas, pero pudimos encontrar lo necesario en la tienda de un Unilu — la mirada de Keith se intensificó.

—¿El trato fue justo? — Pidge lo meditó unos segundos.

—Cuando entrábamos al mercado, encontramos el Killbot Phantasm 26, lo compré a cambio de un autógrafo, así que técnicamente fue gratis. Luego el vendedor pidió KBP como pago por la ropa — comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿KBP? — Keith se quedó pensando — ¿Es el que juegan tu Lance?

—Algo así. Este es el 26, ¡Desafío venganza! Parece que salió unas semanas antes de que Sendak llegase a la tierra.

—¿Autógrafos?

—Todo lo que compré fue a cambio de ellos. El show no es muy acertado a la realidad, pero... — Pidge aclaró su garganta y cambió la voz — ¡No podía negarles la dicha de un autógrafo de su paladín favorita en Voltron!

Keith la miró confundido al escuchar la voz de Pidge imitando a su "yo" del show.

—Tu no hablas así.

—Ni tu hablas con todo el mundo y te la vives sonriendo — acusó Pidge.

—Yo si sonrío — se defendió Keith.

—No es así — Pidge se levantó y se puso detrás de Keith mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del paladín negro y comenzaba a imitarlo— _Me llamo Keith, soy suuuper emo._

Kosmo los miró confundido.

—Yo puedo ser divertido — comentó Keith mientras quitaba las manos de Pidge de sus hombros y giraba para verla — Y no soy _emo._

—Quizá — afirmó Pidge volviendo a su antiguo lugar. Keith la imitó — No te conocí mucho en un inicio, pero puedo afirmar que Voltron te cambió — la vista de Pidge quedó fija en el atardecer — Y creo que el cambio fue para bien... Pero tu lado emo es reafirmado por tu greña.

—Oh, ¡Vamos! — Keith pasó sus manos por su rostro en un intento de ocultar la gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, luego se acercó a la castaña para despeinarla, desacomodando la diadema.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, deteniéndose pacíficamente después de unos segundos.  
No era necesario hablar. Era un ambiente tranquilo. El brillo del sol ocultándose era tenue, los tonos anaranjados bañando todo el paisaje.

Keith miró de reojo a la paladín.

Pidge acariciando a Kosmo con felicidad mientras miraba al atardecer. Su cabello parecía más brillante, las finas hebras brillando por el sol, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el viento. Los ojos color miel de Katie aumentando su brillo.

Rió ligeramente y soltó un suspiro, regresando su vista al sol.

La mano de Keith se posicionó a un lado de la pequeña mano de Pidge, colocando su dedo meñique sobre esta. Automáticamente, el pulgar derecho de Pidge se enrolló al meñique de Keith.

Pidge miró a Keith y sonrió.

Se veía muy pacífico. ¿Qué tan seguido podía verlo así? Estaban como protagonistas en una guerra para salvar el universo desde hace tiempo, había poco tiempo para disfrutar o simplemente para relajarse, y Keith, al obtener el mando del león negro, se había ganado más responsabilidades, agregando las misiones de la espada de Marmora.

Pidge pensaba que era linda la manera en que Keith relajaba su semblante, sus cejas no se mantenían tensas y todos sus músculos lucían relajados.

—Esto es lindo — comentó Pidge nuevamente regresando su vista al atardecer. Keith la miró curioso y Kosmo alzó sus orejas al oír la voz de la castaña.

—Lo es — afirmó Keith — Aunque creí que había millones de atardeceres todos los días.

Pidge recordó la charla que había tenido con Lance y soltó una risa.

—Los hay. El atardecer es lindo, pero no me refería a eso... — ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos — No tengo cientos de oportunidades diarias para ver el atardecer contigo, es... _especial._

Kosmo soltó un quejido cuando Pidge dejó de acariciarlo, ella comprendió la señal y continuó.

—También me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Pidge.

Con el paso de los minutos, y sin saber exactamente el porque, Pidge había deshecho el agarre de los meñiques y se había acercado más a Keith, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Keith se había tensado unos microsegundos, pero rápidamente se relajó y pasó su mano por los hombros de Pidge, dándole permiso para acercarse más y ponerse cómoda mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y las estrellas comenzaban a notarse.

Cuando Pidge quedó dormida, Keith y Kosmo se encargaron de llevarla hasta su habitación. Colleen sonrió con ternura al ver por la puerta el como Keith le deseaba una buena noche a su hija mientras besaba su frente y luego desaparecía con ayuda del lobo cósmico.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _El ver a Pidge con la ropa de...Pidge..._

 _El ver a Katie con ropa de Darrel y verla (escucharla) imitando su voz fue hilarante. Sigo gritando de emoción y ahogandome en risas con esas escenas_


	11. Chapter 11 Boda

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Transcurre durante la temporada 8_  
 _·Ni idea de las edades, pero las diferencias en edad son las canon_  
 _·2768 palabras_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·Jidge_  
 _·Shiro x Curtis_  
 _·Acxa x Verónica (leve mención)_  
 _·Ezor x Zethrid (leve mención)_

Keith bajó de su nave individual, no le gustaba mucho estár lejos de la Espada de Marmora, sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente que Ezor y Zethrid estarían más entretenidas coqueteando entre ellas que en la repartición de víveres por la galaxia, le gustaría decir que Acxa las mantendría firmes, pero la galra usaba sus ratos libres para comunicarse con Verónica McClain, así que su ausencia significaba la suspensión temporal de las misiones de la Espada.

Pero era una ocasión especial, estaba seguro de que ningún ex paladín, amigo, o él mismo se perdonaría faltar.

Aún en sus 24 años, nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, pero era la boda de Shiro y debía apoyarlo.

Shiro y Curtis eran hombres tranquilos, así que la boda solo contaba con los miembros más cercanos para ellos, sería una ceremonia corta, luego un banquete.

Caminó hasta encontrar a más personas, esquivando a algunos miembros de Garrison y a otros estudiantes, todos lo miraban con extrañeza o admiración, después de todo, era el ex paladín del León negro.

Miró de reojo a los pilotos MFE, Rizavi moviendo sus brazos con exageración y usando un vestido ligero azul, lo más cercano a su ropa deportiva acostumbrada, Ina usando un traje que parecía de los 80's de color crema, desactualizado pero lindo, y a Ryan cruzado de brazos con un traje negro. ¿Dónde estaba James? No hablaba mucho con Griffin, podía incluso decir que aún había una relación algo tensa entre ellos, solo hablaban cuando una misión requería que ambos cooperaran. Keith pensó en saludar y preguntar por sus amigos, después de todo, las cabecillas Holt, McClain y Garret debían estár rondando por ahí tratando de calmar a Shirogane.

-No. Nope. No te permitiré que te vistas de esa manera -la voz fácilmente reconocible de Lance sonó con reprobación- Te desapareces como si nada por meses, no te contactas con nadie, y cuando por fin nos vemos en un evento MUY IMPORTANTE, ¿Se te ocurre llevar tu uniforme?

-Yo también extrañaba verte, Lance -comentó de manera sarcástica, ¿Qué tenía de malo la ropa de La Espada de Marmora?

-¿Keith? ¡Hey, viejo! - sintió los brazos de Hunk sellándolo en un gran abrazo, el cual devolvió con dificultad - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo te va?

-Bueno...

Lance interrumpió.

-¡Debes cambiarte en este instante! Falta una hora.

-Creí que la ceremonia comenzaba a las siete - respondió confundido.

-Todos nosotros seremos los padrinos, tenemos que estár listos al cien por ciento desde una hora antes para apoyar a Shiro y asegurarnos de que no saldrá corriendo a hacer algún trabajo, ¡Cómo tú! -volvió a acusar algo alterado y con falsa indignación- ¡Todos tenemos un vínculo, somos familia! Pero tu decides ir de galaxia en galaxia y dejar crecer tu fea greña sin comunicarte en meses -se cruzó de brazos de manera indignada, aunque podía detectar un ligero dolor.

Para Lance era muy importante mantener a sus amigos con él.

-Ya, Lance -lo calmó Hunk- Keith tiene trabajo, al igual que nosotros. Además, él se comunica con Pidge, no nos olvidará.

Keith asintió y Lance se dejó caer dramáticamente en los brazos de Hunk.

-¡Pero sólo con Pidge! Y probablemente es solo para hablar de trabajo, parecen una pareja de ancianos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado con Coran? -preguntó Keith algo burlón a Hunk. Lance lo miró mal y Hunk pareció meditarlo.

-Creo que Coran se quedó en la granja esta última semana.

-Ustedes no saben de moda -comentó Lance dándose la vuelta- Sin embargo, es agradable tenerte aquí, Keith.

Keith se sintió ligeramente culpable, quizá debía mantener un mayor contacto con los ex paladines azul y amarillo.

Entre más reclamos de Lance y preguntas de Hunk, llegaron hasta el salón de la boda, las sillas acomodadas de una manera uniforme, telas y flores decorando las paredes y pasillos.

-Colleen lo decoró, ella se encargó de plantar todas estás flores -comentó Hunk al ver que Keith observaba hipnotizado todo el lugar.

No le sorprendió que fuese Colleen quien había organizado todo, los Holt eran como una familia para Shiro, y Colleen adoraba a Takashi después de que descubrió la forma en que había salvado a su esposo e hijos, era lógico que ella fuese como una madre para Shiro, y que, por lo tanto, se ofreciera a participar.

-Luce increíble -comentó.

-Colleen modificó genéticamente algunas, gracias a ella hay varias plantas extravagantes en la granja de mi familia, es una genio.

-Gracias, chicos -comentó Colleen apareciendo en el salón, se lanzó directamente para abrazar a Keith- Me alegra mucho que vinieras, Keith. Conozco a Katie desde hace 19 años y se lo mucho que odia las ceremonias, parece que tu eres igual, pero admiro que vinieras.

-Está bien, Colleen. Es por Shiro.

El abrazo se rompió y la madre Holt observó con atención a Keith, para luego soltar una pequeña risa al recordar el "mal gusto" de ropa de su hija.

-¿En serio irás así? -no lo juzgaba, Keith podía vestir como quisiera, después de todo, era un uniforme.

Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron.

-¿En serio se ve tan mal? -preguntó ligeramente avergonzado. Lance abrió la boca con sorpresa y ahora verdadera indignación, ¡A Colleen la escuchaba y a él lo había ignorado!

-Te ves apuesto -halagó Colleen- Pero si gustas, puedo prestarte un traje blanco como el de Lance y Hunk.

Keith asintió y siguió a Colleen, esta le pasó un traje y una corbata roja, Keith se colocó la vestimenta y admitió que era cómoda, aunque no se parecía en nada a él.

Colleen aplaudió.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Colleen abrió su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar en el, sacando una pequeña liga para el cabello.

Pidió a Keith que tomase asiento en un pequeño taburete, este obedeció y la mayor empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello despeinado de Keith, acomodando los mechones rebeldes y uniéndolos en una pequeña coleta.

-Gracias - comentó Keith mientras Colleen soltaba un suspiro.

-Está bien. Adoraba peinar a Katie cuando era pequeña, su cabello a crecido, pero sigue siendo significativamente corto y suele estár ocupada, así que tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hago -Keith se mantuvo en silencio, alguien llamó a Colleen argumentando que las flores de la entrada se habían caído- Debo ir, por cierto, tienen mi aprobación. Pero recuerda que yo me encargo de la decoración.

Keith alzó su ceja con confusión y Colleen guiñó su ojo mientras salía de la habitación, confundiendo más a Keith.

El tiempo continuó con su paso, los invitados ya estaban llenando el lugar. Los pilotos MFE (extrañamente, el joven Griffin no estaba ahí) y los encargados del ATLAS en la primera fila. El sacerdote ya listo frente a todos, Keith se encontraba firme observando con aire distraído todo el lugar, Lance estaba a su lado, seguido de Hunk. Los murmuros ante la falta de la paladín verde crecían en el público.

Keith golpeaba el piso con su pie, emitiendo un leve tono rítmico y ansioso.

Vió a Colleen hablar con un recién llegado James, la señora Holt soltó un suspiro de frustración y tomó su teléfono, alejándose de todos los invitados.

-Oh, viejo... esto no es bueno -murmuró Hunk de manera nerviosa.

Lance siguió la mirada del joven Garret.

-Alguien volverá a ser castigada si no llega a tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Se suponía que James vendría con Pidge o algo así. Fui a dejar un cargamento a Garrison y Griffin estaba ofreciéndose a traerla a la boda -comentó Lance despreocupado. El pie de Keith se detuvo.

-Pero James acaba de llegar y no hay rastro de Pidge -completó Hunk- No es capaz de faltar, ¿verdad? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?

Los minutos siguieron pasando, y la incomodidad de Keith ante la reunión de James y Pidge había evolucionado a una ligera ansiedad.

Faltaban 20 minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia.

19 minutos.

18.

17.

16.

Keith ya se había preocupado lo suficiente, sin siquiera pensarlo, se había dirigido a la salida con decisión. Lance y Hunk se miraron confundidos, para luego tratar de detenerlo cuando comprendieron, sin éxito. Keith salió ante la atenta mirada de los invitados, buscando con la mirada a Pidge, quizá había llegado y estaba por ahí.  
La puerta se abrió con un ruido rápido, Pidge apareció sin aliento, completamente despeinada y con su bata de Garrison puesta.

-¡Keith! -rápidamente se acercó al chico, entre emocionada por verlo y ansiosa por su retraso- ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Faltan 10 minutos -exclamó mientras Pidge trataba de regular su respiración.

-Bien -Pidge se apoyó en sus rodillas y trató de calmarse.

-¡Katherine Holt! -un grito hizo que ambos voltearan hacia otra puerta. Colleen miraba con furia a su hija. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katie, ahora si había sido su culpa. Dió unos ligeros pasos para colocarse detrás de Keith.

-Hola, mami -saludó nerviosa mientras seguía detrás de Keith, con sus manos en los hombros del chico, poniéndose de puntitas para lograr ver a su madre.

-Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto, jovencita -comentó Colleen para después calmarse mientras entregaba ropa a su hija y le pedía que se la pusiera.

Pidge soltó un suspiro al ver a su madre más tranquila, y agradeció que su madre había encontrado su corbata verde.

Colleen se retiró, asegurándose de unos últimos detalles mientras Keith se mantenía esperando a Pidge.

Corrió hasta una habitación vacía para vestirse, tardando solo unos minutos, pero el verdadero problema llegó cuando notó el pequeño nido de nudos en su cabello, tardó otros pocos minutos en acomodarlos con sus manos.

Salió abriendo la puerta de golpe, corrió hasta Keith y tomó su mano, jalándolo hasta la sala de la ceremonia, donde todos miraban confundidos a los ex paladines verde y negro (rojo con anterioridad) correr hasta el altar.

Ya con más tranquilidad, los paladines miraban distraídos al público, al menos hasta que la ceremonia comenzó. Mientras la lenta y suave voz del sacerdote sonaba, la vista de Pidge se enfocó en un punto en específico. Alzó su mano y acarició con delicadeza las puntas del cabello de Keith, quien dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, confundido.

-Tu madre lo hizo -dijo de manera nerviosa.

Pidge enredaba cuidadosamente sus dedos en la pequeña coleta que descansaba en la espalda de Keith.

-Me gusta. Te ves apuesto con el cabello así, Mullet -bromeó. Keith formó una sonrisa.

-Luces linda con el cabello así, _Katie._

Pidge tuvo las mejillas rosadas por un instante, sonrió ligeramente y dejó el cabello de Keith, prestando nuevamente atención a las palabras del sacerdote.

-...Porque el amor requiere del trabajo de ambas partes. No es solo acción de uno mismo. El amor se forja bajo las acciones y sacrificios de ambas mitades, con un apoyo mutuo, con comprensión hacia el otro para guiarse mutuamente...

La ceremonia había concluido, los invitados estaban simplemente disfrutando de bocadillos o de la pista de baile, mientras que los ex paladines conversaban de manera animada y los recién casados se mantenían sentados juntos, disfrutando un poco de tiempo para ellos entre murmuros, sonrojos y pequeñas risas.

-A propósito, ¿Porqué llegaste tarde? -preguntó Hunk a Pidge, atrayendo la atención de Keith.

-Si. James apareció pero tú no estabas. ¿Te hizo algo? -preguntó Lance.

Pidge negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-James llegó por mi, pero yo estaba haciendo unas mejoras a mi nuevo diseño de un Rover 2.0, le dije que tardaría un poco y que el podía adelantarse, simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.

Una voz interrumpió entre los paladines.

-¿Katie? -el castaño habló con nerviosismo, Keith volvió a incomodarse al escuchar el verdadero nombre de la chica a su lado.

-¡James! Oye, lamento haber... bueno, técnicamente rechazado de último minuto tu invitación.

-Está bien, no fue tu culpa-James soltó una risa, probablemente producto de los nervios. Lance vió como el líder de los pilotos MFE miraba de reojo hacia un punto detrás de ellos. Siguió su mirada y vió a la piloto Rizavi haciendo algunas señas -Oh, bueno, ya que el plan anterior no resultó... Te... ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? -James extendió su mano hacia Pidge, Hunk y Lance rieron de manera cómplice.

-Claro -asintió Pidge mientras tomaba la mano del piloto estrella de Garrison- Pero te advierto algo: no soy buena en esto.

Rizavi soltó una exclamación de victoria al ver el éxito de James, Lance continuó con sus risas, Hunk lo reprendía suavemente, pero en su interior también estaba riendo. Keith era el único que lucía devastado.

-Chicos, ¿Ese es el novio de Pidge? -la voz de Romelle sonó detrás de ellos, haciendo que Lance pegara un brinco.

-Eso es lo que quiere Griffin -comentó Lance entre risas.

-¿Pidge lo rechazó?

-No. Solo que él no se lo ha dicho y ella parece tener una venda en los ojos.

-Pero si soy sincero, no creo que eso ocurra.

-¿Porque no, Hunk?

-Pues... James es genial y todo eso, pero no creo que Pidge se interese en él de esa manera.

Romelle asintió, procesando la nueva información.

-¿A quién le importa? -sonó la voz de Keith- Es su vida y no debemos meternos.

Los tres a su lado guardaron silencio y observaron que la vista de Keith se mantenía en el techo.

-Viejo, es Pidge. Es obvio que nos importa con quien sale. Es nuestra amiga, ¿No? -argumentó Lance. Keith soltó un gruñido.

La boca de Romelle formó una "O" perfecta. Tan pronto como la canción acabó, la rubia dió un codazo a Keith.

-Hazlo -prácticamente ordenó mientras corría (o lo que sus tacones y vestido rosa pastel permitían) hacia James, pidiéndole que bailase con ella.

Pidge se despidió de manera alegre y dejó a la alteana junto con Griffin.

Mientras Pidge caminaba hacia el exterior para ver el cielo nocturno, Keith dirigió una mirada confundida a Romelle. La rubia movió su brazo con fuerza y nada de discreción señalando hacia Pidge, y dando un golpe a James en la nariz. Mientras Romelle se disculpaba con James, Keith miró aterrado la mirada insinuante de Hunk y Lance.

-¿Qué?

-Así que no era por hablar de la vida "privada" de alguien más -comentó Lance pasando su brazo por los hombros de Keith.

-Por un momento creí que mis teorías estaban arruinadas -comentó Hunk aliviado.

-No... no comprendo.

-A ti no te molestaba que habláramos de alguien más. Tu estabas celoso de James por su baile con Pidge.

Keith se puso rígido.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Lance golpeó suavemente la nuca de Keith.

-Que hagas algo antes de que sea tarde.

Keith lo miró con sorpresa.

-Ve con ella, Keith -alentó Hunk.

Sin tener mucha idea de que hacer, Keith se abrió camino hasta Pidge con lentitud, aumentando su velocidad al verla fuera del salón, sentada en el césped, mirando atentamente las estrellas.

-¿Pidge?

La Holt menor dió un pequeño brinco en su lugar, para luego ponerse de pie.

-¿Que tal, Keith?

Kogane se colocó a su lado, mirando de igual forma hacia el cielo.

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Pidge asintió tranquilamente.

-Generalmente no me gustan los lugares con demasiadas personas, en la pista de baile había muchas. Vine para relajarme un poco.

-Oh... -Keith creyó que era una indirecta para él, comenzó a alejarse a pasos pequeños- Bien, creo que yo...

Pidge reaccionó en ese instante.

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! -Keith se detuvo en su sitio- Me gusta estár contigo. Eres... no lo sé. Extrañamente, contigo me siento segura.

Keith agradeció que la poca luz que venía del salón no era la suficiente para iluminar su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Es que, ¿Cómo podía Pidge provocar eso con tal facilidad?

Intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Quieres bailar? -preguntó amablemente. Pidge se sorprendió ante el tono avergonzado de Keith.

-¿Quieres que también te pise el pie 23 veces? -trató de bromear Pidge.

-Tengo la solución.

Keith tomó con delicadeza la mano de Pidge y la jaló hacia él. La música era ligeramente audible, pero no la necesitaba mucho. Tomó ambas manos de la castaña y las entrelazó con las suyas, mantenían una distancia corta, solo tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha con movimientos suaves. A los pocos segundos, Pidge rompió la conexión entre las manos y enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Keith, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ex paladín negro. Keith colocó un brazo en los hombros de Pidge, para luego acariciar su cabello de manera juguetona.

A Keith no le gustaban las fiestas. Probablemente nunca le gustarían. Pero estaba dispuesto a oír a un sacerdote hablar por más de una hora para volver a balancearse de un lado a otro con Pidge en sus brazos.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _1-Considero a Pidge de las que llegan tarde a su propia boda_

 _2-Headcanon de que Katie es abreviación de Katherine (Se que no es así, pero me gusta pensarlo)_

 _3-Shiro merece felicidad_

 _4-Amé que Pidge llevase un traje y no un vestido, fue hermoso. Me da la impresión de que es la verdadera esencia de Pidge, idk (?_

 _5-LA COLETA DE KEITH ES CANON AHHHHH_

 _6-No hubo interacción canon entre James y Pidge (cries), pero me da la idea de que convivirán mucho gracias a sus trabajos en Garrison 3_

 _/Publicación: 10-02-19\\\\\_


	12. Capítulo 12 Chocolate

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Transcurre en la primera-segunda temporada_  
 _·¿OoC?_  
 _·2170 palabras_

Hunk era un genio culinario por naturaleza, toda su familia mantenía una relación estrecha con la cocina, el talento en él corría por sus venas, aunque claro, la práctica nunca está de más.

La cocina requiere estudio (aunque la mayoría no lo crea), ¿Y que es mejor que practicar nuevos platillos con ingredientes que son (literalmente) de otro planeta?

Comenzó a leer con cuidado la información disponible que tenía el viejo libro que Coran le había prestado, durante cada misión tenía una leve oportunidad de conseguir ingredientes, los cuales por suerte ya estaban registrados en un recetario familiar que el alteano atesoraba.

Algo llamó inmediatamente su atención. Sabía que sus amigos extrañaban la tierra, ¿Porque no hacer un lindo detalle que les recordase a su hogar?

¿Qué tan diferente sería el dulce impronunciable al chocolate?

Era hora de trabajar.

Después de un considerable tiempo, Hunk no se sentía satisfecho, los ingredientes le habían generado algo de desconfianza, miró los 21 chocolates en la bandeja y soltó un suspiro, agotado.

—Hey, Hunk —sonó la voz relajada de la paladín verde.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? — devolvió el saludo al ver a Pidge y Keith entrar en la cocina.

Mientras que Keith se apoyó en la pared, la vista de Pidge se enfocó en el chocolate frente a Hunk, dio un brinco y se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Son lo que creo que son? —Hunk asintió, divertido por el comportamiento de la menor—¿Dónde los conseguiste?

La pequeña mano de Pidge se estiró para tratar de tomar uno, glorificando los días en que su hermano le daba algún postre cuando ella volvía de clases. Hunk golpeó la mano de la Holt con suavidad mientras la reprendía.

—Creo que estos están defectuosos o algo, haré más y todos podrán comer, así que cálmate.

Pidge alzó su ceja con confusión.

—Yo los veo bien —intentó cambiar de ángulo para ver alguna quemadura o apariencia extraña. Nada.

Keith se acercó para comprender de que estaban hablando.

—Oh, pequeña Pidge —comentó Hunk mientras daba golpecitos a la cabeza de Pidge, esta se quejó, había algo llamado espacio personal, además de que no le gustaba para nada que la llamasen pequeña. Era la menor, pero no era algo que le gustase recordar a diario— Mira esta parte. Su tono es ligeramente más oscuro: mal. ¿Esta esquina? Es más clara: mal. Se pueden notar algunos grumos y deberían estár uniformes, no luce lo suficiente sólido, parece que de derretirá en cualquier momento.

Ambos paladines escuchaban atentamente a Hunk, preguntándose si el paladín amarillo no estaba exagerando los defectos.

Hunk los miró después de señalar lo "obvio", ellos guardaron silencio sin saber que más decir.

—Yo creo que están bien —comentó Keith, ligeramente preocupado por equivocarse u ofender a Hunk.

—Confirmo —dijo Pidge cruzando sus brazos.

Hunk volvió a suspirar.

—Bueno, pero el punto es que no están bien. Iré por más información, quizá aquella flor hizo la textura grumosa, ¿No aplasté bien los pétalos? —Hunk comenzó a divagar mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿Y qué harás con esto? —preguntó Pidge.

—Probablemente los tire —respondió Hunk despreocupado— Ahora, ¿Qué tal si fue esa miel extraña? ¿O los granos?

Aún entre divagaciones, Hunk salió. Los encargados de los brazos de Voltron observaron en silencio como Hunk salía.

—Tengo un mejor plan —Pidge soltó una risa e intentó tomar un chocolate, justo cuando estaba por llevarlo a su boca, la voz de Keith la detuvo.

—¿Estás segura?

Pidge asintió confundida.

—Hunk nunca usa ingredientes sin tener información acerca de ellos, así que estoy segura de que no es venenoso —se encogió de hombros— Y tengo tiempo sin comer uno.

Keith miró la bandeja atentamente.

—¿Son muy dulces?

La boca de Pidge se abrió con sorpresa, miró a Keith como si le hubiese caído un tinte verde en el cabello.

—Keith, ¿Has probado el chocolate?

Keith miró atentamente como los ojos de Pidge brillaban con curiosidad y toques de asombro, ¿Era tan raro no haber probado algo? Sin saber el porque se sintió avergonzado, giró su rostro al sentirlo cálido.

—Uh, quizá cuando era pequeño. Pero desde que empecé a vivir solo comer dulces no estaba en mis prioridades.

Pidge continuó con su intensa mirada, poniendo más nervioso a Keith, quien aclaró su garganta en un intento por romper el ambiente.

La castaña miró el chocolate en sus manos, para luego pararse de puntitas frente a Keith, acercando el pequeño dulce a su boca.

Keith retrocedió confundido, chocando con la pared.

—Pruébalo. Es delicioso —insistió.

Keith lo pensó unos segundos, pero, ¿Qué tal malo podía ser?

Abrió lentamente su boca, atrapando el chocolate con sus labios. Pidge se separó y dejó a Keith, acercándose nuevamente a la bandeja para tomar uno para ella. Giró la vista para observar la reacción de Keith.

El paladín rojo se volvió para verla.

¿Los ojos de Keith estaban brillando?

Supuso que al final el chocolate si le había gustado a Keith, tomó otro chocolate con sus manos y lo comió, notando que eran mucho más dulces de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así, no parecía ser suficiente para empalagarla.

Al acabarlo, sintió la extraña necesidad de tomar otro. Keith imitó la acción.

Al pasar los minutos, 20 chocolates habían desaparecido, solo quedaba uno en la bandeja.

Fue tomado por ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron fijamente con desafío.

Pidge desvió su mirada hacia unos estantes y fingió sorpresa, Keith, ligeramente preocupado, siguió su mirada. Esos segundos de distracción fueron valiosos para que Pidge arrebatara el chocolate de las manos del joven Kogane y se diera a la fuga, atravesando toda la cocina y corriendo por el pasillo.

Keith, aún algo confundido, tardó un poco en procesar el engaño de Pidge. Comprendió la pequeña trampa que la paladín verde le había tendido y corrió tras ella.

—¡Pidge! —gritó.

Disgustado por la trampa, avergonzado por haber caído y extrañamente motivado a obtener el dulce.

Pidge comenzó a reír, disminuyendo ligeramente su velocidad por la falta de aire. No podía comer el chocolate si seguía riéndose.

—¡Lo siento, Keith! —gritó de vuelta la castaña, sin embargo, aprovechando la disminución de la velocidad de su compañera por la risa incontenible, Keith se apresuró y arrebató el chocolate.

—¡Yo no lo siento, Pidge! —se burló mientras emprendía una carrera por la otra dirección.

La risa de Pidge se agotó, miró sus manos vacías y sonrió. La competitividad corría por las venas de los Holt.

—Esto es guerra, Kogane —murmuró antes de salir corriendo detrás del chico.

Mientras aquellos dos seguían persiguiéndose y arrebatándose el chocolate de las manos por incontable ocasión, Shiro era sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de Lance en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Oh, vamos, Shiro! No puede ser que nunca hayas salido con nadie —se quejó Lance mientras hacía estiramientos.

—No todo el bienestar gira en las relaciones, Lance —respondió Shiro haciendo lagartijas.

—Es solo que no entiendo. ¡Eres una leyenda! Eres fuerte, eres amable, educado, y eres apuesto, ¿Cómo es que no tuviste novia?

Shiro soltó una risa mientras detenía su entrenamiento.

—Bien, tuve una relación que acabó antes de la misión Kerberos —la mirada de Lance se apagó un poco para luego volver a encenderse— Pero ahora no importa. Somos defensores del universo. Y, cuando todo esto termine, no creo necesitar a nadie más si tendré personas geniales como tú a mi lado.

—Awww —lagrimeó Lance.

Antes de que pudieran emitir otro comentario escucharon unas claras risas y pasos acercándose al lugar.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡No!

—¡Pidge!

—¡Se amable con tu adorada amiga paladín, Keith!

Las puertas se abrieron por el movimiento cercano, los paladines negro y azul vieron como unos rayos verde y rojo entraban rápidamente a la sala, dando vueltas al rededor de ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Shiro confundido.

—¿Porqué Keith se está riendo? —preguntó Lance de la misma forma.

—¡No! ¡Devuelve eso, Keith! —gritó Pidge cuando Keith le quitó su preciado tesoro y comenzó a salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Tanta azúcar te hará daño, Pidgeon. ¡Estoy cuidando a mi adorablemente linda amiga paladín!

Pidge gruñó y siguió con su carrera.

—¡Demonio de greña hermosamente rebelde!

Shiro y Lance guardaron silencio.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Mientras los cerebros de Shiro y Lance intentaban procesar la extraña escena, Hunk preguntaba a los alteanos por todos los ingredientes disponibles, además de buscar más datos sobre los que había usado.

—Yo comía dulces así cuando era niña, eran muy populares —sonrió Allura con nostalgia.

—Pero también eran un dolor para los padres, el rey Alfor escondía todos... aunque sus planes sea arruinaban en cuanto Allura registraba la alacena real, ¡Ah! Que bellos tiempos —agregó Coran.

—Y díganme, ¿Porqué eran un dolor de cabeza?

—Tienen un sabor muy dulce. Eso altera a los pequeños y en cierta forma los... ¿Cómo se dice?

—Desinhibe a quienes lo consumen —completó la princesa— Sienten tanta alegría que no les importa nada, simplemente actúan como desean sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Pero más tarde se mantienen relajados. El dulce gasta toda su energía de golpe, hubo reportes de alteanos que lo consumían en exceso, después de agotarse caían dormidos —agregó Coran.

—Y algunos sufrían de amnesia.

—En ese caso me alegra que no los comieran —respondió Hunk— ¿Qué tal si había un ataque de tropas Galra?

—Curiosamente, los ataques han disminuido. No se si eso es muy bueno o muy malo —meditó Coran.

—Me pregunto cual sería el efecto en los humanos —comentó Allura en voz alta.

De vuelta con los brazos de Voltron, ya se encontraban en la sala de descanso. El chocolate estaba en manos de Keith, miró de reojo como Pidge lo perseguía, ¿Cómo es que no se cansaba?

Antes de lo esperado, Pidge subió a un sillón, Keith no pudo adivinar de ninguna manera el plan de la castaña hasta que ya era tarde.

Pidge se impulsó con ayuda del sillón y saltó hacia Keith, enredando sus piernas en la cintura y los brazos en los hombros del chico, con el pecho pegado a la espalda de Keith. Pidge intentó acercar y detener los brazos de Keith para tomar el chocolate, pero con la reciente distracción, sus pies se enredaron y terminó tropezando.

El golpe del frío piso fue recibido por ambos, separandolos. El detonante de la discordia acabó a unos metros de ellos.

Keith localizó rápidamente el postre, pero no podía moverse mucho. Sino podía obtenerlo, Pidge tampoco. Se colocó sobre ella, sus manos estaban apoyadas a los lados del cuello de Pidge, sus rodillas encerraron las piernas de la castaña, dejándola aturdida y sin escapatoria.

La cara de Pidge aumentó en tonalidad roja, probablemente avergonzada o aún adolorida por el golpe.

Keith acercó su rostro al de Pidge, el espacio entre sus narices era casi nulo. Sonrió con picardía.

—Me temo que gané, querida.

Despegó su mano izquierda e intentó estirarse para alcanzar el chocolate. Rápidamente, la pequeña paladín verde lo tomó por la mandíbula, llamando su atención.

Keith se detuvo y la miró fijamente, los dedos de Pidge se acariciaron las mejillas de Kogane, ante pronóstico, Pidge levantó su cabeza lo más que pudo y besó la comisura de los labios de Keith, dejándolo inmóvil.

—No lo creo, nene.

Después del acto, Pidge trató de deslizarse hacia arriba, escapando de los brazos de Keith y estirando sus manos para tomar el chocolate.

Keith (quien ahora estaba completamente rojo), reaccionó ligeramente tarde. Cuando tuvo consciencia de si mismo, se dejó caer al piso, abrazando a Pidge por la cintura y evitando su avance.

La paladín comenzó a retorcerse, casi gruñendo, exigiendo a Keith que la liberara. Keith trepó hasta estár cara a cara con su enemiga.

—Quizá no gane el chocolate —murmuró el paladín rojo cada vez más cerca del rostro de Pidge— Será otra cosa.

El paladín decidió volver la jugada, pero esta vez de manera seria. Se dejó caer lentamente, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de Pidge suavemente. Solo fue un toque, permaneció quieto, aún esperando una reacción por parte de la chica. Después de unos segundos inmóvil, comenzó a alejarse, fue ahí cuando Pidge devolvió el beso, tomando la nuca de Keith para aumentar la cercanía. Ahora agradecido por la aceptación, Keith retiró los anteojos de Pidge, dejándolos a un lado, y comenzó a cepillar los mechones que solían estár en el rostro de Pidge.

Cuando se separaron, Pidge miraba avergonzada hacia un punto incierto de la habitación, Keith se divertía mirando su reacción, y justo cuando Pidge le devolvió la mirada, esta cayó dormida. Antes de que Keith pudiese reaccionar, también cayó dormido, quedando su rostro acomodado en el espacio disponible entre el cuello y el hombro de Pidge.

Hunk pudo haber evitado que Lance tomara fotos que (según él) le ayudarían para futuros sobornos, pero no lo hizo. Muy en el fondo estaba seguro de que una prueba de lo que había ocurrido les ayudaría a sus amigos a avanzar, y si no lo hacía, bueno, al menos ya sabían que no debían tocar sus cosas.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _¿Actualización sorpresa?_  
 _En verdad no soy de las personas que celebran este día, pero pasó una idea por mi cabeza y usé este día como excusa para dejar la flojera y escribir algo 3_

 _Por eso lo siento si está algo raro, lo escribí durante mi clase de química (afortunadamente el profesor no me descubrió, y supongo que si lo hizo le valió), tenía la idea fresca y debía escribirlo quizá esté un poquito ilógico o algo así, pero en serio quería publicarlo_

 _/Publicación: 14-02-19\\\\\_


	13. Chapter 13 Mestizos

_Advertencias:_  
 _·AU_  
 _·2630 palabras_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·Lotura (mención)_  
 _·Jidge (¿Mención?)_  
 _·Plance (No lo pude evitar)_

Pidge era una chica orgullosa de si misma, amaba lo que era, lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Había personas que no estaban para nada contentas con la cuna en la que nacieron, había quienes negaban lo que había en su sangre. Pidge no era así.

Antes de saber incluso su verdadero linaje, ella ya amaba todo lo relacionado con su "verdadero yo", a pesar de sus leves problemas para adaptarse al resto de sus compañeros, sabía como domarlos y mantenerlos felices, llegando a acuerdos justos en debates escolares o propuestas directivas, no era muy fanática de estár con sus compañeros persiguiendo y arrebatándose un balón, pero amaba realizar estrategias y planes para ellos, era algo genial usar las probabilidades para los deportes, pero sobre todo eso, amaba las ciencias (con una clara preferencia hacia la astrofísica, cabe aclarar).

Estar rodeada por los libros que su padre le traía a escondidas de su trabajo era como el paraíso para ella. Irónicamente, había nacido con el típico defecto visual de la mayoría de los semidioses, y su THDA tampoco la ayudaba mucho; cuando fue llamada al Campamento Mestizo, no pudo estár más felíz.

Había dolido como el infierno haber dejado a su padre y hermano, pero en el Campamento Mestizo podía ser ella misma, era el lugar en el que encajaba. No la miraban mal por saber demasiado, no se reían de ella cuando paseaba de un lado a otro con los libros (¡Bendita sea! Podía leer datos increíbles en griego antiguo), no la criticaban por su mala vista o por sus anteojos de gruesa montura, no soltaban alaridos de desesperación cuando se detenía para leer una palabra cuyas letras parecían estár en una fiesta disco de los 80's, y no rodaban los ojos cuando ella se la vivía buscando algo que hacer.

El hijo de Poseidón era un poco arrogante, algo coqueto como su padre, pero Lance era un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera y armar reuniones increíbles, y claro, era el mejor nadador del campamento.

El hijo de Hefesto era alto, tenía apariencia ruda, pero no tardabas en enterarte de que Hunk era casi una bendición para el campamento, encargado de la bienvenida a los semidioses y el diseño de nuevas armas para futuros entrenamientos.

El hijo de Zeus era un chico impecable, era apuesto, bondadoso, el liderazgo corría por sus venas, e irónicamente, el lado más característico de su padre (Anda, a lo que Pidge había leído, Zeus había visitado más camas que cualquier otro dios) no estaba presente en él. Era cierto que había muchas chicas detrás de Shiro, pero él nunca se había aprovechado, era una persona muy caballerosa. Y tal cual que con sus padres, Pidge se había vuelto la favorita de Shiro, tratándola como una hija o hermana menor.

Había una de las hijas de Afrodita que más destacaba por su hermosa piel oscura y cabellera blanca, Allura era sin duda alguna la hija más popular de la diosa de la belleza, pero no por eso era arrogante. Bueno, un poco, era obvio que la chica se amaba, pero nunca trataba mal al resto. Pidge admitía que Allura y el hijo de Ares hacían una linda pareja. Allura y Lotor eran envidiables.

Romelle era un rayo de sol, después de todo, era hija de Apolo. Podía controlar su alegría fácilmente, su tenía ninguna duda de que la rubia era un ser extremadamente puro.

Rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo James perseguir a su compañero de entrenamiento con la espada/bolígrafo que Hunk había creado recientemente. James era un chico agradable, ambos se comprendían. Querían enorgullecer a sus padres, deseaban ser reconocidos.

Curiosamente, era hijo de Ares. Y para nadie era secreto que su madre y Ares se detestaban a causa de sus puntos de vista diferentes frente a la guerra.

No le preocupaba mucho. Su madre adoraba a James por que, según la diosa, "No tiene la cabeza vacía de su padre".

Estaba alegre con el legado en sus hombros, estaba alegre por ser hija de la diosa Atenea.

Su vida era perfecta.

Quizá le perturbaba ligeramente el hecho de que algunos semidioses mantenían relaciones entre si, teniendo en cuenta que todos sus padre eran en su mayoría hermanos y que si salías con alguien era probable que estuvieses saliendo con un primo. Así que lo mejor era ignorar eso para evitar traumas.

Sus planes como eterna estudiante y protectora del mundo de los semidioses estaban fijos.

Era hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia.

Estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para probarle a todos que la sangre de su madre corría fervientemente por sus venas.

Dispuesta a conquistar retos o profecías.

Dispuesta a mantener ese perfecto orden y lista para eliminar cualquier distractor.

O eso había pensado al inicio.

¿Cómo eliminar los ojos oscuros y desinteresados que acababan de llegar al Campamento?

Piel pálida, ojos oscuros, ropa completamente negra, aura sombría y una curiosa mullet en su cabello rebelde.

El lobo solitario recién llegado había robado inmediatamente la atención de la hija de Atenea.

Miró con curiosidad como el chico salía de la oficina del (generalmente ebrio) director Coran con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su suéter, el gorro cubría su cabeza, sus mechones de cabello oscuro se asomaban mientras trataban de cubrir su frente.

Pidge perdió el hilo de la conversación que supuestamente mantenía con Romelle.

El recién llegado sintió su mirada, se quedó quieto y volteó hacia los ojos miel que brillaban en curiosidad.

Como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo una travesura, Pidge giró su rostro, su rostro estaba caliente, sin duda avergonzada por ser descubierta.

Romelle siguió con la charla, quizá estaba nuevamente intentando convencerla de unirse al Comité de bienvenida junto con ella y Hunk. Pidge miró de reojo que el chico de la mullet la miraba mientras seguía con su camino, desapareciendo en el bosque del campamento.

Al día siguiente, no podía haber nada peor. Pidge se sentía en la imperiosa necesidad de ver nuevamente al chico. La vista se despegaba de las antiguas hojas del libro prestado por Hunk y se mantenía en la orilla del bosque, anhelando secretamente la aparición de los ojos oscuros.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la hora de la comida había llegado, solo fue consciente de eso por la llamada de Shiro. Dió un último vistazo al bosque, ¿Dónde estaría aquél chico?

Nadie hablaba del chico nuevo, ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación?

Soltó una risa ante la mirada confundida de Lance durante la comida, probablemente ella había permanecido horas mirando el bosque en vano, claro, estaba segura de que alguien que ejercía tanta atracción en ella solo podía ser imaginario. O la tierra.

No era correcto.

Atenea era una diosa pura, nunca entrometida en relaciones carnales. Pidge no debía ni siquiera pensar en eso.

¿Atraída por un chico? Claro, y luego Lance comenzaría a decir que odiaba el agua y que viviría en un desierto.

Además, suponiendo que el apuesto chico era real, probablemente era un típico bad boy, esos que le generaban dolores de cabeza a Pidge.

Lo mejor era, sin duda, ignorar lo que había ocurrido.

Dos días después del encuentro con el chico, Pidge se encontraba practicando con su espada/ bolígrafo, aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Es que carecía de lógica, ¿Cómo podía una espada transformarse en una pluma funcional?

— ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas, Pidge! —escuchó el gruñido agotado de Lotor.

— ¡No es mi culpa que deje de ser espada cuando intento atacarte!

Generalmente, todos los entrenamientos con Lotor tenían buenos resultados, el joven era un genio del combate, pero ese resultaba particularmente estresante.

Lotor suspiró.

—Quizá debas volver a tu práctica con el gancho, creo que tus brazos son demasiado débiles para la espada.

Pidge soltó un gruñido.

—Levantaré la espada y te la meteré por el culo.

Lotor formó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tus brazos de enana te lo permitirán?

Pidge guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego lanzarse sobre Lotor e intentar golpearlo, Lotor imitó sus movimientos, dándole leves golpes en los brazos y bloqueando los pequeños puños como podía.

A los minutos entre manotazos, Pidge se dejó caer al suelo, respirando entrecortada. Lotor la miró con superioridad, al menos hasta que la castaña se quitó un zapato que acabó estrellado en el rostro del hijo de Ares.

—No estoy seguro de si serás mi cuñada favorita u odiada —volvió a comentar Lotor mientras frotaba su mano en su ahora rojo rostro, intentando aliviar el dolor.

Antes de que Pidge pudiese decir algo, Romelle apareció llamando a Lotor, reprendiéndolo por haber hecho una broma a los campistas más jóvenes, entre ellos su hermano Bandor.

Lotor rodó los ojos y la siguió, murmurando entre dientes algo sobre dar vino al director Coran para librarse del castigo.

—¿Mamá también tenía los brazos cortos?

Preguntó Pidge al aire para si misma. Se paró lentamente y comenzó a buscar su espada, maldiciendo el hecho de que estaba en forma de bolígrafo y que había desaparecido, maldiciendo el haber dejado sus anteojos en su cabaña, y maldiciendo que su bolígrafo era verde. Encontrarlo sería un dolor en su cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos decidió bajar por la pequeña colina que estaba cerca de ella, quizá en artilugio se había ido rodando. Una figura de pelaje negro cayó sobre ella.

Antes de que pudiese analizar al animal sobre ella, la criatura había empezado a lamer su rostro.

No se preocupaba mucho, el árbol protector estaba en buen estado, así que las criaturas no podrían entrar.

El lobo que estaba sobre ella la miró mostrando sus dientes, Pidge lo acarició detrás de la oreja, provocando que este cayera de lado, pidiendo más cariño, el cuál, obviamente, le fue concedido.

—Me recuerdas a BaeBae —sonrió Pidge— Ahora, amiguito. ¿Has visto mi bolígrafo?

—¡Kosmo!— al escuchar la nueva voz, el lobo se alejó de ella.

La pesadilla de Pidge había vuelto. El chico de la mullet. ¿Entonces era real? Pidge sintió un leve mareo, aturdida.

El desconocido sonrió para el lobo, luego miró desconfiado a Pidge, casi pidiendo una explicación a la situación.

—... ¿Eres ilusión del Oráculo?

El joven se descolocó ante la pregunta de Pidge, ¿Hablaba en serio? La chica frente a él no parecía burlarse, estaba más bien confundida. Se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Eres una ninfa?

—Uh, no... —Pidge se colocó de pie y acercó su mano— Me llamo Pidge.

El joven guardó silencio y agachó la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Estaba buscando mi espada. Un bolígrafo/espada, de hecho —volvió a hablar.

El desconocido rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un artilugio verde, entregándoselo casi de inmediato.

—Increíble. Perdí por completo de vista esa cosa —dijo alegre la castaña, ignorando la pequeña corriente eléctrica que había recorrido por sus dedos cuando rozó la mano del chico, ignorando lo fría que era su mano— Gracias.

—Kosmo lo encontró —murmuró el chico.

—Gracias, Kosmo —sonrió. Hubo segundos de silencio, necesitaba saber quién era, el porque estaba ahí, ¿También era un semidiós? Bueno, era obvio, sino no estaría ahí, trataba de generar una pregunta en su mente, pero todas parecían ser tontas.

— Keith —la voz del joven sonó repentinamente— Mi nombre es Keith.

Pidge sonrió al escucharlo, para luego volver a extender la mano hacia él.

—Genial. Entonces asumiré que acabas de llegar, ¿Ya te dieron la bienvenida? ¿Te reclamó tu padre o madre Dios?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—Se de quien soy hijo, pero no es necesario que lo anuncien a todos los del campamento —lucía incómodo— Hablé con el director, o al menos eso creo. Él estaba...

—¿Borracho? —Keith asintió— Es inicio de año, generalmente le deja todo el trabajo al subdirector Kolivan y se queda en su despacho bebiendo.

—¿Y cómo es posible que sea director?

—¿Contacto celestial? —Pidge se encogió de hombros— ¿Te dieron el tour por el campamento?

Los tour solo se daban a los de primer año, chicos de 12 y 13 años, ella incluso lo había recibido. Si eras mayor, debías hacerlo solo o buscar ayuda por tu cuenta, el Comité de bienvenida no tenía la obligación de mostrar las instalaciones, pero Romelle solía hacerse cargo.

Keith volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Entendido —Pidge asintió— ¿Quieres que te muestre el campamento?

—... ¿Puedes hacerlo? Creí que estabas entrenando —Pidge lo miró confundida, ¿Cómo sabía eso?— ¡No! ¡No es lo que crees! —casi gritó Keith al ver la mirada de Pidge— Es que... estás llena de tierra.

Pidge miró su ropa atentamente. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y con un poco de sangre, su armadura tenía algunos raspones muy notorios, su cabello estaba completamente enredado y esponjado (probablemente producto de la humedad del ambiente), y sus manos estaban llenas de tierra. Se preguntó si su rostro estaba en las mismas condiciones. Luego recordó el pequeño charco de lodo en la cima de la colina, Lotor probablemente la había tirado y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

"Linda primera impresión, Katie" pensó sarcásticamente.

—No hay problema, puedo darme una ducha y ser tu guía —Keith la miró, preguntándose si hablaba en serio y podía ayudarlo— Estoy en el Comité de bienvenida.

Era una vil mentira, y si Romelle se enteraba, ella acabaría guiando semidioses por el bosque.

Keith asintió y Pidge le pidió que se quedase ahí, no tardaría mucho en darse una ducha.

—¿Es una cita? —la voz de Keith sonó en un susurro confundido, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose furiosamente al pensar que la castaña lo había escuchado, afortunadamente para él, Pidge ya subía la colina.

Pidge sonrió mirándolo de reojo, alegre por haber conocido el nombre del desconocido, y también alegre por saber que su mente no se había revelado contra ella creando alucinaciones sobre apuestos emos campistas.

Sus pies se detuvieron.

"Madre se enojará si se entera de esto"

Al acabar el tour y el día, Pidge no podía estár más felíz, y para cerrar un buen día, disfrutaba de la cena con sus amigos, mirando de vez en cuando a Keith sentado a un lado del subdirector Kolivan y del profesor Thace, ambos hablaban sobre algún tema desconocido mientras cenaban.

—¿Pidge?

La castaña volteó hacia Lance.

—... Opino que está bien— comentó fingiendo que había prestado atención.

Lance gimió ofendido mientras señalaba su pecho dramáticamente.

—¡Ignoraste la interesantísima charla que tu apuesto amigo Lancey Lance te ofrecía!

—Si te prestaba atención — dijo solo para calmar al moreno.

Lance se dejó caer sobre los hombros de la castaña, acercando su rostro y fingiendo el llanto.

—¡Y me mientes! — se giró y se dejó caer aún más, encorvando a Pidge.

—Shiro... —suplicó por ayuda Pidge. Takashi asintió.

—El director Coran nos pidió guiar al estudiante nuevo y darle advertencias sobre salir.

—¿Y el Comité?

—Tu sabes, asunto de los 3 grandes —sonrió Hunk— Pero eso no impedirá que le organicemos una pequeña fiesta.

—¿Los tres grandes?

—Si —se repuso Lance mientras se levantaba un poco y acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Pidge— Ya sabes, quienes derrotaron a Kronos. ¡Yo! Como el increíble hijo de Poseidón, Shiro: hijo de Zeus... y el niño mullet nuevo es hijo de Hades.

Oh, la cereza del pastel. Atenea amaría que su hija rompiese las reglas de castidad con un hijo de Hades.

Pero a Pidge poco le importó en ese momento. Volteó para ver como el ebrio director Coran se dejaba caer sobre Keith.

El joven la miró sonriendo algo incómodo por el adulto en sus hombros. Pidge sonrió de vuelta, esto provocó que Keith mirase hacia otra dirección, avergonzado.

Y a pesar del poco alumbrado lugar, Pidge notó el sonrojo en Keith.

Y admitió que le gustaban las mejillas rojas en el rostro del hijo de Hades, y quizá algo más.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Percy Jackson AU (?_

 _Percabeth=Plance_

 _Keith es el gemelo perdido de Nico di Angelo and you can't change my mind_

 _Ahhhh, este shot tenía tiempo en mi cabeza, pero recién me animé a escribirlo, fue un experimento_

 _/Publicación: 18-02-19\\\\\_


	14. Chapter 14 Poción multijugos

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Harry Potter AU_  
 _·2884 palabras_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·Lotidge_  
 _·Allurance_  
 _·Hunay_

Keith miró de forma aburrida la pluma en su mano, sin duda alguna, esa semana había sido la más larga de su vida por algún extraño motivo que aún desconocía.

Miró a Lance, quien estaba sentado a su lado derecho. Su compañero se divertía lanzando guiños y besos a la Ravenclaw morena que estaba a una mesa de distancia. A su izquierda, Hunk prestaba atención a la clase mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su uniforme.

El profesor Iverson se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, probablemente hablando de lo mismo de hace varias horas.

Los hilos rojos de su bufanda juguetearon en su rostro, llamando su atención y haciendo que su vista se dirigiera hacia abajo. Una maraña de cabello miel estaba frente a él.

El cabello de la chica se paseaba de un lado a otro cada que ella hacía un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, provocando cosquillas a las que ya estaba acostumbrada en su nuca.

Miró atentamente como la mano de Pidge se movía con rapidez, anotando toda la información que podía. Las hebras castañas lo tentaban a acercarse y acariciarlas.

— ¡Kogane! —la voz del profesor Iverson retumbó por el salón, deteniendo su mano.

— ¿Qué? —juró que una vena se había resaltado en la frente del mayor por la furia.

— Mencione los ingredientes que pedí. Ahora.

No tenía el humor de soportar a Iverson, nunca participaba en su clase, a pesar de saber la mayoría de respuestas.

No sabía de que hablaba el profesor, y sabía que si le pedía repetir la pregunta, Iverson estallaría y serían puntos menos para Gryffindor.

— No... No lo sé.

Escuchó a Lance contener una risita y a Hunk reprenderlo. No había manera de que ellos lo ayudasen, Lance había estado ocupado con Allura y Hunk probablemente había estado mirando a Shay en la mesa de los Hufflepuff.

Y no era secreto que Iverson llamaba la atención de Keith porque lo odiaba, al menos desde que perdió la visión temporalmente por un mal hechizo que él había lanzado en primer año.

Una pálida y delgada mano frente a él se levantó.

"Aquí vamos" pensó aburrido.

— Para hacer la poción multijugos son necesarios 12 crisopos que han sido previamente guisados por 21 dias, 16 escrúpulos de descurainia sophia recogida durante la luna llena, 1 onza de antimonio crudo —la voz de Pidge sonaba clara a pesar de la rapidez con la que hablaba— 4 sanguijuelas, 2 hojas pulversadas de centinodia, 3 dracmas de sal amoníaca, una parte de un cuerno pulverizado de un bicornio —Iverson se acercó al escritorio de Pidge, buscando algo que demostrase que la pequeña Holt estaba haciendo trampa, pero no encontró nada para incriminarla— mercurio, escofinas de salitre, gusarajo, piel seca desmenuzada de una serpiente arbórea africana, y, claramente, algo que contenga ADN de la persona en quien el consumidor se transformará.

Probablemente Iverson la reprendería por hablar sin permiso en clase, porque aunque Pidge fuese hija de dos famosos magos, la mejor de la clase y consentida de muchos profesores, Iverson también la odiaba. Durante el primer año, la escoba de Pidge había sido la causa de dañar el ojo de Iverson que había salido libre del ataque de Kogane.

Más que odio, Iverson temía un poco a los jóvenes.

Pero antes de que el estricto profesor pudiese emitir una palabra, unos aplausos resonaron.

— Impresionante —sonó la voz de la profesora Honerva entrando en el salón, claro, estaba orgullosa del conocimiento de una de sus favoritas— 50 puntos para Slytherin.

La mesa de color verde festejó, Lotor, quien estaba a un lado de Pidge, la rodeó con su brazo derecho por los hombros y la despeinó mientras sonreía.

— Bien hecho, Pidge —felicitó Lotor a la castaña en su oído.

Keith rodó los ojos por el fastidio, no solo Pidge había robado una respuesta que él conocía a la perfección (la conocía si la leía, pero estaba seguro de que su ejemplar en proceso era una prueba de que él la dominaba, ¿No?) sino que ahora su casa tenía más puntos. Tomó el pergamino frente a él, lo hizo bola, aprovechó la conversación entre profesores y se lo lanzó a Lotor, logrando que este se alejara de Pidge en busca del culpable.

— ¿Algún problema, Kogane? —sonó la voz de Lotor mientras se giraba hacia él, claro, Lotor seguramente quería matarlo por acumuladas situaciones que Keith había interrumpido, pero el hijo de Honerva no lo demostraba, era muy controlador con sus emociones.

— Creí que eras el cesto de basura.

Antes de que Lotor pudiese devolver el comentario, Pidge se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Keith.

— Parece que llevo mejor la apuesta, ¿No, Keith?

Soltó una risa nasal.

— Ni lo creas. Solo son 50 puntos, podemos recuperarnos y dejarte atrás rápidamente.

— Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que tus problemas de conducta no ayudarán a ganar —Pidge se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Keith.

— No creo que los artefactos que rompes con tus experimentos raros te den mucha ventaja —sonrió Keith acercándose aún más— Al finalizar esto, Gryffindor habrá ganado y tendrás que lavar cada una de mis túnicas y uniformes de Quidditch.

— Me temo que Slytherin ganará, y quien acabará lavando y organizando mi habitación será otro, mientras que yo disfrute de un viaje a Italia.

Iverson y Honerva seguían con su conversación, los rostros de Pidge y Keith seguían a centímetros uno del otro, técnicamente susurraban cada una de sus respuestas, aunque el resto suponía que era lo de siempre, la batalla que Pidge y Keith habían desarrollado en base a quien ganaría la copa de las casas. El perdedor sería un esclavo personal del ganador por un mes.

— ¿Hay algún hechizo para romper la tensión sexual entre estos dos? —sonó la voz de Lance por todo el salón, provocando que Holt y Kogane se separasen y que salieran unas pequeñas risas de Hunk y Allura.

Al finalizar la clase, Pidge se fue con sus amigos (los cuales, a pesar de estár en diferentes casas, lo serían siempre. El lazo que los unía se remontaba a su infancia y la elección de un sombrero parlanchin no lo cambiaría), encontrando a Allura recluida cariñosamente en los brazos de Lance, a Shay sonrojada mientras hablaba con Hunk quien rascaba su nuca de forma apenada, y a Keith cruzado de brazos mientras los miraba aburrido y algo incómodo. Se colocó al lado de Kogane y miró al resto.

— Ustedes no pueden estár separados ni por una clase, tengan algo de auto control y respeto por la inocencia del resto —comentó Pidge de manera burlona.

Shay se sonrojó aún más y entrelazó su mano con la de Hunk, Allura se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda al pecho de su novio mientras este la abrazaba.

— Ni hablar, señorita —comentó la morena— Lance es mi novio y tengo derecho a estár con él el tiempo que quiera.

Tras decir eso, Allura giró su rostro y besó a Lance, quien devolvió el gesto con gusto.

— Que lindos —sonrió Shay.

Hunk tomó el rostro de su novia y comenzó a repartir besos por sus mejillas, nariz y frente, apretando delicadamente su rostro y murmurando cumplidos entre risas.

Pidge y Keith se miraron de reojo, incómodos. Dieron algunos pasos en direcciones contrarias para separarse.

Las parejas seguían con sus muestras de afecto.

— Iugh —se quejaron al unísono. Allura se separó de Lance.

— No sean infantiles. Keith, Pidge tiene algo de derecho por ser la menor, pero tu eres el mayor del grupo ahora que Matt y Romelle están en otro grado.

— ¡Já! —se burló Pidge de manera triunfal. Keith rodó los ojos y frotó su mano en la cabeza de Pidge, despeinandola mientras ella se quejaba.

— Aunque tú tampoco tienes mucha defensa —razonó Allura.

— ¿Por...? —sonó la voz confundida de Pidge.

— Se de buena y secreta fuente que...

— ¿Tus ratones espía? — trató de adivinar Pidge interrumpiendo a Allura, cortando la inspiración de la morena.

—... Mi fuente afirmó que mañana tendrás una cita con Lotor —sonrió Allura.

— ¿Qué? — Keith se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando intentó moverse.

— Me invitó ayer —Pidge se encogió de hombros— No pensaba aceptar, pero creo que últimamente estoy estresada, me merezco una salida.

— ¿Y torturarás a Lotor? Sabes, odio a ese tipo, pero no le desearía ni de broma una cita contigo —la voz de Keith sonó burlona y Pidge sonrió de la misma forma, acercándose a Keith.

— ¿Seguro de que no estás celoso, _Keef_?

— Tan seguro como de que eres un constante dolor en mi trasero, _Kat_.

El grupo rodó los ojos, sin duda alguna, estaban fastidiados ligeramente. Eran años aguantando el ambiente de coqueteo raro que el par manejaba. No sabían si estaban hartos de las peleas o del hecho de que ellos no notasen lo visible para el resto. Pero estaban dispuestos a darles su tiempo.

Después de todo, las mejores cosas se obtenían con el tiempo y no inmediatamente.

Una idea había llegado a Keith. Quizá era algo extremo, pero, quizá en un futuro sería producto de risas.

Faltaban 10 minutos para la cita de Pidge y Lotor. Katie probablemente estaba lista, y Lotor estaba perfectamente dormido y encerrado en un armario.

Dejó caer algunas hebras del blanco cabello de Lotor en el caldero.

No sería Lotor quien participase en la cita de esa tarde.

— Viejo, no creo que sea una buena idea. Se que tú y Pidge no son los más afines, pero no le harías algo así, ¿Verdad? —sonó la voz preocupada de Hunk.

Keith se detuvo en seco.

— No es grave. No soy tan cruel como para lastimarla en serio, solo voy a hacer quedar a Lotor en ridículo, no le haré daño a Pidge. De todas formas, a ella no le gusta el niñito de mami —comentó Keith.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —canturreó Lance, ganando la atención de ambos Gryffindors frente a él— Seamos honestos: Lotor es casi el sueño de toda chica, es listo, apuesto, tiene una familia poderosa, es educado, buen bailarín, jugador talentoso, etc, ¿Crees que a Pidge le es indiferente?

Keith guardó silencio y lo meditó por unos segundos. Aunque no era como si le importasen mucho los sentimientos románticos que Pidge podría albergar hacia Lotor, ella estaba en su derecho, él no tenía ningún poder sobre Pidge, además, ocurriese lo que fuere, él no debía sentirse mal por una relación entre aquel par.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, no sabía el porque de su necesidad de evitar la cita.

— Bueno... —su brazo se detuvo y comenzó a dudar— No lo arruinaré, solo haré que Lotor actúe más loco de lo usual y Pidge quiera huir... Eso no es malo, ¿Verdad?

Lance y Hunk se miraron.

— Entonces, te harás pasar por Lotor con la poción multijugos para ir tú a la cita con Pidge —afirmó Hunk.

— Sabes que lo necesita. Quizá se le vaya la ceguera —comentó Lance agotado.

Sin más objeciones, Keith bebió la poción, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba, su cabello crecía, su altura había aumentado, su piel era ligeramente morena, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran verdes.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Keith a Lance y Hunk.

— Ridículo —se burló Lance pasando un espejo a Keith. Una copia perfecta de Lotor.

— Bien, solo tienes 2 raciones más, como máximo la cita durará 4 horas, bebiste lo suficiente para 120 minutos —aclaró Hunk.

Keith salió del lugar, no sabía muy bien donde habían acordado verse Lotor y Pidge, así que no tuvo más opción que vagar por la escuela hasta encontrarla, ubicandola rápidamente a la mitad del campo de quidditch hablando con un Gryffindor: James Griffin.

Miró algo sorprendido el cabello de Pidge, probablemente había bebido alguna poción, los hilos miel llegaban hasta su cintura. Tragó en seco, casi arrepintiéndose de haber sustituido a Lotor.

— ¡Hey, Lotor! — la voz de Pidge lo sacó de sus divagaciones, se acercó rápidamente.

—Hey...

— Te veo luego, Katie —se despidió James mientras se dirigía al otro lado del campo, Keith lo siguió con la vista.

— Estaba pensando en visitar a Coran, creo que acaban de traerle un huevo de dragón desde Alemania, debemos evitar que lo llame "Dragon Coranico" durante todo el curso —sonrió Pidge.

Eso indudablemente llamó la atención de Keith.

— ¡Seguro! —afirmó alegremente. Pidge lo miró confundida— Oh... si, seguro. Como sea.

Fingió aburrimiento y comenzó a caminar desganado, Pidge lo miró aún más confundida.

Keith se detuvo en seco para luego corregir su postura. Maldito Lotor y su manía de caminar como si tuviese una tabla en la espalda.

"Es horrible"

"Me recuerda a cuando golpee a un hipogrifo"

"¿No hay manera de correr a los sangre sucia?"

"Odio a los Hufflepuff"

"Los Gryffindor son unos imbéciles"

"Malditos nerds de Ravenclaw"

"Luce como el abrigo de mi abuela"

"Oh, recuerdo cuando baile esa rara canción muggle llamada Macarena"

Durante las dos horas que llevaban en la cita, Pidge no pudo dejar de observar como "Lotor" parecía pacífico y a los segundos comenzaba a actuar de manera extraña e insultar hasta a su sombra.

— ¿Cómo es posible que olvidases tu alergia a las mandragoras? —se burló Pidge al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su compañero mientras intentaba rascarse con furia por todo su cuerpo.

Pidge sonrió mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta lateral y se sentaba cerca del lago, su acompañante se acomodó a su lado.

Pidge llenó una cantimplora con agua y agregó uno de los extraños polvos que llevaba en su bolso, se lo entregó a Keith.

— Bébelo —ordenó.

Keith la miró desconfiado.

— No intentas envenenarme, ¿Cierto?

— Lotor, no seas llorón —se burló Pidge.

Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron y la bebió de golpe, sintiendo a los segundos como la comezón disminuía.

— Gracias...

Pidge se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el tronco de un árbol, sentándose bajo su sombra y golpeando el suelo a su lado, dándole señal a Keith para tomar asiento.

— Yo...

— Hoy fue un día raro —habló Pidge repentinamente— Pero gracias por estár conmigo, Lotor.

La culpa invadió ligeramente a Keith mientras recordaba las palabras de Lance.

¿Qué tal si Pidge de verdad quería esa cita con Lotor? Él la estaba arruinando.

La cabeza de Pidge se apoyó en el hombro de Keith, poniéndolo tenso. El brazo de la menor se entrelazó al del joven mientras entrelazaba los dedos de la otra mano. El clásico olor a pergaminos, tinta fresca y vainilla de Pidge se sintió aún más cerca.

La culpa en Keith aumentó. Sentía que él no podía ver eso, que era una momento privado solo entre Pidge y Lotor, la culpa y la tristeza por los sentimientos de ambos lo hicieron querer huir.

— Lamento haber actuado como imbécil, aunque lo hago a diario —quizá no podía cambiar lo ocurrido, pero podía intentar repararlo— Hoy... no ha sido mi día, ¿Te parece si tenemos otra cita mañana?

"Y esta vez si será con el verdadero Lotor"

Pidge sonrió.

— No hay problema. Se que en esos momentos no eras tú —comentó Pidge. Keith se puso aún más nervioso— Lamento la presión que te pones a ti mismo para ser perfecto, supongo que estás estresado.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Si, uh... el estrés me está matando...

Un búho se posó en las ramas de un árbol al otro lado del lago, Keith lo miró fijamente y soltó una risa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— El búho. Recuerdo que en primer año el gato de Keith estuvo por secuestrar a tu búho Rover, casi lo matas.

Pidge lo miró fijamente para después reír de la misma manera.

— Rover aún huye de Kosmo, pero creo que él intenta pedir perdón. Eso o los ratones que le lleva son una trampa.

— Tiene métodos raros para hacer las cosas, es como su dueño, supongo. Y Rover es de los búhos más veloces, sin duda, es el mejor... al igual que su dueña.

Pidge apretó más el brazo de Keith.

Keith usó la mano libre para juguetear con las puntas del cabello de Pidge y enredar sus dedos en él. Pidge soltó un suspiro.

— Creo que debo volver —murmuró Pidge algo decepcionada.

— Oh... — también hubo dolor en la voz de Keith.

Pidge se acercó y besó la mejilla de Keith. Este llevó su mano al sitio besado, procesando lo ocurrido.

— ¿Te veo en el castigo que nos puso el profesor Adam? —la voz tranquila de Pidge sonó mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Castigo? —¿Pidge había sido castigada junto con Lotor?

Una sonrisa picara curvó los labios de Pidge.

— El castigo, Lotor. El que nos puso en profesor Adam cuando vio que nos estábamos besando en el almacén.

La boca de Keith se abrió con sorpresa, pero cuando pudo procesar lo que la castaña había dicho, ella ya había partido hacia su dormitorio.

— ¡Pidge! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! — la voz de Allura sonó alta cuando Pidge llegó a su habitación.

— Excelente, Allura —sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con pereza.

— ¡No seas así! ¡Dame detalles! ¿Lotor te trató bien?

— Lotor no fue a la cita —comentó despreocupada.

Allura se congeló.

— ¿Qué? Pero... ¡Ese hijo de...!

— ¡Ésta bien! Habló conmigo y la cita se canceló, solo salí a dar un paseo.

— Pero...

— Tranquila... Hoy fue un día mejor de lo planeado.

Pidge sonrió mientras acomodaba su almohada, dispuesta a dormir.

Otro día podría torturar a Keith mentalmente por tratar de hacerla caer con una poción multijugos.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Necesitaba dejar salir lo que obtuve con mi 6 maratón de Harry Potter y esta era la mejor manera: otro experimento._

 _Amo el headcanon de Pidge Slytherin 💚_

 _Había pensado en un Hunk Hufflepuff, pero quería que él, Lance y Keith fuesen Gryffindor, así que pensé en que Hunk era igual a Neville: Ambos pidieron estár en Hufflepuff porque no querían mucha vibra Gryffindor por los tintes peligrosos, pero el sombrero sabía que debían estár ahí._

 _/Publicación: 26-02-19\\\\\\\_


	15. Chapter 15 Grabaciones

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Transcurre durante la temporada 8_  
 _·3666 palabras (¡Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora!)_

Rizavi comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en la mesa de forma aburrida, sintiendo como su brazo se dormía por la excesiva cantidad de tiempo que había dedicado a sostener su mentón. Se dejó caer en la mesa, generando un ruido sordo y llamando la atención del chico frente a ella.

Kinkade levantó la mirada ligeramente, asegurándose de que Rizavi estuviese bien, al comprobarlo, continuó con sus asuntos.

— ¿En serio no te parece sospechoso? — sonó la voz de la chica mientras miraba al joven.

— ¿Qué? —Kinkade seguía con su vista fija en la cámara en sus manos. Adoraba esa cámara.

— Acabamos de hablar sobre ello — murmuró Rizavi en queja— ¿No te parece sospechoso que Pidge y Keith estuviesen almorzando juntos?

Kinkade se encogió de hombros.

— Son compañeros paladines, las comidas entre ellos deben ser normales.

— Solo estaban ellos dos —señaló Rizavi.

— Quizá los demás paladines estaban ocupados.

— Quizá. Pero, estoy consciente de algo: Keith se molestó con nuestra interrupción. ¿No viste que parecía incómodo cuando empezamos a grabar?

— Probablemente...

— ¡Shhh! — Rizavi interrumpió a Kinkade y le arrebató la cámara, revisando todas las grabaciones que tenían, llegando rápidamente a la que buscaba— ¡Mira! —Rizavi se colocó detrás de Ryan y le acercó la cámara, haciendo inevitable que este echara un vistazo.

Ryan tardó poco en procesar el escenario, la cámara estaba enfocada en el suelo y se movía con brusquedad, seguro fue cuando él y Rizavi se dirigían hacia la cocina y la cámara grababa el frío piso del ATLAS, solo podía escuchar voces.

 _" — ... aún así, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —era la voz de Keith, apenas legible._

 _\- Afortunadamente, mamá no se dio cuenta -Pidge estaba celebrando un logro desconocido._

 _\- ¿Aún estás castigada?_

 _\- Probablemente lo esté el resto de mi vida, mamá aún dice que todo el asunto de infiltrarme en Garrison y pilotar un León mecánico fue peligroso -y desde el punto de vista de Kinkade, lo era. Pero al final, parecía que toda esa aventura había sido una visita al parque de diversiones para Pidge, ¿Era por eso que su amigo Griffin admiraba a la niña Holt?_

 _\- Claro, porque hacer eso es algo muy común a tus quince años -se burló Keith._

 _Se escuchó un golpe (juguetón, probablemente) y la risa divertida de Pidge._

 _\- Espera a que tu mami se entere de todo lo que has hecho, chico malo -se burló nuevamente la Holt._

 _\- No creo que Colleen esté muy felíz con saber ciertos detalles, tampoco -la voz de Keith decayó en ánimo._

 _La risa de Pidge se detuvo repentinamente._

 _\- Keith, sabes que se lo diré, pero..._

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! -la energética voz de Rizavi interrumpió a Pidge- ¿Les molesta si los entrevistamos?"_

La grabación se detuvo y Rizavi soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Vale, creo que ha sido culpa mía -se lamentó nerviosamente- Pero creo que mi punto queda demostrado.

Kinkade negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no prueba nada.

\- ¡¿Qué podría ocultarle Pidge a su madre sino es una relación?!

\- Le ocultó su infiltración a Garrison.

\- ¡Puso angustiado a Keith!

\- No necesariamente significa que tu conclusión es acertada.

Una sonrisa pícara dominó el rostro de Rizavi.

\- Tengo una propuesta: Al finalizar este día, te traeré las pruebas necesarias. Hay algo raro entre esos dos y lo averiguaré.

\- ¿Porqué harías eso?

\- Uno: significará que yo tenía razón. Dos: me darás tu ración de postre. Tres:... estoy aburrida.

Ryan sonrió.

\- Supongo que está bien. Si no consigues nada, significará que me ayudarás a grabar el proceso de desarrollo y acción de la levadura con ingredientes alteanos.

Rizavi gritó asustada, como si lo que su amigo acababa de proponer fuese algo como poner una bomba atómica en Garrison, lo meditó por unos segundos y recobró su postura.

\- Esto será pan comido... ¿Entiendes? Pan y levadura...

Rizavi tomó la cámara entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza mientras la pegaba a su pecho, protegiéndola como a su tesoro más preciado.

Salió de la habitación y dio algunas vueltas por el lugar en búsqueda de los paladines negro y verde, asomándose en los espacios libres y preguntando al resto de miembros de la tripulación ATLAS con los que se encontraba, sin éxito alguno.

Una idea cruzó por su mente al despedirse de Lance, probablemente Keith y Pidge le darían respuestas negativas, su presa no caería tan fácilmente, necesitaba recursos más fuertes, datos y pruebas. ¿Qué mejor que las palabras de un testigo cercano a ellos? Encendió la cámara y la posicionó.

\- ¡Espera, Lance! -gritó mientras corría hasta alcanzar al moreno. Lance se detuvo, mirándola interrogante- ¿Puedo preguntar algo más sobre Pidge y Keith?

\- Claro. ¿Pidgeon y Mullet hicieron algo malo? ¿Le sacaron otra cana a Shiro?

Rizavi lo meditó unos segundos y negó.

\- ¿Pidge y Keith son... más que amigos?

Rizavi movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, dando un tono más sugerente a su pregunta, descolocando a Lance.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué? ¿Pidge y Keith? ¿Porqué? ¿Los viste? -Lance no lucía enfadado o nervioso, más bien sorprendido y confundido, no parecía ocultar nada.

\- Estaba formulando esa teoría -aclaró Rizavi- Entonces, ¿Alguna vez viste algo entre ellos?

Lance guardó silencio.

\- Keith se preocupa mucho por ella en batalla y la salvaba en constantes ocasiones para que no saliera volando tras la desinfección -Rizavi alzó su ceja confundida, ¿Desinfección?- Y Pidge solía comunicarse a diario con la Espada de Marmora, pero puede que solo sea un cariño de amigos, nunca los vi ser muy íntimos. Me sorprendería que fuesen pareja.

\- Lance, ¿Sabes dónde está Platt? Lo estoy buscando desde hace un rato y el resto de ratones no saben donde está -Allura apareció en el pasillo.

\- De hecho, creo que estaba con Coran en la sala de Comando -respondió Lance. Allura soltó un suspiro agotado y dirigió la mirada a Rizavi. Sonrió.

\- Gracias, Lance. Hola, Rizavi -la mencionada alzó su mano enérgicamente en forma de saludo.

\- ¡Hey, Allura! ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

\- Seguro, lo que desees -Allura se posicionó al lado de Lance y este la rodeó con sus brazos, Rizavi agradeció internamente que la cámara estuviese encendida.

\- ¿Pidge y Keith son pareja?

\- Uh, bueno... -las mejillas de Allura se encendieron, nerviosa ante la pregunta que Rizavi había soltado. Quizá no significaba mucho, pero recordó sus charlas nocturnas con Pidge, era un desahogo para ambas al ser las únicas chicas. Se tenían la confianza necesaria para revelar ciertos datos, como el beso que Allura había correspondido a Lotor y el interés que Pidge tenía en Keith desde que la princesa los había enviado a una misión de incógnito- Pues... no. Digo, no me sorprendería si lo son, pero no creo que lo sean -Allura guardó silencio y se mostró conmovida- En batalla son un equipo perfecto, tienen una comunicación no verbal perfecta e inmediata, aún no entiendo como lo logran. Pero... quizá les falta tiempo, no han tenido muchas oportunidades para convivir como chicos normales, sin la presión de salvar al universo, estoy segura de que si lo hicieran serían muy buenos amigos, que estarían sincronizados el uno con el otro en muchos niveles. Creo que el término que usan los de la tierra es "alma gemela"

Rizavi seguía frotando los rastros de agua salada en sus ojos tras el discurso de Allura, no solo se había conmovido, había tenido una probada del dulce corazón de la princesa, tenía más datos sobre su investigación y tenía material de Lance y su novia. Resultó ser una búsqueda provechosa.

— Oh, hey. ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Hunk sonó frente a ella. Asintió y quitó las lágrimas restantes.

— Algo me conmovió.

— Ya veo —Hunk formó una sonrisa— ¿Sabes dónde podría estár Kinkade? Quería mostrarle un nuevo platillo.

Rizavi recobró la compostura.

— ¡Es cierto! —volvió a encender la cámara— Necesito que me ayudes.

— No será una película de acción en esta ocasión, ¿Verdad? —Rizavi negó y Hunk soltó un suspiro aliviado, dándole una afirmativa a la chica.

— ¿Qué piensas de que Pidge y Keith estén en una relación?

Hunk sonrió más ampliamente.

— Amiga, ¡Eso sería genial! Creo que ambos son geniales, parece que no se llevarían bien, pero es lo contrario. ¿Y los haz visto bien? Solo Pidge puede centrar a Keith y sólo Keith logra que Pidge deje su trabajo y vaya a dormir, ni siquiera Shiro puede hacer esas cosas tan rápido. Creo que sería increíble, y ya sabes, ambos son mis amigos y los apoyaré si lo hacen, se que son buenos el uno para el otro.

— Hunk, eres un rayo de sol que el mundo no merece —exclamó Rizavi de forma dramática mientras apagaba la cámara y aplaudía.

— ¡Jameeeeeees! —Rizavi saltó hasta colocarse frente a su compañero, acercó la cámara a su rostro.

— ¿Kinkade te prestó su cámara? A mi no me la deja ni por 5 minutos.

Rizavi movió su mano, despreocupada.

— Es una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta?

— Eres amigo de Pidge, ¿Cierto?

James se sorprendió y luego bajó la vista.

— No somos amigos íntimos. He hablado con ella un par de veces, pero...

— Bien. ¿Te agrada Keith?

El semblante nervioso y avergonzado de James se descompuso en algo de incomodidad.

— De pequeños no nos llevábamos bien. Puedo trabajar sin mucho problema con él si es necesario, pero no creo que sea alguien a quien yo considere un amigo cercano.

— ¿Qué piensas si te digo que Pidge y Keith podrían ser novios? —James guardó silencio por un tiempo considerable, de no ser por las diferentes expresiones en su rostro — ¿James?

— No.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Eh, no. No creo que... Digo, ambos son paladines, son excelentes, pero... No creo que Katie pueda tener una relación con alguien como Kogane —¿Katie? Además de sus padres y hermano, James era la única persona que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre y no por el apodo que Matt le había puesto años atrás.

— ¿Porqué?

— Es solo que Keith parece ser alguien demasiado rebelde, es cierto que Katie también lo es, pero Kogane lo lleva a otro nivel. Y no parece ser de lo que se quedan atados a alguien, en cambio, Katie está dispuesta a mantenerse enlazada con su familia. Cuando todo esto acabe, probablemente Katie trabaje en Garrison y Kogane vaya de un lado a otro por el espacio enfrentándose a esas cosas horribles con tentáculos —un escalofrío recorrió a James ante el recuerdo.

Cuando Rizavi entró a la sala de Comando, encontró con que estaban presentes Coran, Iverson, Curtis, y afortunadamente para ella, Shiro también.

— ¡Capitán! —dio tropezones mientras corría hacia el mayor, este volteo a verla y sonrió— Estoy recopilando información con un fin de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi curiosidad, ¿Sería tan amable de responder una pregunta para mi?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

—Por supuesto.

— Bien —encendió la cámara y la posicionó. Shiro era su última esperanza, tenía entendido que él era como un hermano mayor para ambos paladines, y si él no sabía nada al respecto, estaría en un lío grande de levadura— Puede decirme, ¿Hay una relación romántica entre los paladines negro y verde?

El rostro de Shiro se descompuso y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

— ¡Capitán! —Rizavi se acercó y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, llamando la atención del resto.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —Shiro se puso firme.

— ¡Ah! ¿Piensas que hay una relación entre número 5 y número 3? —la voz de Coran sonó mientras este arreglaba su bigote— No me sorprendería. En varias ocasiones los vi dormidos en las mañanas, estaban sentados juntos en la sala de descanso con el computador de Pidge frente a ellos. Probablemente habían trasnochado.

Rizavi sonrió mientras acomodaba la cámara para enfocar a Coran, ya podía ir planeando su discurso de victoria.

— ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso? —Shiro habló. Los ánimos de Rizavi cayeron, ¿Es que los paladines tampoco se lo habían dicho a Shiro? ¿Y si en verdad había hecho una mala apuesta?

— ¿El joven Kogane y la señorita Holt? —para ser completamente honesta, no esperaba que Iverson participara en la conversación— Parece que han madurado, ambos me han causado líos pesados, pero son buenos chicos.

Ah, la infiltración de Pidge y la pelea de Keith. Claro, casi todo Garrison se había enterado, y a día de hoy, algunos seguían murmurando sobre aquello.

— Son un buen equipo, me lo han comentado.

— Rizavi, se que solo eres curiosa, pero no creo que debas meterte en eso —la chica miró atenta a Shiro— Pidge y Keith son muy privados con su vida personal, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que hables sobre ellos a la tripulación o que se generen rumores.

— ¡Pero...!

— Shiro, cálmate. No lo hizo con mala intención —Rizavi asintió al escuchar la voz de Curtis— Son solo adolescentes, quizá todos necesitan de un empujón para dar el primer paso, ¿No crees? —Shiro sonrió y cubrió su rostro mientras sonreía, preguntándose como había sido derrotado tan fácil— ¿Los viste almorzando juntos?

Rizavi asintió.

— Creo que interrumpí algo, no parecen ser tan íntimos con Allura, Hunk o Lance.

— Es bueno que seas curiosa, pero Shiro tiene algo de razón, quizá sea hora de abandonar. Pidge y Keith no son pareja de forma romántica.

Bien. La visita a comando no había sido fructífera. Rizavi solo tenía 2 esperanzas, Colleen y Samuel Holt.

Suspiró agotada al salir del área de trabajo de Colleen cubierta de tierra, había sido casi arrastrada para ayudarla con unas cargas, y la respuesta simple de Colleen no soltó mucha información.

 _"¿Katie? ¿Novio? Buena broma"_

Después de eso, Colleen había estado ocupada con las plantas y su traslado por el aumento de tamaño, Rizavi se vio obligada a ayudar.

Su espalda soltó un crujido, exhalo. Su espalda la estaba matando, sentía el claro dolor al seguir caminando.

El día y sus esperanzas disminuían, solo faltaba una persona por entrevistar.

— ¡Vamos, Rizavi! ¡Tu puedes! —se animó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Samuel y Slav, cada uno con sus cálculos.

— Hola, ¿Puedo ayudar? —Samuel mostró que a pesar de que su vista estaba pegada al computador frente a él, era consciente de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Holt? Es referente a su hija.

Los dedos de Sam sobre la computadora se vieron frenados, miró a Rizavi algo preocupado.

— ¿Ahora que hizo?

Samuel amaba a su hija, pero sabía que la pequeña era un torbellino andante que estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a todas las autoridades.

— ¡Nada! Aunque... —encendió la cámara y observó que le restaba poca batería, necesitaba aprovecharla— ¿Su hija y el paladín Keith son pareja?

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa, guardó silencio.

— Katie es mi hija, la adoro, y Keith es un buen chico, pero...

El cuerpo de Slav se posicionó frente a Samuel, obstruyendo la vista y callándolo.

— Te sorprendería la cantidad de universos y realidades en que esos dos estuvieron, están o estarán juntos. No se puede obtener una respuesta clara, siguen siendo probabilidades. Desde que sean pareja desde hace mucho, que lo sean desde hoy, desde mañana, dentro de años, o nunca. Pero tu estás afectando el flujo de los sucesos de esta realidad, ¡Pero es emocionante! —Slav tomó una libreta a su lado y comenzó a escribir— Necesitaré saber a cuantos les has hecho la misma pregunta, las edades de los paladines, situaciones comprometedoras, el largo de sus cabelleras, posibles intereses, relación con otros paladines, los mayores datos posibles sobre ese joven James, sobre Lance y sobre Acxa... también necesito el color de sus calcetines, color y metal favorito.

Las horas pasaron y Slav seguían interrumpiendo cada vez que Sam intentaba hablar, Rizavi había decidido dejar de grabar al notar que Slav ya se había desviado del tema central desde hacia mucho tiempo.

— _Atención, tripulantes_ —la voz de Shiro sonó por todo ATLAS gracias a los altavoces en cada rincón— _Llegó la media noche, dejen todo lo que estén haciendo y tomen un descanso. Lo merecen._

Rizavi quiso soltar un grito de terror. Al ser el espacio siempre igual, no tenía manera de saber la hora en guía al sol, el día había acabado y ella no había conseguido nada.

Golpeó repetidamente su cabeza en la pared ante la mirada aterrada de Samuel.

Debía ver levadura.

Ya ni siquiera pensaba pedir pan en la siguiente comida.

Sin ser consciente de nada, camino como un zombie hasta la sala de descanso, dejó la cámara en la mesita frente a ella y se recostó mientras se lamentaba.

— No debiste entrar en la apuesta si no estabas segura —sonó una voz suave. Ina.

— Necesito consuelo, no regaños —murmuró Rizavi con el rostro enterrado en un pequeño cojín.

Ina caminó hasta su lado y la abrazó suavemente en un intento de calmarla. Rizavi se volteó y apretó el agarre.

— Creo que Hunk estuvo haciendo nuevos platillos, ¿Quieres ir a probarlos?

Rizavi asintió y ambas salieron.

— Primera y última vez en que dejo que te hagas cargo al cien por ciento de mi entrenamiento, Kogane —murmuró Pidge agotada entrando en la sala. Keith soltó una risa burlona.

— Creí que querías mejorar tus habilidades. La espada es algo esencial en la batalla —dijo Keith.

— También es esencial estár viva y descansada —se quejó Pidge mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, se acomodó y suspiró.

— Estarás bien —comentó Keith. Se recostó en el mismo sillón que Pidge, acomodando su espalda en la codera y estirando sus músculos— _Ven aquí._

Pidge lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño. Giró su rostro e ignoró a Keith, quien soltó un quejido cual niño pequeño.

— Aquí estoy bien —dijo Pidge mientras acomodaba su cuello para permanecer cómoda.

— Anda, Pidge —dijo Keith aún entre pucheros mientras abría sus brazos, pidiéndole a Pidge que se colocase entre ellos. Pidge sonrió ante el tono y negó con la cabeza— _Te necesito en mis brazos._

Al ver que Pidge detuvo el ademán de acercarse, Keith sonrió y se separó de la codera, se acercó hasta Pidge y la jaló hasta él, volvió a recargar su espalda en la codera, haciendo que la Holt quedase acomodada entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho. La abrazó y comenzó a frotar su rostro en el rebelde cabello de Pidge.

La castaña solo soltó una risa y se volteó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Keith, a los segundos abrazó al chico y comenzó a disfrutar las caricias que Keith daba en sus brazos y espalda mientras frotaba cariñosamente su cabello.

— Hablaré con mamá —murmuró Pidge aún escondida en el pecho de Keith. El masaje en la espalda se detuvo, pero las caricias en el cabello continuaron, aunque con algo de lentitud. Keith se había preocupado. Asintió, sin pensar en que Pidge no podía verlo— Está bien, Keith. No hay problema, sabes que mamá y papá te tienen cariño y respeto. Apoyarán esto.

— Eso espero —murmuró Keith mientras bajaba su cabeza y la escondía en el cuello de Pidge.

— El líder de Voltron, ex paladín del León Rojo, el temperamental, el que golpeó a James en el primer día de clase, el problemático, _mi chico emo_ , ¿Está asustado de lo que dirán un científico y una científica de Garrison? —Pidge se burló y Keith soltó una risa sarcástica— Lo peor que pueda pasar es que te miren mal por robar la inocencia de su pequeña hija.

Ante la nueva burla de Pidge, Keith se puso tenso. Levantó su rostro y frotó la cabeza de Pidge con fuerza.

— ¡No lo digas así! ¡Cualquiera lo malinterpretaría! —se quejó.

Al ver el rostro sonrojado en extremo de Keith, Pidge continuó riendo, provocando que Keith se avergonzara aún más. Kogane tomó el cojín del suelo y cubrió su rostro.

Pidge lo miró fijamente y retiró el cojín.

 _"¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?"_

La castaña tomó el rostro de Keith y lo acercó al suyo, obligándole a verla.

— Te quiero, Keith —murmuró cerca de él.

No era nada común para ambos decirlo tan abiertamente, ellos sabían lo que sentían, y en parte, creían que si lo decían muy seguido, esa frase perdería un poco de valor.

— Te quiero, Pidge.

Una sonrisa inundó los labios de Pidge, esta se acercó a su novio y frotó su nariz con la de él, divertida. Keith siguió el juego, y cuando su novia de detuvo, tomó su rostro, besándola. Retiró los mechones castaños que obstruían el camino y movió un poco su rostro, profundizando el beso.

Después de un rato, ambos quedaron dormidos en la misma posición. Pidge entre las piernas de Keith mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos, y Keith la abrazaba como si temiera que algo la alejase.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, Allura apareció y se asomó en el lugar al ver la tenue luz de la sala. Miró con ligera sorpresa a los paladines. No lo sabía directamente, pero algo podía sospechar. Tomó a Platt entre sus manos y le pidió caminar por el lugar con la intención de despertar a sus amigos, si alguien más los veía, si habría un lío. Al ver que Pidge comenzó a moverse, Platt regresó a las manos de la princesa y ambos se fueron tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible.

Cuando habían pasado algunas horas, Kinkade comenzó a buscar su cámara. Rizavi ya estaba casi lista y esperándolo en la cocina, pero faltaba su cámara.

La encontró en la sala de descanso, notó que no tenía nada de batería y suspiró. Rizavi la había agotado y ahora debían esperar más, esperó lo suficiente para que la batería estuviese llena nuevamente.

Decidió echar un vistazo a las grabaciones, ¿Qué tanto podría haber avanzado Rizavi?

Se detuvo al ver la grabación más reciente.

Vio como Pidge se acomodaba en los brazos de Keith y se acurrucaba en él. Detuvo la grabación. Eso era privado.

Pero no admitiría ante Rizavi que ella había tenido razón, además, el vídeo de la levadura estaba en espera.

Quizá, a futuro, cuando Pidge y Keith hicieran pública su relación, el podría comentar que ya lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, ignoraría el vídeo y trataría de disminuir las ilusiones que (él sabía) su amigo James comenzaba a hacerse con la hija menor de Samuel Holt.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Este es otro de los que tenía atascados en mi mente, realmente deseaba escribirlo_

 _Pero a veces llegan varias ideas al mismo tiempo, te saturas, y no sabes cual hacer_

 _¿Porqué cuando Pidge y Keith van a hablar los interrumpen? Primero fue Allura y luego Rizavi :c_  
 _No dejan a la OTP ser felíz_

 _Also, nueva portada 3_

 _Creo que debería estár haciendo mis proyectos y estudiar para los exámenes en ves de escribir... debería..._  
 _Pero sabemos que el Kidge es demasiado fuerte como para resistirse, solo te dejas llevar~_

 _/Publicación: 03-03-19\\\\\_


	16. Chapter 16 Responsabilidades

_Advertencias:_  
 _·AU (porque soy adicta a estos)_  
 _·¿Violencia?_  
 _·Una que otra mala palabra_  
 _·4000 (NUEVO PUESTO DE SHOT MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA)_

Pidge se dejó caer en su cama completamente agotada, sentía sus músculos tensos, desgarrados por las cortadas que acababa de recibir.

A penas llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras y entró directo a su habitación con solo la energía suficiente para no derrumbarse en el suelo.

Había estado más distraída de lo usual, y debía concentrarse más, el haber estado pensando en unos ojos violeta había provocado más daños en su cuerpo que a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Agradeció que su madre aún no llegaba a casa, su nueva investigación en propiedades tóxicas de una nueva flor la mantenían ocupada, así que no escuchó los pasos arrastrándose de su hija sangrante. Más tarde Pidge se encargaría de limpiar las gotitas de sangre que salían de su brazo y manchaban el piso de madera.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento y mirando las estrellas, lunas y planetas dibujadas en el techo de su habitación.

Habían sido pintadas por Samuel Holt.

Su difunto padre.

Aún recordaba claramente la noche lluviosa en que un hombre de gran estatura apareció en su casa, presentándose como Zarkon, jefe directo de su Sam, dándole la noticia de la muerte de su padre y hermano mayor.

Fue un dolor insoportable para ella, había noches lluviosas en las que su mente jugaba con ella y revivía los recuerdos dolorosos, el funeral de su familia.

Sin embargo, Pidge encontraba consuelo en algo: hacía algo bueno con su vida en nombre de su padre.

Era una alumna estrella que resaltaba en todas las clases, bueno, atletismo era un punto a parte, no podía mostrar todas sus habilidades, y ayudaba a su madre en los estudios botánicos.

Pero eso solo era referente a ella.

A veces durante clases, a veces en las noches, a veces en las tardes o madrugadas, una parte de Pidge era libre.

Podía saltar de una azotea a otra, golpear a chicos malos, ayudar a las personas inocentes.

En un inicio, ella hubiese preferido ignorar lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo y seguir dedicándose a estudiar, caminar de un lado a otro, construir robots y hablar con sus amigos de segundo año Lance y Hunk sobre los nuevos videojuegos retro que conseguían.

Pero cuando Sam y Matt murieron, ella sabía perfectamente como honrar su memoria, después de todo, la frase característica de Sam seguía grabada en su mente.

 _"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"_

Bajó la vista para ver el traje verde y blanco de cuerpo completo que llevaba puesto cuando combatía al mal, pensó que debía reparar la tela rota en la sección de su estómago.

Sacó la máscara de su rostro y la vio fijamente, era una parte más de ella. Al estár en ese traje se sentía capaz de todo, podía mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades físicas, acabar con un par de golpes a los ladrones de bancos que habían aparecido con más frecuencia en esos días, no era la niña indefensa que su padre, hermano y amigos querían defender. A la población no parecía importarle mucho que ella fuese tan pequeña y delgada, no creían que se rompería al detener un autobús, y aunque escuchaba rumores con respecto a que su sexo no estaba aclarado para todos, no le importaba.

Los poderes que esa araña le había otorgado eran una de las cosas más importantes en su vida.

— ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —la voz de su madre le hizo pegar un brinco y caer de la cama.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda —comenzó a maldecir al desorden en su cuarto, miró a todas las direcciones. No había manera de quitarse su traje a la velocidad de la luz. Tomó una toalla, entró al baño y encendió la regadera.

— ¿Katie?

— ¡Me estoy bañando! —contuvo un quejido al sentir el agua fría pasar por la carne viva que se asomaba en su estómago y hombro. Solo esperaba regenerarse pronto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, nena? —la voz de Colleen sonó detrás de la puerta, Pidge se preguntó el como su madre podía ser tan jodidamente veloz en ocasiones.

— Solo algo cansada, hoy fue el examen del profesor Iverson. Sabes que me odia un poco —bromeó.

— Katie, hay sangre en el piso, ¿Estás bien?

—... ¿Me llegó el periodo?

Se preguntó tambien el como podía ser una listilla e inventar excusas tontas. Afortunadamente, Colleen solo soltó una risa y se ofreció a comprar tampones, Pidge negó y su madre salió a prepararla cena.

Pidge soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 _"Ya que"_ pensó desganada. El traje estaba mojado por completo, ahora debía repararlo y secarlo.

Se quitó el traje y procedió a cumplir con su ducha mientras su mente estaba en otro lado.

No sabía como, no sabía cuando. Pero sabía que lo que había nacido como admiración y amistad hacia Keith Kogane, había evolucionado a un enamoramiento.

No era secreto que Pidge era muy lista, esto solo provocaba las burlas de sus compañeros, etiquetadola de nerd, robando su almuerzo, empujándola, tirando sus útiles o escondiendo su mochila.

Recordaba el no querer problemas, porque simplemente creía que era estúpido generarlos, ella quería una vida tranquila, estudiar sin que se burlaran de ella por querer aprender, vestir como ella quería sin que la miraran mal.

Claro, el momento en que todo se fue por la borda llegó.

En ese entonces, Pidge estaba en primer grado de secundaria, Matt no podía ayudarla porque estaba ocupado trabajando en una investigación super secreta con su padre, así que estaban casi incomunicados.

Hacía frío en la ciudad y Pidge ocultaba su largo cabello con ayuda de un gorro, esa tarde al salir de la escuela, había sido acorralada por un chico rubio que disfrutaba de molestarla con insistencia.

Se sentía aún más pequeña por la falta de sus anteojos, su vista apestaba y ella los había olvidado en el gimnasio, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con aquel tipo en el lugar.

El rubio había apretado su muñeca y la había lanzado contra el suelo, Pidge apenas pudo reaccionar para ver como un recién llegado de cabellera negra golpeaba la mandíbula del rubio, dejándolo en el suelo y dándole una patada en el estómago para dejarlo fuera de combate.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pidge no creía en ángeles, ni siquiera en personas buenas (además de su familia, claro) pero el chico había llegado en el momento exacto y lo agradecía. Asintió y el chico la ayudó a levantarse, revisando su muñeca. Pidge no podía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos, el chico pareció asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, acto seguido, sacó un pequeño estuche y extrajo en contenido, movió los mechones que Pidge tenía en el rostro y le colocó los anteojos con cuidado.

— Eh... Gracias —murmuró Pidge ligeramente confundida y avergonzada.

— De nada, Katie —se detuvo en seco, ¿Él la conocía? Giró su rostro para verlo, identificando el cabello rebelde de color negro, la piel pálida y los ojos violeta.

—... ¿Kogane?

El chico era casi una leyenda en la secundaria desde que golpeó en primer año a un tipo mayor, aunque ahora Keith estaba en último grado, los rumores sobre él continuaban, nadie quería olvidar como un pequeño niño había roto el labio del tipo más fastidioso de la escuela. Pero Pidge no lo conocía por eso, ella había visto a Keith infinidad de veces rondando cerca de su hermano mayor.

— Keith —aclaró el chico— En verdad no hemos hablado, pero... mi hermano Shiro trabaja con tu padre y hermano. Yo... bueno...

Pidge asintió rápidamente al ver que Keith comenzaba a lucir incómodo con su mirada, quizá apenado.

— ¡Si! —salió un grito de la boca de Pidge — ¡Se quien eres! Solo me sorprendió verte aquí...

Un quejido a unos metros llamó la atención de ambos, el rubio seguía quejándose de dolor.

— Hijos de puta —a penas salió su voz.

Keith cruzó los brazos.

— Katie, ¿Puedes golpearlo? —Pidge lo miró algo alarmada, si quería una venganza, pero...— En el fondo sabes que lo merece.

Pidge asintió.

— Si, pero solo hace lo que hace por falta de atención —las palabras de Matt estaban en su mente— Si hay una persona tan... odiosa, solo debes sentir lástima por él. Prestarle atención no vale la pena.

— ¡Váyanse a la mierda! —gritó el rubio en el suelo. Keith rodó los ojos.

— Amigo, está siendo un rayo de sol y perdonándote, no lo arruines —se quejó Keith, luego se dirigió a Pidge— Generalmente diría que eso es tonto, pero creo que tienes un punto.

Durante su camino a casa esa tarde, se enteró de algo: el aura rebelde de Keith no mentía para nada, era descontrolado, odiaba acatar las órdenes, pero no era nada malo.

— Quizá debas ir a tu casa ya. La mía está ahí —comentó Pidge señalando una casa de color blanco y menta con un enorme jardín al frente. Keith asintió y aceleró el paso, colocándose frente a la casa de al lado, tratando de dejar paso libre a los tipos de la mudanza que estaban metiendo los muebles al hogar. Pidge abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Somos vecinos ahora, Katie. ¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos mañana? Quizá "señor idiota" esté esperando venganza.

Y Pidge asintió, verdaderamente felíz. No era por nada, pero Keith se había vuelto su primer amigo con el tiempo, ambos estaban felices con eso, las ventanas de sus habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, logrando conversar cuando no podían dormir, siendo el pilar antiderrumbe del otro al informarse la falla del experimento Kerberos junto con la muerte de Samuel, Shiro y Matt.

Eran confidentes, el hecho de que Keith estuviera en el último año de preparatoria actualmente y ella en primero no lo impedía. Se contaban todo.

Pero por más que quisiera a Keith, no iba a decirle su secreto, temía arriesgar a su mejor amigo.

No era como si en uno de los viernes de Star Wars y pizza ella pudiera decir "Oye, ¿Qué crees? Una araña radiactiva me mordió y tengo superpoderes arácnidos, ahora me dedico a detener el crimen en mis tiempos libres", había tres finales para eso:

1- Keith le decía loca y le prohibiría comer azúcar hasta tarde, deteniendo para siempre sus maratones de teorías conspirativas antes de dormir.

2- Keith le creía e intentaba ayudarla, provocando que él se lastimase al no tener fuerza sobre humana.

3- Keith le creía y le pedía dejar su vida como Spidey de lado.

Ninguna opción le agradaba.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron, los suaves labios de Keith sobre los suyos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y abrió los ojos, solo para sentirlos arder por el jabón que había caído en ellos.

Salió de la ducha con sus ojos enrojecidos y sus heridas casi cerradas por completo. Comenzó a vestirse con su clásica bermuda marrón y una playera holgada con un símbolo de la NASA, aunque eran las once de la mañana, el sol la sofocaba un poco, así que decidió dejar su sudadera verde en la habitación.

Tomó nuevamente la toalla para secar su cabello, luego miró al espejo como los cortos hilos miel estaban alborotados, pasó sus manos para sacudir el cabello, en verdad poco le importaba si estaba o no peinada, solo se ocupaba de los nudos y le daba libertad al cabello hasta el siguiente baño. Miró las puntas de su cabello.

 _"De hecho, el cabello corto te queda. Luces linda, Pidge"_

De nuevo la voz de Keith en su cabeza. Golpeó sus mejillas levemente como reprimenda.

 _"¿Sabías que tus pecas inferiores forman un triángulo que casi llega a tus labios?"_

Infinidad de veces Keith la atrapaba dormida y rayaba su cara, marcando con un pulmón verde los pequeños triangulitos inversos en sus mejillas (porque era cierto, las puntas de los triángulos estaban a mitad de sus mejillas, y si los unías con una línea recta, marcabas una línea exacta entre el espacio de su nariz y labios), y rayando diferentes constelaciones en el resto de pecas. Claro, a Pidge no le hacía gracia llegar a clases con la tinta roja y verde en las mejillas, porque, demonios, esa tinta tardaba un par de días en desaparecer. De hecho, aún había un fantasma de tinta en sus mejillas.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre, Colleen tarareaba alegre alguna melodía pegajosa.

Pidge admiraba a su madre.

Era cierto que tenía diferencias con ella, siendo la más notoria la diferencia de opinión con respecto a la naturaleza.

Pidge creía que era una cruel broma el que su madre tuviese una hija que detestaba lo referente a su pasión. Solo esperaba no tener futuros hijos que odiasen la astronomía.

Pidge admiraba la fuerza de Colleen, ella amaba a su difunto esposo, no tenía dudas de ello, su esposo e hijo murieron, pero nunca se derrumbó.

Su madre siguió trabajando arduamente, cuidándola y siendo alegre. Se preguntaba como podía soportarlo.

— Que bien, lasaña —comentó Pidge al sentir el olor de la comida. Tomó asiento.

— ¿Lavaste tus manos?

— Me acabo de bañar...

— Lava tus manos.

Pidge sonrió, Colleen nunca cambiaría. Se levantó y lavó sus manos, ayudando a su madre a servir lo que faltaba.

— ¿Que tal el trabajo? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

— Sigo estancada —suspiró agotada la mujer— Aunque hay nuevos índices de radiactividad, pero me es difícil de creer. Fue cultivada en una zona segura y cuidada en laboratorio, no es como si de la noche a la mañana apareciera un árbol, animal o insecto portando radiactividad.

Pidge soltó una risa por la ironía.

— Quizá sea así y pronto todos estaremos o muriendo o con nuevos poderes —llevó lasaña a su boca, disfrutando de la comida, Colleen también era muy buena cocinando.

Colleen limpió su boca con la servilleta y emitió un ruido extraño, dando a entender que deseaba hablar.

— Eso me recuerda, ¿Sabes de Spidey?

— Uh... si. El tipo o tipa que anda saltando por los edificios.

— Hoy me dio algo de lastima por el pobrecillo... o pobrecilla —Colleen lucía angustiada y Pidge puso atención a lo que su madre diría— Venía de camino a casa cuando Spidey tenía una batalla, creo que se lastimó mucho, la sangre salía en exceso de su hombro.

— Pues, supongo que será un gaje del oficio.

— Pero perece demasiado joven... Quizá es muy pequeño para una carga así.

Otra razón. No podía decir lo que era para no angustiar así a su madre, quien ahora se lamentaba por un desconocido, ¿Que haría Colleen si lo supiera?

La imaginaba con su discurso: " _Aparentemente, mi hija cree que vestir un traje de látex y golpear delincuentes es una actividad aceptable para alguien de 15 años"_

Pidge guardó silencio y picó su lasaña.

— Al menos hay menor cantidad de robos.

— No hay manera de negar eso —sonrió Colleen— A propósito, ¿Porqué volviste temprano de clases?

 _"Salí temprano para recibir una paliza y quedar sangrando"_

— Cólicos.

— ¿Te trajo Keith?

Pidge se atragantó con la lasaña.

— ¡No! —Colleen la miró confundida— No... Keith no tiene porque estár conmigo siempre, mamá. Hoy Krolia lo llevó a clase, yo salí mucho más tarde y no fui con ellos. Él tiene sus cosas por hacer, creo que hoy tenía examen con el profesor Dos Santos.

— Hoy Krolia me llamó al trabajo —comentó Colleen— Dice que Keith ayer volvió tarde a casa, y la citaré _"Completamente rojo, dudó de su existencia unos minutos y luego pegó un brinco festejando"_ Krolia estaba preocupada y Keith no le quiso decir nada, ¿Tu sabes lo que ocurrió?

 _"Keith besó a Spidey"_ pensó tomando un sorbo de la bebida en su mano.

Volvió a recordar.

La noche anterior, Colleen había vuelto agotada del trabajo, solo cenó y se durmió profundamente. Pidge se aseguró de que todo fuese seguro, se acomodó libros para parecer que estudiaba, la puerta de su habitación bloqueada y se puso su traje para una patrulla nocturna.

Casi eran las diez de la noche, no tardaría mucho en usar sus telarañas para saltar y revisar la zona.

Vio a Keith salir de un Seven Eleven con un granizado, ¿Quién compraba granizados a las 10 pm además de Keith? Cuando Keith daba vuelta por la siguiente calle, tres tipos aparecieron y bloquearon su paso.

Pidge agradeció haber salido a esa hora.

Se detuvo un poco antes para analizar todo, no podía dejar a Keith, pero tampoco podía lanzarse directamente a los tipos porque cada uno tenía navajas, y debía apurarse, pero no creía que con presentarse aquellos tipos huirían.

Keith estaba pegado a la pared y los tipos le bloqueaban el paso.

— ¿Creen que unos idiotas como ustedes pueden hacer eso? Si que son patéticos —cuestionó Keith con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Crees que tu noviecita de primero de verdad te quiere?

— Un minuto bastaría para superar lo que a ti te quisieron en toda tu miserable vida.

Si Keith salía vivo de esa, Pidge juró que lo mataría, quizá así dejaría de ser un inconsciente.

Activó la telaraña y pegó a uno a la pared, bloqueando su boca, aprovechó la distracción de los otros dos y bajó, colocándose entre Keith y los tipos.

— Knock, knock. Lamento interrumpir, pero no creo que acorralar al tipo sea muy bueno —aumentó su voz, por algún motivo, creían que Spidey tenía más autoridad si era hombre, como le provocaba arcadas a Pidge esa opinión, pero en ese momento solo quería sacar a Keith.

Un tipo la miró y comenzó a reír.

— ¿En serio? ¿Las mallitas y máscara te dan autoridad, amateur?

Pidge rodó los ojos aunque no la podían ver.

— Mira, ni tu ni yo queremos problemas, váyanse y no pasará nada.

El tipo volvió a reír. Bajo la leve luz distinguió que aquellos dos tipos iban en la preparatoria junto con ella, Keith y sus amigos.

— No seas imbécil y vete, niño.

— Como quieras.

Pidge activó la telaraña y quitó la navaja expuesta del tipo que reía, Keith tomó la tapa del bote de basura de al lado para bloquear uno que otro golpe.

El tipo que perdió la navaja se lanzó sobre Pidge, intentando darle un puñetazo. Pidge evadió varios golpes y le dio uno en el estómago, haciendo que el chico se arrodillase. El otro tipo se lanzó hacia la chica, intentando cortarla con la navaja, Pidge contuvo varias bromas internas ante eso, sostuvo la muñeca del tipo, para luego pegarlo a la pared y bloquear un posible golpe con el puño libre, torció su muñeca y quitó la navaja, manteniendola con la otra. Quizá Pidge se pasó un poco, porque el tipo comenzó a llorar. El primer tipo se abalanzó y tomó a Pidge por los hombros, intentando subirse a su espalda, Pidge se inclinó hacia el frente y lo hizo caer gracias a su peso, el proceso fue el mismo que el anterior, torció su muñeca, dislocandola.

Pidge sintió a su sentido arácnido activarse, para luego escuchar un golpe de metal. Giró la cabeza y vio al tipo que supuestamente estaba cubierto de telaraña en el suelo, Keith sostenía la tapa del bote de basura en sus manos.

— Dos a uno, creo que luego te pediré la revancha —comentó Keith mientras soltaba la tapa y recogía la navaja del tipo en el suelo, los otros lloraban en el suelo.

— Primero les contestas y luego pides más problemas, eres un caso —comentó Pidge burlándose, luego aventó las navajas a un cesto de basura, Keith la imitó.

— Bueno, no soy alguien que se quede tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Pidge alzó una ceja, rodó los ojos al recordar que sus expresiones no eran notorias.

— Quizá debas hacer algo bueno, en lugar de atraer a las personas para cortarte o salvarte.

Keith se encogió de hombros.

— _"Siempre puedes confiar en tu amigo y vecino Spidey"_

Los músculos de Pidge se tensaron.

— ¿Q... Qué?

— Eso dice el anuncio, ¿No? — Keith apuntó hacia un cartel de la calle de enfrente, con esa frase grabada.

—Ah, si...

— ¿Porqué no acabas con los rumores? —cuestionó Keith acercándose.

— Creo que ya aclaré que no soy una amenaza, pero el director de ese estúpido periódico sigue y seguirá tirando basura, es mejor ignorarlo.

Keith sonrió.

— Me refiero al hecho de que eres una chica y no un chico.

Ahora agradecía que su sorpresa no se notaba.

— Si eso supones.

— Estoy seguro. Tu voz es aguda.

—Hay chicos con voz aguda, incluso yo podría decir que eres chica, ¿Que chico tiene rasgos tan bonitos?

Keith soltó otra risa y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Spidey piensa que soy un chico bonito?

— No te quieras pasar de listo, sabes a que me refiero.

— Bien. Pero yo decía que eres chica por... eso —el dedo de Keith señaló el pecho de Pidge, haciendo que ella se girara y lanzara telaraña al techo— ¿Olvidaste las vendas?

Y Pidge supuso que el binder no sería necesario porque las patrullas nocturnas eran tranquilas.

— No digas nada y no localizaré a tus padres para delatarte.

Pidge subió con ayuda de la telaraña al techo, sintiendo su cara arder.

— ¡Espera! —la voz de Keith detuvo su caminata. Se lanzó de espaldas del techo y quedó de cabeza— Gracias por ayudarme.

— Siempre puedes confiar en tu amiga y vecina Spidey, ¿No? —intentó bromear. Keith estaba cerca. Demasiado.

La risa del chico le pareció lo más dulce del mundo.

Los ojos violetas la tenían colgando de cabeza, literalmente.

— ¿No te asusta todo esto? —la voz de Keith salió en un susurro, era un momento íntimo, y ninguno deseaba romperlo.

— Al principio —murmuró mirándolo fijamente— Pero tengo la certeza de que hay cosas que se deben proteger, los poderes no son una diversión, es una carga que estoy dispuesta a llevar y usar para el bien.

— Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿Verdad? —Keith usó la frase de Sam y Pidge quiso llorar. Solo asintió levemente— Un hombre muy sabio me dijo eso.

Perdió un poco de la fuerza en sus brazos, Keith tomó sus mejillas con cuidado.

— No creo que...

— ¿Puedo? —cuestionó suavemente. La voluntad de Pidge flaqueó— No será por completo, confía en mí.

Pidge asintió y Keith siguió tocando sus mejillas, luego tanteó el inicio de la máscara y la bajó hasta el inicio de la nariz de Pidge.

Miró con atención los labios rosados y las pecas juguetonas de Pidge. Sonrió levemente y se acercó, deteniéndose a milímetros, pidiendo permiso a la heroína.

Pidge simplemente se dejó llevar y rompió la distancia, sintió los labios de Keith unirse a los suyos de forma inexperta.

Algo que no admitiría que anhelaba hace años, una explosión en su interior, la sangre acumulándose en su rostro, algo que desaparecía todas sus preocupaciones y la dejaba ser una adolescente normal enamorándose, nada de poderes, ladrones, villanos o dones, era Pidge disfrutando de su primer beso con el chico al que amaba.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en las bocas de ambos cuando se separaron, para luego reír y comenzar otro beso.

Ambos estaban perdidos.

El sonido de una patrulla de policías a unas calles los detuvo.

Se separaron, Pidge aclaró su garganta mientras acomodaba su máscara y Keith sonrió inconteniblemente mientras hacia círculos en el suelo con la punta de su pie.

— Yo... Te acompañaría a casa para asegurarme de que no te meterás en problemas, pero... —Keith le sonrió de manera coqueta— Bueno, responsabilidades.

— Tranquila, tu debes patear traseros y yo hacer mi tarea de matemáticas.

Pidge sonrió y volvió a subir, pisó el techo del edificio y sintió un mareo, no estaba segura si por el beso o por estár mucho tiempo de cabeza.

Caminó embobada hasta encontrar la patrulla y ayudarlos a detener a un tipo que corría por las calles gritando que unos monstruos llamados Galras estaban por llegar.

Nuevamente volvió a la realidad.

— Ni idea. Quizá salió a la tienda o algo así. Suele comprar granizados pasadas las ocho.

Seguía preguntándose cual era el límite del poder embobador que tenían los ojos y cabello de Keith sobre ella.

La voz de la reportera en el televisor llamó su atención: _"Cámara de Seven Eleven graba a Spidey besando a un civil"_

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Soy medio freaky con los superhéroes, y esto fue inevitable. Perdón (Also, amo el pre-Kerberos)_

 _Curiosamente, la semana en que tengo exámenes siempre es más ligera que el resto del año. Así que volví a casita, me enredé en cobijas y me puse a escribir porque esta idea no dejaba de bailar salsa en mi cerebro_

 _Peter Parker es mi crush desde pequeña 3_

 _CofCofKEITHYLOSGRANIZADOSCOMOJDCofCofSEVIENEUNFICDEESTOCofCof_

 _Y por si las duditas, KEITH NO GOLPEÓ A JAMES, golpeó a un fastidioso X, bebé James merece amor y no golpes_

 _/Publicación: 05-03-19\\\\\_


	17. Chapter 17 Tiempo

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Ubicación en la séptima temporada y post temporada 8_  
 _·2,829 palabras_

— El tiempo no existe en este sitio —murmuró Krolia— Estaremos aquí por una cantidad indefinida, si quieres mantenerte cuerdo, debes recordar eso. Puedes ver el pasado y el futuro en cualquier segundo. Mantente sereno y analiza la situación.

Keith solo asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención a la Galra, no quería hablar. Pudo ver como su madre lo abandonaba por una causa más importante para ella, la muerte de su padre, los problemas que causó en Garrison y su expulsión del cuartel.

Krolia miró algo herida al joven, sabía que Keith no había heredado solo su apariencia, sino también su comportamiento. Era obvio que su hijo desearía estár solo después de que ella había soltado la bomba de "soy tu madre" para después quedar atrapados en un sitio extraño. Y Krolia deseaba ayudarlo, pero Keith se había negado, y ella no podía darle su espacio sin temor a volver a separarse de él.

Días pasaban, y ambos seguían en silencio. Keith mirando con confusión a Krolia y ella dándole espacio a su hijo, ambos con visiones recurrentes que interrumpían su descansos.

Keith fue derrotado por el sueño, su madre lo miró tranquilo y sonrió, acercándose para acariciar la melena oscura y ver al lobo acurrucarse al lado del chico. Se sentó a un lado.

Mientras tanto, Keith gozaba de algunas horas de sueño de las que se había privado, el descanso no fue mucho.

 _Keith abrió los ojos, encontrándose a si mismo bajando de una extraña nave, parecía hecha por Galaxy Garrison, ¿Habían vuelto a la tierra?, se vio vestido de una manera elegante, él nunca accedería a llevar un traje como ese, no solo porque fuese incómodo, sino porque no tenía motivos válidos. Vio su greña siendo prisionera de una liga roja, sus facciones más maduras, algunas ojeras y una cicatriz en su mejilla, era el futuro, claro, ¿Pero que le había ocurrido?_

 _Se vio caminar unos pasos, encontrándose pronto con el abrazo de Lance y Hunk, ambos adultos._

Al lado de Krolia, Keith se removió un poco.

 _El Keith adulto apareció en una nueva escena, abrazando a Shiro y saludando a un tipo que el Keith joven recordaba haber visto trabajando en el cuartel. Entre risas, Shiro y el hombre se dieron la mano, haciendo notar unos anillos de compromiso._

 _Lance soltó un comentario sobre la boda años atrás de Shiro, haciendo que el Keith joven confirmase su teoría extraña._

 _Segundos después, Kogane mayor fue aprisionado por unos brazos pertenecientes a una melena castaña._

 _Matthew Holt se había lanzado sobre él, comentando el tiempo que llevaban sin verse._

 _Keith joven miró sorprendido a Matt, preguntándose sobre el nuevo corte de cabello del Holt. Matt le había comentado qué quería tener su cabello largo, pues, según él, era un arma letal para conquistar chicas, recordó que Matt bromeó con él un poco diciendo que a Pidge le gustaría si Keith dejaba crecer más su greña, Keith solo había rodado los ojos, fingiendo desinterés para ocultar la vergüenza, aunque claro, Matt era un listillo y lo había visto perfectamente. Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Matt y el nuevo tipo Curtis estaban ahí, todos con trajes formales, ¿Dónde estaban Pidge y Allura?_

 _Una mujer de cabello corto y castaño con algunas canas apareció sonriendo mientras alzaba sus brazos con alegría y caminaba hacia él._

 _Keith joven vio con atención, ¿Era esa la señora Holt? Pidge le había mostrado una fotografía, pero no podía estár seguro al respecto._

 _— ¡El novio ya llegó! —celebró la mujer castaña._

 _Matt soltó una risa._

 _— Y aún falta una hora. Creí que llegaría tarde._

Kosmo se removió al sentir que Keith se había movido un poco.

 _— ... Es de mala suerte ver a la novia —sonó un murmullo._

 _— Mi Katie no cree en eso._

 _La luz aumentó de golpe_ , _iluminando la oscura escena._

 _Keith tuvo que rodear a su versión adulta, pues este cubría a la persona que estaba en el salón al que habían entrado._

 _Keith se preguntó que tan real era lo que estaba viendo, balanceando las posibilidades de ya estár muerto y contemplando a un ángel de la luz._

 _El vestido blanco de Pidge_ _la cubría perfectamente en la zona pectoral, rematando con escote de hombros caídos, la falda del vestido iniciaba al abandonar la cintura de la joven, cubriendo sus pies entre delicados olanes, a Keith le recordaba el como se acomodaban los pétalos de una flor, delicado, divertido y uniforme._

 _Los pequeños pendientes de Pidge intentaban robar atención, pero no la suficiente para hacer notar el rostro al natural de la novia. Una pequeña joya verde se asomaba entre los hilos castaños y rebeldes._

 _Los mechones laterales que Pidge había dejado fuera de su moño danzaban en sus hombros pecosos, sus manos con guantes blancos jugueteaban con el velo en sus manos._

 _¿Pidge era la novia? ¿Que tan adelante en el futuro era eso? ¿Pidge? Si la Holt se estaba casando y no llevaba un traje de guerra, significaba que todo el embrollo de Zarkon, Lotor y Haggar acabaría pronto, eso era bueno, pero... ¿Con quién se estaba casando Pidge?_

 _Vio a su versión adulta murmurar algo y retirar la rosa en la solapa de su traje, entregándosela a la castaña._

 _Pidge miró asombrada y sonrojada al Keith adulto, dándole un tono más inocente._ _Keith se vio a si mismo sonreír._

Krolia miró algo preocupada a Keith, ya era tiempo de reforzar el refugio ante cualquier inclemencia del impredecible sitio.

 _La luz volvió a cegar a Keith, obligándole a cubrir sus ojos. Cuando la luz se disip_ _ó_ _, lo vio claro._

 _Su versión adulta tomando las suaves mejillas de Pidge, para después secuestrar sus labios en un beso que Keith joven no pudo observar, aún no sabía si por la sorpresa que había recibido o porque su versión adulta se lo impedía._

 _Las delicadas manos de Pidge se fueron hasta la nuca de su Keith, acercándolo aún más._

 _Keith tuvo un nuevo ardor en sus mejillas, no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía girar la mirada? Aunque, no veía el porque, después de todo, indirectamente él era parte de la escena, su versión adulta estaba besando a Pidge._

 _¿Besando a Pidge?_

 _¿Ellos se iban a casar?_

 _El corazón del joven Kogane latió más rápido y más fuerte._

 _Su destino era casarse con Pidge, su futuro era al lado de la dulzura llena de pecas y conocimiento._

 _Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó, luego vio a los protagonistas de su visión separarse, manteniendo las frentes unidas, las manos de Pidge rodeando las manos de Keith aún en sus mejillas._

 _— Keith... —el suave susurro de la voz de Pidge._

— ¡¿Keith?! —el grito de Krolia detuvo todo. Se levantó de golpe, asustado.

— Ya voy —tomó su espada, ya listo, sin contar con que Kosmo brincaría sobre él y comenzaría a lamer su rostro en venganza por tirarlo.

— ¿Visiones nuevamente? Te veías inquieto —murmuró Krolia acercándose.

Keith asintió.

— Solo fue... nada.

Krolia guardó silencio.

La alteana, el engaño de Lotor y su locura, la manipulación de Shiro, su pelea con su hermano y las decenas de clones de Takashi que existían, Shiro había muerto y revivido, perdidos en el espacio, al parecer ellos estuvieron fuera por 3 años, nuevo orden Galra, nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos, destrucción de planetas, creación de más super robots, pilotos MFE, vuelta a la tierra, muerte de personas amadas... Pero finamente, todo era pacífico.

Le gustaba creer que el sacrificio y dolor por el que habían atravesado no tenía un final en vano.

La separación de los paladines era casi dolorosa, no negaría nunca que extrañaba a sus amigos, pero la misiones de La Espada de Marmora nunca terminaban, y ellos tenían sus propias responsabilidades. Podían llamarse, pero aún así, era necesario que cada mes se reunieran frente al monumento de Allura para estár juntos, eran familia sin importar nada.

Comenzó a formar una sonrisa conmovida al ver lo ilusionada que estaba Pidge mientras les mostraba a todos los ex paladines a su nuevo robot.

— Este bebé es increíble —comentó Pidge casi brincando de un lado a otro— Llevó meses, pero finalmente está listo. Quizá te lleves bien con él, Shiro. Tu brazo responde al mismo material que el de él.

— Seguro que si —sonrió Shiro mientras tomaba su taza de té.

— Es increíble —comentó Hunk— Espera, ¿TDL? ¿RAP? No, no, no. Ya se, ¿Compiladores cruzados?

Keith no entendió nada (probablemente Lance y Shiro tampoco) pero Pidge soltó una risa malévola y alzó sus cejas con presunción.

— Leifsdottir y yo creamos uno. Este nene es único.

La boca de Hunk se abrió con sorpresa.

— ¿Y porqué tiene tus lentes? —preguntó Lance aún confundido.

Pidge llevó una mano a la cabeza del robot.

— Porque debe parecerse a su madre.

— ¿Y ya tiene nombre? —volvió a preguntar Lance siguiendo el juego.

— Mi bebé es Chip —comentó Pidge de manera orgullosa, los paladines negaron divertidos con la cabeza, era Pidge siendo Pidge. Keith, sin embargo, soltó una risa sonora, llamando la atención de todos.

— Disculpen —dijo aún riendo un poco— Es que fue ingenioso —miró a la castaña— Es un buen nombre, Pidge.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Pidge.

— ¿Lo ven? Keith, debido a que tienes buenos gustos, tu nombraras a mi próximo nene.

Keith asintió, como si le acabasen de encargar una solemne tarea.

Lo siguiente que Keith supo, fue que Lance pedía un robot que tuviese su nombre, claro, Pidge se negó y dijo que no lo haría por que sus "hijos" si eran lindos, desatando un mini drama en Lance, quien fingió ofenderse, para luego desatar una infantil y añorada pelea con la ex paladín verde.

Mientras Pidge y Lance seguían en lo suyo, la vista de Keith se detuvo en las puntas del cabello de la castaña. Estas acariciaban los hombros de la Holt en cada movimiento que ella hacía.

El corazón de Keith se detuvo, recordando todo súbitamente.

No le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, mucho menos desde que supo que, en verdad, esas eran visiones.

Era una incertidumbre, había visto su pelea con Shiro en aquel lugar. Y se cumplió.

Su charla con Lance antes de la partida de ATLAS, y se cumplió.

Un beso accidental que él y Pidge se habían dado por culpa de Lance. Se cumplió.

Ahora, después de un margen de error del cero por ciento, estaba seguro de aquello.

Iba a casarse con Pidge.

¿Cuando? En verdad no lo sabía, pero el largo del cabello de la castaña le daba algunas pistas. Aunque bien podía ser que en su visión ella estuviese usando extensiones. Quiso golpearse.

De pequeño deseaba saber el futuro, ¿Qué sería mejor que conocer lo que harás o a quién conocerás? Claro, ahora se arrepentía. Todo el asunto nublaba su juicio, y seguía preguntándose lo que debía hacer para que aquello se cumpliera.

Pero no estaba seguro, ¿Casarse era algo que él quería?

Keith no era tonto y sabía que la paladín verde no era solo una amiga. Y Pidge sabía que estaba en la misma situación, perdida ante el encanto Kogane. Todos sabían que había algo ahí, delatados por sus paseos nocturnos, acercamientos o tomadas de las manos que eran presenciados por el resto de ex paladines y trabajadores o estudiantes de Galaxy Garrison. Keith y Pidge sabían que, en el fondo, ambos deseaban estar juntos. Pero no se sentían listos o hechos para una relación.

Keith sabía que quería estár con Pidge, reunirse con ella al final del día y charlar sobre lo que les había ocurrido, luego quedarse acurrucados juntos y despertar aún juntos, murmurando lo mucho que se querían.

¿Pero era lo correcto?

Aún veía rastros de tristeza en Lance cuando hablaba por mucho tiempo de Allura, ¿Él estaría dispuesto a pasar por eso?

Desde un inicio, la razón por la que él había elevado barreras era el temor al rechazo. Ahora temía a la pérdida.

Temía no merecer ser felíz, que la vida arrebatase todo lo que amaba. Perder a su madre o amigos. La reciente perdida de Kolivan no ayudaba mucho.

Durante la siguiente misión, tuvo la desgracia de volver a caer en el dichoso abismo temporal. Esta vez solo. Sin Krolia o Kosmo. ¿Saldría más pronto o perdería la cordura?

Temía al ver acercarse cada vez la cegante luz. Para fortuna, la mayoría de cosas que veía eran del pasado.

 _— Es linda, Keith. Gracias —murmuró Pidge mientras miraba asombrada la pequeña piedra de color verde en sus manos. Keith la había encontrado en una misión de la Espada y creyó que a la castaña le gustaría._

 _Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron._

 _— Uh, bueno... Te recordé, tu sabes, verde..._

 _— ... Y Matt quería conservar su cabello largo, pero mamá lo regañó y dijo que parecía un vago. Sigue llorando porque extraña su "cabello de anime"._

 _— ¿Y porque no dejas crecer el tuyo?_

 _Keith jugueteó con los mechones castaños._

 _— ¿Crees que se vería bien?_

 _— Creo que te verías bien de cualquier forma._

 _— Entonces... ¿Olvidamos esto?_

 _Pidge asintió rápidamente ante la pregunta, aún cubriendo sus labios con sorpresa._

 _— ¿Antes matamos a Lance?_

 _Y Keith asintió._

— _En serio, te veías bien —Keith miró de mala manera a Pidge, esta ya no se contuvo y comenzó a reír, recordando la coleta mal hecha que Keith había usado por culpa de Bob._

 _Antes que cualquier otra cosa ocurriera, Keith saltó sobre Pidge, despeinandola y tomando una pequeña liga del buró que estaba al lado. Hizo una coleta igual de mal hecha._

— _Tu también luces bien._

Una visión hizo a Keith definir lo que haría al salir de aquel sitio.

Solo esperaba hacer lo correcto.

Al pasar un año, Keith pudo salir del abismo, aún con el recuerdo fresco de su versión adulta sufriendo mientras se reprendía entre susurros el no haber cuidado a Pidge. ¿Cuando al pequeño Keith se le ocurrió que él sufriría por amor? ¿En alguna ocasión se imaginó a si mismo llorando por una emoción que se suponía era lo mejor del mundo?

Sus amigas de La Espada miraban asombradas como Keith evadía las llamadas de Pidge y el como iba ausentándose cada vez más de las reuniones mensuales entre los paladines.

Y, ¿Lo mejor para Keith? Era retirarse, había soportado mucho. No sabía bien la razón del sufrimiento en su futuro, pero estaba seguro de algo, si él y Pidge tenían una relación y la terminaban, dolería. Mucho. Pero le dolería más que Pidge se metiese a una misión de la Espada con el objetivo de ayudarlo y que acabase mal por su culpa.

El tiempo continuó pasando, Keith faltando de poco a poco a más reuniones, prestando poca atención a las que asistía y partiendo temprano, negando a todos el derecho a saber lo que ocurría en la cabeza del ex líder de Voltron.

— Keith, que bueno que volviste —sonó la voz de Acxa al ver a Kogane bajar de su nave.

— Tenías 3 meses sin visitar esta base —comentó Zethrid.

— ¿Es tan enredada la construcción de la nueva base? —cuestionó Ezor mirándolo confundida. Keith encogió sus hombros.

— Lleva mas tiempo del planeado —vil mentira.

— Ustedes tampoco se salvan —alguien más bajó de una nave recién llegada— Ninguno de ustedes se dignó a visitar esta base —reprendió Krolia— Y tu no respondías a mis llamadas, Keith.

— Lo lamento —comentó Keith en un gruñido avergonzado. Krolia se acercó a él para abrazarlo, mientras Ezor y Zethrid se reían de la escena.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo, Capitana? —Acxa cruzó sus brazos al hacer la pregunta.

— Malo no. Pero debemos ir a la tierra mañana.

El cuerpo de Keith se tensó y los ojos de Acxa brillaron.

— ¿Mañana? ¿No es muy pronto? ¿Que pasó? —Ezor comenzó a atropellar con preguntas a Krolia, quien solo sacó un papel y lo entregó a las chicas.

Ezor abrió el sobre con un aire desesperado, para luego leer el contenido y comenzar a reír, siendo imitada por Zethrid. Ambas alegres. Acxa les arrebató el papel y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre.

— Nena, tenemos que buscar ropa —dijo Ezor mientras tomaba la mano de Zethrid y la jalaba hasta una nave— ¡Volveremos pronto!

Una llamada llegó al comunicador de Acxa, esta se disculpó y se apartó de los Kogane, saludando alegre a Verónica y entregando el papel a Krolia.

— No creo poder ir —comentó Keith dando la vuelta— El material para la nueva base recibió daños, y...

— ¿La base que está lista hace un mes? —Krolia alzó la ceja.

—... ¿Si? —Keith soltó un suspiro— No tengo muchas ganas de ir a la tierra.

— No creo que hagas lo correcto, hijo.

Krolia lo miró fijamente para después entregarle el sobre y darse la vuelta.

Keith miró el delicado sobre de color beige, lo abrió y sacó el papel interior.

Brincó la lectura de los primeros párrafos, notando que solo era un despilfarro de palabras. Una frase robó su atención.

 _"Se consideraría un honor que se presentase a la boda de la Comandante Katie Holt y el Teniente James Griffin"_

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Esto salió gracias a que trasnoché vagando por tumblr 3_

 _Y tendrá continuación_

 _/Publicación: 11-03-19\\\\\_


	18. Chapter 18 Decisiones

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Continuación de "Tiempo"_  
 _· ¿Esto es drama?_  
 _·3676 palabras_

 _Shipps:_  
 _·Kidge_  
 _·Jidge_

Bajó de la nave aún agotado, demasiado inmerso en su propia mente, demasiado confundido y adolorido, ¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando? ¿Pidge en realidad...?

Deseaba que de la nada una llamada de la castaña llegase a él, riéndose por una falsa invitación que le habían enviado como una broma por no ir a las reuniones.

Ojalá eso hubiese ocurrido.

Pidge incluso había enviado una nave hasta ellos, un nuevo modelo que había diseñado en Garrison con ayuda de Matt.

Se movió a pasos lentos, sin deseo alguno de continuar y llegar al lugar de la ceremonia. La corbata roja que Krolia lo había obligado a usar comenzó a ahogarlo. Antes de que su mano se dirigiese a su cuello para aflojarla, los brazos de Lance y Hunk se envolvieron en él de un salto.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo soy yo —comentó algo divertido. Ambos seguían pegados a él, recriminándole su falta de tacto y responsabilidad por haber faltado a las reuniones.

Lance y Hunk lo guiaron hasta Shiro. Se mostró algo incómodo al ver las manos entrelazadas de su prácticamente hermano y de Curtis. No, no le molestaba. De hecho, Curtis era agradable, pero muestras de afecto era lo último que deseaba ver en ese momento.

— Viejo, tienes 26. ¡Explícame el porque sigues llevando esa greña mal cortada! —recriminó Lance dando un jalón a la coleta. Keith lo miró indiferente.

— Se ve bien con la liga —comentó Hunk mientras trataba de calmar a Lance.

— ¡Kogane! —un peso extra cayó en sus hombros, Matt lo abrazó por la espalda para luego comenzar a despeinarlo— ¿Porqué no venías más seguido? ¡No te veo desde hace años!

— Misiones en la Espada —se excusó.

— Vamos, todos tenemos trabajo, no es excusa, ¿Es que acaso no nos extrañabas? Se de una personita que sí.

Keith se movió algo incómodo.

 _"Ah, si. No quería casarme con tu hermana y que al final no funcionara o algo le ocurriera a ella porque es terca y rompería mi corazón. Pero ahora creo que estoy peor"_

 _—_ ¿Y de que hablaban? —cambió Matt el tema al ver que Keith no planeaba responder.

— Lance está celoso de mi cabello —se burló Keith tratando de relajarse.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

— ¡Chicos! —una voz femenina sonó de la nada, provocando que todos volteasen hacia ella— ¡El novio ya llegó!

Unos metros detrás, podía ver a James bajando de manera nerviosa en un auto que reconocía como reciente del cuartel, a su lado, Samuel Holt le daba palmadas en la espalda de manera cariñosa. Sus piernas temblaron al ver todo eso repetirse.

— Y aún falta una hora, creí que llegaría más tarde —sonrió Matt.

— Estamos hablando de James —comentó Shiro.

— Si. Quiere demasiado a Pidge como para arriesgarse a llegar tarde —sonrió Lance— Pero sigo molesto con él por no querer llamar al robot Lance —gruñó.

Eso llamó la atención de Keith, ¿No debía ser él quien nombrase a un robot de Pidge? Pero antes de que pusiera alguna objeción o remarcase su duda, los brazos de Colleen lo rodearon.

— ¡Me alegra que estés aquí, Keith! —sonrió la Holt palmeando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. Devolvió el abrazo.

— Boda de Pidge, no me la puedo perder.

 _"Aunque tenía imaginada una posición muy diferente para la boda"_

 _—_ Katie no dejaba de lanzar amenazas. Dijo que si no venías, ella misma iría al espacio a buscarte —Colleen soltó una risa mientras se separaba— ¿Cómo está Krolia?

— Viene con Acxa, Ezor y Zethrid, se atrasaron por un inconveniente. Pero llegarán.

El pasillo era completamente blanco, lo suficiente para que su vista doliera. Los adornos dorados en las paredes no hacían mucho por mitigar el blanco, las mesas y jarrones de mármol con diseños que a él le parecían exagerados se veían de todas direcciones.

Una chica que trabajaba en el lugar vio a Keith caminar, para luego ponerse frente a él y detener su paso.

— Lo lamento, no puede pasar —comentó amablemente.

— Yo... Necesito hablar con la novia —soltó en un murmuro, confundido por la interrupción de la chica.

La joven soltó un risa.

— Se que desea ver a su novia, pero, ¡Es de mala suerte! —comentó con un tono de divertida advertencia— Queremos que esto dure y que la luna de miel sea perfecta.

Las mejillas de Keith se colorearon, comprendiendo el malentendido.

— ¡Oh! ¡No! Yo... — _claro... —_ Yo no soy el novio.

Dolió decirlo en voz alta.

La joven se puso nerviosa, apenada.

— ¡Disculpe! Yo... es que acabo de verla para ayudar a peinarla y ella no dejaba de ver una foto de ustedes dos en su teléfono, supuse que... —la curiosidad asaltó a Keith, ¿Pidge no estaba molesta con él por alejarse?— ¡No! ¡No debí decir eso! ¡Olvidelo! —las piernas de la chica temblaron, ahora alterada por su error y por hablar de más— Puede ir, pero si alguien pregunta, nosotros nunca nos vimos.

La chica salió murmurando algo sobre ser despedida en su primera semana, completamente asustada por las exigencias de su jefa.

Keith la miró alejarse de reojo. Se mantuvo en su lugar.

La chica se había mostrado muy nerviosa como para haber dicho una mentira, podía confirmar que Pidge veía una fotografía.

Y, antes de que Keith pudiera darse cuenta, la esperanza comenzó a nacer, acariciando su corazón y endulzando su mente como método de defensa, abrazaba una idea.

¿Que tal si Pidge se sentía de la misma forma que él?

Abrió una puerta, vacío.

¿Que tal si Pidge lo extrañaba?

Otro cuarto vacío.

¿Pidge estaba segura de querer casarse?

Por fin entró a un cuarto con algunas personas, las trabajadoras acomodaban los productos en estantes altos.

¿Pidge estaría queriendo huir?

— ¿Cuál es la habitación de la novia? —quizá si tono fue muy alto y autoritario, pues una de las chicas saltó en su lugar.

¿Que era capaz de hacer Pidge?

— Uh... 5 puertas adelante, del otro lado —murmuró una. Keith asintió y salió corriendo, escuchando los murmullos de las trabajadoras.

¿A quien pertenecía el corazón de la castaña?

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

— ¿Debemos detenerlo?

— Es de mala suerte ver a la novia.

Keith se congeló frente a la puerta y tomó el pomo.

— Mi Katie no cree en eso...

¿Pidge accedería a huir con él?

Entró a la habitación, Pidge lo ignoró, probablemente pensando que era su madre para hablar con ella.

Vio los hilos miel acomodados en un moño, dos mechones laterales y largos danzando por el aire de la ventana.

— ¿Mamá, tu crees que...? —Pidge se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose a si misma cuando vio a Keith. Se quedó congelada.

Las manos de Keith se quedaron inmóviles, viendo con atención como el blanco vestido se movía con gracia a la par de Pidge, la suave y pecosa piel de los hombros desnuda, más inocente con el carmín natural en sus mejillas.

 _"Wow..."_

Abrió su boca tratando de emitir una palabra, no pudo.

El pequeño punto rojo en su solapa llamó su atención, sacó la rosa del incómodo saco, se inclinó y la ofreció a la novia.

— Uh... _¿My Lady?_ ¿E-Es eso lo que se dice?

La voz salió tartamuda, nerviosa, el tono que era adorable para Pidge años atrás.

Pidge tomó la flor con cuidado, concediendo a Keith el permiso para ponerse recto. Colocó la flor en el tocador frente a ella. Se acercó a Keith.

Dio un puñetazo en el estómago del joven.

Keith contuvo un quejido, preguntándose desde cuando la pequeña ex paladín tenía tanta fuerza. Cuando Keith hizo un ademán para protegerse de una Katie que se acercaba cada vez más, esta saltó y lo abrazó, congelándolo.

— Te extrañaba, Keith —murmuró oculta en el pecho del antiguo líder de Voltron. Contuvo un suspiro y acomodó sus manos en los hombros pecosos.

— Yo también... Katie.

Pidge separó.

— ¿Katie? Wow, ¿Que te pasó? ¿Porque me llamas por mi nombre? —soltó una risa— Espera —Pidge se detuvo, dando la vuelta para ver el cabello de Keith— ¡Tu greña luce increíble!

— Bueno, ambos dejamos crecer nuestro cabello —sonrió. Pidge asintió.

— Iba a cortarlo de nuevo, pero mamá dijo que quería ver mi cabello largo este día.

— Oh, claro. La boda.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Keith, nervioso por lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Pidge, confundida y ligeramente incómoda.

No era como si Keith hubiese sido su novio con el que nunca terminó oficialmente, pero había _algo._ Sabía que entre ella y Keith siempre hubo una clase de chispa, algo especial, simplemente una flama que, aunque tuvo oportunidad, nunca se tornó en incendio. Fue apagada por la separación y aparición de otros en el juego.  
No negaba que se sentía algo culpable cuando comenzó a tener citas con James, porque en el fondo, sentía que traicionaba a Keith. Mantenía sus salidas con James casi en secreto, al menos hasta que la falta de Keith la hizo notar que Kogane era un alma libre, sin responsabilidades, sin ataduras, y Pidge no podía forzarlo a estár con ella. Así que ella tampoco debía ser fiel a algo ficticio, por más anhelado que fuese por su corazón.

Y demonios, sabía que James era lindo. Era atento con ella, la trataba muy bien, era responsable, tierno, considerado, detallista y adorable. El chico con el que todo padre deseaba que su hija se casase. El chico que Pidge había aprendido a amar irremediablemente al ver los tiernos esfuerzos que él hacía por llamar un poco su atención.

El chico con el que ella se casaría.

Keith siempre sería especial, había llenado durante la juventud su corazón con esperanzas y emociones que pensó nunca experimentaría, pero el primer amor es algo torpe y generalmente no acaba bien. Tenía la suerte de que Keith fuera su amigo, el primer amor no se olvida, es una marca cicatrizada en el corazón que se lleva toda la vida, siempre estará ahí, como malo o bello recuerdo, pero no te desharás de él. Era el primer amor, reemplazado al encontrar uno con más firmeza.

— Deberías venir más seguido —murmuró Pidge con algo de dolor— Los chicos y yo te extrañamos. Intenté llamarte a la base en Daibazzal, pero solía contestar Acxa diciendo que estabas ocupado o fuera, y no respondías tu comunicador personal... Quería decirte personalmente sobre mi boda, pero solo pude enviar la invitación a la base central y esperar que respondieras —Pidge jugueteó con sus propios dedos, nerviosa, cuidando no dañar el esmalte en las uñas.

— No debí hacerlo, perdóname —una disculpa con un sentido más profundo, una disculpa que iba más para si mismo que para ella, no podía evitar pensar que si tan solo él hubiese tenido el valor para estár ahí, Pidge no estaría a punto de unirse a James por el resto de su vida.

— Está bien, solo... ¿Vendrás más seguido? —Keith asintió ante la petición, procesando bien lo que haría a continuación— Ahora, antes que todo, necesito que me cuentes lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo está Krolia y las chicas? Tu madre envió un adorno de flores —el dedo de Pidge señaló un adorno, flores que Keith había visto en Daibazzal crecer solo durante la lluvia, unas gotas de rocío relucían entre los pétalos rojos con nacimiento púrpura— Mi mamá las amó. ¿Sabes de dónde son? Quizá pueda llevarla a conseguirlas.

— Son originarias de Daibazzal. Yo podría llevarlas... si quieres —añadió. Pidge asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que te ocurre, Keith? —preguntó Pidge después de un nuevo silencio— Y no digas "nada", porque se que no estás bien.

Kogane solo pudo observar a los dulces labios moverse, no pudo procesar lo que decía. Su corazón latió con fuerza, aterrado por las consecuencias.

— Tu... te casarás.

Pidge asintió algo confundida, ¿Cuál era el punto?

— Si, Keith. Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando crecen y se aman lo suficiente para compartir toda su vida.

Quizá era idea producto de la paranoia momentánea de Keith, pero él juraría que había un tono de reproche hacia su persona.

La inmadurez provocó una nueva herida.

— ¿Con James?

Las cejas de Pidge se fruncieron, casi ofendidas por el tono que Keith estaba usando. Al recordar algo, Pidge regresó a su semblante sereno.

— Vale. Se perfectamente que James no es tu persona favorita —comentó divertida restándole importancia al asunto mientras movía su mano— Pero, te agradaría mucho si lo trataras. Se sobre la pelea de ustedes cuando eran pequeños, ambos me han contado sus versiones y puedo decir que ambos fueron muy torpes —se burló sutilmente— Ni tú, ni James son los de antes. Ambos han crecido, ya no son adolescentes con ganas de golpear al otro.

Keith se preguntó que tan cierto era eso, quizá, muy en el fondo, el seguía siendo un inmaduro emocional con ganas de golpear al Teniente.

— Pero...

— James es alguien genial, Keith. Y, como mi amigo, espero que me apoyes —Keith sintió las pequeñas manos de Pidge tomando las suyas, sosteniéndolas y juntándolas en un tono de súplica.

¿Tenía remedio su error?

¿Pidge lo aceptaría?

Una parte lógica de él le indicaba lo poco posible que era aquello, podría simplemente explotar, decir lo que creía, lo que sentía, lo mucho que se arrepentía por haber sido un cobarde. Pero Pidge no era de las personas que cambiaban de opinión, si Pidge hacía algo, era una decisión incambiable, una decisión que estaría fija.

Y faltaba poco para que esa decisión se sellara.

Aunque quizá...

Quizá Pidge no deseaba hacerlo en verdad.

Cuando Pidge intentó separarse, Keith volvió a acercarla, atrapando las mejillas llenas de pecas entre sus manos, apreciando el brillo miel, los puntitos aleatorios y juguetones, la suavidad de la piel, los pequeños labios rosados que lo habían vuelto loco.

Antes de que Pidge reaccionara a algo más que colocar sus manos en los hombros de Kogane, Keith terminó de romper la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo nuevamente los labios de la castaña en los suyos, era la segunda ocasión en que eso ocurría en su vida, y seguía temblando al pensarlo, nunca creyó que lo haría.

Las manos de Pidge titubearon unos segundos, su inconsciente preguntándose si debía ceder al beso o alejarse.

Sintió el cosquilleo de las hebras negras en la punta de sus dedos y las acarició, posando sus manos en la nuca del chico.

Keith seguía sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería actuar sinceramente por una vez. Nada de temor o inseguridades sobre el futuro, simplemente disfrutar el momento y a las emociones tomando el control. Y, cuando Pidge dio un permiso casi automático a la lengua de Keith para profundizar el beso, se separó. Reaccionando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba a minutos de casarse con un hombre maravilloso, ¿Porque había besado a Keith?

— Keith... —emitió el nombre sin saber exactamente como continuar.

— ¿Amas a James?

Quizá no era tan tarde.

La rabia comenzó a crecer un poco en Pidge, después de todo ese tiempo, después de que ella había pasado un tiempo sintiéndose completamente abandonada, ¿Con que derecho llegaba Keith a besarla y a generar olas al rededor de su bote salvavidas?

Pero, igualmente estaba molesta consigo misma. ¿Es que no lo había olvidado? ¿Es que estaba simplemente jugando a ser madura mientras se aprovechaba del hombre esperando en el altar?

Tembló en su lugar, luchando con la molestia y la tristeza.

Pero era cierto, Pidge tomaba decisiones y no se arrepentía. Nunca jugaría con alguien, porque Pidge no era así. Y no sacrificaría todo por un simple capricho de un amor antiguo.

No podemos salvarnos de tomar decisiones importantes, simplemente nos queda rezar por un futuro en el que seamos felices y libres de dolor.

— Amo a James —asintió.

La confianza con la que Pidge había respondido lo terminó de quebrar, miró hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

Había arruinado todo, probablemente hasta su amistad.

El nudo en su garganta se volvió demasiado doloroso como para pronunciar una palabra, mordió el interior de su mejilla conteniendo un sollozo, sintiendo segundos después el sabor metálico de la sangre. Asintió y dio la vuelta, listo para salir del lugar.

La mano de Pidge sostuvo la suya, deteniéndolo. Keith solo deseaba ser libre del lugar y de sus emociones, volver al tiempo en que su única preocupación era mejorar en el entrenamiento. Deseaba que Pidge lo soltara, debía obtener el valor para hacer lo mismo. Pero aunque el agarre de Pidge era suave y titubeante, Keith no tuvo la fuerza para mover su mano y separarlas.

— Debo irme. Y tu tienes una misión que completar —susurró. Sabía que si alzaba un poco más la voz, su garganta no resistiría.

— No huyas, Keith —susurró de la misma manera— Ya no. No quiero que te alejes, no quiero que bloquees todo solo porque algo no resulta bien. Por favor... —la voz de Pidge se mantenía suave, no enfadada, ni triste, más bien melancólica, pidiendo a Keith continuar con todo, seguir con su conexión especial sin importar el que, porque ellos tenían un lazo, no eran simplemente amigos de un año o amigos de trabajo, eran familia— Estamos hechos para vivir y cometer errores, no para ser estatuas o perfectos como mis robots —soltó una leve risa por su propia broma interna. Las manos de Keith se apretaron en un puño, hacia lo posible por contener las lágrimas— Quiero que sigas siendo noble, un chico que no niega sentir, alguien que no teme demostrar lo que siente, quiero que seas libre, Keith.

— Simplemente lo eché a perder todo, ¿Verdad? —se burló de si mismo con dolor intentando encubrirse. Pidge negó.

— Creo que simplemente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tenemos distintos puntos de vista. Te quiero, Keith. Pero quizá, esto es lo mejor.

— Si yo... Si te hubiese pedido matrimonio, ¿Que habrías dicho?

La garganta de Pidge se mantuvo seca.

— ¡Señorita Pidge! —el grito de alguien entrando por la puerta de golpe los hizo voltear.

— ¿Qué pasa, Slav? —cuestionó Pidge. Los brazos de Slav temblaron.

— ¡Tu vestido! ¡La tela es algodón! ¿Qué? ¿Porqué muestras los hombros? ¿El novio te dijo que quería verlos antes de la noche de bodas? —hablaba demasiado rápido como para comprender lo que decía. Excepto lo último.

Keith tuvo que morder su lengua. Pidge explotó y le gritó a Slav con vergüenza.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

— ¡Acabas de gritarme! —se quejó Slav, para luego guardar silencio y sacar una pequeña libreta— Eso, agregado a que tu vestido cubre el hecho de tu falta de tacones y uso de botas —Pidge se sobresaltó al ser descubierta— Mas el hecho de que hay una flor ahí, un adorno allá, que el novio está siendo peinado por tu madre y que este jovencito está aquí —Slav señaló a Keith, este se encogió en su lugar, sintiéndose como un intruso— Significa que mi riesgo de caer y romperme la espalda a causa de un cubo de hielo han disminuido un 38% —celebró. Luego puso atención a los ojos rojos de Keith— Oh... Así que estamos es esa realidad. Disculpen, interrumpí algo, ¿Verdad?

Ambos lo miraron fijamente y el soltó una risa nerviosa, caminando rápidamente hacia afuera, pero los ex paladines no pudieron hablar, Colleen llegó corriendo por el pasillo para avisar a Pidge que la hora había llegado.

Keith tuvo la suerte (o desgracia) de encontrarse nuevamente con Slav antes de la ceremonia, no teniendo más opción que llevarlo en su espalda por el temor desmedido que este tenía al ver un jarrón roto en el piso. La criatura guardó silencio al ver la irritación y vulnerabilidad de Keith.

— No se muy bien los detalles, pero si lo central, Keith —este prestó atención— Creo que saber lo que ocurrirá es un arma de doble filo.

— ¿Que hubiese pasado si yo no me alejaba?

— Probablemente, el lugar de James sería tuyo —murmuró— Pero hay hechos muy similares, puede que supieras fragmentos que ocurrían en ambas realidades, puede que solo los que ocurrían en una. Así es esto. No hay algo escrito, Keith. Son tus acciones las que determinan tu futuro.

— Entiendo...

— No se que tanto ayude, pero estoy seguro de algo: Independientemente de como eres tú o como es Pidge, lo que a pasado o las decisiones que han tomado, por ley, hay al menos una realidad donde están juntos.

Keith sonrió. En verdad no era muy alentador, pero Slav hacia su esfuerzo.

— Gracias.

Tan rápido como terminó la ceremonia, Keith salió, no queriendo escuchar más brindis o discursos para la pareja. No iba a irse, había prometido a todos sus amigos quedarse como mínimo hasta finalizar el día siguiente. Una mano tocó su hombro.

— Keith.

— James.

James se colocó frente a él, mostrando un semblante serio. Una sonrisa se formó en el castaño, para luego abrazar a Kogane.

— ¡Me alegra que vinieras! —comentó verdaderamente felíz, aún en el abrazo. Se separó después de unos segundos— Mi Katie no dejaba de hablar sobre si vendrías o no. Ella luce felíz.

Keith alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú?

James suspiró.

—Soy felíz si Katie lo es.

Nunca en su vida Keith lo había visto tan alegre, ni siquiera con la sonrisa en su rostro cuando él fue expulsado de Garrison. Al menos, sabía que Pidge estaba con alguien que la adoraba.

Pero había una diferencia, estaba seguro de que el amor que él sentía por Pidge era mayor que el que James sentía.

Pero eso ya no le correspondía.

Caminó hasta Pidge al escuchar una suave melodía, en verdad no sabía lo que estaba por hacer, su conocimiento en danza era nulo. Simplemente ofreció su mano a Pidge y ambos disfrutaron de solo tambalearse de un lado a otro mientras se reían, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Keith contuvo una risa al ver que, efectivamente, Pidge llevaba unas botas sencillas que eran ocultas por el vestido.

Había caído hondo por ella, pero después de todo, aunque su corazón estuviese roto en ese momento, no podía negar lo hermoso que había sido mientras duró, lo humano que lo hacían sentir las emociones.

Hubo un ligeramente lindo consuelo para él, _"Al menos, hay una realidad en la que estamos juntos"._

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _¿Amo el Kidge?_  
 _Definitivamente si_

 _¿Me arrepiento de escribir esto?_  
 _Definitivamente no_

 _Entonces, supongo que esto debe dejar una lección, al menos, un adulto me dijo que si algo no te deja una enseñanza, significa que era basura, pero, ¡Hey! Creo que todo lo que lees, ves o escuchas te deja algo, y si no, bueno, ¿Lo disfrutaste? Eso es bueno, y es lo que importa al final_

 _Pero creo que si algo te enseña esto, es que hay que hacer caso a Papá Holt "Si te preocupa demasiado lo que podría salir mal, podrías perderte de hacer algo grandioso"_

 _Ahora me siento como Shiro "arruinando" Monstruos y Mana para Lance xD_

 _Also, no creo ser muy buena escribiendo... ¿Drama? ¿Angs? ¿Sufrimiento? En rara ocasión lo escribo porque es un poco agotador para mi, quiero plasmarlo bien pero me enredo y vale todo, creo que es más fácil escribir tonterías con toques de comedia_

 _Quizá el drama no es lo mío (?_  
 _Pero de todas maneras, ¡Disfruté mucho de escribir esto!_

 _Por cierto, pueden interpretarlo como gusten_  
 _1-Keith si se iba a casar con Pidge pero la nueva visión de él llorando cambió todo_  
 _2-En verdad nunca tuvo oportunidad de casarse con Pidge y la visión de él llorando era parte del mismo futuro_

 _/Publicación: 13-03-19\\\\\_


	19. Chapter 19 Proposición

_Advertencias:_  
 _·AU_  
 _·4,710 palabras ("Responsabilidades" es eliminado del puesto de shot más largo)_

La sonora risa de Lance no hizo más que irritarlo, provocando que un gruñido saliera de él.

— Planeas eso desde hace 7 meses, ¡¿Y aún no lo haces?! —Lance dejó el paño azul de su mano en la barra, señalando a Keith mientras seguía riendo.

— ¡Aún no es el momento! —reclamó disgustado y avergonzado, tratando de sumergirse aun más en su asiento.

— ¿Qué salió mal esta vez? —cuestionó James mirándolo fijamente.

— Todo —soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza en la barra, provocando un golpe sonoro en su frente. Tocó los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

James lo miró preocupado. Lance detuvo su risa y miró el estado de Keith, ya, eran graciosas para él las ocasiones en las que los planes de Keith se arruinaban, pero quizá esa mala suerte ya se había extendido demasiado tiempo.

A Keith no le importó el dolor en su frente, se despeinó asimismo con desesperación.

Eran 7 meses intentando preguntarle eso a Pidge, pero por alguna u otra razón, el plan siempre se veía interrumpido, ya fuese por algún comentario inadecuado, una cita arruinada o el mal clima, Keith parecía condenado a seguir esperando.

Lance y James se miraron preocupados, Keith en rara ocasión pasaba más de dos horas en aquel bar, Keith solo hablaba con ellos un poco, para luego irse y dejarlos continuar con su trabajo de medio tiempo.

— ¿A que te refieres con "todo"? —volvió a preguntar James mientras terminaba de preparar el cóctel de un cliente.

— Pues... —la voz de Keith se detuvo, para luego emitir susurros puros mientras separaba lentamente su frente de la barra y miraba algo avergonzado a los chicos frente él— No... No se lo pude preguntar.

Lance golpeó su frente con la mano, incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo esperas avanzar con Pidge si no te animas?

— Mira, no quiero arruinarlo. ¿Okay? —Keith soltó un suspiro y jugueteó con el objeto frente a él, un vaso anteriormente lleno de agua simple— Conocer a Pidge es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado —admitió, James sonrió al ver las mejillas rojas de Keith por compartir esa información. Era cierto que la amistad de los aquellos tres tenía años, pero, aún así, Keith en rara ocasión expresaba sus emociones tan abiertamente.

— No tienes porque preocuparte tanto —comentó Lance— Mira, sabes muy bien como es Pidge. Son amigos desde hace tiempo, dudo que le importe si se lo pides sin arreglos o grandes cosas, te dirá que sí por el simple hecho de ser tú. Por algún extraño motivo, le gustas —sonrió— Por algún MUY, MUY, MUY extraño motivo —completó con ligera burla.

Keith pudo golpearlo, pero Lance no lo hacía con una mala intención, era su manera de ayudarlo, era así desde pequeños.

— Lo sé —admitió con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Y porque no simplemente le dijiste? —preguntó James, confundido.

— Quiero que esto sea algo inolvidable, Pidge es especial.

— Awww, Keith. Eso es muy tierno... —sonó la voz de Lance, fingiendo estar conmovido — Te acobardaste.

James comenzó a reír ante el comentario, para luego aclarar su garganta ante la mirada irritada que Keith le dirigía.

— Ahora vuelvo —comentó James rápidamente para atender a otro cliente.

— Hablando en serio, se que a Pidge no le importará la manera en que se lo pidas —habló Lance cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Y si dice que no?

— ¿Porqué te diría que no?

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Pidge? —bufó Keith mientras preguntaba— Cuando entró a Galaxy Garrison para una especialización extra, ella claramente dijo que no quería ninguna relación tan formal mientras continuaba con sus estudios.

Lance guardó silencio.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Lance a Keith, pasando licor de una botella a una copa. Keith lo pensó por unos segundos.

Lance y James sabían sobre las bebidas, no porque las consumieran, sino porque los habían memorizado tras la advertencia de su jefe, pero él no sabía nada sobre eso. Iba y charlaba con ellos, pero nunca pedía una bebida que no fuese agua o una soda, así que...

— Supongo que sí —hay una primera vez para todo, ¿No?

Lance sonrió.

— ¿Que te sirvo?

— Pues...

— Puedo prepararte Limoncello, Sangría Italiana, Agua de Valencia, Jupente de menta, Sidra y tequila, Piña colada, Margarita de piña, Margarita de fresa, Mandarina blast, Tequila sunrise, Rosemarry punch, Americano... —Lance estaba recitándolos de memoria, pero guardó silencio al ver que Keith no emitía ningún comentario.

— Me perdí desde que dijiste Italia. Pidge irá hacia allá de vacaciones —suspiró.

Lance rodó los ojos, entre divertido y fastidiado por el comportamiento de Keith.

— Te dejaré la cartilla. Tu escoge mientras yo atiendo al cliente —comentó Lance dando la vuelta.

Keith lo miró alejarse de reojo, dio una vista vaga al menú de bebidas. En verdad nada llamaba su atención, pero siempre veía a todos relajarse un poco al beber, incluso Shiro de vez en cuando bebía un poco cuando volvía muy disgustado del trabajo por culpa de las ocurrencias de un compañero llamado Slav, ¿Que tan malo sería beber solo un poco? Además, ya era mayor de edad.

— Listo —llegó Lance— ¿Qué quieres?

Keith dio una última vuelta rápida con la vista a las ilustraciones de las bebidas.

— ¿Long Island Iced Tea? —debía ser algo ligero.

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharlo.

— ¿Leíste la cartilla? —de manera vaga, Keith sacudió la cabeza, dando una respuesta afirmativa— Bien, como quieras.

Aún algo dudoso, Lance comenzó a preparar la bebida, no comentó nada sobre esta, si sugería que la cantidad de alcohol era demasiada, Keith pediría una más fuerte, alegando que él podía solo. Y Lance sabía que si Keith hacia eso, él no lo detendría.

Una vaga idea cruzó por su mente, ¿Qué haría Keith si estuviese ebrio? ¿Podría preguntarle eso a Pidge sin acabar temblando? ¿Acabaría vomitando por los nervios? Quizá la segunda opción era la más probable.

Para evitar cualquier desastre, redujo la cantidad de alcohol y agregó jarabe de azúcar, preguntándose el nivel de resistencia de Keith.

Cuando James volvió después de una aparición consecutiva de varios clientes, se encontró con Lance haciendo esa cara extraña que transmitía un mensaje de "lo arruiné y necesito que me ayuden, pero a la vez no quiero porque este desastre es divertido", miró a la barra. Keith se estaba riendo. Mucho. Demasiado. Y, para volver más raro el asunto, se reía de una broma de Lance.

— ¿Qué...? —la pregunta de James fue interrumpida por Lance.

— Long Island Iced Tea —dijo Lance aun viendo a Keith reír de un comentario que tenía más de 5 minutos.

— ¿Cuántos bebió? —ahora James estaba asustado. Si Keith estaba así, tendría que llevarlo en su auto, y lo último que deseaba era limpiar vómito.

— Casi uno —respondió Lance algo nervioso mientras alejaba el resto de la bebida de las manos de Keith— Tardó un poco en hacer efecto.

James soltó un suspiro al ver la hora.

— ¿Sabes? No te regañaré por que nuestro turno acabó y debemos llevarnos a Keith ahora mismo. Rolo se está alistando para el siguiente turno.

Keith seguía riendo mientras decía incoherencias a las que Lance y James no le prestaban atención.

— Me asusta —dijo Lance mientras veía la gran sonrisa de Keith— No sabía que Keith tenía encías. Hombre, esto es aterrador.

— Pues no lo alcoholices más —se burló James mientras se acercaba a Keith y tomaba uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por sus hombros— Pero te advierto, si Keith vomita mi auto, serás tu quien lo limpie.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Lance. El moreno caminó rápidamente para ayudar a James con el otro brazo de Keith.

— ¿Creen que Pie Grande sea real? —les preguntó Keith con voz trémula después de calmar su risa mientras James encendía el auto y Lance lo subía a la parte trasera, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad— ¿Qué hay del Yeti?

— No lo creo —murmuró James cansado.

Keith soltó un quejido de indignación.

— Y aquí vamos —se quejó Lance. Ya sabia lo que se venia. El cubano simplemente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y trató de ver por la ventana para ahogar la conversación absurda que Keith y James estaban teniendo sobre Pie Grande y el Yeti, aumentando aun mas la indignación de Kogane al escuchar que James sugería que las criaturas en cuestión eran de la misma especie.

— ¡Tu preguntaste! No puedes simplemente pedir una opinión y enojarte cuando te la dan —regañó James.

— ¿En serio estás discutiendo con Keith? Sabes que es un terco de primera, ahora imagínalo ebrio —bufó Lance, pero fue ignorado.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes, Griffin! —Keith lo apuntó con su dedo tembloroso— El gobierno quiere ocultarlo, ¡Ellos existen! ¿De que serían esos avistamientos sino son de ellos?

— Eres imposible... Lance, ¿Que tan lejos queda el departamento de Pidge? —preguntó James quejándose.

— 10 cuadras más. De nuevo, ¿Porque lo llevamos con Pidge?

— Porque ni su madre ni su hermano están en la ciudad, tú estarás con Allura, Hunk con Shay, yo iré a una cita doble con Ina, Kinkade y Rizavi, y si dejamos solo a Keith se matará.

— ¿Iremos a ver a Pidge? —a pesar del cinturón aprisionándolo, Keith se dejó caer hacia enfrente, apareciendo entre James y Lance, cambiando su tono por uno curioso y esperanzado.

— Si ella sigue despierta y dispuesta a soportarte, sí —asintió James mientras miraba su reloj. 9:36 pm. Chasqueó la lengua.

— Pidge si me entenderá sobre los avistamientos —Keith hizo un puchero y les mostró su lengua con disgusto, regresando a su lugar, dejando confundidos a los jóvenes.

— ¿Puedo grabarlo y usarlo como chantaje? —preguntó Lance, dispuesto a sacar su teléfono.

— ¿Quieres morir joven?

— Nope —tan rápido como la idea había cruzado por su mente, Lance la dejó ir, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento con la vista al frente.

Keith quiso tomar una pequeña venganza, dejando caer su peso en los hombros de sus amigos, consiguiendo que estos lo arrastrasen hasta el departamento de Pidge.

A los pocos segundos, una somnolienta Pidge abrió, vistiendo una camiseta de color rojo con el símbolo de los Avengers en el centro que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, los anteojos negros torcidos, ojeras marcadas y el cabello completamente despeinado. Probablemente había estado trabajando y se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Los ojos miel se abrieron aún más con confusión al ver a Keith colgando de los hombros de James y Lance.

— ¿Qué mierd...?

Antes de que Pidge continuase, ambos jóvenes entraron al departamento, dejando a Keith recostado en un sillón.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? —preguntó Lance.

— ¡Piiiiidge! —llamó Keith con un quejido, reclamando atención como un niño pequeño mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el techo y movía sus manos, señal de pedir a Pidge que se acercara.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —cuestionó Pidge ligeramente preocupada.

Lance soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Bueno... Eh, Pidge, mejor amiga y adoración que me ama a pesar de todo, ¿He dicho lo linda que luces cuando no te enojas conmigo? —Lance comenzó a hablar con un tono ligeramente más agudo mientras se acercaba a Pidge y trataba de sonreír. Keith despegó su espalda del asiento, mirando la escena detrás de él, cubriéndose con el espaldar del sillón como si fuese un espía.

— Le dio una bebida fuerte a Keith —comentó James de manera aburrida mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Lance lo miró indignado por delatarlo tan fríamente.

— Bueno, no era taaan fuerte —sonrió Lance aún nervioso, Pidge tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba fijamente, analizándolo— Solo un poquito de ron, ginebra... y tequila.

— ¡Lance! —regañó Pidge— ¡Keith se marea con una copa de vino! ¿Y a ti se te ocurre intoxicarlo?

— ¡Perdón!

Lance se dejó caer de rodillas, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Pidge soltó un suspiro tras unos minutos de furia, para luego dar un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Lance.

— Bien. Pero es la primera y última vez que haces eso —Lance asintió rápidamente y tomó las manos de la castaña. Keith se puso alerta.

— ¡Nada que no sea agua para Keith, entendido, jefa! —Pidge formó una sonrisa y rodó los ojos— ¿Lo ves, James? —sonrió Lance mientras se levantaba, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pidge y frotando su rostro con el de la menor— Mi mejor amiga es genial y no me matará por casi matar a su novio.

La sonrisa de Pidge desapareció, Keith soltó un gruñido sonoro al ver el abrazo que Lance le daba a Pidge.

— Bueno. Ya dejé a Keith y me iré. Suerte con él, Pidge —se despidió James dándole un abrazo fugaz a la castaña.

— Suerte con Ina —respondió Pidge. James se sonrojó y sonrió, para luego alzar sus pulgares y salir de la habitación, no tuvo duda de que Pidge sabía de la cita doble porque, bueno, ella e Ina eran cercanas.

— Bueno. Yo iré con Allura. ¡Adiós, Pidgey! Probablemente Keith se sienta terrible mañana, así que llámame si necesitas ayuda.

— Bien. Cuídate —sonrió Pidge.

Lance repitió el gesto, acercándose a la Holt y besando su frente con delicadeza, para luego susurrar algo a su oído. Pidge negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa. Keith volvió a gruñir mientras hacía un ruido extraño. Lance se separó y lo miró.

— Parece que tienes un gato nuevo —se burló al ver a Keith mirándolo de manera amenazante, aunque no lo podía tomar en serio con todo su cabello despeinado— ¡Suerte!

Cuando Lance salió del departamento, Pidge soltó un bostezo, vio a Keith recostado en el sillón nuevamente.

— Keith, ¿Que tanto bebiste? —Pidge se sentó a su lado y Keith se encogió de hombros, provocando que Pidge rodase los ojos.

— Pidge, ¿Tu crees que Pie Grande existe?

— Seguro que si —asintió Pidge sonriendo ante el tono esperanzado de Kogane. Tenía algo de tiempo sin recordar eso, pero ella y Keith solían formar esas teorías a temprana edad cuando jugaban juntos. Los ojos de Keith se iluminaron.

— ¿El Yeti? —Pidge asintió nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —preguntó Pidge mientras acariciaba el cabello de Keith, este cerró los ojos ante la caricia, disfrutando de la atención. Negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes trabajo, quiero ayudarte —murmuró mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados, algo dormido por la mano de Pidge en su cabello.

— ¿Y si yo también voy a dormir? —preguntó nuevamente Pidge deteniéndose. Keith asintió, caminando con tropiezos hacia el cuarto de Pidge, sus pies enredándose entre ellos cuando subía por las escaleras.

Llegó al cuarto de color menta, pósters de superhéroes, un techo con estrellas dibujadas, un escritorio completamente desordenado, un tablero de madera lleno de notas y sábanas arrugadas.

Aún con su vista borrosa, los ojos de Keith captaron una pequeña esfera de vidrio con una figurita de un alien dentro, con diamantina cayendo y fingiendo ser estrellas, un regalo que le había dado a Pidge cuando tenían 13.

— Todavía lo tiene... —murmuró Keith mientras tomaba la pequeña esfera. Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer en la cama de Pidge, la sensación de un gran peso en sus brazos lo hizo dejar la esfera en el escritorio, un zumbido en su cabeza lo hizo gemir de dolor.

— ¿Keith? —la voz de Pidge entrando a la habitación sonó, sus brazos llevaban algunas mantas, las cuales soltó al ver que Keith se ponía de pie entre tropiezos para ir al baño.

Keith apenas tuvo la coordinación suficiente para llegar al baño e inclinarse sobre el inodoro, vomitando. Pidge corrió hasta su lado, cuidando que no se quedase dormido de la nada o que se dejase caer. Una mano de Pidge se colocó en su cintura, mientras que la otra se encargaba de mantener quieta la greña de Keith para que no le molestase.

Después de algunos minutos, Keith fue capaz de ponerse de pie, negó la ayuda de Pidge, dirigiéndose al otro extremo del baño con pereza para enjuagar su boca, aún con el ardor en su garganta. Mientras tanto, Pidge se encargaba de quitar todo de la cama, dejando sus almohadas y una manta lista.

— No tengo sueño —murmuró Keith saliendo del baño, Pidge se movió, dejándole el camino libre hasta la cama. Keith se acostó.

Una sonrisa apareció en las mejillas de Pidge al ver que Keith se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

— Pero ya tienes que dormir —comentó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y veía las mantas que había colocado para ella en el suelo— Deberías quitarte la chaqueta si quieres dormir bien.

Keith cruzó los brazos mientras se negaba, juntando mas la chaqueta a su cuerpo.

— No quiero.

— Keith...

— No.

Pidge soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso discutir con Keith en ese estado.

— Como quieras —suspiró Pidge, tomó la manta y la acomodó sobre Keith, cepillando con su mano los mechones rebeldes que estaban en su frente, viendo las mejillas sonrosadas del chico— Descansa.

Pidge se inclinó y dio un beso rápido a la frente de Keith, cuando se puso recta para ir a su cama improvisada, la mano de Keith sobre la suya la detuvo.

— No te vayas... —murmuró.

— Estaré en el suelo, Keith. No me voy de la habitación.

Keith negó.

— Acuéstate conmigo.

Keith se movió un poco, Pidge apagó la luz, dejando encendida una pequeña lámpara que estaba en un buró cercano y se metió debajo de la sábana, dándole la espalda al jóven, quien rápidamente se pegó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Pidge admitía que le gustaba dormir así con Keith, Matt constantemente hacía bromas sobre "quién era la cuchara grande y quien la pequeña", ganándose algunos golpes leves, pero aún con las bromas, a Pidge le gustaba cuando Keith la rodeaba con sus brazos, se sentía protegida.

Keith soltó un suspiro, luego, Pidge sintió la respiración de Keith en su nuca, al menos hasta que el joven Kogane comenzó a dar pequeños y lentos besos en su nuca.

— Keith... —reprendió de manera leve. Ambos necesitaban dormir, así que Keith debía detenerse. Claro, él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y Pidge no estaba muy segura de querer que Keith se detuviera.

— ¿Mmh? —Keith solo emitió un sonido con la garganta, pícaro y divertido.

— Ya duérmete —susurró Pidge, conteniendo un suspiro.

Keith dio un último beso y se alejó, arrastrándose un poco hacia arriba, para luego acomodarse sobre su codo y repartir los besos en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Pidge. Pidge soltó un gruñido con la intención de sonar disgustada, no cumpliéndose su objetivo, le divertía el comportamiento de Keith.

— Keith... —lo volvió a llamar. Keith continuó con los besos mientras sonreía por el intento de regaño de Pidge.

— ¿Me detengo? —cuestionó en un bajo ronroneo al oído de Pidge.

La castaña fue recorrida por un escalofrío, pero asintió lentamente de todas maneras.

Esta vez, Keith se detuvo, volviendo a su lugar anterior, no sin antes dar una leve mordida al lóbulo del oído de Pidge, poniéndola más nerviosa.

— Bien, eso es todo —dijo Pidge mientras retiraba los brazos de Keith de su cintura, Keith se lamentó ante eso, Pidge se dio la vuelta, casi dando la obligación a Keith de darse la vuelta para ser "la cuchara pequeña".

Sin embargo, a Keith poco le importó, simplemente bajó y se pegó a Pidge, enredando su brazo izquierdo en su cintura, subiendo su pierna para acorralar a las de Pidge, y hundiendo su rostro en el espacio disponible entre el cuello y pecho de Pidge.

Pidge soltó un suspiro, para luego dedicarse a acariciar el cabello de Keith hasta que quedase dormido.

— ¿Pidge? —Keith la llamó en un susurro, como si temiera despertarla aunque deseaba hablar con ella.

— ¿Mmh? —la castaña continuó con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Me quieres?

Pidge abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, bajando la mirada, encontrándose con Keith ocultando su rostro. Continuó las caricias en su cabello con delicadeza.

— Te quiero mucho, Keith —respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Lo suficiente para estar conmigo toda la vida? —las caricias de Pidge se volvieron lentas ante la pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida, ¿Qué tan cuerdo estaba Keith en ese momento?

— Yo se que te quiero mucho —murmuró Keith separando su rostro de Pidge para poder verla, la castaña pudo apreciar los brillantes ojos de Keith, rebeldes mechones negros cubriendo algunas de sus facciones y sus mejillas rojas— Se que eres importante para mí, mucho. Te quiero lo suficiente como para estár siempre contigo, ayudarte con tus proyectos, hacer bromas contigo, adoptar un amigo para Kosmo, meternos en problemas juntos, estár para ti cuando me necesites o simplemente dormir y despertar a tu lado.

Keith se removió en su lugar, separándose de Pidge para quitarse su chaqueta. Pidge lo miró confundida y sonrojada, preguntándose internamente si Keith no estaba a punto de morir por el alcohol en su sangre.

— ¿Keith...? —Pidge no terminó su pregunta, el dedo de Keith se colocó en sus labios, impidiendolo.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, Keith rebuscó en los bolsillos, sacando una pequeña cajita y abriéndola ante los ojos sorprendidos de Pidge.

— Katie Holt, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

A la mañana siguiente, el insoportable ruido de un pájaro rompió los oídos de Keith, provocando que se despertara por el dolor de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana quemaba sus retinas.

Soltó un quejido, sin mucha idea de como había acabado en la habitación fácilmente identificada como el cuarto de Pidge, cerró sus ojos y masajeó sus sienes ante el punzante dolor. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, alarmándolo. Sus pies se enredaron en la sábana, desesperándolo más. El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, pero le preocupaba el hecho de no estár con su chaqueta, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? No tenia nada mas que recuerdos borrosos de sus planes arruinados y las burlas de Lance.

Miró su chaqueta en el suelo, fue rápidamente hasta ella, buscando en los bolsillos la cajita con el anillo que había comprado 7 meses atrás.

El pánico lo consumió al ver que no estaba, ¿La habría perdido en la noche? Buscó consuelo de manera desesperada, quizá, la cajita estaba aún en el departamento, probablemente se había caído.

El sabor al alcohol en su boca le dio una leve idea de lo que había ocurrido, bufó y se arrastró hasta el baño, abriendo el paquete de un cepillo de dientes nuevo para quitar el desagradable sabor de su boca. Sus nervios aumentaron al escuchar a Pidge hablando por teléfono en el piso inferior. Si quería encontrar la caja con el anillo antes que Pidge, debía darse prisa.

— ¿ _Entonces eso es todo? Gracias, Lance_ —aunque Keith fue consciente de que Pidge hablaba en voz baja, su cabeza dolió al escucharla.

Bajó con cuidado por las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido, y funcionó... hasta que pisó uno de los tornillos que se le solían perder a Pidge cuando construía en la noche. Gimió de dolor, llamando la atención de su novia.

— Hey, Keith —saludó mientras terminaba de poner algo en una bebida. Keith la miró atentamente, analizando su rostro, Pidge lucía tranquila. Así que no sabía nada del anillo. Suspiró y caminó hasta la sala, tirándose en un sillón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver que Pidge se sentaba frente a él y le entregaba una bebida.

— No quieres saber que tiene —comentó Pidge con burla. Keith alzó la ceja— Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Keith dio un trago de manera rápida, arrepintiéndose casi al instante por el mal sabor, pero no tuvo más opción que tomarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Al parecer, fuiste con Lance y James, bebiste algo y te trajeron para que agonizaras en mi departamento —sonrió burlona. Keith cubrió su rostro, apenado.

— Perdona —murmuró— ¿Hice alguna estupidez?

Pidge se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

— Pues parece que tienes esposa ahora, tómalo como gustes.

Keith se congeló, sintió sus brazos pesados y toda la sangre de su cuerpo irse a su rostro. Quitó sus manos de su cara y vio como Pidge alzaba su mano, mostrando un anillo.

— Oh, por... —sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. Cubrió su rostro con el cojín a su lado. Pidge soltó una risa ante la reacción, inclinándose hacia su novio, y Keith comenzó a negar— No, no, no. Dime que no lo hice. ¡No se suponía que te lo pidiera mientras estaba ebrio!

Keith comenzó a lamentarse, deseando que un agujero negro apareciera a su lado y lo tragase, sin ser capaz si quiera de ver a Pidge, quien ahora estaba en el suelo, apoyándose en el sillón donde Keith se había derrumbado.

— Tarde, Kogane —comentó Pidge mientras jugaba con los mechones negros de Keith— A menos de que inventes una maquina para viajar en el tiempo y lo intentes nuevamente.

— ¿Tienes algunos planos para hacerla?

— Nah.

Keith retiró el cojín de su rostro, con curiosidad. Pidge vio los tintes rojos de su rostro.

— ¿Entonces es un "sí"? —preguntó Keith en murmuró, casi avergonzado por la pregunta. Pidge sonrió con ternura y asintió.

— Ya estás en líos, Kogane. Tendrás que soportarme por el resto de tu vida, porque no pienso separarme de ti.

Keith sonrió y se tiró del sillón, cayendo a un lado de su prometida para abrazarla.

— Tranquila, estoy listo para obligarte a dormir y a llevarte café en las mañanas. Mis planes para separarme de ti no están presentes —Pidge soltó una risa y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza— Espera... ¿Te importaría si lo repetimos?

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pidge se separó del abrazo.

— Bueno, no quiero que cuando nos pregunten "¿Cómo se comprometieron?", tengamos que responder que fue cuando estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo. Me gustaría que fuese algo inolvidable.

Pidge sonrió con burla y picó su mejilla varias veces con travesura.

— A mi me pareció lindo e inolvidable.

Keith soltó un quejido ante la burla. Luego vio a Pidge reír, su rostro se volvió más pacífico.

— Hoy iremos a dar un paseo, luego a un restaurante, y cuando estemos en el observatorio te pediré apropiadamente que seas mi esposa... Me ayudaría si finges sorpresa y no cambias tu opinión.

Pidge llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, fingiendo pensar.

— Mmhm... Yo creo que sería mejor quedarnos con la verdadera versión.

— ¿En la que pierdo mi dignidad?

— En la que eres adorable.

— ¿Ahora soy adorable cuando estoy ebrio?

— Eres adorable cuando dices la verdad —sonrió Pidge.

Keith se acercó y comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro de Pidge, mejillas, frente, mentón y nariz.

— ¿Esa es mi camisa? —preguntó Keith al ver la camisa roja que cubría hasta los muslos de Pidge. Ella asintió.

— La dejaste aquí la última vez que viniste.

— ¿Y ahora es tuya? —preguntó con picardía.

— Tengo entendido que uno de los votos es "Lo que es mío es tuyo", así que ahora puedo tomar tus chaquetas y sueters sin preguntar.

— Pero ya lo haces —recordó Keith.

— Pero ahora será legal —comentó Pidge de forma burlona.

Keith soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en el regazo de la castaña, abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza.

— No puedo con esto. Eres demasiado perfecta.

Pidge sonrió.

— Me quedó claro anoche —se burló. Keith alzó la mirada.

— ¿A que te refieres?

Pidge se levantó y caminó hasta un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y comenzó a buscar algo.

— Fue idea de Lance —aclaró Pidge.

— Ahora tengo miedo —murmuró Keith mientras prestaba atención.

— Nope. Es lindo. Me recitaste una lista de las cosas que te gustan de mi.

Las mejillas de Keith volvieron a ser las delatoras de sus ganas de desaparecer al escuchar el audio reproducirse, Pidge tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para contener su risa.

— ¡No! ¡Borra eso! —Keith comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡No! ¡Gracias a esto se que te gustan mis _"ojos de miel en el atardecer"_! —comentó Pidge mientras reía retrocedía al ver que Keith estaba cerca. Aumentó el volumen del audio, haciendo que el sonrojo de Keith aumentase.

— ¡Katie! —gritó Keith mientras salía corriendo tras Pidge, quien simplemente comenzó a huir entre risas.

Los siguientes minutos, ambos corrieron por toda la casa, Pidge admirando el audio vergonzosamente adorable, y Keith tratando de eliminarlo. Pero, aunque lo lograra, Pidge ya tenía varias copias en diversos dispositivos. Al menos, algo había salido bien. Esa tarde, a pesar de la insistencia de Pidge en no hacerlo, Keith le volvió a pedir matrimonio en el observatorio donde su primer beso y su unión como novios había ocurrido.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Amé mucho escribir esto 3_

 _Si he consumido alcohol, y no me gusta. Mi garganta duele a lo tragitos, el vino ni se diga, así que no se mucho sobre el tema, para escribir esto tuve que investigar sobre el alcohol, efectos, remedios, límite, tipos de alcohol, cócteles y biología, fue entretenido_

 _Ahora, según un libro de cócteles (que no se porque carajos está en mi casa) el Long Island Iced Tea lleva ron blanco, tequila, ginebra, triple seco y vodka (en partes iguales), el doble de jugo de limón (supongamos que eran 15 ml de vodka, así que serían 30 ml de jugo de limón) y 5 veces la cantidad de cada licor en soda (lo mismo, si fueron 15 ml de vodka, serían 75 ml de soda), so... es demasiado._

 _Aún les debo el shot de la boda, ese viene pronto 3_

 _/Publicación: 17-03-19\\\\\_


	20. Chapter 20 Errores

_Advertencias_  
 _·3,192 palabras_  
 _·Temporada 4_

Keith caminó por los pasillos del Castillo de los Leones, pensando en todas las carreras y juegos que habían ocurrido anteriormente en el lugar, preguntándose si desde su integración a la Espada de Marmora las cosas habían cambiado.

Vio de reojo las habitaciones de los paladines y sonrió. Entró rápidamente a su antiguo cuarto, aunque en verdad no esperaba encontrar nada.

Nunca fue una persona que guardara muchas posesiones, porque no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que las personas se encariñaran tanto a objetos sin trasfondo? Bien, su Espada tenía un lazo emocional, pero eso era diferente. ¿Por qué había personas que juntaban las cosas o imágenes sin un propósito mayor mas que el clásico "algún día me servirá"? Le parecía una perdida de espacio y tiempo.

Su habitación solía estár vacía. Solía.

Vio con atención todo el cuarto. Cuando se fue para trabajar en tiempo completo para la Espada de Marmora, se había encontrado con Pidge ofreciéndose a ayudarlo a empacar, la paladín verde se sorprendió al ver que lo único en la habitación de Keith era una almohada y mantas.

— Bien, esto es raro —había murmurado Pidge mientras rascaba su nuca, avergonzada— La ventaja de esto es el orden —sonrió— Ven.

Las pequeñas manos de la chica lo guiaron hasta su habitación, sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa de su rostro. ¿Por qué Pidge guardaba todas esas cosas?

— Es... ah...

— Aunque no lo parezca, tiene cierto orden. Puedo saber perfectamente donde están mis cosas, es un desorden registrado.

— ¿Un desorden ordenado?

— Básicamente.

— ¿Cómo duermes si tu cama está llena de herramientas? —imitaciones de los paladines en basura.

Pidge encogió sus hombros.

— Generalmente duermo en la sala o me quedo dormida en el suelo cuando estoy con mi computadora, el cuarto es más un taller que un lugar para dormir —comentó Pidge mientras movía un poco las cosas del piso para caminar con tranquilidad.

— Puedes usar mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Pidge mostraron su confusión.

— Yo no estaré aquí por un tiempo, puedes mantener tu taller y dormir en mi habitación.

— Una oferta tentadora, pero no es necesario —sonrió Pidge de vuelta— Estoy segura de algo: Venceremos a Lotor, pronto podrás volver y seguiremos con la rutina. Lance querrá pelear contigo, Shiro los regañará y Hunk y yo apostaremos quien ganará.

La ceja de Keith se alzó, cuestionando de manera divertida.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Pidge soltó una risa— Descuida, si cambias de opinión, puedes pasar a mi habitación. No tengo problema, así también evitaré que Lance la rompa.

— No lo creo capaz. Lance te quiere tanto como el resto.

Ahora sabía que la opinión de Pidge había cambiado. Una almohada y mantas verdes estaban en la cama, al lado, una mesita con una computadora. Curiosamente, le agradó aquello. Caminó hasta la cama, acostándose, acomodando su cabeza en la suave almohada, se relajó al sentir el olor de Pidge pendiente en las sábanas, era cálido, como el hogar. Adoraba eso, muy pocas personas lo podían relajar tanto, sin estár al pendiente de cumplir expectativas o ser juzgado, era transportado a una etapa muy feliz, donde había seguridad, las mantas sobre él lo hicieron sentir el toque cálido de una vida hogareña y pacífica, al contrario de las frías paredes de la misma habitación que tiempo atrás le transmitían un aire de soledad aún mas grande. Sorprendentemente, un cambio fuerte. Solo por la presencia de los objetos de la castaña en el lugar.

Unos gritos de los paladines lo despertaron, obligándole a tomar la espada debajo de la almohada y pararse de manera automática.

— ¡Ya cállate, Lance! —escuchó el quejido de Pidge a través de la puerta. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuerte, dando a entender que se acercaban. Bajó la espada.

— _"Oh, amo tu hermoso cabello negro. ¡Y tus músculos!" —_ escuchó la burla en la voz del actual paladín rojo, acentuándola aún más por el tono agudo que usaba.

— Lance, estoy a 3 ticks de patear tu maldito trasero para enviarte a la próxima luna —Pidge soltó un gruñido, distinguía la vergüenza en la amenaza.

— _"¿Yo? Por supuesto que estoy de tu lado, las decisiones de los otros son irresponsablemente divertidas, las tuyas son magníficamente buenas y aburridas"_

 _—_ Lance...

Escuchó los pasos detenerse.

— _"Y tus ojos son preciosamente únicos"_

— McClain... Cierra tu gran bocota.

— ¡Tú no deberías dejar tus cosas por el suelo!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien entró a mi cuarto sin permiso!

— ¿Y cómo se supone que yo sabría que era tu diario?

— ¡¿Y por qué leías mis cosas para empezar?!

Pidge soltó un suspiro, dejando muy en claro el fastidio que sentía. Keith escuchó unos pequeños pasos rápidos atravesando casi por completo el pasillo.

— _"Y tu trasero se ve bien con el uniforme"_

—... ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN QUIZNAK!

Los pasos aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza, acompañados por gritos y risas burlonas, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Matt! ¡Sálvame de tu hermana!

Logró distinguir las risas del recién llegado hermano de Pidge, probablemente más dispuesto a reírse del pequeño torbellino que perseguía a Lance que a ayudarlo.

Las preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Keith, era normal que Lance y Pidge hicieran bromas entre ellos, también era normal que Lance no respetase la privacidad o espacio personal, y, según tenía entendido, el diario de Pidge ya había sido secuestrado anteriormente por Hunk, pero Pidge solo lo había reprimido levemente, en cambio, a Lance lo perseguía por todo el castillo.

Había algo seguro, Pidge no estaba tan molesta por la violación a su privacidad, Lance la molestaba con un tema en específico. Alguien en específico.

Su cabello cubrió parte de sus ojos cuando dio una vuelta para sentarse en la cama, lo tomó y acomodó para no bloquear su vista.

 _Cabello negro..._

 _Decisiones aburridas..._

No. Dudaba que fuese por él.

Tomó su espada, viendo su reflejo en busca de respuestas que sabía en el fondo no llegarían. Su piel pálida, ojeras enormes por sus últimas misiones, ojos violeta.

 _Ojos poco comunes..._

Sintió la necesidad de verificar físicamente su cuerpo, específicamente, las partes nombradas. Se contuvo, preguntándose el porqué pensaba en la escena anterior y porqué le hacía ilusión que Lance se hubiese referido a él a la hora de molestar a la pequeña paladín verde.

No comprendía el porque su mente trataba de relacionarlo a él, le resultaba aún más confuso la pequeña gota de vergüenza y felicidad que se había colocado en él.

Buscó motivos para su alegría, probablemente era natural tras escuchar que hablaban "bien" de él, después de todo, Pidge era de confianza y él se sentía apreciado.

Miró la computadora de Pidge ubicada a un lado, enfocándose en una abolladura que tenía en la parte superior, esta había sido anteriormente producida por él.

Unos meses atrás, antes de su partida a la Espada de Marmora, se había encontrado a Pidge tecleando en su computadora cuando era la hora de la siesta, Pidge terminó convenciéndolo de quedarse despierto para ver un CD que había conseguido en el mercado espacial. Keith no había dudado que fue una película terrible, pero había pasado un buen rato, al menos hasta que Shiro apareció, encontrándolos arropados con una misma manta, provocando un ligero susto en Keith que mandó al suelo a la inocente computadora. Agradeció que Pidge no se enojó con él, pero no agradeció para nada el interrogatorio por parte de Shiro.

— Pidge, ¿huh? No me sorprende —sonrió Shiro. Keith lo volteó a ver con confusión.

— ¿Qué?

— Está bien, Keith. No es necesario que lo ocultes, yo no tengo problemas con que te guste Pidge.

Keith se ahogó en seco, mirando a Shiro como si se hubiese vuelto loco, sus mechones de cabello negro bloquearon levemente su vista, dándole un aire más confuso y ansioso al notar sus mejillas rojas.

— ¿Q... Qué..?

— Está bien.

— No, espera. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

Shiro encogió sus hombros y soltó una risa al ver el rostro de Keith.

— Supongo que debí verlo antes, ambos se entienden muy bien. Pidge te aprecia mucho, estoy seguro de que su relación podría avanzar —colocó su mano en el hombro de Keith como señal de apoyo.

El corazón de Keith latió con más fuerza, completamente avergonzado por lo que Shiro acababa de decir, no esperaba que Shiro le comentara sobre ese tema, nunca habían tenido conversaciones así. El rostro de Shiro se mantenía pacífico. Notó bien lo que Shiro acababa de insinuar.

Pero Shiro había llegado a una conclusión errónea, eso creía Keith. Pidge era genial, claro. Podían entenderse sin problema alguno, quizá con diferencias, pero estaban sincronizados de una manera inexplicable, comprendían rápidamente como se sentía el otro o que pensaba, moviéndose en automático durante las batallas, completando las frases del otro.

— No. Shiro, Pidge y yo somos amigos.

— ¿Temes que te rechace?

— Si... ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo... somos amigos, solo eso. Ninguno siente nada más, y... bueno, no creo poder manejar algo así. Tu sabes que siempre estuve solo, estár aquí contigo y los chicos es mas divertido de lo que creía. Pero no creo lazos de ese tipo.

— ¿Entonces nunca te ha gustado nadie? —Keith negó— ¿Y cómo sabrás cuando sea el momento?

— No ocurrirá.

— Seguro —Shiro lo confirmó usando el tono sarcástico pero conmovido de un adulto cuando un pequeño menciona algo imposible, lo dicen solo para satisfacer al infante y no romper sus ilusiones.

Antes de que Keith pudiese decir algo, Shiro partió de la sala, dejando solo.

Al pasar las semanas, el asunto parecía olvidado por Shiro, Keith fingía lo mismo, ocultando lo mucho que lo atormentaba la pregunta. Fue al área de entrenamiento.

Encendió el simulador.

El lazo de amistad que lo unía a los paladines era muy bueno para perderlo, sabía que dolería si este se rompía. ¿Una relación?

Su espada partió a la mitad a su atacante.

Estaba seguro de que era un paso enorme, requería una responsabilidad demasiado grande, no estaba listo para nada de eso.

Esquivó el golpe de un droide.

Las relaciones eran sinónimo de unidad, lealtad, compartir y apoyar, había alguien con quien él quería hacerlo.

Golpeó al robot que lo atacaría por la espalda.

Quizá, en un futuro, cuando todo fuera tranquilo, él querría estár con alguien, alguien brillante con su identidad ya registrada y firmemente tatuada en su mente.

Darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar lo detuvo, procesando lo que había pensado.

— ¿A mi me...? —salió como un murmullo, el cual fue detenido cuando recibió un golpe del último robot en la nuca, provocando que Keith se desmayara, para luego aparecer en una cryopod con el resto de paladines preocupados.

Los meses pasaban, con Keith cada vez más aterrado y confundido al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Shiro tenía razón.

Volviendo del recuerdo, Keith frotó su rostro con algo de reproche.

— Bien. Supongo que aún no lo supero.

Había olvidado aquel asunto, quizá, Shiro estaba equivocado, probablemente Keith sentía mucho aprecio por la paladín verde por la relación de confianza y comprensión que mantenían entre si. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con alguien (además de Shiro, claro), estár con Pidge era sencillo, cómodo, acogedor... era hogar.

Su lado ingenuo había deseado creer que se había confundido, pero sentir su corazón acelerado nuevamente por culpa de una suposición en favor a una buena opinión de Pidge sobre él lo hacía notar un par de cosas.

— ¿Por qué...? —se quejó— De todas las personas en la galaxia, ¿Por qué soy yo quien pasa por esto?

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, agotado mentalmente. Minutos después, decidió que era suficiente, salió de su habitación con la idea de encontrar a los paladines caminando por ahí, pero probablemente estaban en sus antiguos puestos, Pidge y Hunk revisando a los leones, Shiro y Lance hablando sobre cualquier cosa, Corán supervisando, Allura y Lotor resolviendo cualquier cosa entre los coqueteos poco discretos. Lanzó un vistazo a la sala de entrenamiento, vacía.

Generalmente, Keith adoraba cuando eso ocurría, la pista era enteramente de él, pero en esa situación él no deseaba entrenar, nunca creyó que llegaría el día, pero deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Hunk? —llamó al entrar en la cocina, al lado de Hunk, Coran dictaba unas instrucciones y Lance mordía algunas galletas.

— ¡Hola, Keith! Ven, Coran me está enseñando a preparar una receta de su infancia —Hunk habló con energía, haciendo sonreír a Keith.

— ¿Cuánto falta?

— No mucho —respondió Hunk. La vista de Keith se dirigió a Lance, notando una marca roja con forma de mano en la mejilla del cubano. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

— Uh...

— Los animales pequeños no controlan su ira —respondió Lance en murmullo con algo de dificultad mientras tomaba una galleta con lo que Keith creía eran chispas de chocolate— Tengo la teoría de que es debido a sus pequeños cuerpos. No resisten demasiada furia y explotan.

Keith lo miró confuso, pero antes de preguntar lo obvio, Coran lo detuvo.

— ¿Que te trajo aquí, número 4? —cuestionó Coran.

— Quería... —los nervios domaron a Keith —Bueno, si ustedes están libres. No lo se, ¿Pasar el rato? Yo... —soltó un suspiro, eliminando su ansiedad— Los extraño, chicos.

Los ojos de los 3 hombres se llenaron de lágrimas, Coran abrazó a Hunk en busca de consuelo, Lance se paró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Keith, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Es bueno tener tu greña de vuelta, al menos por un tiempo —sonrió Lance.

— ¿Qué obsesión tienes con mi greña? —preguntó Keith con burla al separarse del abrazo.

— Te hace perder encanto, ¡No es bueno para las chicas! —Keith encogió los hombros, despreocupado— No, olvídalo. Se de alguien a quien le gusta.

Los sentidos de Keith se activaron nuevamente.

— En unos momentos salen las últimas galletas, iremos en 5 minutos, Keith —sonrió Hunk mientras encendía la luz del horno.

— Mientras tanto yo buscaré a Allura, ustedes terminen para reunirnos lo antes posible —comentó Coran saliendo de la habitación.

Después de eso, Keith caminó hacia afuera, vagando por los pasillos para matar los minutos que faltaban. Casi llegó a la sala de descanso, escuchando dos risas suaves, murmuros de burla como si se dijeran un secreto muy privado, reconoció la voz de Shiro.

Se acercó lentamente, asomándose por la puerta.

Había un sillón del cual solo podía ver el espaldar, notó a una figura delgada apoyada en este, un brazo colgando sobre el sillón con unos anteojos en mano, y la figura de Shiro inclinada sobre esta, soltando risas pequeñas para después inclinarse y besar a la figura.

Keith se mantuvo rígido, vio como unas manos pálidas tomaban a Shiro por la nuca, acercándolo para profundizar el beso, Shiro se mostró sorprendido, para luego acceder y continuar el beso, acariciando los mechones castaños de su pareja.

Keith tragó en seco. Sintió sus piernas temblar ante el peso de su cuerpo, perdiendo el equilibrio de inmediato, sus brazos cayeron, tenía la inexplicable necesidad de apoyarse en la pared. Corazón acelerado ante la escena, un zumbido insoportable alrededor de sus oídos, mareo.

El golpe que su mano provocó en la pared del pasillo fue el causante de la distracción de Shiro.

Los segundos en que Keith y Shiro se dirigían la mirada fijamente fueron largos para ambos, incapaces de articular una palabra.

— Ke... —los pies de Keith lo dirigieron hacia afuera rápidamente— ¡Keith!

Las voces de Shiro y de Pidge habían sido bloqueadas automáticamente, Keith era incapaz de escuchar algo que no fuese eco, los llamados eran murmullos rechazados por su cerebro.

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de su malestar cuando se encerró en su habitación tras perder de vista a Shiro.

Era una sensación de traición insoportable, no comprendía la razón. Él y Pidge no eran más que amigos, ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Naturalmente, el tenía a Pidge bajo una vista más fuerte que la de una simple amistad por trabajo, era natural sentirse vacío, pero no traicionado y decepcionado como se sentía en ese momento.

Lo que había escuchado por parte de Lance y Pidge tenía más sentido, era seguro que a Pidge le gustaba Shiro.

— ¡Keith! —la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Shiro con un semblante que hacía notar su preocupación— ¡No quería que te enteraras así! Yo... No creí que tú...

Solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, aún angustiado por el pequeño sentimiento de devastación.

— Tú...

— Keith... —Takashi soltó un suspiro— Te juro que yo iba a decírtelo, pero... temía tu reacción. Tenía algo de miedo, yo... por un momento no creí que fuese algo que tu aprobaras, eres importante para mí, Keith...

Algo de su malestar cobró sentido, la rabia y decepción aumentando de golpe. Shiro sabía, o al menos, sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de Keith hacia la paladín verde, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué intentaba probar?

Sintió su corazón más acelerado, ansiedad, su piel ardiendo.

— ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

Shiro retrocedió ante el grito de Keith, agachando la mirada al notar las pupilas de Keith enrojecer. Keith se sintió culpable ante la reacción.

— No pensé que...

— Shiro, tú... —había un nudo en su garganta, respiró hondo— ¿Desde cuando...?

— Hace mucho, desde la misión Kerberos —respondió mecánicamente, apartando la vista.

Keith mantuvo el silencio por un par de minutos, adolorido.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste si Pidge me gustaba, entonces? —era lo doloroso, ¿Shiro no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué plantó la duda en Keith si él ya sentía algo por la niña Holt?— ¿Querías asegurarte?

— Yo no... Espera, ¿Qué?

— Me interrogaste hace tiempo sobre lo que sentía por Pidge, ¿Planeabas saberlo para salir con ella?

— Keith... No —Shiro se relajó, analizando lo que había ocurrido— Creo que hay un malentendido.

Shiro soltó una risa, Keith lo miró confundido.

— Shiro, acabo de verte besando a...

— A Matt.

Keith se detuvo, abriendo y cerrando la boca para intentar decir algo, aún procesando lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué?

— Matt y yo comenzamos a salir hace algunas semanas —sonrió Shiro— Creímos que estábamos solos y... bueno, tu lo viste.

Solo había visto la melena castaña, relacionándola rápidamente con Pidge. Deseaba intensamente desaparecer del lugar.

— Quiznak —golpeó su frente, dejándose caer en la cama.

Shiro soltó una risa, para luego ponerse serio.

— Iba a decírtelo, en serio. Nadie se entera aún, eres el primero en saberlo. Matt y yo estábamos preocupados al respecto, tu sabes, aún se juzga solo por ser...

— No. Shiro, está bien —se recompuso— Felicidades, si tú te sientes bien estando con Matt, yo no tengo ningún problema. Y estoy convencido de que los chicos tampoco, es normal. Sigues siendo tú, no nos importa con quien salgas, te queremos de igual forma.

Shiro sonrió, abrazando a Keith.

— Gracias, hermano.

— No hay problema —sonrió de vuelta— Iba a buscarte por que todos nos reuniríamos para pasar el rato, dile a Matt.

— Entiendo —Shiro se separó, caminando hacia la salida— ¿El resto ya sabe?

— ¿Puedes decirle a Pidge? No la he visto.

— Creo que será mejor que la llames tú, distraído —sonrió Shiro— Dile todo —guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Cállate, Shiro! ¡No pasó nada! —reclamó sonrojado a la puerta. Shiro entró nuevamente.

— Tu rabieta por mi beso con "ella" y las cosas de Pidge en tu cuarto me dicen algo diferente.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _¿Perdón por tardar más en subir un capítulo?_

 _Dreadful etiquette, I knooow_

 _La escuela me estresó un poco, pero ya casi son vacaciones 💚_

 _Probablemente estaré publicando un long fic Kidge entre el 10 o 15 del presente mes, ya casi termino de estructurarla_

 _/Publicación: 01-04-19\\\\\_


	21. Chapter 21 Regalo

_Advertencias:_  
 _·3000 palabras_  
 _·Scholar AU_

La vista de Keith seguía firmemente fija en el mismo sitio de hace casi dos horas, sus manos apoyadas con cansancio en el escaparate de la joyería, sus ojos danzando entre los collares con curiosos dijes, pulseras, pendientes y anillos.

La chica con pelo guindo y el lado derecho rapado rodó los ojos por centésima vez en el día, sus perforaciones y rebelde cabello desentonaban con el lugar.

— ¡Oye! —llamó a Keith, este emitió un leve sonido con su garganta, muy concentrado en las sencillas gargantillas que estaban detrás del cristal— Llevas una eternidad ahí, si no piensas decidirte, ¡Allá está la puerta!

Antes de que Keith pudiese argumentar algo, las personas que esperaban a que él decidiera lo que compraría comenzaron a abuchearlo, siendo prácticamente forzado por el resto de clientes y por un guardia de seguridad a salir de la joyería.

Soltó un gruñido al caer al suelo cuando fue lanzado hacia la salida, mirando de mala forma al guardia, al cual poco le importó y azotó la puerta.

Keith suspiró completamente agotado mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, transformándose en horas, cambiando el numerito que no dejaba de provocarle ansiedad. Desbloqueó el teléfono, quedándose por unos segundos mirando el fondo de la pantalla: una foto en la que aparecían el y Pidge, había sido tomada por la castaña en una ocasión en que fueron a comer helado. En la fotografía se apreciaban sus sonrisas y helado en las narices de ambos, todo como resultado de un juego en el que habían comenzado a manchar con el lácteo congelado al otro. Una mancha roja del helado de fresa de Keith en la nariz de Pidge, mientras que la punta de la nariz de Keith estaba cubierta por el helado de menta de Pidge.

Una sonrisa se formó en él, recordándose rápidamente de su objetivo. Marcó el número de Lance.

— _¡Mi amigo!_ —sonó la voz de Lance— _¿Cómo te va? ¿Encontraste el regalo?_

Keith negó con la cabeza, para luego recordar que Lance no podía verlo.

— Recorrí todo el centro comercial y me acaban de correr de la joyería, ¿Tú que crees? —bufó.

Lance soltó una risa, luego escuchó la voz de Hunk.

— _¿Por qué te corrieron?_

— Por que son impacientes.

— _Viejo, ¿Buscaste en RadioShack? Creo que llegó un nuevo paquete del modelo robótico reciente de Galra Industries_ —sugirió Lance.

— Pidge y yo tenemos el paso prohibido a esa sección —se lamentó— ¿Recuerdan? La transmisión que pusimos sobre Mothman en las pantallas de 60 pulgadas que alarmó a todos los clientes.

— _¿Cuando Matt y Shiro tuvieron que recogerlos en detención juvenil?_ —preguntó Hunk.

— Yep.

— _Puedo decirle a Lotor que te entregue un ejemplar, aunque está de viaje con su padre, así que quizá no esté listo hoy._

— Descuida —comentó Keith— No quiero que termines pagando a tu novio con algo además de dinero —se burló.

— _Pues para que lo sepas, lo disfruto mucho._

Keith soltó una risa, a pesar del tiempo conociendo a Lance, seguía sin creer lo expresivo que era el cubano con toda clase de temas.

— _Hombre, no nos interesa tu vida sexual_ —se quejó Hunk— _No queremos detalles de lo que haces con Lotor._

— _Ustedes solo están celosos del trasero de MI novio._

 _— Lance, no..._

 _— ¡Lance, si! Además, tiene un gran..._

 _—_ Bien, no quiero escuchar eso. ¡Adiós! —Keith colgó, haciendo una nota mental para pedirle perdón a Hunk por dejarlo con Lance hablando sobre lo genial que era su novio.

Sus pies dieron pasos mecánicos, pasando por la calle aún mojada, concentrado en buscar más opciones para el regalo del cumpleaños 17 de Pidge.

 _Un Keith de 17 acababa de reprobar el examen de Física. Nada fuera de lo usual, los números evolucionados a letras no eran algo que a él le apasionara, pero debía aprobar el siguiente examen si quería pasar con un promedio suficiente la materia._

 _Su vista bailaba entre los títulos con nombres impronunciables por un ser humano promedio que tenían los libros de la biblioteca escolar, no sabía tan siquiera ubicar el tema._

 _— ¿Cuándo se supone que usaré Vectores? —murmuró a los libros._

 _— Dependerá de lo que estudies —respondió alguien al otro lado del estante._

 _Miró hacia la derecha, un espacio sin libros obstruyendo la vista del otro lado. Se acercó, agachándose para ver las gafas enormes en un rostro salpicado de pecas._

 _— ¿Como que?_

 _— ¿Como una carrera en física teórica, quizá?_

Pidge tenía 15 años, a Keith le resultaba fascinantemente curioso como la castaña manejaba tan bien los números y fórmulas, lo suficiente para salir con notas sobresalientes en las clases de penúltimo curso, aunque ella estuviera en primer semestre.

Intimidante para la mayoría, interesante y única para Keith.

 _— Joder, Keith. Estás en quinto semestre, ¿Cómo es que no sabes las funciones trigonométricas?_

 _Keith quiso desaparecer, hizo un puchero y cubrió su rostro con el gorro de su suéter, Pidge lo hacía sentir tonto y la acababa de conocer. Rabioso y avergonzado por ser superado._

 _— ¡Son triángulos! Creo que estaré bien mientras sepa que tienen 3 lados._

 _— Algunos tienen dos._

 _Keith se quedó estático, procesando la información._

 _— ¿En serio?_

 _— ¡No!_

Después de esa y otras sesiones de estudio, Keith había llegado a ciertas conclusiones: Para empezar, las matemáticas no eran lo suyo, pero no eran tan difíciles como él creía. Segundo, quemaría a su futuro examen si no aparecían los temas estudiados. Tercero, había aprendido temas complejos en unas cuantas sesiones, o su profesor era un inútil o Pidge era buena maestra.

Tiempo antes, él se mantenía concentrado únicamente en su persona, paseaba como un zombie por los pasillos de la escuela para ir a las clases que le correspondían, en las tardes salía en su motocicleta hacia el campo que había a unos kilómetros de su hogar, poco le importaban sus compañeros, su única ilusión era que estos dejaran de hablar sobre las fiestas de los fines de semana y sobre los likes que sus fotos recibían, solo quería que guardaran silencio, cosa que con el tiempo aceptó que nunca ocurriría.

Su padre había fallecido cuando él era más joven, su madre solía estár fuera de la ciudad por los negocios, su hermano mayor Shiro era el (prácticamente) responsable de cuidarlo, al menos hasta que él cumplió 18 durante octubre.

Un año antes, él seguía siendo responsabilidad de Shiro sin reclamos, no podía hacer lo que quisiera, Shiro usaba el clásico _"Cuando seas mayor",_ tampoco era como si Keith tuviera la costumbre de visitar bares o clubes nocturnos, pero el constante recuerdo de no ser legalmente independiente era algo incómodo.

Cuando Keith recién había cumplido 17 años, tuvo la suerte de acabar en detención dirigida por Iverson. El profesor los analizaba cuidadosamente durante las 2 horas de tortura, paseando su único ojo por los mismos jóvenes de siempre, Keith ya estaba casi acostumbrado.

 _— ¡Holt, llega tarde! —la voz de Iverson retumbó por el salón, Pidge dio vagos pasos hasta un asiento disponible en la última fila, mirando hacia la pared._

 _— Culpa mía. La distraje demasiado en el club —la mirada de Iverson se suavizó al ver a James Griffin, su alumno estrella, en la puerta._

 _Mientras ambos conversaban, Keith lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza de Pidge, esta ya estaba lista para aventarle el lápiz en su mano, hasta que notó quien era. Lentamente, asegurándose de la distracción de Iverson, tomó su mochila y se sentó cerca de Keith._

 _— Creí que eras una cerebrito, ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró Keith._

 _— Quizá ocasioné un pequeño fuego en el laboratorio —susurró de vuelta Pidge._

 _— ¿Cómo?_

 _Pidge encogió sus hombros._

 _— Lance quería fuego en sus manos, pero todo se salió de control._

 _— ¿El que está siempre con Hunk de tercer semestre? —Pidge asintió— ¿Y por qué solo te castigaron a ti?_

 _— Ese maldito se fue temprano por que "se sentía mal". Probablemente solo tenía una cita._

 _Keith rio, las mejillas de Pidge aún cubiertas con algún material desconocido que cubría sus pecas, tuvo la tentación de limpiarla, pero no tenían la confianza suficiente._

 _— Ah, mira esto —la mano de Keith rebuscó en su mochila, tratando de localizar algún documento entre los cuadernos, libros y carpetas, finalmente, sacó un conjunto de hojas, algunas con problemas impresos y otras adjuntas con operaciones— Quizá esperabas una A+, pero... estoy acostumbrado a las C, gracias a ti conseguí mi primera B+ en esta clase._

 _Las manos de Pidge le arrebataron rápidamente el examen, paseando su vista de manera rápida y analítica._

 _— Esto es genial, Keith. Aprendiste muy rápido —Pidge sonrió— Si gustas, puedo explicarte las que respondiste mal._

 _— ¿No sería un problema para ti?_

 _— Nope. Me sirve como repaso._

 _— ¿Volverás a golpearme cuando responda mal? —Keith la miró con temor y dolor fingido, Pidge soltó una risa sarcástica y rodó los ojos._

 _— ¡Fue solo una vez!_

 _Iverson aclaró su garganta ante el grito, llamando la atención de todo el salón. Pidge bajó sus brazos, apenada por todas las miradas en ella y las risas contenidas._

 _— ¿Algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Holt?_

 _— No, señor._

 _— ¿Usted, joven Kogane?_

 _— No, señor._

 _— Entonces dejen de hablar sobre sucesos de "una sola vez" y guarden silencio. Es detención, no guardería._

 _Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Pidge se dejó caer aún más en la silla, con su cabeza a medio espaldar y sus pies abarcando un territorio mayor, Keith comenzó a sacar sus libros, ambos se pusieron a repasar, Pidge señalandole las fórmulas y dejando que Keith las hiciera._

 _Keith vio a Pidge jugar con el lápiz, colocandolo en el espacio entre su nariz y labios, moviendolo gracias a sus mejillas mientras fingía acentos extraños en muy bajos murmuros, y debían serlo, pues Iverson no le dijo nada, solo la miraba por segundos con extrañeza._

 _— Pidge —la llamó en susurro._

 _— Oui, monsieur? —Pidge giró su rostro con el lápiz haciendo el papel de bigote falso._

 _— ¿Recuerdas la película de super héroes que dijiste te gustaba?_

 _— Oiu._

 _— ¿Quieres acompañarme a verla el viernes?_

 _— Eh..._

 _— No me malinterpretes, me agradas. Y es una forma de agradecerte que me ayudes tanto._

 _— En ese caso, oui._

 _— ¿Sabes algo más en francés?_

 _— ... ¿No-Oui?_

Hace un año, había conocido a Pidge, al punto en que eran mejores amigos, nunca hubo ningún problema serio entre ellos, y siempre sabían lo que ocurría a otro.

Pero Keith no sabía que regalarle. Pidge les había comentado no querer nada, ni siquiera quería una fiesta, pero su madre había hecho caso omiso, organizando un viaje a su antiguo hogar de crianza para ver a toda la familia y celebrar los 17 años de la Holt menor. Si Keith quería encontrar algo, debía ser temprano, antes de que Pidge partiera a Italia.

 _— No entiendo, es solo un libro —comentó Pidge al ver que Keith guardaba celosamente un pequeño libro de quizá 200 páginas en su mochila._

 _— Es importante para mi —se defendió._

 _— Se que te gusta leer, ¿Pero al punto de golpear a ese tipo por tocarlo?_

 _— Sus manos estaban sucias._

 _— Keith..._

 _— Papá lo leía para mí cuando era pequeño —murmuró. Pidge guardó silencio— Antes de irse, solía leerlo para mi cada noche. Es... un recuerdo de él. No planeaba dejar que cualquier idiota con las manos llenas de tierra lo tocase._

 _— Disculpa, Keith —sonaba sincera— No sabía. Creo que es un lindo recuerdo._

 _— Lo es. Shiro suele hacer que tire todo lo de mi cuarto porque tiendo a acumular cosas, pero respeta que el libro siempre esta ahí._

 _— ¿Y por qué lo trajiste?_

 _— Me ayudaste con física, te ayudaré con literatura. Y este es un buen libro para empezar._

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, respondió al ver que era Lance.

— ¿Ya acabó tu discurso sobre tu novio?

— _Nope. Pero ya tengo el regalo perfecto._

— Lance... Empiezo a creer que será imposible, no encuentro algo lo suficientemente bueno para Pidge, nada me convence.

— _¡Solo escucha a Lancey Lance! Debes ir a Baker Street, 221B, pregunta por la señora Hudson, es buena dando consejos y tiene cientos de modelos antiguos referentes a computadoras, piezas de edición limitada, y si no te convence, puedes revisar el apartamento de una pareja de inquilinos suyos, al parecer, uno de ellos es como Pidge... pero en versión Asperger._

Al dar las ocho de la tarde, Keith estaba agotado, estaba seguro de haber recorrido media ciudad. Estaba oscuro, aunque no le preocupaba mucho, la casa de Pidge no quedaba tan lejos de la suya. Tocó el timbre, dándole gracia el clásico tono de _Super Mario Bros_ que antiguamente había sido elegido por Pidge y Matt.

— ¡Matt, alguien toca la puerta! —escuchó el grito de Pidge.

— ¡Pues abre! —respondió Matt.

— Tú eres el mayor, tú abre.

— Pero tú lo escuchaste primero.

— Nadie capta el sonido antes, las ondas viajan a la misma velocidad.

— Dios, atiende tú, Katie.

— Deja de enviar mensajes a Allura, no te hará caso.

— Para tu información, ¡Hoy me sostuvo la mirada!

— ¡Seguramente porque llevabas horas mirándola, nerd!

— ¡Tú eres la nerd!

Antes de que Keith detuviera la batalla entre los hermanos, escuchó la voz de Samuel Holt.

— Chicos, uno de ustedes debe abrir —el hombre comentó de manera pacífica.

— ¡Que vaya Pidge!

— ¡Que vaya Matt!

Keith contuvo una risa.

— ¡Katherine Elizabeth Holt, abre la puerta! —escuchó el grito de Colleen.

— ¡Já! —se burló Matt.

— ¡Matthew Charles Holt, deja el celular y ayúdame con las maletas!

— ¡Já! —se burló Pidge.

Ambos se miraron fijamente ante la mirada divertida de su padre, luego corrieron a hacer lo indicado.

— Ni siquiera me llamo Elizabeth —murmuró Pidge a la puerta. La abrió y vio al joven Kogane.

— ¡Keith! —gritó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Uh... ¿Feliz cumpleaños adelantado? Se que es mañana, pero irás a Italia y no quería decírtelo por teléfono.

Keith le entregó un paquete con envoltura verde, los ojos de Pidge brillaron, algo confundida

— Dije que no era necesario, debí suponer que eres un terco —sonrió— ¿Quieres pasar? En un rato pediremos comida china.

— Tranquila, debo volver a casa antes de que Shiro entre en pánico.

— ¡Espera! ¡No! —ambos escucharon un grito desde el segundo piso, Matt estaba asomado por la ventana, lo miraron confundidos— ¡Debí abrir la puerta yo! ¡Kogane, Katie cumplirá 17, no es mayor, así que si no quieres ir a prisión, te alejaras lentamente de la niña ilegal!

Keith puso los ojos en blanco y Pidge rodó los ojos.

— ¡Cállate si no quieres que le diga a Allura lo que haces con su foto! —gritó Pidge. Los colores subieron al rostro de Matt.

— Y, por eso digo que puedes hablar con mi dulce hermanita —Matt desapareció, para luego regresar— ¡Pero no muy cerca!

Matt volvió a desaparecer. Keith y Pidge comenzaron a reír ante las ocurrencias del Holt mayor.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? —preguntó Pidge en un susurro tras segundos de silencio.

— Supuestamente debe ser en tu cumpleaños —Keith movió su mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Pidge, acercándose a ella— Pero adelante, será nuestro secreto.

Pidge asintió lentamente, estando separada de Keith por leves centímetros. Sus manos rasgaron el papel con cuidado, abriéndolo y notando el hecho de que Keith era mejor para envolver cosas que ella.

El título del libro le trajo recuerdos.

— Keith... no...

Antes de que Pidge dijera algo más, Keith se agachó y la tomó por los hombros.

— Si.

— ¡Es el libro de tu padre! No puedo tenerlo.

— Si puedes, créeme. Papá dijo que debemos compartir las enseñanzas y los sentimientos, eres importante, una de las mejores personas que conozco, se que puedes apreciarlo y tenerlo como algo más que un libro apartado de todos.

Pidge se acomodó entre los brazos de Keith, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven, aplicando fuerza de más, simplemente, no podía agradecer más lo que Keith había dicho.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan dulce, Kogane? —murmuró con ligero toque de burla— Bajas mis defensas cuando nos conocemos y ahora vienes a decir cosas lindas, ¿Por qué eres tan malévolo?

Keith se rio y la abrazó mas fuerte, colocando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

— Soy encantador —aseguró con toques bromistas, decir aquello había sido más natural de lo pensado, una liberación que él necesitaba.

— Claro que sí —sonrió Pidge.

— ¡Que no tan cerca! —gritó Matt aún por la ventana.

— Que no te sorprenda que un día de estos acabe siendo hija única —murmuró Pidge dejándose caer en Keith. Este soltó una risa y la colocó firme, separándose.

— Es algo para lo que estoy preparado desde hace meses.

— ¿En serio no quieres pasar? Sabes que mis papás te adoran.

— Estoy bien, debo ayudar a Shiro a limpiar la casa, mamá vendrá mañana en la tarde.

— ¿Ayudar?

— Bien, el limpiará y yo cocinaré. Es una estrella pero se le quema todo en el sartén.

— Entonces... ¿Te veo en clase?

— Seguro —asintió Keith, moviendo la punta de su pie en el suelo, tratando de hacer salir las palabras— ¿Crees que podríamos...?

Antes de que completara la frase, Pidge se colocó de puntitas, tomando su rostro y apoyando sus labios en la mejilla de Keith por unos segundos.

— Katie, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? —preguntó Colleen bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Seguro! —gritó Pidge en respuesta, tartamudeando— Bien, eh... ¡Hasta el lunes, Keith! —se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Keith se mantuvo tranquilo, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, sentía la sangre en sus mejillas, calor en todo su rostro, inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla izquierda, acariciando levemente el sitio en el que Pidge había colocado sus labios, una sonrisa involuntaria lo gobernó. Encendió su motocicleta y llegó a casa, encontrándose con Shiro acomodando la sala de estar.

— Wow, ¿Por qué tan sonriente? —preguntó Shiro.

— La vida es linda, ¿no?

Shiro vio con confusión como Keith subía las escaleras y se quedaba en su cuarto, a los minutos, fue a verlo tras escuchar unos gritos, encontrándolo con el cabello mojado después de la ducha, un rostro alegre, una danza extraña y el cepillo en la mano mientras fingía cantar. ¿Que le había pasado para actuar asi? No lo veía tan alegre hace tiempo. Luego lo averiguaría, mientras tanto, dejaría a Keith disfrutar.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Lancelot, why not?_  
 _Shippeo a Lance con todo el mundo, yas 3_

 _Escribí esto con algo de prisa, sorry si ven un horror ortográfico, tengo que hacer 4 ensayos, 3 diagramas de flujo para hacer un código, 2 exposiciones, tablas con escala de pH y un proyecto para la clase de química + exámenes, JAJAJAJA HELP ME, I'M DYING_

 _Quería publicar hoy por ser el cumpleaños de la nena 3_

 _/Publicación: 03-04-19\\\\\_


	22. Chapter 22 Instinto

_Advertencias:_  
 _·4142 Palabras (Tengo que empezar a ponerme un limite, I think)_

Pidge sintió que se ahogaba nuevamente ante la presión de las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían, el profesor la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca, la Holt se había atrevido a corregirlo mientras él daba la clase.

Sus brazos pesaban demasiado, los demás la miraban con desprecio, el profesor soltó una risa que la hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Dice que usted es superior en conocimiento? —había clara burla en su voz, la menospreciaba y no estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo.

— Yo... —su garganta era un nudo, dolía demasiado como para articular una palabra coherente— Solo quise señalar que la ecuación...

Fue interrumpida.

— Quiso confirmar que mi ecuación está en lo correcto —afirmó el profesor con amenaza, vio a algunos alumnos contener la risa.

— ... Si, señor —asintió bajando la mirada. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento eran más problemas y miradas juzgándola, no quería llegar a su punto de quiebre en el que seguramente las lágrimas saldrían.

— Exacto —sonrió el profesor, luego la miró con desdén— Si continúa con su impertinencia, podría ser expulsada de esta clase avanzada.

Asintió sin mirar a nadie.

Su menor consuelo era que sus compañeros con 2 grados adelante tendrían ecuaciones incorrectas, ella sabía que el profesor estaba mezclando los pasos, pero no era suficiente. Toda la clase se sintió sofocada, algunos lanzándole papeles y gomas para borrar sin ser detenidos por el profesor, porque él también tenía algo en su contra.

Guardó sus libros rápidamente al sonar el timbre, saliendo automáticamente por la puerta y caminando hasta el baño, encerrándose.

Le gustaba creer que el profesor era grosero a causa de su prepotencia, era mejor pensar que él la humillaba porque creía estár en lo correcto que por ser una Omega.

Era difícil serlo.

Para empezar, la academia era casi exclusivamente de Alfas, con el simple hecho de poseer dinero y un promedio escolar decente, eran aceptados sin más. Si un omega deseaba entrar, necesitaba un acceso otorgado por alguien que estudiase o trabajase en el lugar, además, se le exigía un promedio mayor que al de los Alfa.

Era un asco.

Pero ella deseaba estudiar en el lugar, el resto a miraba de mala manera y algunos profesores se mostraban incómodos al tratar con Omegas, pero era uno de los lugares con mayor prestigio del estado, había clases avanzadas que ella adoraba y podía tomar (aunque claro, fue necesario mostrar que aprendía rápido), era un sistema (al menos, intelectualmente hablando) que exigía, y a Pidge le agradaba eso, el desafío.

Sus padres y hermano eran Betas, en verdad no podían comprenderla del todo, sobre todo en su _temporada_ , pero apreciaba sus esfuerzos para aprender sobre lo que ocurriría con ella y con ayudarla.

Siempre había creído que las clases sociales en su mundo no eran nada importante, algunos años antes, notaba que algunos eran más pacíficos o agresivos, pero lo atribuía a sus crianzas distintas. Luego, creyó que todos eran lo suficientemente maduros para controlarse y valorar a las personas por lo que eran, sin pensar en etiquetas sociales. Claro.

La preparatoria fue una bofetada para ella. Los abusos por parte de los Alfa eran más claros al madurar, los omegas en la escuela eran pocos, y solían ser el blanco de pesadas burlas por parte de los Alfa. Intentó detener eso, pero el resto no tardó en aplastarla cruelmente y degradarla a una Omega defectuosa que no sabía obedecer.

Los Omega no la ayudaron, miraron como humillaban a Pidge mientras bajaban la mirada y evitaban el contacto visual, los Omega que no lo parecían hicieron lo mismo, negándose a arriesgar la poca inmunidad que tenían.

Si ella decía ser una Omega, todos le creerían. Su piel era pálida, ella era delgada y pequeña, su uniforme varias tallas grande no la ayudaba mucho, sus cortos mechones miel tampoco eran un buen escudo.

Sin embargo, había algunos Omegas que se camuflaban muy bien, ya fuera por su apuesta apariencia o por su posición económica.

Escuchó la puerta del baño femenino abrirse, unas chicas entraron riendo y conversando. Se encogió en su lugar.

Esperó unos minutos, jugueteando con las mangas largas de su chaqueta.

Una de las chicas soltó un quejido con asco, para luego abrir la puerta.

— Apesta a Omega este lugar, vámonos de aquí—ordenó a las otras chicas, estas obedecieron.

Pidge se mantuvo quieta, al no escuchar ningún ruido, abrió la puerta y se recargó en los lava manos. Apretó sus puños.

¿Toda su vida sería así?

Se miró al espejo, frustrada. ¿Estaba condenada a ser vista como algo menor? ¿Por qué los demás parecían ignorar sus logros al ver que era Omega?

Sintió sus ojos acuosos, se regañó a si misma rápidamente, la siguiente clase sería una tortura si veían rastros de debilidad, algo que siempre intentaba ocultar.

Se enjuagó la cara.

¿Por qué debía ser lo que el resto esperaba? Ella era libre, no una esclava o arcilla a la cual moldear a base de estereotipos.

Tenía una meta. Una Omega podía ser más importante que un Alfa, las clases sociales eran lo de menos, ella lo probaría.

Sabía que no era la única. Sus amigos eran la prueba. Hunk era un alfa extremadamente amable, Lance un Omega coqueto y seguro. Ambos eran amigos y se trataban muy bien, nunca se habían faltado al respeto, rechazaban todos esos tratos.

Allura y Lotor eran otro ejemplo, Alfas que nunca habían menospreciado a otros por ser Omegas o Betas. Encantadoramente elegantes y educados.

Aún así, la mayoría de Alfas eran crueles. Pidge trataba de evitarlos, estaba en constante observación de la lista negra, no deseaba relacionarse con los problemáticos abusivos.

Vio su teléfono, notando que faltaba poco para su siguiente clase, deportes.

Soltó un gruñido. No es que ella fuese vaga, era solo que las clases estaban diseñadas para que los Alfas mostraran su fuerza. Si fueran pruebas de resistencia, velocidad o agilidad, ella no tendría problema alguno, pero sus delgados brazos no la ayudaban a levantar alternadamente las pesas de nueve kilogramos por más de diez minutos. Era peor su malestar cuando veía a Allura y Lotor competir con pesas de casi veinte kilogramos, además del despreocupado alumno estrella levantando la misma cantidad que ellos con relajación y sin alterarse, en cambio, Allura y Lotor acababan hiperventilando.

El alumno estrella era un tal Kogane, Pidge no sabía mucho de él, solo que era muy relajado para ser un Alfa. Y por temor a que tuviese un carácter explosivo, lo evitaba. Si ella iba a hablar con un Alfa, debía saber su naturaleza. Como con Allura y Lotor, aunque ellos fueron quienes le hablaron primero, pero ese no era el punto.

Había aprendido que Alfa es sinónimo de problemas, y si quería salir de esa escuela con honores, era mejor evitarlos en mayor medida.

Pero una parte de ella se sentía atraída por Keith, no sabía porque, él no había hecho nada "destacable", pero al verlo, quería estár a su lado. El olor a canela y madera recién cortada le traía paz, era un antídoto para su estrés. El olor al bosque que ella tanto detestaba se volvía algo atrayente para sus sentidos.

Y Keith era apuesto, solía aburrirse en clases por los temas sencillos y ver la melena negra de Keith danzar en su nuca, siempre se vio en la necesidad de acariciarla, aunque nunca lo hizo.

Corrió hasta los vestidores, poniéndose el uniforme correspondiente y rezando para que sus gafas no se cayeran.

Vio a los grupos sociales ya separados, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Soltó un suspiro.

 _"Un día más, pronto saldrás de aquí y te reirás en sus caras"_ pensó, dándose ánimos para ir finalmente a la clase.

Keith se mantuvo en su asiento de las gradas, viendo aburrido el ambiente ruidoso. Maldijo tener un buen oído.

Lluvia. Vainilla. Libros. Keith se sintió se sintió cohibido ante la presencia del aroma, la pequeña Holt caminaba aburrida hacia las gradas del otro extremo del gimnasio con un libro en sus manos. La vio tomar asiento con Lance, Hunk y Shay, para después conversar ligeramente, aún entretenida en mantener su vista en el pequeño libro, paseando su vista entre las páginas como si fuera un tesoro.

Tragó en seco al darse cuenta que los minutos habían pasado y él seguía observándola. Escuchó una sonora risa y un brazo pasar por sus hombros.

Lotor se sentó a su lado, riéndose de él con un aire amistoso, Keith lo ignoró. Allura le aventó un balón al rostro, Kogane lo atrapó con una mano, lanzándoselo a la cara de vuelta. Lotor se burló de ambos.

Keith continuó con su semblante despreocupado, mirando aún como las pequeñas manos de Pidge acomodaban las enormes gafas entre risas.

Lotor se inclinó y torció su rostro, colocando su vista en el mismo lugar que Keith. Allura se sentó cerca de ellos e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Holt o McClain? —preguntó Lotor al ver que Keith seguía con su vista en el lugar.

— ¿Disculpa? —la ilusión de Keith se rompió.

— Bueno, Shay también es Omega, pero saben que ella y Hunk tienen algo —comentó Allura despreocupada.

— Así que, o ves embobado a Pidge o a Lance... —concluyó Lotor.

— Están locos —bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos y recargaba su espalda— Miraba al vacío.

Allura miró a Lotor con complicidad, ambos asintieron. La morena bajó de las gradas, corriendo hasta el otro extremo, para luego caminar más lento mientras meneaba ligeramente sus caderas ante la mirada confundida de Keith y la mirada divertida de Lotor. Allura sonrió a Lance y Pidge, sentándose en medio de ambos. Aprovechó que Pidge daba una hojeada al libro para dejarse caer en Lance, abrazándolo por el cuello con cariño. Lance la miró confundido, Keith alzó una ceja, preguntándose lo que tramaba la chica. Lotor prestó atención a Keith, analizándolo, luego, miró a Allura y negó con la cabeza.

Allura hizo un puchero, se separó de Lance y se puso firme, ahora abrazando a Pidge, tomándola por el rostro y acercándola a su pecho. Lotor silbó y soltó una risa. Keith mordió el interior de su mejilla y apretó los puños. Las mejillas de Pidge se encendieron, luego miró hacia arriba, tratando de ignorar la situación.

— ¿Qué pasó, Allura? —preguntó en murmuro.

Allura rio, apretando aún más a Pidge contra ella.

— ¿Nada?

Keith rodó los ojos al entender el juego de Allura, sabía que ella y Lotor amaban fastidiarlo. Sabía que Allura se acercaba a Pidge en ese momento solo por molestarlo. Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?

Todos creían que era genial ser un Alfa, estár al mando sin recibir quejas o dudas, como si tuvieses tu vida resulta.

Keith odiaba eso.

Venía de una familia de Alfas, así que había crecido en un ambiente competitivo, todos querían el poder. Notó lo diferente que era al gritarle o retar a un Omega. Detestaba generar miedo, como si fuera un monstruo que los dañaría. Su hermano mayor le había enseñado a controlarse, podía estár sereno en varias situaciones, trataba de pasar desapercibido, si todos lo ignoraban, él no se vería obligado a hablar con alguien, y así, evitaría dejarse llevar y asustar o lastimar a alguien.

Le disgustaba pensar en que todos los Alfa debían abusar de su poder, no le gustaba generar miedo, le gustaba tener el respeto de todos, pero no ser la causa de temblores.

Se sentía orgulloso de poder tener un control muy bueno en sus instintos, al menos, eso creyó.

Allura tomo a Pidge por las mejillas y frotó su nariz con la de la pecosa, para luego girar su rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque, al tener el rostro bloqueado, la imaginación de Keith no hizo más que proyectarle un filme de Allura besando los labios de Pidge.

Lotor sonrió al ver que la garganta de Keith tembló, emitiendo un gruñido.

— Allura, ven —la llamó.

Allura se despidió de Lance y Pidge, dejándolos aún confundidos.

— Keith está detrás de la cerebrito —se burló Allura. Keith la ignoró.

— Buena elección, Keith —comentó Lotor palmeando su hombro— _Se ve muy bien —_ ronroneó.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Keith, movió su brazo y atinó un fuerte golpe al hombro de Lotor, haciendo que este se quejara.

— Y huele bien —contribuyó Allura. Keith la miró de forma seria, un mensaje amenazante que Allura rápidamente recibió— Bien, bien. Ya entendí. Manos lejos de Pidge —asintió levantando sus manos— Pero no puedes quedarte así, deberías invitarla a salir.

— Ah, claro —comentó de forma sarcástica — Porque es obvio que ella desea que un Alfa llegue e intente algo.

Decir lo que pensaba en voz alta había resultado más doloroso. Sabía del ligero rechazo que la castaña tenía hacia los Alfa.

Pidge era diminuta y frágil a sus ojos, eso la primera vez que la vio, muy en el fondo, aceptaba que quería protegerla de absolutamente todo, cuidarla y ayudarla para evitar su tristeza. Al darse cuenta del coraje y tenacidad de Holt, solo pudo admirar en silencio.

Si Pidge hubiese mostrado el comportamiento "común" de un Alfa, no dudaba que muchos estarían detrás de ella al igual que él, seguramente, su deseo por querer protegerla lo habría llevado a hacer una estupidez al verla como un cristal.

Pasaron los cursos, veía a Pidge por los pasillos y en algunas clases esforzándose al máximo, rechazando toda la ayuda, guiándose a ella misma sin mirar atrás o sin prestar atención a los murmullos.

Algunos Alfa habían desistido de ella al ver que no encajaba en su imagen de Omega ideal, a él, ese descubrimiento de superación personal constante no hizo nada más que atraerlo y terminar de volverlo loco, al punto de evitar sentarse cerca de ella para no sentirse mareado por su aroma, siempre asegurándose a distancia de su seguridad.

Porque sabía que si él era descubierto en su papel por cuidarla, ella solo huiría y probablemente lo rechazaría por completo.

— Lo dices como si ella te odiara —rodó los ojos Allura— Lotor y yo hablamos muy bien con ella y Lance, Hunk es un Alfa también y es mejor amigo de ambos. Solo muestrale que no eres un patán como aquellos —el dedo de Allura señaló a un Alfa claramente fastidiando a un grupo de Omegas— Si me haces caso, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, caballeros, si me disculpan... ese patán si se merece un palo con clavos en el culo.

Allura se levantó y caminó hasta el Alfa molestando a los Omega, deteniéndolo y enviándolo con su grupo, dejándolo técnicamente humillado.

Keith soltó un suspiro al ver a Pidge nuevamente.

— Keith, en serio, debes intentarlo —comentó Lotor. Keith soltó un gemido de desesperación y aburrimiento— Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Nuevamente, el puño de Keith se estrelló en el hombro de Lotor.

— ¡Hijo de...! —la frase de Lotor fue interrumpida por el profesor Coran.

— ¡Andando, holgazanes! —los llamó animadamente— ¡Es hora de que muevan sus traseros!

Keith vio atentamente como Pidge superaba a la mayoría de Alfas en las carreras de calentamiento. Se forzó asimismo a aumentar su velocidad, colocándose frente a frente con Pidge en los últimos segundos de la carrera, logrando verla a los ojos antes de que llegaran al mismo tiempo.

Lotor lo miró tratando de animarlo. Inhaló para darse valor.

— Uh... ¿Pidge? ¿Crees que...? —se detuvo al ver que la castaña ya estaba lejos de él, estirando sus músculos para evitar calambres.

Lotor comenzó a reír y él tomó un balón del suelo, lanzándolo al rostro del mayor para callarlo.

— ¡Kogane! ¡Daibazzal! —ambos voltearon para ver al profesor Coran— ¡3 vueltas más a la cancha!

Ambos soltaron un quejido, pero obedecieron de igual manera.

Keith no tuvo mucha oportunidad para ver a Pidge durante la clase, la veía fugazmente, ya fuera porque ella luchaba con las pesas o porque el era obligado a hacer lagartijas.

— ¡Cuidado! —escuchó un grito de un miembro del equipo escolar.

Se detuvo, para luego ver a todo el grupo juntarse en una zona del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Keith! —lo llamó Lotor haciendo una señal en petición de acercarse. Keith corrió hasta el lugar.

En medio de la multitud, vio a Pidge en el suelo, con las características esferas de peso extra atadas en la cadera que todos usaban cuando debían subir por una cuerda.

Sintió su rostro ardiendo y la necesidad de empujar a todos para asegurarse del bienestar de Pidge.

— Joven McClain, lleve a la señorita Holt a la enfermería —ordenó el profesor tras examinarla fugazmente.

Lance asintió, cuando estaba por cargar a Pidge, esta lo detuvo.

— ¡Estoy bien! Solo me caí, nada serio —comentó rápidamente.

Keith detectó el dolor en su voz, un pequeño gemido. Se acercó más por si ella lo necesitaba.

" _Por favor, no mientas, estás herida"_ pensó en súplica.

Pidge intentó ponerse de pie, para rápidamente sentir algo partiéndose y tropezarse. Keith se acercó más y la detuvo, asegurándose de acomodarla en sus brazos y sostenerla sin lastimarla. Cuando bajó un poco su mano para tomarla por los muslos y cargarla, ella se separó de golpe sin verlo, siendo detenida por Lance.

— Solo unas vendas —murmuró a Lance— Vamos.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lance, el la sostuvo y la tomó por el otro brazo, llevándola a pequeños brincos por la respuesta negativa de Pidge a ser cargada.

— Iré a notificar esto —soltó el profesor saliendo de igual forma.

Todos se dispersaron, Keith se mantuvo en el sitio, aún sintiéndose mal, el rechazo de Pidge se había opacado al pensar en que tan grave sería su herida.

— En serio, esto es increíble —escuchó a alguien hablar sarcásticamente— Tanto escándalo por una Omega inútil y defectuosa.

Keith sintió toda su piel arder, una ira cegante, su cabeza palpitar y su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose de golpe.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, su puño había roto la piel de la mejilla del tipo que se estaba quejando, el alumno cayó, mirando a Keith como si se hubiese vuelto loco, luego devolvió el golpe, Keith lo imitó.

Keith no sentía nada más que toques, su vista no enfocaba, sus oídos zumbaban y los gritos de aliento de sus compañeros sonaban como eco, los llamados de Lotor y Allura no surtieron efecto hasta que él y el otro tipo fueron separados.

Vio lo que había hecho. Un ojo morado, labio partido y una cortada en la mejilla del tipo que había menospreciado a Pidge. Extrañamente, no se sentía mal por eso. Y el no sentirse mal le provocaba malestar, aunque en el fondo sabía que el tipo se lo merecía.

— Ve a la enfermería —le ordenó Lotor al pasar algunos minutos intentando calmarlo, notando la sangre cayendo por la frente de Keith.

Asintió levemente, golpeando con su hombro a los que estorbaban en su camino.

Mientras la pelea transcurría, Lance se había encargado de llevar a Pidge hasta la enfermería, siendo atendidos rápidamente por Romelle, la cual dijo que solo había sido un leve esguince, le entregó antibióticos y una paleta de cereza a petición de la castaña.

Lance la miraba con algo de incredulidad y una ligera molestia mientras comía su paleta, ella lo volteó a ver confundida.

— Pusiste peso de más cuando sabes que solo puedes con las de cinco —regañó Lance mientras le daba un leve golpe en la frente.

— Fue la de ocho, Lance —se defendió— No creí que me caería, me golpearon con el balón de baloncesto y perdí el equilibrio.

El semblante de Lance se relajo, miró agotado a Pidge, revolviendo su cabello y quitándole la paleta.

— Sin dulces, jovencita. Llamaré a tus padres —comentó con autoridad fingida.

— ¡Lance! —se quejó.

Mientras ambos peleaban por la paleta, escucharon los murmullos del otro lado de la sala, seguramente eran unas alumnas recogiendo formularios.

— ... _Después de que Holt se cayó, Kogane se volvió loco —_ comentó una de las chicas.

Lance y Pidge se miraron confundidos. Pidge le quitó la paleta al cubano y la volvió a meter en su boca.

— _¿Que hizo?_

— _Alguien insultó a Holt y Kogane se le lanzó encima al tipo, unos juran que salieron volando un par de dientes._

Estaban preocupados, ¿Una pelea? Probablemente acabarían mal, ¿Cómo estaría Keith? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Un Alfa únicamente se enfadaba si su Omega corría peligro, pero...

— _¿Holt es su Omega?_ —preguntó confundida.

Las mejillas de Pidge se colorearon ante la idea, aquello era imposible.

Rápidamente trató de maquinar una idea coherente, quizá solo Keith estaba de mal humor y el otro tipo había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Un sentimiento cálido se depositó en ella, como si le agradase pensar en estár relacionada con Keith.

Toda su vida había sido una orgullosa que rechazaba ayuda ajena, a menos que fuera de personas cercanas y el asunto fuera demasiado grande para ella. Extrañamente, se sentía bien al pensar que Keith la había protegido.

Se regañó mentalmente. Ella estaba sucumbiendo a su instinto Omega, y ni siquiera hablaba con Keith. Probablemente solo era su confusión por el hecho de que Keith le parecía lindo.

— _No tengo idea..._ —las voces se mezclaron con risas, haciéndolas difíciles de comprender.

Las cejas de Lance danzaron de arriba a abajo, mirándola con sugerencia.

— No, Lance. Ni siquiera hablo con él.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Lance— No seas amargada, ¿Sabes que el destino tiene sus planes para unir a un Alfa y un Omega? Hay relaciones predestinadas.

— Eugh. No —se quejó de vuelta— El destino no existe, Lance. Quizá haya buenas relaciones entre un Alfa y un Omega, pero en el fondo tu sabes que no hay nada escrito que diga lo que harás o con quien estarás.

— Pero es lindo creerlo —aseguró Lance de manera juguetona— Iré por tus cosas, Romelle fue a hablarle a tus padres, podrás irte temprano y descansar.

Lance salió de la enfermería y Pidge se dejó caer en su cama, aún preguntándose el porqué Keith habría actuado de esa manera.

 _"Si es cierto lo que hizo, le agradeceré cuando lo vea"_ pensó fugazmente con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Keith.

 _"Oh..."_

Pidge se quedó congelada, mirando el rostro pálido de Keith, la sangre en su frente y su labio partido.

Keith se sintió nervioso de golpe, si antes quería mostrar que no era uno de los Alfa que se dejaban guiar por su lado animal a Pidge, ya lo había arruinado. Tragó en seco.

— Hola... —se saludaron al unísono, guardaron silencio al notar que habían interrumpido al otro.

— Yo... Lo siento, Lance me dijo que esta habitación estaba vacía y podía buscar las vendas aquí —y Keith no mentía.

Pidge pensó en como agradecería o mataría a Lance.

— No te preocupes, yo me iré en un rato. Puedes pasar —trató de sonar despreocupada, pasando la paleta de mano en mano para sacar su ansiedad.

Keith sonrió levemente y asintió, agradeciendo y caminando hasta los cajones.

— Y... ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Fue grave? —Keith preguntó lo que se moría por saber, dándole la espalda a Pidge mientras buscaba todo lo necesario.

— Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño dolor en el pie. No pasó a mayores... ¿Y tú...?

— ¿Me caí?

— ¿De una casa? —preguntó Pidge de forma irónica. Keith soltó una risa de manera algo nerviosa— ¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que la pelea fue por un mal comentario sobre mi condición Omega?

Keith se tensó, aún dándole la espalda a Pidge. Se giró para enfrentarla, deteniéndose al ver como ella analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. No era con amenaza, era con curiosidad. Se sintió desprotegido, temió decir algo equivocado, Pidge lucía aún más frágil en la camilla de la enfermería, por unos segundos, tuvo miedo de acercarse y quebrarla con un simple toque. Asintió mirándola fijamente.

Una fina sonrisa apareció en Pidge.

— Generalmente, no acepto ayuda... Pero gracias, Keith.

Keith sonrió devuelta, pensando en lo agradable que era el hecho de no ser invisible en el mundo de Pidge como él lo creía.

— No hay de que. Un poco de ayuda siempre es buena.

Pidge intentó ponerse de pie para caminar hasta él, Keith se acercó rápidamente y la tomó con cuidado por los hombros, regresándola a la camilla.

— No duele —aseguró Pidge.

— No me arriesgaré a que te lastimes nuevamente —sonrió Keith, aún sosteniéndola por los hombros.

— En ese caso, ¿Puedes pasarme el alcohol, algodón y vendas?

Keith asintió, dándose la vuelta y dándole lo que había pedido. Pidge tomó su mano, obligándole a sentarse a su lado. Tomo sus puños y acarició con cuidado en resto de la mano, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían a Keith. Con mayor cuidado, Pidge humedeció el algodón con alcohol. Keith solía curar sus heridas por cuenta propia, nadie más lo tocaba, pero mantuvo su mano descansando en las de Pidge.

— No es necesario que...

Pidge lo interrumpió.

— Un poco de ayuda siempre es buena, ¿No?

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Técnicamente, es un universo con jerarquías de clase que son tomadas muy en serio, los Alfa están en la cima (posesivos, generalmente), luego los Beta (son normales, tengo entendido) y al final los Omega ("""""pasivos""""")_  
 _Creo que también hay deltas y gammas, pero no se mucho sobre esto_

 _Perdón si ven algo incoherente o raro, nunca he leído un omegaverse, me da demasiado coraje ver como tratan a los Omega, me duele :(_

 _En general, lo que escribí fue lo "básico", mi mejor amiga y esposa ama el Omegaverse, así que fue ella quien me guió para escribirlo 3_

 _Creo que si llego a dominar un poco más este AU, le haré una continuación 3_

 _/Publicación: 08-04-19/_


	23. Chapter 23 Resfriado

_Advertencias:_  
 _·2560 palabras_

— ¡Kolivan, ya te dije que estoy bien! —volvió a quejarse Keith con una voz algo ronca— Dile a los chicos que ya me dejen ir, me siento excelente.

A través de la pantalla, Kolivan alzó su ceja, sin creer ni un poco en la palabra de Keith.

— _Luces pálido y tus ojeras están peor de lo usual, olvídate de volver hasta que te cures por completo_ —ordenó firmemente.

— ¡Me siento bien!

— _Si tu lo dices_ —comentó sarcástico rodando los ojos— _Pero eso es altamente contagioso en los Galra, no dejaré que arriesgues a mis soldados_ —suspiró— _Te veré nuevamente cuando mejores. Hasta luego, Keith._

— ¡Kolivan! ¡No...! —y, antes de que Keith reclamara y sacara una (según él) confiable lista de señales confirmando su propio bienestar, su líder colgó.

— Es lo mejor, Keith —comentó Shiro mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven como señal de apoyo— Luces agotado. Debes descansar.

— Luego puedes explotar las bases Galra que quieras —comentó Pidge mientras encogía sus hombros.

— O ir e infiltrarte como un espía —agregó Lance de forma animada.

— Hombre, la Espada de Marmora suena genial —contribuyó Hunk.

— No creo que eso ayude —reprendió Shiro al ver que los paladines seguían comentando sobre lo genial que sería tener aquellas misiones secretas.

— ¿Y qué es eso que tienes, Keith? —preguntó Allura— ¿Es una enfermedad grave?

— Kolivan dijo que era algo como... —guardó silencio, tratando de buscar el nombre en su mente— ¿Kazzal? ¿Taikal?

— Creo que se refería al Akatzza —dijo Coran— Luces pálido y no has parado de estornudar desde que llegaste. Es una enfermedad común y exclusiva de los Galra, su sistema inmunológico está debilitado, así que lo mejor es el reposo para evitar los dolores musculares y mareos. El rey Alfor tenía remedios para eso, si quieres puedo prepararlo —se ofreció amablemente.

Keith estuvo a punto de negar, siendo interrumpido por los constantes estornudos que llegaron.

— Eso sería genial. Gracias, Coran —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento. El alteano asintió y salió corriendo.

— Entonces, ¿Es un resfriado Galra? —preguntó Pidge mirando a Allura en búsqueda de respuestas— ¿Los Alteanos tienen algo parecido?

— Oh, no. La dieta Alteana es extremadamente saludable, y gracias a la alquimia antigua podíamos curarnos rápidamente, nunca hubo una enfermedad que te obligara a postrarte en cama, a menos de que estuvieras agotado —sonrió.

— Muy bien, equipo —llamó Shiro— Ya es tarde, necesitamos entrenar.

Shiro ignoró los quejidos de Lance y de Pidge, caminando y siendo seguido por Hunk y Allura.

— ¿Sabes, Shiro? Creo que debo actualizar la información sobre el seguimiento de las tropas de Zarkon, así que... —en el instante en que Pidge dio la vuelta, chocó con Keith. Él simplemente la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco.

— Creí que ayer habías enviado la actualización a Kolivan —comentó Keith mirándola confundido. Pidge se preguntó si hablaba en serio o si bromeaba con ella, de todas maneras, ahora quería golpearlo.

— No te saltarás nuevamente el entrenamiento, Pidge —comentó Shiro sonriendo con algo de burla. Pidge bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

Cuando Keith quiso salir de la sala e ir al área de entrenamiento, el brazo de Shiro lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu no. Estás enfermo y necesitas reposo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me siento perfec...! —la frase fue interrumpida por un estornudo— Me siento perfectamente bien —exclamó con voz ronca.

— Keith, no irás al entrenamiento.

— Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haré? ¿Quedarme aquí y perder el tiempo?

— Exfoliar tu rostro, limar tus uñas, escuchar música, usar una mascarilla, cepillar tu cabello y relajarte en un spa —enumeró Lance con sus dedos como si las opciones fueran obvias.

— Perder el tiempo en cosas innecesarias —afirmó Keith.

— ¿Tú crees que este hermoso rostro se cuida solo? —enfatizó Lance mientras acariciaba sus propias mejillas— Es un proceso necesario y cuidadoso.

— Y bobo —se burló Pidge.

Lance gimió ofendido.

— Shiro, por favor. Sabes que si me siento demasiado mal me detendré —insistió Keith ignorando a los otros paladines en su pelea sobre si los productos de Lance eran tontos o no.

— Irás a descansar, sin objeciones —ordenó Shiro, saliendo de la habitación.

Las 2 horas siguientes, Keith vagó por el castillo, mirando todas las salas sin objetivo aparente. El remedio que Coran le había dado lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque eso no eliminaba el mal sabor y sus ganas de escupirlo, de todas maneras, lo bebió.

— ¿Por qué sigues fuera de la cama? —preguntó Pidge cuando lo vio pasar por la cocina. Encogió sus hombros.

— No puedo relajarme con una guerra allá afuera, es imposible —respondió mientras entraba y se recargaba en la pared— ¿Por qué no estás entrenando?

Pidge alzó su mano como respuesta, mostrando un vaso de agua.

— Pero no ganarás nada estresandote, solo intenta disfrutar los buenos momentos y seguir —Pidge terminó de beber el agua y rellenó el vaso— No es como si siempre pudieras ir de un lado a otro por el espacio mediante agujeros de gusano —sonrió Pidge.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo se. Leer un buen libro, admirar el espacio, pasar el rato con un videojuego —respondió mientras ofrecía el vaso con agua a Keith.

— Huh, nunca usé un videojuego —rio mientras aceptaba el vaso.

Pidge lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Nunca?

— Bueno, mi mamá se fue antes de que tuviera siquiera la edad suficiente para recordarla, papá me cuidó, pero el dinero no era suficiente, así que no podía pedir mucho. Luego él murió, y... bueno, me enfoqué en sobrevivir.

Pidge guardó silencio ante el ambiente íntimo, Keith había susurrado la información, seguro de que ella lo escucharía por la cercanía.

— Nunca es tarde. ¿Quieres aprender a jugar?

Una oferta de aprendizaje y recreación tentadora en ese momento si tomaba en cuenta quien la proponía.

— ¿Estás segura? En verdad no tengo ni ideas básicas —Pidge asintió— Bien, acepto.

Pidge creyó que sería fácil, no lo fue. Keith confundía los botones y su personaje acababa rostizado por el primer dragón que aparecía.

— ¿Cómo puedes memorizar los botones y las combinaciones para ataques? —preguntó Keith sorprendido y algo abochornado por no poder recordar ningún ataque más que las patadas básicas.

— Años de competencia contra Matt —sonrió Pidge— Espera, tengo una idea —Pidge se levantó del pequeño cojín verde en el que estaba apoyada— Ahora, abre tus piernas.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Keith, apenado y confundido por la petición de la castaña.

— Disculpa, ¿Qué?

Antes de que Keith reaccionara, Pidge se había sentado frente a él, las piernas de la castaña unidas a las suyas y su espalda recostada en el pecho del joven Kogane. Las manos de Pidge tomaron las de Keith, ayudándole a sostener el control.

— Ahora, te ayudaré e intenta memorizar los botones —solo asintió ante la orden, aún nervioso. Se movió un poco, separándose ligeramente para evitar cualquier desgracia.

Las manos de Pidge eran suaves y pequeñas, aunque estaba emocionada por el juego, no era brusca en los movimientos o a la hora de apretar los botones, estaba coordinada perfectamente.

Sintió un leve mareo, dejándose caer por unos segundos hacia el frente, pegándose por completo a Pidge. Ella lo miró confundida. Keith pidió disculpas, recargándose nuevamente en el sitio anterior, Pidge, sin embargo, lo imitó, acomodándose en el pecho de Keith y apoyando su cabeza cerca del hombro del pelinegro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en susurro.

— Solo... —Keith se detuvo, notando la mirada llena de curiosidad en los grandes ojos de Pidge.

Lentamente, movió su mano para retirar un mechón castaño que cubría los anteojos, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja y manteniendo su mano en la mejilla.

— Pidge, Shiro dice que no puedes escaparte de... —ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lance, este se detuvo al verlos juntos— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Le enseñaba a Keith como jugar KBP —respondió Pidge, sonando más como una pregunta.

— ... Fingiré que les creo —exclamó despreocupado— Shiro quiere que vayas al entrenamiento, Pidge.

— Olvidé por completo a Shiro —se quejó, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta— Diviértete, Keith —se despidió.

— Espera, ¿No te molesta dejarme sólo en tu cuarto?

— Para nada.

Las horas siguientes de entrenamiento, Keith se dedicó a coordinar sus dedos con respecto a los botones, quejándose al perder justo cuando estaba por pasar de nivel, algo fastidiado por repetir el mismo camino una y otra vez por sus constantes errores, estaba seguro de poder completar el primer nivel valiéndose solo de su memoria y dejando de lado su vista.

Después de despedirse de Keith y enviarlo a dormir para reponer energía y curarse pronto, Pidge se encerró en su propia habitación, reparando modelos antiguos y revisando los instructivos Alteanos. Agotada, salió de su cuarto, tratando de guardar silencio, pues era la hora de la siesta para el resto de los habitantes de la nave. Un ruido en seco la detuvo. Sala de entrenamiento.

Corrió hasta el lugar con su bayard en mano, tenía su pijama puesta, así que más le valía si solo era un producto de su imaginación aquel ruido. Entró con cuidado, encontrándose con Keith golpeando a algunos robots. Tenía su armadura de paladín puesta, Pidge ignoró el sentimiento de nostalgia que eso le produjo. Vio el sudor cubriendo el rostro de Keith, definitivamente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

— ¡Kogane! —un último golpe al robot y la vista de Keith se enfocó en una furiosa y pequeña Pidge— ¿Qué haces aquí? Shiro te dijo que descansaras —Pidge comenzó a acercarse, dejándolo inmóvil ante el regaño— ¡Irás a la cama ahora mismo!

Las piernas de Keith temblaron, alertando a Pidge. A tiempo, Pidge corrió, sosteniendo a Keith y evitando que este se estrellara en el piso.

— ¿Puedes...?

— Vamos a tu cuarto —murmuró Pidge algo preocupada. Keith asintió.

Fue algo difícil para Pidge llevar a Keith hasta su cuarto, y aunque este intentaba caminar por su cuenta, se perdía y era el trabajo de Pidge técnicamente cargarlo.

Entró a la habitación, dejando a Keith sentado en su cama. Vio el cuarto del ex paladín, definitivamente estaba más ordenado que el suyo.

Vio el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas de Keith, su leve bamboleo que predecía una próxima caída. Levantó con cuidado el flequillo de Keith y pegó su frente a la de él, Keith ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Mierda —se quejó mientras se separaba de Kogane— Keith, estás ardiendo.

— Lo sé —Keith soltó una leve risa torpe y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

— Shiro te matará... —rápidamente, Pidge corrió hasta el baño más cercano, tomando una cubeta para llenarla con agua fría y un trozo de tela. Volvió al cuarto, encontrando a Keith solamente con el traje negro de elastano que los paladines usaban debajo de las armaduras, la armadura estaba botada en el suelo.

— Estoy bien —comentó al ver a Pidge congelada en la puerta de la habitación— Solo necesito dormir.

— No, no estás bien —se quejó— Ve a ponerte la pijama.

Keith obedeció, tambaleándose por el dolor en sus músculos. Se colocó el pants y la playera rojos, aún tembloroso. Vio con curiosidad que a Pidge no le importaba estár en la misma habitación mientras él se cambiaba, ella simplemente seguía con su tarea de acomodar la cama y lo ignoraba.

— Recuéstate —ordenó nuevamente Pidge mientras señalaba la cama. Él obedeció.

Pidge movió sus manos hacia la cubeta con agua, humedeciendo la tela y colocandola con cuidado en la frente de Keith, recibiendo quejas de este.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos así, Keith disfrutando las caricias en su cabello y Pidge cambiando la tela constantemente, en silencio. Simplemente, eso estaba bien para ellos, era un silencio pacifico y acogedor, ambos se mantenían relajados.

No necesitaban palabras, era un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, un cuidado íntimo aprobado por ellos mismos sin darse cuenta, de una manera u otra, los planes de uno estaban también en la mente del otro, sabían lo que necesitaban para ganar y sanarse, y en ese momento, Keith necesitaba ayuda, y Pidge estaba dispuesta a velar por el bien de su compañero.

— Pidge, tengo frío —murmuró suavemente. Pidge sonrió con ternura, subiendo más la delgada sábana y cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, no podía hacer mucho, la temperatura de Keith, aunque había disminuido, seguía siendo ligeramente alta.

— Puedes dormir, anda —Keith, aún como un pequeño obstinado de 6 años, negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque te conozco y se que si yo me duermo, tú nunca te irás a dormir porque temes que me vaya a entrenar o que algo me pase —murmuró con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Ah, sí? —era increíble lo bien que Keith había descifrado sus planes.

— Sí. Eres igual de terca que yo —sonrió.

— Y por eso a Shiro no le gusta cuando algo se nos mete en la cabeza, somos dos pequeñas piedras en su zapato —se burló. Su mano seguía jugando con el cabello de Keith.

— Pero debes dormir —susurró Kogane. Tomó la mano de Pidge y la deslizó hasta su mejilla. Acurrucándose en ella.

— Tu también.

Keith soltó un gruñido leve, para luego soltarla y hacer un lado en la cama.

— Ven —la llamó extendiendo los brazos.

Pidge movió la cubeta, sentándose en la cama y continuando con su antigua labor. Keith la detuvo y la jaló hacia abajo, acomodándola para dormir. No tuvo más remedio. Le pidió a Keith que se diera la vuelta, dejó sus lentes a un lado y se acurrucó de vuelta, abrazando a Keith por la espalda. No le importaba mucho el hecho de que Keith estaba sin la parte superior de la pijama en esos momentos, sabía que él no intentaría nada, confiaba plenamente. Sin llegar a extremos, ella se sentía cómoda, se confiaban al otro fielmente sin ninguna preocupación. La baja cantidad de luz en la habitación les impidió ver el sonrojo del otro. Keith simplemente suspiró, tomando la mano de Pidge con delicadeza y entrelazando sus dedos para acercar la mano de la pequeña a su pecho, Pidge imitó la acción y abrazó a Keith con más fuerza, escondiéndose en su nuca.

A la mañana siguiente, Lance fue en búsqueda de Keith a petición de Hunk, el chico samoano estaba seguro de la efectividad de su remedio para hacer sentir mejor a Keith y disminuir el dolor.

Keith se levantó entre quejas al ver que Pidge seguía cómodamente dormida en su cama. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y abrió la puerta.

— Dios mío, te ves terrible —comentó Lance a ver el rostro rojo, ojeras y cabello despeinado— Apostaría a que no dormiste, pero, parece que Hunk encontró algo que te hará sentir mejor. Ven, todos vamos a almorzar.

— Voy en un minuto —respondió cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Llegó el almuerzo, Allura hablaba animadamente con Shiro sobre el nuevo plan de entrenamiento con técnicas Alteanas antiguas, Hunk conversaba con Pidge sobre un nuevo programa con función booleana y toques de la nueva tecnología Galra que había encontrado en una base reciente, Keith comía en silencio, y la vista de Lance danzaba hiperactivamente entre el joven Kogane y la joven Holt.

— Pidge, ¿Mis rituales matutinos de belleza son tontos? —todos miraron a Lance confundidos, a excepción de la castaña.

— Y te hacen perder tiempo —asintió.

Lance la imitó con una expresión pensativa, luego sonrió,confundiendo a Pidge.

— Entiendo. Oye, Keith —Kogane volteó, aún confundido— ¿Por qué Pidge entró a tu habitación en la noche y salió esta mañana? Tu estabas con tu pijama semi puesta.

El silencio reinó en la mesa.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Tengo gripe y mi familia quiere ir a la playa, que lindo, ¿No?_

 _Mi garganta me va a matar, iba a escribir otro shot, pero recordé este a causa de mi muerte lenta por no poder respirar ni hablar. Nice_

 _Wuu, vacaciones 3_

 _Nunca me ha gustado la escuela, me gusta aprender, pero no la escuela. Es como un lugar lleno de estrés, ansiedad, gritos, maldiciones, órdenes y fastidiosos que te desagradan. Pero no hay opción, son cosas que debemos hacer aunque no nos gusten /3_

 _/Publicación:15-04-19\\\\\_


	24. Chapter 24 Alteza

_Advertencias:_  
 _·2195 palabras_  
 _·Galra and Altean AU_

— Bien, lo golpee, ¡Pero él se lo merecía! —gritó Pidge excusándose de manera divertida.

Keith cubrió su rostro para ocultar un poco la burla, ni siquiera quería ocultar lo divertido que le parecía el comportamiento de Pidge, pero los modales habían sido un pilar central en su infancia como Príncipe de Altea.

— Entonces golpeaste a Rolo después de tirarlo de aquella nave, ¿Por qué?

— Es un idiota —encogió sus hombros— Hizo burlas sobre mi pequeña estatura a pesar de mi sangre Galra, luego un intento fallido de coqueteo. Al final se pasó un poco y acabé tirándolo de la nave.

Pidge rodó los ojos con fastidio y algo de diversión ante el recuerdo. Tomó otra uva de la canasta en el centro y la llevó a su boca, rompió la delicada capa superior y sintió la explosión agridulce en su boca.

Supuestamente, Keith debía seguir con su estudio y prácticas organizadas por su consejero real Kolivan, pero al ver que Pidge había ido de visita al castillo, no resistió a la idea de escaparse de su habitación e ir a un lugar apartado para un picnic fugitivo. Luego arreglaría los problemas con Kolivan (porque estaba seguro de que este ya lo había descubierto), en ese instante, solo quería pasar más tiempo con la Galra que pilotaba el León Verde.

Mientras seguía entre sus risas, Pidge observó atentamente al Príncipe. Había sido difícil acceder a la vida de Keith, no solo por su "desaparición" de 10,000 años y el cuidado que recibía por parte de su consejero (y prácticamente niñero, aunque Keith no lo admitiera) Kolivan y el resto de Paladines. Keith apartaba a todos, los muros de piedra que ponía en su corazón y mente para no dejarse llevar y proteger al universo tras la fatídica destrucción de Altea.

Esperaba ver a un Príncipe usando un traje que lucía elegante y poco práctico, en cambio, Keith solía estár con su ropa de entrenamiento o una armadura. Su largo cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda era sostenido por una coleta baja, y la pequeña corona que usaba en su frente acababa oculta por los rebeldes mechones que se esforzaban por ocultar sus ojos violeta grisáceo.

— ¿Y cómo...?

— Nope —lo interrumpió Pidge colocando su dedo en los labios de Keith con rapidez, retirándolos a la misma velocidad tras ver a Keith sonreír y mover su cabeza en señal afirmativa— Ya respondí su pregunta, ahora, usted debe responder la mía, alteza.

Keith rodó los ojos y formó una sonrisa burlona al escuchar a Pidge referirse de esa manera a él. La chica bromeaba con su título constantemente, a ninguno le importaba. Lo usaba para bromear sobre la supuesta fragilidad de Keith, alegando que un Príncipe no podía arriesgar sus uñas en tareas sencillas. Él solo rodaba los ojos y la despeinaba por el simple hecho de incomodarla un poco.

— Te escucho —asintió mientras tomaba una uva.

— ¿Podría enseñarme sobre la alquimia Alteana? —preguntó tímidamente.

Keith no esperaba eso. Supuestamente estaban haciendo preguntas privadas para avergonzar al otro, después de todo, estaban a solas y tenían tiempo sin verse. Algo de diversión entre toda la tensión por la guerra y el intento de destitución de la monarquía Galra era sanadora.

Los ojos felinos de color miel brillaban con curiosidad, resaltando entre la piel púrpura. Al igual que Keith, Pidge usaba una armadura como prenda diaria, su corto cabello siempre danzando en el aire de manera rebelde al igual que la dueña cuando estaba cerca de la tecnología. Y fue el detalle del cabello moviéndose lo que despertó a Keith de su ilusión.

— ¿Alquimia? Creí que te inclinabas más hacia otro tipo de ciencias.

Pidge pareció tartamudear, rascándose su nuca con nerviosismo y tratando de desviar el tema.

— Parece que es un campo inexplorado para mí, se lo básico, pero no es suficiente. Y hay tantas cosas increíbles que quiero terminar de comprender... —la vista de Pidge no estaba en él, estaba hacia la nada— Hace unos días acabé atrapada por una planta extraña, ni siquiera mi bayard pudo romperla. Por suerte, unos habitantes del lugar llegaron y con el simple hecho de verter un líquido la enredadera me soltó. Hablaron sobre reacciones por los elementos, pero... No comprendí muy bien. Busqué información y parece que los Alteanos tenían la alquimia muy arraigada a su cultura. Incluso hablaban de un lugar mitológico para los sabios antiguos.

Le creía, Pidge aprendía lo que podía constantemente, alentada por la idea de su tiempo acabándose, absorbía toda la información posible. Organizada y curiosa ante cualquier cosa que pareciera extravagante ante sus ojos, aunque no siempre, la había visto incluso emocionada por las cosas mas sencillas, o sus ojos brillar cuando veía las juniberry del jardín y las acariciaba pacíficamente, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— Oriande —completó Keith asintiendo— Es un cuento para niños, en cualquier caso.  
— Bueno, no hay nada demostrado. No debe fiarse de sus oídos y ojos por completo, Alteza. Los sentidos son encantados fácilmente —bromeó con un aire misterioso mientras movía sus manos como si le contara un secreto.

— Muy bien —asintió— Hablaré con Kolivan para que aligere mi rutina, te comunicaré lo antes posible cuando empezarán tus lecciones.

— ¿En serio? —Pidge pareció alegrada, luego preocupada— No es muy necesario que este usted ahí. Si gusta, puede solamente darme unos libros básicos y yo me haré cargo —comentó— He aprendido por mi misma la mayoría de cosas que sé.

— Tranquila, cerebrito —sonrió— No dudo que puedas aprender por tu cuenta, pero siempre se aprende más rápido con un maestro. Y así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Pidge tardó un poco en reaccionar ante la última frase, girando su cabeza lo más que pudo al procesarla.

— ¿Más tiempo juntos?

— A mi me agradaría —asintió Keith— Te niegas a vivir en el palacio conmigo y con el resto de Paladines, entiendo que quieras tener tu propio espacio. Pero es extraño para mí solo verte un par de horas al día, quiero poder convivir contigo en un momento además del entrenamiento en grupo.

— Pero vengo a molestarlo de vez en cuando, ¿No? —intentó remediar.

— Katie, sabes a lo que me refiero —la sonrisa fatalmente fingida fracturó un poco a Pidge— No te obligaré a nada, se que tu espíritu es libre —se acercó, moviendo la canasta con los pequeños frutos y tomando la mano de Pidge con delicadeza, obligándola a prestarle atención— Sin embargo, te recordaré que siempre habrá una habitación disponible para ti en el castillo.

Pidge miró atentamente las manos de Keith, siempre suaves y cálidas, brindándole un consuelo casi inmediato ante cualquier malestar que podía llegar a presentar. Se sintió hechizada aún más al ver la suave sonrisa suplicante en su rostro. Keith controlaba sus emociones, pero no sabía ocultarlas, al menos, no ante ella.

Se sintió avergonzada, miró nuevamente el contraste entre sus manos y las apartó de golpe.

— Usted gana, Príncipe —sonrió después de unos segundos de confuso silencio— En cuanto comiencen mis lecciones me quedaré en el Castillo de los Leones junto a ustedes.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Keith alzó su voz con emoción, recomponiéndose casi al instante tras ver la sonrisa de Pidge— Genial, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

— Estoy segura de que no.

— Mi turno de preguntar —comentó Keith— ¿Te gustaría...?

La oración de Keith fue interrumpida por el sonido del comunicador de Pidge. La galra bufó, para luego revisar el comunicador rápidamente y ponerse de pie.

— Lo siento, Alteza —comentó mientras quitaba un poco de polvo de su ropa. Keith se preguntó si aquello era un signo de nervios, Pidge nunca había tocado la tierra porque estaban sobre una manta— Me temo que mi presencia es requerida en otro sitio.

— Oh...

— ¿Todo bien?

— Por supuesto, entiendo que tengas una misión —comenzó a titubear— ¿Te llamo luego?

— Eso me gustaría —guardó silencio— Espero que Kolivan no lo asesine por escaparse.

Keith soltó una risa nerviosa. Si, Kolivan probablemente lo castigaría. El alteano mayor era como un padre para él, lo cuidó desde pequeño, y aún así, sabía que el carácter de Kolivan era fuerte y algo estricto. Solía hacer excepciones de vez en cuando, pero era la tercera clase que se saltaba en esa semana solo para estár con Pidge. O Kolivan entendía que él deseaba acercarse a la pequeña galra o ambos acababan castigados, uno por desobedecer y otro por tentar.

— Mentiría si digo que no espero lo mismo.

— Lo necesito con vida, Príncipe. Intente no meterse en problemas y no me veré obligada a trabajar como Dayak.

— ¿Dayak?

— Eran las niñeras reales —comentó despreocupada— Se hacían cargo del entrenamiento y educación de los niños galra a edad temprana.

— No comprendo, ¿No es ese trabajo de los padres?

— Los Galra no son tan afectuosos, mucho menos si fueron corrompidos por la quintaesencia o por un sistema caótico que se disfraza con espíritu guerrero —murmuró. Keith se sintió culpable al escuchar el rencor en la voz de Pidge, sobretodo, el dolor. Estaba herida de verdad— En fin, cuídese —la voz de Pidge sonó suave, hizo una reverencia ante Keith y giró su dirección.

Los pies de Pidge la guiaban a la salida del jardín, las botas estaban siendo sostenidas por sus manos para evitar dañar las plantas, el pasto acariciaba sus pies.

— ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta, Katie? —Pidge se detuvo ante la pregunta, giró la cabeza levemente, para luego girarse por completo y mirar al Príncipe de Altea fijamente.

— Por supuesto.

— Tenemos tiempo conociéndonos, ¿Por qué eres tan formal conmigo? —había curiosidad y algo de reproche hacia ella.

— Porque usted es el Príncipe de Altea —respondió automáticamente. Su respuesta era obvia, ¿Por qué incluso Keith se lo preguntaba?

— Se lo que soy —afirmó poniéndose de pie— Pero no estoy definido por un título, lo sabes y tú misma me lo dijiste hace unas cuantas noches. Te considero una amiga —un escalofrío doloroso la recorrió al escucharlo— Una fiel confidente en quien puedo depositar mi confianza sabiendo que serás honesta conmigo aunque me duela. ¿Puede mi amiga olvidarse de las formalidades y llamarme por mi nombre?

Pidge tragó en seco ante la mirada firme de Keith sobre ella, él hablaba en serio. Repasó lo que ocurriría y lo que implicaría para ella referirse a él por su nombre. Extrañamente, su instinto estaba en su contra. La idea de ser una amiga íntima de Keith la había desequilibrado, quería aceptar el sentimiento cálido que se había posado en su corazón aunque fuera en su contra.

— Bien —asintió dándose la vuelta y desbloqueando la puerta de salida para evitar descontrolarse— Te veré luego, Keith.

Sus pies la sacaron del pacífico jardín lo suficientemente rápido para no notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Keith y sus pequeños marcas de color rojo brillar.

No creyó que ella accedería, ni siquiera supo de donde había salido su valor para enfrentarla. Pero estaba felíz. Era la primera vez en que ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

— Madre, ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? —murmuró mientras tomaba una flor del suelo con delicadeza— Baja mis barreras y estoy vulnerable ante ella, ¿Eso sentiste al estár con Padre?

Observó los pétalos separarse y disiparse en el aire.

Pidge se despidió de los habitantes del castillo con rapidez, dejó a su León en el mismo sitio y lo escuchó gruñirle mientras le negaba llevarla a su destino. Rodó los ojos y corrió hasta una nave individual. Minutos de viaje fueron reducidos a breves segundos gracias a las mejoras que le había implementado en secreto.

Descendió en la luna que supuestamente estaba deshabitada y entró a la nueva nave. Los guardias le cedieron el paso al verla y se detuvo al ver una figura sentada.

— Mi Príncipe Lotor —llevó su puño al pecho y se colocó en una rodilla, saludando.

— Empezabas a preocuparme —escuchó la burla.

— No veo el motivo —respondió firmemente mientras se ponía de pie— Cumplo con mis objetivos.

— Lo sé, querida —la figura se acercó a ella, caminando lentamente, hechizandola y manteniendola al acecho— ¿Cómo va el plan con el Príncipe?

— Progresa a buen ritmo. Pronto tendré acceso a los registros sobre Oriande.

— Excelente, Katie. Haces un excelente trabajo —ronroneó.

Sintió la fría mano de Lotor tomarla por el mentón y acercarla a él. Lotor lamió sus propios labios con lentitud.

— Lo que sea por usted —agregó sin vacilar.

— Eres adorable —sonrió Lotor. Se inclinó sobre ella aún más y susurró a su oído— Ve con las chicas, te mereces un descanso. ¿Deseas que visite tu alcoba esta noche?

— Como usted guste —contuvo cualquier ruido de su garganta al sentir que Lotor había mordido el lóbulo de su oreja.

Partió hasta la sala de entrenamiento, Ezor y Zethrid detuvieron su coqueteo brevemente para saludarla, al ver que ella no estaba de humor, la dejaron tranquila y continuaron con lo suyo. Acxa la miró y alzó su ceja.

— Parece que metieron un palo a tu culo —comentó fríamente mientras tomaba una espada. Pidge la imitó.

— Parece lo mismo contigo a diario —respondió.

Ambas comenzaron la lucha, el sonido del metal resonando en las paredes. Chillidos metálicos que nublaban sus oídos y la saturaban aún más. En verdad, aquello no estaba resultando como ella lo había planeado.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Galra Pidge, Why not?_

 _Este shot si fue corto porque fue una idea fugaz y, ¡Boom! Este fue el resultado, creo que me gusta como quedó (?_

 _Ya hubo un shot con Pidge alteana, seguía un Keith alteano 3_

 _/Publicación: 17-04-19\\\\\_


	25. Chapter 25 Bae Bae

_Advertencias:_

 _·2462 Palabras_

Mientras su familia se dedicaba a hablar con el señor Iverson, los pies de Katie la guiaron hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

El cachorro familiar la siguió con entusiasmo hacia la salida y ella miró por la ventana, el imponente transporte hacia la luna de Plutón le dio escalofríos.

Su padre ya había tenido misiones fuera del planeta anteriormente, y ella adoraba escuchar sus historias sobre lo grande y vacío que se veía el espacio, la sensación de ser apenas una pequeña parte (lo cual, de hecho era verdad) de algo extraordinariamente grande, algo que era incomprensiblemente desafiante y hermoso. Estar sin Samuel Holt para cobijarla y darle un beso de buenas noches no le resultaba extraño, pero era la primera misión de Matthew.

Matt era una persona muy importante, como hermanos, tenían sus altibajos, sus peleas y desacuerdos, pero estaban para el otro siempre. No era secreto para ningún miembro de su familia que ella no era la persona más social del mundo, simplemente, no podía conectarse con sus compañeros siendo ella misma. Su anclaje a todo era Matt. Sabía que eso no era muy sano, ella debía separarse y buscar una manera de hacer amigos por cuenta propia, sin su hermano ayudándola a relacionarse, pero una parte de ella no quería hacerlo. Su hermano mayor más lejos de lo que podía imaginar le aterraba más de lo que habría creído y deseado.

Pero aún así, deseaba que la misión se llevara a cabo. Era conflictivo.

No haría caprichos para negarle a Matt algo que él deseaba hacer, su deber como hermana era apoyarlo, no sería un obstáculo en las metas de Matthew solo por su incapacidad ante el hecho de crear nuevos amigos.

¿Y cómo sería aquello?

¿En algún momento ella tendría amigos como los de Matt?

Matt también había sido etiquetado como un _nerd,_ pero a él le causaba gracia y hacia bromas constantes, además de haber tenido la suerte de encontrarse con el piloto estrella, Takashi Shirogane.

Su padre y hermano alardeaban constantemente sobre el joven nipón, ella nunca lo había visto más que en fotos, pero Shiro era un tema de conversación constante a la hora de la cena, así que podía decir que lo conocía bien.

—Katie, ¿No vienes? —la suave voz de Colleen la hizo notar que el resto de Holts y que el comandante habían salido de ón y que ahora descendían por las escaleras.

—En seguida.

Intentó tomar al cachorro para llevarlo cargando por las escaleras, este se retorció en sus brazos y cayó felizmente al suelo, saliendo y caminando al lado de Colleen, dejándola sola y con la obligación de seguirlo. Soltó un suspiro y siguió a su madre.

Miró aburrida todas las instalaciones, estaba acostumbrada a ir al cuartel, conocía de memoria los pasillos y las habitaciones, incluso los horarios de algunos trabajadores, Adam era su profesor preferido por lo sencillo que resultaba hablar con él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, notó a un chico en el conjunto de habitaciones paralelas a las que ella se encontraba. Estaba de espaldas y parecía algo impaciente, miró la chaqueta roja que usaba, era un lindo color. El cabello negro del chico se movía delicadamente por las ligeras corrientes de viento que llegaban al lugar, parecía ser suave. Lo miraba de forma atenta, él parecía ser de su edad, quizá ligeramente mayor ¿También era hijo de un miembro del cuartel? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Era un día inhábil, así que las clases no eran su motivo para encontrarse en el sitio. Antes de que se diera cuenta, chocó con la espalda de Iverson.

—Disculpe —debió contener una risa al pensar que Iverson a veía con un solo ojo.

—Con cuidado —respondió de manera fugaz para después continuar hablando con sus padres.

Katie volvió su vista hacia el chico de cabellera negra, pero este ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión. La castaña se decepcionó un poco, el corte de cabello del chico le había parecido curioso.

Matt vio a su hermana de reojo y alzó su ceja, siguió su mirada, confundido al no ver nada.

—¿Qué estabas viendo? —cuestionó. Vio a su hermana mantener a vista unos cuantos segundos en el mismo lugar, para después mirarlo a él.

—Nada. Andando, ya quiero ver la nave.

Ambos siguieron a los adultos entre conversaciones triviales.

Mientras tanto, Keith bufaba de manera aburrida mientras esperaba a Shiro.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, no había dormido lo suficiente y ahora debía lidiar con la situación. No sabía que pensar ante la misión Kerberos, no sabía si era seguro para Shiro, ¿Podía viajar si estaba enfermo?

Se veía en su necesidad moral de apoyarlo, Shiro lo había apoyado y le había conseguido un pase a Galaxy Garrison solo por confiar en sus habilidades, era, sin duda alguna, la primera persona sin relación sanguínea que confiaba en él y veía algo más que un chico problemático.

Pero quería ser egoísta. ¿Quién aseguraba que la misión era segura para Shiro? El Comandante Holt depositó su confianza en Takashi, lo creía capaz, ¿Por qué él no podía apartar todo y apoyarlo de la misma manera?

Haría su mejor esfuerzo.

—Keith, lo siento. Tuve asuntos por arreglar —la voz de Shiro lo distrajo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Formó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ya se te olvidan las cosas? No creí que fueras tan viejo.

Shiro hizo una mueca para fingir indignación ante el comentario.

—Aún no tengo canas, no estoy tan viejo.

Keith sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, siendo seguido por Takashi.

Mientras salían del edificio, Keith vio de reojo a un grupo de personas, la mayoría con cabello castaño, al menos, hasta que notó la presencia del comandante Iverson. Apresuró el paso. Iverson lo odiaba, y viceversa. Agradeció que Shiro no había notado al grupo.

Shiro comenzó a hablar mientras señalaba cada parte del transporte, alabando el trabajo que habían realizado los ingenieros de Garrison para crear un modelo lo suficientemente estable y equipado para una jornada de algunos meses. Keith había prestado atención, al menos hasta cierto punto, con los minutos se aburrió y se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza, fingiendo que las palabras de Shiro eran interesantes y que las comprendía a la perfección.

¿Qué carajo...? ¿Qué eran los propergoles? ¿Alguien de su edad siquiera lo sabía?

— _Más te vale, ¡O iré al espacio a buscarte! —_ escuchó decir a alguien entre risas y furia fingida, seguido de un golpe, una caída y una queja.

Giró su vista para ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño que usaba un vestido púrpura y blanco. Entre risas, la chica observaba a un chico que se quejaba en el suelo. El chico en el suelo vestía el uniforme de Galaxy Garrison.

Se concentró en la chica, su cabello flotaba y se balanceaba de un lado a otro por el viento, no podía ser controlado por la diadema púrpura que usaba, la falda del vestido lo imitaba. A pesar de la lejanía, escuchaba la risa curiosamente contagiosa y dulce. Sonrió inconscientemente.

Los ojos de la chica se enfocaron en él al pasar unos segundos, el brillante color miel lo dejó congelado por unos segundos. Al notar la ceja alzada y la tierna sonrisa de confusión en el rostro de la chica, se sintió avergonzado por ser descubierto mientras la miraba. Sintió su rostro arder y se giró rápidamente, intentando concentrarse en las palabras de Shiro.

Los minutos pasaron, tanto Pidge como Keith continuaban preguntándose lo que había ocurrido.

Shiro se había retirado debido a una llamada telefónica, dejando a Keith mirando de forma distraída la nave que iría a Kerberos.

Colleen hablaba con Matthew, mientras que Samuel recibía consejos por parte de Iverson y Katie me mantenía sentada en el suelo acariciando a Bae Bae. Al menos, hasta que el cachorro se separó de ella y salió corriendo.

— ¡Bae Bae! ¡No! —Keith escuchó nuevamente el grito y giró completamente. Fue arrojado por el pequeño Bae Bae, cayendo al suelo con el cachorro acomodado en su pecho mientras lamía su rostro. Keith soltó una risa ante la situación mientras intentaba tomar al cachorro para cargarlo.

— No, espera... —Bae Bae ignoró la petición— ¿Qué...?

— ¡Ven, Bae Bae!

El cachorro se detuvo y movió su cola con emoción mientras se sentaba en el pecho de Keith, quien seguía confundido en el suelo. Keith alzó su mano y rascó la cabeza del cachorro. Katie se detuvo, acercándose rápidamente y tomando a Bae Bae con un brazo, usando su mano libre para ofrecerla como forma de ayuda al joven en el suelo.

Keith se congeló nuevamente ante los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa resplandeciente y la mano tendida frente a él.

— H... Hey.

— Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó algo confundida y preocupada Katie mientras movía su mano suavemente.

— Oh, ¡Sí!

Tomó la mano de la castaña, sintiendo la suave piel cálida y un escalofrío recorrerlo. Katie movió su mano y lo impulsó hacia arriba, poniendo a Keith de pie casi inmediatamente. Si haber logrado que el joven con uniforme de Garrison llegase al suelo con un ligero golpe no lo había convencido de la fuerza de la chica, levantarlo con un solo brazo lo había hecho.

La fuerza de Katie solo hizo que Keith se sorprendiera, reflejándolo en su rostro. Soltó una risa nerviosa, metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y rascó su nuca mientras miraba al suelo con su rostro ligeramente tibio.

— Bae Bae y yo lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención que acabaras en el suelo —sonrió algo avergonzada mientras rascaba tras las orejas del cachorro, el cual se acercó más a ella— ¿Te dolió mucho?

— No, está bien. Solo me sorprendió —miró al cachorro en los brazos de Katie— ¿Puedo...?

Katie asintió y acercó sus brazos, permitiendo que Keith cargara y acariciara a Bae Bae, este mostró su consentimiento y lamió nuevamente el rostro del joven.

— Le agradas —comentó alegre, para luego mostrarse algo confundida— Curioso, a él no le gustan los extraños, quizá... ¿Tienes mascotas?

— No, digamos que a mi papá no le hacía gracia mi idea de un lobo —Katie rió ante el comentario— Uh, por cierto, soy Keith.

Extendió su mano y Katie la aceptó rápidamente.

— Katie. ¿Y qué haces aquí, Keith?

Keith pensó unos segundos en que responder, sentía la necesidad de ser sincero. ¿Intimidado por los ojos miel? Si, probablemente lo estaba.

— Un amigo irá a la misión Kerberos. Quería echar un vistazo —encogió sus hombros. Bae Bae se acurrucó en sus brazos.

— Eres amigo de Shiro —Keith asintió ante la afirmación de Katie.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Algo así. Mi padre y mi hermano lo mencionan constantemente.

— Espera, ¿Eres una Holt? —Katie asintió— Increíble.

— ¿Katie? —ambos giraron la vista ante el llamado de Matt— ¿Quién...? Oh, ya. ¡Tú eres Keith! Esperen, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Fue la primera vez que se vieron, un saludo y unas cuantas palabras, una corta comunicación que fue interrumpida tras el choque de Kerberos, las Holt no tenían contacto con Keith, nunca supieron nada de él después de perder contacto con Shiro. El joven Kogane ya no estaba en Garrison y no lo encontraron en ninguna parte. Katie había perdido a su padre, su hermano, un futuro mentor y a la primera persona que la aceptaba tal cual. Ingresó a Galaxy Garrison bajo el alias de Pidge Gunderson, no hubo noticias de Kogane, un leve rumor salía de los labios de su compañero McClain, pero podía haber cientos de Keiths en el mundo, nunca le tomó real importancia.

 _"Solo... observaba las estrellas"_

Era una de tantas noches en vela observando el espacio, creía ser silenciosa, pero no fue lo suficiente para esconderse de Lance McClain y Hunk Garret.

Y algo se estrelló cerca de las instalaciones de Garrison, la adrenalina recorrió sus venas con un mensaje de esperanza.

¿Shiro? ¿Dónde estaban Matt y su padre?

Necesitaba llegar al nipón y evitar que Iverson lo mandara a dormir antes de que fuera encerrado y tratado como loco ante su aviso de un ataque alienígena.

Una explosión.

Una chaqueta roja y un curioso corte de cabello danzando bajo los pocos rayos de luz disponibles.

Un ataque de recuerdos a su corazón.

Pero no era momento. Debía salvar a Shiro.

 _"¡¿Quién es Keith?!"_

¿Aquel chico era _su_ Keith? ¿El dulce chico que se escondía bajo un aura de problemas y rebeldía?

La esencia de Keith era la misma... muy en el fondo.

Keith había estado solo, se negaba a recibir ayuda. Lo vio crecer física y mentalmente. Madurar y transformarse en el líder que Voltron necesitaba. Pero su corazón seguía siendo el del niño que conoció aquel día.

Pidge vio a Keith suspirar con frustración al ver que Kosmo no reaccionaba cuando él arrojaba un palo.

— Es un lobo espacial, no un perro —comentó sentándose al lado de Keith. Keith soltó un suspiro de lamento y vio fijamente a Kosmo, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

— ¿Los lobos no son perros grandes?

— No creo que funcione así.

Pidge le tendió la mano a Keith para pedirle otro palo, no tenían nada más que matar el tiempo mientras esperaban que los leones recuperaran energía.

Pidge sacudió el palo frente a Kosmo, quien la miraba de manera atenta. El palo se separó de las manos de Pidge y salió volando, Kosmo salió tras el objeto con rapidez.

Keith gimió y señaló al lobo con las manos abiertas sin creerlo. Una sonrisa de victoria gobernó en los labios de Pidge.

— No. Eso no es justo.

— Punto para mí —sonrió— Bae Bae dejaba que tú lo cargaras, si yo intentaba eso, se retorcía y escapaba. Al parecer, tengo un don con todo lo que no es terrestre.

Keith sonrió mientras la miraba.

 _"No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes"_

— Tienes un encanto fuera del planeta —comentó guiñando un ojo.

— ...

Llegaron a la tierra, durante el camino marcado por los pilotos MFE, Pidge mordía sus uñas de manera ansiosa. Sabía que su padre estaba bien, su madre era la fuente de preocupación. Deseaba verla, la extrañaba, pero temía su reacción. Keith lo notó y puso su mano en el hombro de la paladín verde, siendo esto suficiente para tranquilizarla hasta que llegaron a Garrison.

— ¡Mamá!

Rápidamente, la castaña saltó a los brazos de su madre, ambas saludándose entre lágrimas. Keith sonrió al verlas, y en ese momento, Bae Bae saltó a los brazos del joven Kogane, quien no cayó en esa ocasión.

— Hola, amiguito.

Las Holt vieron de reojo el rostro animado de Keith mientras acariciaba a Bae Bae, ambas sonrieron. Colleen extendió su mano a Keith, quien la tomó algo confuso, Pidge se separó de su madre y tomó el brazo de Keith, para luego unirlo al abrazo familiar al que Samuel Holt se unió más tarde, seguido por Shiro.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Amor al pre kerberos ❤_

 _Amo el detalle de Keith y Shiro apareciendo en las fotos de los Holt antes de la misión Kerberos, pero me duele que mis nenes no se hayan visto :(_  
 _Aunque puede que sí, pero con lo atentos que son ambos... bueno, sabemos que Keith no recordaba a Lance y se supone que estudiaron juntos._

 _/Publicación: 23-04-19\\\\\_


	26. Chapter 26 Apoyo

_Advertencias:_

 _°Ubicación en las temporadas 3 y 4_

 _°2074 palabras_

Pidge se despegó de la pared con pereza, bajó la computadora de sus piernas y subió sus brazos, estirándolos mientras bostezaba e intentaba relajarse. Sus ojos ardían y pronto comenzaron a lagrimear. Retiró sus anteojos y frotó para eliminar la pequeña cantidad de agua salada, el hangar estaba en una completa oscuridad, la única luz disponible era proporcionada por la luminosa pantalla llena de números.

Quizá debía dormir, pero no podía.

Fue algo inexplicable el hecho de haber escapado de las garras de Zarkon semanas atrás, más inexplicable aún: la desaparición de Shiro.

Y es que no tenía ni la más mínima cantidad de sentido, Shiro se había esfumado de la nada, no había un rastro de él, y la presión por seleccionar a un nuevo piloto para el León negro los estaba ahogando lentamente.

Era asfixiante, el ambiente altamente tenso, incluso un saludo sencillo desencadenaba miradas de tristeza, ira, desdén... era insoportable.

Ella amaba a Shiro, tal como podía amar a alguien que la cuidaba, apoyaba y velaba por el bien de su familia. Hunk, Lance, Coran y Allura también depositaban un enorme cariño en el paladín desaparecido, era el pilar de todos, era quien los mantenía unidos y los ayudaba a arreglar sus diferencias, era la representación interna de paz y esperanza, un símbolo del futuro bienestar para todos. Y ya no estaba.

¿Keith? Probablemente él era el más afectado, mucho más desde que, una semana atrás, el León negro lo había elegido como Paladín. No sabía mucho sobre él ademas de que era un lobo solitario, pero estaba segura de algo: la tristeza en el rostro del paladín rojo podía superar a la de todos juntos. No sabía que lazos unían a Kogane y Takashi, pero no necesitaba comprender que Keith estaba herido, un ave herida y desamparada ante la lluvia de expectativas como nuevo paladín negro y nuevas responsabilidades.

El sonido seco de las teclas al ser aplanadas le resultaba pacífico. Le traía una sensación de firmeza y apoyo que nadie le podía brindar en esos momentos, aunque obtenerlo no era algo que deseaba. Si se derrumbaba, se llevaría a alguien más. No era tonta, sabía que ante una señal de malestar, los paladines intentarían animarla, pero ellos tenían sus propios pensamientos y problemas en los que concentrarse.

Extrañaba a su familia más que nunca, los abrazos protectores, las palabras dulces y deseos de bienestar, un apoyo, un hombro en el que llorar. El olor del perfume de su padre, las galletas de su madre, las bromas de Matt. No le gustaba mostrarse débil, no había tiempo para eso.

Ya no era una niña de quince años que leía sobre los avances en la investigación de agujeros de Einstein Rosen o debates con respecto a la teoría de la relatividad, no podía deslizarse por el barandal de la escalera en su casa, no podía subirse al techo y mirar las estrellas para formar las constelaciones antes de dormir, no podía comer pastel de fresa mientras calculaba vectores. Su deber era prepararse. Entrenar duro y hackear tecnología Galra para enfrentarse dignamente a la guerra y no caer. No se quejaba mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo hacía cosas que le gustaban, pero las misiones sorpresa y los ataques de naves Galra la mantenían alerta. Solo quería ser pequeña y volver a los brazos de su madre, ser ayudada y mimada, que acariciaran su cabello mientras le aseguraban que todo estaría bien.

Pero debía enfrentarse a lo que estaba frente a ella.

La amargura de la soledad calaba en su corazón, el frío aire del Castillo congelando cada pasillo y cada alma. Solitario. Se sentía sola. Estaba sola. Lo comprendía, sabía lo que era el malestar en su pecho, el abandono que la nublaba. Y, quizá, fue por eso que lo ayudó aquella noche.

— ¿Keith? —preguntó en susurro, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo y ahuyentarlo.

El aire estaba particularmente frío, la pared transparente del lugar en el que se encontraban permitía a la oscuridad dominar, siendo levemente aturdida por la luz de estrellas lejanas.

Escuchó a Keith sorber los mocos y lo vio limpiando lágrimas con rapidez. No lo vio directamente, la delgada sombra de Keith no era difícil de interpretar. Tragó en seco ante la idea de Keith llorando y se abrazó más a la manta que cubría su espalda.

— Vete a dormir —le escuchó decir. Keith había intentado gruñir en señal de amenaza, el corazón de Pidge tembló ligeramente ante el tono débil de la orden.

Sus pies avanzaron. Vio a Keith juntar sus piernas a su pecho y abrazar sus rodillas mientras seguía sentado en el sillón frente a la pared de cristal.

— No veo nada —mintió.

Si sus suposiciones sobre las similitudes de Keith y ella eran acertadas, sabía que él no se mostraría vulnerable ante ella. Llorar sería impensable en ese momento.

Keith asintió suavemente y ella se paró detrás de él. El joven Kogane se movió un poco, dándole un lugar disponible a Pidge en el pequeño asiento. La castaña aceptó, dejando una mínima cantidad de espacio. Sus hombros se rozaban al respirar.

Silencio absoluto. Ninguno quería hablar. El orgullo para evitar mostrar su lado indefenso los bloqueaba.

— Lo extraño —murmuró Pidge suavemente mientras mantenía su vista hacia las estrellas lejanas. Keith la miró de reojo y volvió su vista a la pared transparente— Creo que lo sabes, pero aún así —suspiró— Shiro salvó a Matt, y no dudo que a mi papá también. Siempre nos apoya y aconseja. Él... Es alguien simplemente increíble —tragó en seco y luchó con el nudo en su garganta.

— Siento que lo estoy dejando de lado.

El tono sensible, la voz suave y temblorosa, la garganta fallando y un sollozo contenido.

Keith le mostraba su vulnerabilidad y no sabía que hacer.

Keith era fuerte, nunca lo había visto ni mínimamente conmovido. Estaba abriendo su corazón.

— Lo estoy decepcionando —continuó— Sé que él quería que yo fuera un líder, pero no puedo hacerlo —el labio de Keith tembló— Eres lista, ¿No? Tú mejor que nadie comprendes que no estoy hecho para esto, Shiro sí. Yo no puedo dirigirlos, no puedo ayudarlos. No puedo ser lo que Shiro quería. Simplemente... —suspiró— No puedo ser Shiro.

Pidge mantuvo el silencio unos segundos más.

— No puedes —afirmó— No eres Shiro, eres tú —formó una media sonrisa— Nunca. Nadie puede reemplazar a Shiro. Nos a salvado de muchas maneras, créeme que no puedes ser Shiro. Pero puedes ser tú. No lo estás dejando de lado, no lo estás reemplazando. Y creo que lo único que decepciona a Shiro es que no creas en ti... Sé lo que es temer a decepcionar a otros, créeme. Pero debes seguir de pie. Por Shiro, por nosotros, y más importante, por ti —sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo líder? No puedes negarme que metí la pata incontables veces —intentó bromear. Pidge soltó una risa silenciosa.

— No. Aún tengo quemaduras del último lío al que nos metiste. Sin embargo, se que puedes hacerlo. Nadie nace aprendiendo algo, sólo necesitas más práctica.

Vio la sonrisa delicada de Keith ante la poca luz. Kogane agachó la mirada.

— ¿Crees que esté bien?

— Se que lo veremos pronto —no mentía. Su corazón sabía que Shiro estaría con ellos nuevamente.

Vio a Keith abrazarse asimismo y sonreír suavemente. Alzó su brazo un poco, abriendo la manta que llevaba puesta y llamando la atención de Keith, un permiso para acercarse. Keith la miró confundido unos segundos, para luego asentir de manera dudosa. El brazo de Pidge se elevó y se colocó en el hombro de Keith, cubriéndolo con la manta de manera automática. Una vez acomodada la manta, Pidge retiró su brazo.

— Gracias —murmuró suavemente mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella.

Los ojos brillosos (por las lágrimas, probablemente) y la nariz y mejillas pintadas de un suave rojo la hicieron temblar, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

— Está bien. Puedes contar conmigo siempre, Keith.

— Es, uh... ¿La primera vez que hablamos a solas? —el tono avergonzado de Keith la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

— Eso creo. Pero, ¡Hey! Eres agradable —bromeó mientras daba un leve golpe al hombro de Keith. Él negó con una sonrisa leve.

Los segundos transcurrieron nuevamente, cada vez más rápido. Ambos inmóviles bajo la suave y cálida manta que apartaba el frío del castillo de los leones. Keith comenzó a caer presa del sueño. Su cabeza se movía lentamente, reaccionó de golpe, asustando a Pidge.

Pidge volvió a colocar su brazo en los hombros de Keith, lo jaló suavemente para acomodarlo sobre ella.

— ¿Qué...?

Pidge lo silenció y lo acomodó entre sus piernas, no le importaba mucho, pero esperaba hacer sentir mejor a Keith. Lo recostó contra su pecho y le permitió acomodarse, aún confundido, Keith se acurrucó. Las manos de Pidge comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Keith, sentía su propio corazón acelerado y los sollozos contenidos de Keith, hasta que él quedó dormido. Mantuvo su vista en el pacifico rostro de Keith, el joven Kogane estaba inseguro de sus propias habilidades, sus mejillas seguían húmedas por las lagrimas que se había negado a mostrar.

Los meses pasaron, Shiro había vuelto sanamente, todos parecían más tranquilos, al menos hasta ese día. Pidge se había ilusionado con pistas que resultaron ser falsas con respecto al paradero de Matt.

Un hilo fantasmal de datos, un rastro equívoco. No quería pensar que su búsqueda era en vano. Matt debía estár en algún lado del universo, no podía morir. Pidge estaba ahí para salvarlo, era su turno de protegerlo como él lo había hecho durante la escuela.

Pero las ilusiones estaban disminuyendo, las pistas disponibles la conducían a laberintos, no había testigos, las cámaras de seguridad fallaban, su cordura se desmoronaba esporádicamente.

Keith temía que la chispa de esperanza en el corazón de Pidge se hubiese extinguido.

— ¿Pidge? —llamó a la puerta.

No escuchó nada más que un sollozo proveniente de la habitación. Abrió la puerta sin importarle el permiso de la pequeña paladín. Esta se quitó las mantas de encima y lo miró con furia.

Pidge intentó hablar, su garganta dolía, sentía un doloroso nudo bloqueando su voz. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse, alertando a Keith ante la nueva mirada de dolor e impotencia.

Keith esquivó las pocas herramientas del piso con rapidez, llegó hasta la cama de Pidge y esta se volvió a cubrir. Tomó asiento a su lado.

— ¿Pidge? —la llamó— Yo... —suspiró con pesadez. Temía equivocarse— Se que no soy la persona indicada para hablar sobre Matt. No lo conozco. Pero lo que me cuentas de él es sorprendente —colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Pidge y comenzó a acariciar su cabello— Es alguien a quien admiras, significa que es excepcional. No lo conozco, pero si es como tú, puedo asegurarte que está enfrentándose a peligros con valentía e inteligencia con el propósito de proteger sus ideales y al resto, igual que tú.

Las manos de Pidge se relajaron y dejaron de formar puños.

— Le estoy fallando. A él, a papá, a mamá... a mí.

— Incorrecto —Keith se deslizó un poco y obligó a Pidge a mirarlo— Haz logrado cosas increíbles. Tienes quince años y ya eres una figura importante en la guerra, salvaste planetas a la misma edad en la que yo robaba un auto. No le estás fallando a nadie.

Pidge se volvió a esconder entre las sábanas y Keith suspiró.

— No soy bueno con las palabras —se sinceró mientras miraba a Pidge— Pero estoy aquí para ti. Estaré siempre que me necesites.

Pidge gimió y alzó un poco las cobijas que la cubrían. Keith comprendió y se metió entre estas, acostándose al lado de la castaña.

Rápidamente, Pidge se abrazó a Keith, acostándose sobre su pecho y sollozando. Keith se giró y le permitió llorar en él, cepillando suavemente con su mano los suaves hilos miel y calmándola. Pidge durmió en el pecho de Keith, más tranquila de lo que había esperado esa noche.

Era un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, ambos sabían si el otro se encontraba mal, un pensamiento fugaz, una mirada los alertaba y se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras. Abrazos y acurrucarse para dormir. La calidez del otro a su lado, los latidos suaves que relajaban y generaban una confianza en ellos. Un escudo contra pesadillas e inseguridades. Siempre, un abrazo, caricias en el cabello y un beso casto en la frente para apoyar al otro en sus peores momentos. Inquietudes que eran extinguidas con la presencia del otro.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ  
_

 _Lamento que sea tan corto, hice un intento por alargarlo mas, pero... Nope. Las escenas tan sentimentales no se me dan bien. Otro de los motivos es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo shot (pero mas largo) que publicaré a parte (técnicamente, porque los shots de aquí no sobrepasan las cinco mil palabras, con el nuevo shot voy casi a la mitad y ya son cinco mil quinientas y algo, so...) Hacerlo está siendo más complicado de lo que creí, ya cambié su estructura por completo como cinco veces, resultó un poco tedioso, pero espero terminarlo pronto (btw, sera un omegaverse 3)_

 _Ahora, seguiré con el shot del omegaverse mientras lloro por Endgame y por la escuela, ¡Cuídense!_


	27. Chapter 27 Mar de Cuba

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Mermaid AU  
·3353 palabras_

Keith rodó los ojos nuevamente con aburrimiento, se mantenía sentado en la misma roca de hace treinta minutos, y mientras su hermano mayor lo reprendía por su "irresponsabilidad", él jugaba con una caracola que había recogido unos minutos atrás. Al ver que se hermano menor no ponía atención por mantener su vista en los peces que había a algunos metros de ellos, Shiro suspiró para luego golpear la nuca de Keith.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Keith mientras frotaba su nuca para aliviar el dolor del golpe— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Para que aprendas —comentó Shiro de manera burlona, se mantuvo a flote y miró a Keith de manera irritada— Keith, esto es en serio —el joven tritón rodó los ojos nuevamente— Si yo me caso con Allura, el reino...

Keith lo interrumpió y comenzó a imitarlo, usando el mismo tono que Shiro solía usar con él durante sus sermones.

— El reino pasará a ser mi cargo —cruzó sus brazos— Se perfectamente lo que pasará si te casas con tu noviecita, me lo dices técnicamente a diario desde hace años —se quejó.

— Y aún así no comprendes —Shiro acarició sus sienes para intentar calmarse, amaba a su hermano, pero en ese momento quería ahorcarlo.

El estrés de Shirogane estaba al límite, no solo debía asegurarse de que el ritual para pedir la mano de su novia fuera perfecto, sino que su tonto hermano menor había provocado la destrucción parcial del reino contiguo, pues aparentemente, Keith pensó que era una buena idea provocar furia a un tiburón tigre y guiarlo descuidadamente hasta los arrecifes de coral que rodeaban el territorio de los Olkari.

Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer. Si su matrimonio con la princesa de Altea salía bien, él acabaría gobernando junto a ella. Sus padres fallecerían en algún momento, era inevitable, y un sucesor del linaje real debería hacerse cargo de Daibazzal. ¿El problema? El único con sangre real era Keith.

Y Keith era un desastre.

Shiro sabía que su hermano no era enteramente un dolor de cabeza, pero el resto del reino así lo consideraba. Para los habitantes de Daibazzal (maldita sea, incluso otros reinos acuáticos creían lo mismo), Keith era temperamental, sarcástico, burlón y rebelde. No era madera para Rey.

Keith necesitaba madurar y ganarse la confianza de su pueblo.

Keith bufó y dejó caer la caracola con fastidio, al sentir la firme arena nuevamente, el pequeño habitante del caparazón salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser atrapado nuevamente por el príncipe.

— Shiro, ambos sabemos que Allura te ama lo suficiente para unir Altea y Daibazzal, ¿Cuál sería el problema? Ambos gobernarían ambos reinos y yo sería libre.

— No es tan fácil, Keith. Lo sabes.

— Agh —se quejó Keith, para luego dejarse caer en la roca.

Ante la nueva muestra de inmadurez, la frustración de Shiro aumentó. Keith separó su espalda de la roca, y de reojo, pudo ver a su hermano alejándose de él. El cabello negro con un mechón central blanco moviéndose a voluntad de la corriente, la cola de color púrpura con destellos negros impulsándolo.

Aprovechó la distracción de Shiro, formó una boca con su mano y comenzó a hacer muecas mientras imitaba la voz de su hermano.

— _"Tiinis qui sir mis rispinsibli" —_ guardó silencio al ver que Shiro se giró, y cuando Takashi prosiguió con su camino, él continuó haciendo las muecas y mostrando su lengua al mayor.

— Si, definitivamente eres un príncipe ejemplar —una voz sarcástica emergió detrás de él, no fue necesario que se girara para saber quien era.

— Wow. Que apoyo, Hunk.

— Solo digo —respondió el moreno de cola amarilla mientras se mantenía al lado de Keith— Viejo, sé que ese no es tu tema preferido... —guardó silencio, preguntándose si debía decirlo.

— ¿Pero...? —insistió Keith al ver que Hunk había dejado su frase al aire.

La opinión de Hunk era de las pocas opiniones que aceptaba, no por nada eran amigos desde su infancia, lo cual sorprendía a todos. Hunk era un ser extremadamente dulce con todos, capaz de resolver problemas pacíficamente y con rapidez, él, en cambio, parecía provocar guerras con cada palabra. Sin duda alguna (al menos para Keith) Hunk sería un mejor Rey que él.

— Pero Shiro merece algo de paz. Al menos hoy.

Keith gimió con fastidio en señal de protesta mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo y Hunk sonrió ante lo infantil que estaba siendo su amigo. Segundos después, Keith se levantó de golpe y sonrió.

— Hombre, no. Esa sonrisa me da escalofríos —se quejó Hunk. Keith rió en burla.

— Shiro estará libre de mí por hoy.

— ¿Te dedicarás a tus responsabilidades? —preguntó esperanzado Hunk. Quizá Keith estaba madurando.

— Mejor —sonrió Keith mientras miraba a Hunk con entusiasmo— Iré a la superficie.

Y aunque Hunk esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, se sorprendió. Probablemente el cambio de corriente y la marea habían afectado el cerebro de Keith.

Antes de que Hunk (alias: Voz de la razón) hablara, Keith se había ido con rapidez, ignorando a Hunk quien gritaba su nombre.

Al estár ascendiendo, Keith notó la calidez en aumento del agua, poco a poco, comenzó a desacelerar para analizar el terreno y asegurarse de una presencia humana nula. El agua no era lo suficientemente cristalina para mostrarlo, pero debía tomar precauciones. Se ocultó entre unas rocas que se asomaban entre las olas, intentando enterrar sus uñas para evitar que su piel mojada lo hiciera resbalarse. Lentamente, subió su cabeza para ver el terreno que estaba a varios metros de él.

A la lejanía y con soportes para evitar hundirse durante la marea alta, un conjunto de puestos y pequeñas casas se alzaban, pintadas con brillantes colores que lo cegaron por un momento. Pero eso no era lo interesante. Había una casa enorme de color crema y detalles celestes que estaba muy cerca de la orilla, Keith no creyó que la ubicación fuera buena idea, en más de una ocasión, se desataban tormentas que arrasaban con casas débiles y cercanas, y aunque aquello era bueno para él (si que encontrabas cosas interesantes cayendo al agua esos días), le preocupaba un poco la idiotez de quien había puesto aquella casa tan cerca.

La imponente construcción parecía ser privada, cientos de rocas enormes la rodeaban, separandola del resto de pequeñas construcciones, como si el dueño lo tuviera como único deseo ver al mar, pues un pequeño muelle se extendía en el extremo derecho del lugar.

Keith sintió los rayos del sol calentando su piel. Demonios, adoraba esa sensación. Le gustaba su hogar, era genial y vistoso, pero el aire fresco y la calidez que le proporcionaban los rayos solares eran asombrosos. Ver el sol en el alba y en el ocaso era estupendo, había paz y se sentía libre. Luchó con su largo cabello negro, algunos mechones provocaban cosquillas en su espalda, y los mechones del frente bloqueaban su vista. Los movió con algo de incomodidad.

— ¡Bae Bae! —se congeló ante el grito que venía de la casa privada, rápidamente, se ocultó con ayuda de las rocas.

Unos segundos después, se asomó con cuidado, vio a una de esas extrañas personas corriendo en la arena y siguiendo a una criatura aún más extraña y cubierta de pelo.

Una vez que volvió a acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, su vista se enfocó y pudo ver a la emisora del llamado.

Era... igual a él. Bueno, al menos lo era en la parte superior, o eso creía, ¿Por qué ella tenía esas raras e incómodas cosas cubriendo su torso? ¿Qué eran aquellas dos extremidades libres de escamas? Parecían ser suaves. La vio cargar a la pequeña bola de pelos que corría en círculos mientras ladraba, una vez en sus brazos, la chica abrazó al pequeño.

En ese momento, la mirada de Keith se detuvo en un punto fijo. Gracias a la suave brisa, el cabello castaño bailaba de un lado a otro de manera juguetona, cubriendo ocasionalmente su rostro, el cabello de color _atardecer._ Se mantuvo congelado, admirando completamente hechizado el precioso color del cabello.

Katie Holt, originaria de Italia, estudiante de tercer semestre en la preparatoria de Galaxy Garrison y chica prodigio con respecto a los números.

Katie continuaba preguntándose el porqué había accedido a pasar las vacaciones en casa de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Si, Lance era un chico increíble y le agradaba demasiado a pesar de sus puntos de vista completamente opuestos, pero había un límite para todo. Pidge se preguntaba porqué había roto aquél límite.

Incluso a su madre le había parecido raro que su hija aceptase pasar tanto tiempo en aquél lugar alejado de la tecnología.

En un inicio, la castaña había creído que sería una buena idea desconectarse un poco del internet y todo lo que eso conllevaba, recordó que la familia de Lance iba cada verano a la casa que tenían en la playa de Cuba. Sí, algo de aire fresco, brisa marina, agua fresca y nieve le vendrían bien. Un cambio de rutina sería bueno.

Rápidamente notó el error en su ecuación.

El sol de Cuba le resultaba insoportable a causa de su piel pálida (la cual ahora tenía quemaduras), la arena estaba presente en cada rincón del lugar, su ropa y cama estaban plagadas de los pequeños granitos que le provocaban comezón, sus anteojos estaban constantemente sucios por las gotas de agua salada que volaban, los cangrejos que se escondían en agujeros de la arena la habían aterrorizado el primer día.

La playa había resultado ser un infierno. Quiza ir a Cuba había sido una de sus peores decisiones.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que soportar para evitar incomodar o decepcionar a Lance, él amaba ese lugar, era una parte de él, tenía una rara conexión con el mar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño Bae Bae había salido corriendo hacia el muelle. El cachorro tomó asiento y Pidge se acostó a su lado, tratando de distraerse con las leves olas del agua cristalina.

Keith la miró con curiosidad. Intentó ser sigiloso y comenzó a nadar hacia ella, manteniéndose lo suficientemente bajo para no ser notado, se colocó debajo del muelle, atento a cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, escuchándola reprender al cachorro con fingida molestia por sus travesuras, entre ellas, la baba que su guardián peludo había puesto en sus anteojos. Se detuvo al escucharla reír.

Era una risa suave, dulce, un sonido melódico que lo hacía sentir bien. Dulces recuerdos de la niñez, un sentimiento cálido en el pecho y su inconsciente sonrisa conmovida. Por instinto, había intentado acercarse. Su cuerpo subió un poco, provocando que se golpeara con el muelle. En ese instante, la risa se detuvo. Keith se arrepintió, deseaba seguir escuchando el hechizante canto, se sintió culpable al pensar que él mismo había sido la causa de la felicidad interrumpida de la chica.

Para su suerte, ella parecía haber ignorado el golpe. Pero su guardián no.

Bae Bae se asomó por el final del muelle, muy seguro de que había algo más. Pudo ver los ojos negros del cachorro por un segundo antes de que este comenzara a ladrarle. El pánico comenzó a gobernar en él, podía escuchar gracias a la madera a Pidge poniéndose de pie para investigar el motivo de la ansiedad del cachorro.

Pidge veía algo asustada como Bae Bae ladraba a una criatura desconocida debajo del muelle, y entre los movimientos del cachorro, la castaña vio completamente descolocada a su cachorro saltar al mar. La reacción natural de la chica fue sumergir su cabeza en el agua para rescatarlo.

Keith vio aún más asustado al cachorro intentando nadar, ligeramente confundido y sin mucha salida, tomó algas que solían juntarse en la orilla para utilizarlas como distracción o escondite temporal.

Cuando Pidge notó que no podía sostener a su mascota, decidió sumergirse por completo. Aún con lo fría que estaba el agua, sintió una mayor incomodidad ante los pequeños grupos algas que flotaban a su alrededor, sintiendo la viscosa planta enredarse en su cuerpo, pero todo pasó a segundo plano por su propósito de rescatar a Bae Bae. El cachorro comenzó a removerse, Pidge no estaba muy segura del porque, una vez en sus brazos, los ojos de Pidge detectaron a un chico.

Rasgos delicados, piel clara y el largo cabello negro, se confundió al ver la expresión de susto del chico, inconscientemente, miró su estómago desnudo, notó que podía distinguir perfectamente cada uno de sus abdominales. Aún así, identificó las manchas rojas que adornaban su estomago, se alteró, ¿El chico estaba sangrando? Sus ojos continuaron con el recorrido y... ¿Qué? Abrió su boca con sorpresa, tragando un poco de agua, eliminando el oxígeno que trataba de mantener y haciendo que sus gafas se resbalaran. Rápidamente salió del agua, dejando al can en el muelle y tratando de recomponerse.

¿Ese chico tenía una cola roja? ¿Ya se estaba volviendo loca?

Bae Bae se sacudió, haciendo que las gotas cayeran en su dueña, haciendo que esta reaccionaria.

Pidge tomó aire y se sumergió nuevamente. Algunos de sus mechones de cabello se ponían frente ella, aún cuando los eliminó de su vista, no encontró rastro del chico. Se sintió fatal.

Mientras volvía ligeramente decepcionada a la superficie, continuó cuestionándose lo que acababa de ver, ¿Era una sirena? Bueno, ¿Un tritón? Porque a quien había visto era un chico, ¿Cierto? Aunque su cabello era demasiado largo, incluso más que el suyo.

— Bebé, creo que me volví loca —comentó al cachorro. Este la miró fijamente y ladró— Quizá fue un pez grande y no lo vi bien por la falta de lentes —otro ladrido— Lindo apoyo —Bae Bae volvió a ladrar— Mírame, incluso hablo con un perro.

Detrás de las rocas donde todo había comenzado, Keith intentaba regular su respiración. Sentía el latido fúrico de su corazón en los oídos. Acababa de ser descubierto. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano, mucho menos una humana. Probablemente estaría en problemas si Shiro se enteraba.

Escuchó una voz nueva y masculina.

— ¡Pidge! ¿Qué te pasó? —al ver a su amiga completamente mojada y con una cara de trastornada, Lance corrió hacia ella.

— Te llamas Pidge... —murmuró. Se sentía felíz.

Entre el agua pudo ver a la dama del amanecer alejándose a paso lento, ella volteaba hacia el mar de vez en cuando. Keith suspiró, intentando luchar con la dolorosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Segundos después, sintió a alguien jalándolo desde el fondo del mar.

Al llegar a una parte relativamente profunda, pudo ver las escamas moradas y el cabello blanco. Los ojos de Lotor lo miraban con aburrimiento, detrás de él, Hunk lucía apenado.

— Perdona, Keith. Pero tuve que llamar a Lotor para detenerte de hacer una locura —comentó Hunk tímidamente. Keith asintió y Lotor lo miró fijamente lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Ya lo arruinaste, verdad? —preguntó algo burlón— Shiro te matará.

— ¡¿Te vieron?! —preguntó Hunk alterado— Keith, ¡Dime que no te vieron!

— Bien, no me vieron —sonrió Keith.

— ¡Keith!

— En serio, no me vieron —exclamó en un intento por calmar a Hunk— Sólo había gaviotas. Créeme, estaba tomando el sol.

Hunk decidió confiar en Keith y suspiró aliviado. El Príncipe de Daibazzal miró hacia la superficie con anhelo mientras avanzaba, pronto chocó con el cuerpo de Lotor.

— A mi no me engañas, mocoso —dijo con burla Lotor— Te conozco desde hace tiempo y se cuando planeas algo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó Keith con el mismo tono mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Llevas esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado —algo pareció hacer click en la mente de Lotor al decir eso, luego comenzó a reír— Viste a un humano —las mejillas de Keith se encendieron rápidamente, al ver eso, Lotor rió con más fuerza— ¡Nuestro Príncipe se enamoró de un...!

— Cierra la boca —ordenó Keith mientras pasaba al lado de Lotor y hacia chocar sus hombros.

Para evitar las burlas, Keith decidió ir por su propio camino, haciendo la promesa a Hunk de no meterse en problemas. Después de unos metros, se recostó en un conjunto de rocas con algas y coloridas caracolas, cerca de un arrecife de coral. Tomó una caracola de color verde pálido con extrañas lineas y puntos dorados. Era bonita.

— Keith, cálmate —se ordenó— Sólo... —guardó silencio al notar que la imagen de la chica seguía grabada en él— Solo es una chica terrestre, no la volverás a ver... —algo dentro de él se removió— Nunca... —dolió un poco decirlo en voz alta, se preguntó el porqué— Si te acercas la asustarás —se removió entre las rocas, pasaron las horas y él seguía confundido. Aquello estaba mal, había un motivo por el que las sirenas y tritones no se mostraban ante los humanos, su especie había sido cazada por aquellos hombres tiempo atrás. Pero la chica de lindo cabello no parecía ser así, si ella fuera mala, habría dejado a la bola de pelos en el agua— Bien, una visita más y ya.

En el fondo él sabia que aquella promesa no se cumpliría.

Durante su camino hacia el lugar de reunión, notó un destello entre las rocas. Se acercó y recogió los anteojos que había visto usar a la chica. Continuó con su camino.

Nuevamente, él sol era el protagonista de la escena. Los brillantes rayos se ocultaban en el horizonte, y a lo lejos, Keith pudo ver a una Pidge dormida en el marco de la puerta de aquella casa privada.

Pidge se había mantenido alerta, era una mujer de ciencia, pero algo la estaba impulsando. Su curiosidad siempre fue su motor principal para cada misión que realizaba, se dedicaba a seguir sus instintos y corazón. Su corazón en ese momento le rogaba que continuara buscando. Todo el día sentada en la orilla con ayuda de unos binoculares, más tarde le explicaría a Lance su comportamiento, mientras tanto, buscaría a su objetivo Algo le decía que no estaba alucinando, quizá, era una marca de su destino, probablemente había algo poderosamente único y hermoso. Sólo debía ser más temeraria.

Keith dejó los anteojos y la pequeña concha en el borde del muelle con extremo cuidado, luego nadó hacia unas piedras extremadamente cercanas a la orilla. Colocó sus brazos cruzados en esta y acomodó su rostro, relajándose mientras miraba a la chica dormida, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos.

Notó la piel ligeramente roja de la chica. Lucía delicada, pero... Keith podía ver la valentía en sus venas, el coraje y la abnegación. Sonrió al verla, sería interesante conocerla mejor. ¿Y si...? Sí. Definitivamente la volvería a ver.

Unos ladridos lo alertaron nuevamente, miró a todos los lados en búsqueda de la bola de pelos, solo para encontrarlo asomándose en la ventana, vio a la castaña removerse e intentó retirarse de las rocas. Maldijo al ver que su cola había quedado atrapada entre estas. Giró su rostro completamente asustado.

Pidge abrió los ojos con pereza ante los ladridos de Bae Bae, gimió en queja, luego reaccionó. Se había dormido. ¿Qué tal si el chico pez había ido mientras ella paseaba en el mundo de los sueños? Aún no lo suficientemente cuerda o coordinada, vio unos objetos en el borde del muelle y se acercó corriendo.

Cuando estaba por pisar el muelle, se detuvo. En la lejanía, un conjunto de escamas de brillante color rojo se había asomado entre el agua para luego sumergirse en el profundo océano. Pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, un color cálido y lleno de vida, las pequeñas aletas laterales, la extravagante forma, el elegante movimiento de cada músculo. Pidge se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Cuando pudo apartar la vista del océano, vio sus anteojos y se los colocó con emoción. Estaban en un estado perfecto. Al lado, una caracola que le pareció linda, la tomo con el mismo cuidado. él la había dejado ahi. La llevo a su pecho con adoración, un sentimiento cálido rodeando su pecho y sus mejillas tibias.

Había cambiado su punto de vista. Ir a la playa de Cuba fue una de sus mejores decisiones. Antes de dormir, hubo un nuevo anhelo de su corazón: ver nuevamente a la criatura.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _(Tell me why) ain't nothing but a heartache (tell me why) ain't nothing but a mistake_  
 _(Now number five~)  
_

 _Estaba de niñera y los demonios miniatura estaban viendo La Sirenita, so... ¡Esto pasó! Perdón si se ve algo ilógico o extraño, no lo planee mucho (no me pregunten como es que Keith entiende lo que dice Pidge, ni yo se)_

 _ **/Publicación: 29-04-19\\\\\**_


	28. Chapter 28 Can't take my eyes off of you

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Scholar AU_  
 _·Song fic_  
 _· 3452 palabras_

Keith observó a la pequeña tuerca en llamas que Pidge le había lanzado romper los materiales de exposición de antiguos alumnos que estaban pegados en la pared del salón. Se giró, completamente asustado ante los trabajos quemados. De no haber sido por la gravedad ejerciendo su poder en el libro que decidió recoger, aquella tuerca se habría pegado a su ojo. Sus ojos se concentraron en la mesa frente a él.

Miró a Pidge. Las gafas de protección que eran obligatorias para entrar a la clase de carpintería y soldadura hacían que el rebelde cabello que siempre se encontraba en su frente quedase hacia atrás, había un leve rastro de ojeras que destacaban por la piel pálida, su  
semblante con leves rastros de odio. Eso no dolió. Estaba acostumbrado al odio de la castaña desde que eran pequeños.

No recuerda muy bien el motivo que inició su rivalidad. Y de hecho, aquello no tenía mucho sentido para ninguno de sus amigos. Ambos tenían gustos similares, un carácter de temer y nada de sutileza. Quizá era el choque de sus personalidades.

Allura saltó en su propio sitio y rápidamente colocó su mano en el hombro de Pidge, haciéndola retroceder. Supuso que la morena regañaba a Pidge por el claro intento de asesinato, pues la castaña rodó los ojos, murmuró algo, lo volvió a ver y continuó en sus asuntos, ignorándolo por completo.

Bien, aquello si dolió.

Estaba acostumbrado a las peleas infantiles entre ambos, Pidge hacia alguna tontería y él la seguía, para luego meterse en problemas y culpar enteramente al otro. Era divertido.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada fría y sin sentimiento. Como si él fuese un desconocido y no su amigo desde los seis años. Porque si, aunque ambos adoraran fastidiar al otro, eran amigos. Al menos eso le gustaba creer. Juntos de un lado a otro, haciendo que los profesores desearan lanzarse por la ventana, entre maratones de películas, slushies y palomitas acarameladas.

Detestaba no tener la atención de Pidge.

Sonaba egoísta e infantil, lo era, y eso era vergonzoso. Pero no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y formar un puchero desde que ella comenzó a ignorarlo desde hace casi una semana.

Aunque quizá era su culpa.

— Oh, creo que dijo que te ama —. La voz burlona de Lance hizo un eco en su mente. El cubano sonrió.

— Si, me pregunto que hará en la noche de bodas —. Respondió lleno de sarcasmo. Miró aburrido el taladro en su mano, luego el libro de álgebra que se asomaba por su mochila. Quería atravesar al libro.

— Keith, deberías arreglarlo —. Como siempre, la voz suave de Hunk los llamó. El chico usaba unas pinzas para retirar la tuerca que acababa de estar sometida al mechero soplete de Pidge para colocarla en la mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Quieres que ella me mate?

— No lo hará —. Sonrió Hunk en un intento de calmarlo.

Keith se agachó de golpe, sus amigos observaron como un tornillo pasó volando sobre su cabeza, cortesía de Pidge.

— Bueno, quizá te dará un minuto para hablar y luego te matará. Te recomiendo ir al punto —. Suspiró Hunk tras ver que Pidge limpiaba sus manos sin ninguna preocupación, esta vez, la encargada de regañarla fue Romelle.

— Agh —. Keith soltó el taladro y dejó caer su rostro en la mesa, golpeándolo varias veces entre quejidos por el polvo de la madera que acababa respirando o quedándose pegado a su rostro y cabello. Cuando Hunk lo detuvo, Lance miró divertido la marca roja en la frente de Keith.

— Viejo, ¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que Pidge es tan orgullosa como tú, y la humillaste. Es una sorpresa que sigas en una pieza.

Keith ocultó su rostro y gimió con disgusto. No quería recordar eso.

 _Keith no era un chico de fiestas. A pesar de estar en el último año de preparatoria y tener múltiples invitaciones, nunca había asistido a una. No le interesaba mucho ir a emborracharse. Si quisiera vomitar, él mismo se subiría a algún juego mecánico del parque y dejaría que Pidge lo girase a su antojo._

 _Ir a las fiestas parecía una excusa de los adolescentes para restregarse entre ellos y hacer el ridículo._

 _Oh, Pidge. ¿Por qué tenías que caer en eso?_

 _La castaña había sido confrontada, su propio orgullo la había orillado a asistir a aquella fiesta en casa de Lotor._

 _"No soy una niña que no sabe divertirse"_

 _Pidge nunca reservaba su punto de vista, y tampoco permitía que lastimaran su orgullo._

 _Tan pronto como se enteró gracias a las redes sociales, condujo hasta la casa del hijo único del matrimonio Daibazzal, el cual estaba divertido ante la visión de la alumna estrella de la Preparatoria Garrison completamente ebria y bailando en la mesa sin rastro alguno de vergüenza. Moviendo su cadera de una manera que Keith no creyó posible._

 _Claro, años atrás ambos tomaron clases de baile obligados por sus padres._

 _— Pidge, ¡Bájate de ahí!_

 _A pesar de los gritos de alabanza que la castaña recibía por parte de sus admiradores de tercer año, la voz de Keith fue clara._

 _— ¡Obligame, emo!_

 _El ceño de Keith se frunció. No iba a tolerar eso. Se acercó hasta la mesa, subiéndose y bajando a Pidge mientras ella intentaba patearlo, siendo incoherente por el alcohol en su cuerpo. Los abucheos hacia su persona aumentaron, pero no importó. Quería ahorrarle ese ridículo a su amiga. La subió a su auto._

 _Condujo hasta el hogar Holt en relativo silencio. Los padres de Pidge probablemente seguían en el trabajo, y Matthew debía estar dormido._

 _Miró de reojo a Pidge. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro, siendo su cuerpo detenido gracias al cinturón de seguridad._

 _— ¿Pidge? —. Ella pareció reaccionar, como si durante todo el recorrido hubiese estado dormida. — Ya llegamos —. Ella asintió, pero permaneció en el sitio. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

 _Los labios de Pidge temblaron._

 _— No soy tonta._

 _Simple como eso. Pidge lo dijo hacia él, intentando recordarle que ella era la genio. Que haber caído en el reto de Lotor no había sido tan grave, que ella podía controlar esas situaciones y demostrar su propia fuerza._

 _— Si, lo sé —. Pidge podía perderse de vez en cuando, pero la vida está para cometer errores, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a remediarlos. — Pero debes evitar encontrarte con el alcohol otra vez. No quiero que vomites en mis botas._

 _Pidge soltó una risa sonora, para luego bufar y mirar a Keith completamente divertida._

 _— Lo haría sin la necesidad del alcohol. Tus botas de combate son espantosas. Las odio._

 _Fingió estar herido por el comentario. Pidge actuaba como una niña pequeña que había pasado su hora de dormir._ _Parecía estar a punto de caer en su sueño profundo, abandonada por su habitual energía que la volvía un pequeño huracán._

 _— ¿Odias mis botas?_ _—. Sonrió al preguntar. Quizá debía sacar su teléfono y grabarla, podría servir para algún chantaje a futuro cuando ella no lo dejase poner la película de ajajjs en uno de sus maratones sabatinos._

 _— Y tu forma de conducir —. Asintió._

 _Fue el turno de Keith de bufar._

 _— ¿Algo más?_

 _— Tu corte de cabello es anticuado._

 _Ahora si estaba ofendido._

 _— ¡Hey! —. Llevó la mano hacia su mullet, deseando protegerla ahora que sabía del odio de Pidge hacia ella. Quien sabe de que sería capaz la pequeña demonio de verde._

 _Pidge volvió a reír, sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba o si despertaba a Matt._

 _— Voy a salvarte y me agradeces así, diciéndome anciano. Que dulce, enana._

 _Ella se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa, ignorando el apodo_ _que odiaba._

 _— No es eso. Sí, tienes los gustos de un anciano y eres gruñón como uno. Pero me gusta._

 _Keith se mantuvo quieto, analizando las palabras de Pidge lo más que podía._ _Rebanando cada oración para comprender las letras y su significado._

 _— ¿Te gusta mi cabello? —. Era en cierta forma el primer halago hacia él que provenía de Pidge, no pudo evitar sentir calidez en sus mejillas._

 _— Sí._

 _La sonrisa de Pidge parecía no querer abandonar su rostro sonrojado, preocupando a Keith ligeramente._

 _¿Halagos y sonrisas? Pidge debía estarse muriendo, o al menos, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos._

 _Oh, no. Él no sería culpable del asesinato de Pidge. Diría que la encontró ya enloquecida y que él no tuvo nada que ver con la tuerca suelta en su cabeza._

 _— ¿Estás bien? —. Keith se acercó a ella un poco más, entre bromas y con una ligera preocupación. — ¿Tienes fiebre?_

 _Unió su frente a la suya, intentando distinguir las diferentes temperaturas por unos segundos. Pidge se mantuvo quieta, congelada ante la inclinación repentina de Keith. Los ojos de Keith tardaron un poco en enfocarse en las orbes miel de Pidge, sintió sus acelerados latidos aturdir a sus oídos, sus piernas temblaron al notar que estaba más cerca de lo acostumbrado. Se alejó un poco._

 _— Estoy bien._

 _Los labios rosados de Pidge se curvaron levemente, creando dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Las piernas de Keith temblaron._

 _Pidge se acercó a él lentamente, cerrando sus ojos con cuidado mientras juntaba sus labios y se inclinaba hacia Kogane._

 _Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron al comprender la situación. Cuando pensó en sacar a Pidge de aquella fiesta, no pensó en ninguna situación parecida a esa. No. Nunca._

 _Quizá antes, años atrás. Pero se quedaban en eso, pensamientos. Ideas que nunca se verían realizadas por más que él lo deseara._

 _Y ahora..._

 _Su mano movió con cuidado un poco del cabello de Pidge, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Acarició su mejilla y puso atención a los labios húmedos y fruncidos. Se acercó un poco._

 _— Yo... Quizá debas irte —. Exclamó de golpe. Algo lo detuvo. Alejó su mano de la mejilla de Pidge y retrocedió, dejándola completamente confundida._

 _Aunque él de verdad lo deseara, aunque llevase tiempo guardándolo para sí... No podía hacerlo con Pidge careciendo de su consciencia._

 _Pidge retrocedió, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del vehículo, azotó la puerta del auto, dejando en claro que estaba hecha una furia._

Desde la fiesta que había tenido lugar el viernes anterior, Pidge lo había tomado como un enemigo puro. Ya era jueves, y Pidge seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a pesar de sus esfuerzos durante esa semana por contactarla.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —. Murmuró con su rostro aún pegado a la mesa.

La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó, haciendo que por primera vez en el día, el profesor soltase su teléfono y mirara de reojo a sus alumnos, dándoles una señal afirmativa para su salida. La mayoría celebró, dejando de lado los materiales y corriendo hacia la puerta. Lance, Hunk y Keith se mantuvieron en su sitio.

— Tendrás que sacrificar tu orgullo.

¿Que tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? ¿Estaba dispuesto a pasar una humillación con tal de tener de vuelta a Pidge?

— Si quieres asesinarlo que no sea dentro de la escuela —. Sonrió Shay mientras cerraba su casillero.

Pidge se giró hacia ella de golpe, mirándola con sorpresa.

— Romelle me lo dijo —. Respondió Shay ante su sorpresa. La rubia había le había comentado sobre la castaña intentando matar a Keith en la clase. Pidge suspiró.

— No lo entiendes. Tu nunca tendrás ganas de lanzarle objetos modificados para ser mortales a Hunk. Él te adora.

Las mejillas de Shay se encendieron ante el comentario. Ella y Hunk se conocían desde el preescolar, y unos meses atrás, habían formalizado su relación. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba realmente sorprendido.

— Keith te aprecia mucho —. Comentó. En parte por cambiar de tema y en parte porque era cierto.

Pidge bufó.

— Keith es un idiota.

Shay la miró con ternura, Pidge era pequeña y terca, tuvo que forjar su propio carácter al ser lista y de estatura baja, un blanco para bullying casi perfecto. Por si fuera poco, había adelantado año. Tenía un cerebro impresionante para las clases de cálculo, pero seguía siendo una niña sin nada mas que pistas sobre el amor.

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó después de la fiesta?

No sabía muy bien que pensar.

Si, estaba molesta. Furiosa. Aún quería golpear a alguien o romper cosas, pero eso no solucionaría nada. ¿Decepcionada? ¿Dolida? ¿Avergonzada?

Era un cóctel de emociones odioso.

Después de tener un poco de alcohol en su organismo, notó que nunca se había sentido tan libre y a la vez tan vulnerable. No lo pensó mucho. Hizo y dijo lo que quería, lo que de verdad sentía. Y quería a Keith.

Años conteniendo un sentimiento que la hacia sentir culpable para luego arruinarlo en una noche.

Wow.

Bien hecho, Katie.

Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, probablemente había tomado por sorpresa a Keith, probablemente él solo la veía como una amiga. Pero él también hizo ademán por besarla, ¿No?

Pero... ¿Por qué Keith se alejó en el último minuto? ¿Había fingido acercarse y querer besarla para jugarle una broma?

Su cabeza dolía al pensar en eso.

Odiaba a Keith. Odiaba cada partícula de ese ser emo con un mal corte de cabello. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba no poder odiarlo.

Porque Keith siempre la cuidaba a pesar de todo, la ayudaba cuando se sentía perdida, la protegía. Y porque evitar el beso fue probablemente por su estado de ebriedad, porque Keith no la besaría de esa manera... ¿Cierto? ¿O es que no la consideraba atractiva?

Quería tirarse por un puente.

Por eso amaba los números. Eran exactos, no tenían matices y no la harían dudar por la incertidumbre emocional. No tenían contacto sentimental, no debía ver distintos puntos para entender, no acababa dañada.

Suspiró. Quería odiar a Keith por hacerla pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida, pero simplemente no podía. Eso terminaba siendo el colmo.

 _"¿Tiene sentido odiar a alguien porque no tienes un motivo lógico para odiarlo y deseas hacerlo?"_

No podía responder la pregunta de Shay.

La campaña para dar inicio a la clase de deportes sonó.

— Vamos.

Como siempre, se desconectó al inicio de la clase. Su cerebro se iba a una isla tropical y ella se encargaba de repetir mecánicamente la misma rutina de calentamiento que el profesor Coran los ponía a hacer desde hace meses.

Siempre la misma rutina ya que (según él) eran los movimientos ideales para ejercitar cada músculo.

Agradecía que al menos el profesor realizaba los ejercicios a la par y no se quedaba en una esquina gritando las ordenes.

La banda de la escuela practicaba al otro lado de la inmensa cancha, haciendo resonar sus instrumentos en un volumen poco sano para el resto de estudiantes.

Las cinco vueltas a la cancha acabaron y ella se quiso dejar caer al piso. Shay la detuvo y le pasó una botella de agua. Bebió toda de golpe. Ese sol era infernal, apostaba a que su rostro haría competencia a los tomates del huerto escolar.

— Ahora, necesito que pongan atención todos —. La voz del profesor hizo eco en sus oídos. Sus pies estaban listos para guiarla hasta el centro de su grupo con movimientos dignos de un muerto viviente, pero las altavoces de la escuela sonaron. Se detuvo, probablemente era un anuncio del director Alfor.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Se giró de golpe al escuchar a alguien cantando por los altavoces. Estaba completamente confundida al reconocer la voz.

Una voz

— _Debes ser como tocar el cielo, quiero abrazarte mucho._

A su lado, Shay lucía igual de sorprendida, haciéndole saber que no estaba alucinando por culpa del calor. ¿O ambas estaban perdidas? Los gritos de sus compañeras de clase le confirmaron que todo estaba ocurriendo.

— _El amor por fin a llegado, y agradezco a Dios el estar vivo._

Keith apareció por las escaleras que separaban la escuela y el área de deportes, sosteniendo un micrófono mientras avanzaba a su propio paso.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Frente a todos, Keith la señaló, sonriendo de una manera encantadora para mostrar sus dientes perfectamente blancos, para luego guiñar un ojo. Los ojos de Pidge querían salir de sus cuencas ante la vista.

¿Que carajo estaba pasando?

El sonido de un silbato la distrajo. Tras la orden de su líder, la banda escolar comenzó a tocar y marchar, perfectamente coordinados. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y el profesor Coran parecía demasiado entretenido como para detener a Keith.

Bajo el sonido de la trompeta, los platillos y los tambores, Keith se giró sobre su propio eje, deslizándose horizontalmente por el escalón en el que se encontraba.

— _Perdona la manera en que te miro, no hay nada para comparar. Verte me deja débil, no hay más por decir._

Eso no era definitivamente nada de lo que esperaba.

Aún con su melódica voz, Keith odiaba cantar frente a tantas personas, el pánico se apoderaba de él, además de avergonzarse en extremo porque "no iba con su reputación". Solo sus padres y ella lo habían escuchado cantar, y eso había ocurrido hace años.

Ni siquiera podía decir que cuando ella lo escuchó era válido, pues tomó a Keith por sorpresa. Al ser una pequeña imprudente y curiosa niña que se encontraba con la noticia de que su amigo tenía una voz tan melodiosa, no pudo evitar rogarle que cantase para ella. Keith accedió solo en esa ocasión. Ella tenía solo 7 años.

Ahora, a sus 16 años, esa voz se volvía a presentar.

— _Pero si te sientes como yo, por favor hazme saber que es real._

Aún con los ahogados reclamos de sus compañeros y con el ruido de la banda escolar, sus pies se movieron hacia el frente, avanzando hasta Keith, quien seguía descendiendo los escalones de manera lenta.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Esa canción había sido su manera de conocerse.

Una tarde lluviosa en el parque de la ciudad, un grupo de músicos en el kiosco y una pequeña castaña desconsolada por su cachorro extraviado.

Keith de 8 años había aparecido con el anuncio de "cachorro desaparecido" hecho con crayones en una mano y el pequeño BaeBae entre sus brazos.

No era precisamente la letra más sencilla de comprender para la pequeña Katie de 6 años, quizá no sería una de sus canciones favoritas a causa de sus palabras, pero era especial en su corazón.

Una canción al azar por parte de aquellos músicos fue la que marcó el inicio de su relación con Keith, el como se habían conocido.

— _¡Te amo, nena! Y si te parece bien..._

Por ese momento, se permitió concentrarse en la letra, sintió las ganas que su corazón tenía de escapar de su pecho. El ritmo de sus latidos no estaba ni cerca de lo considerado "saludable".

— _Te necesito, nena. Para calentar las noches solitarias._

Ni siquiera le importó la suave risa de Shay que había sido provocada por sus mejillas cargadas de color rojo.

— _Te amo, nena. Confía en mi cuando te lo digo._

Keith estaba a unos cuantos metros, su cabello danzando de un lado a otro por sus movimientos, sus mejillas acaloradas, una preciosa sonrisa y unos labios húmedos.

— _Oh, hermosa nena. No me dejes caer, te lo ruego._

Tan solo unos escalones de distancia.

— _Oh, hermosa nena. Ahora que te encontré, quédate._

Keith se encontraba agachado sobre una rodilla a solo cinco escalones para llegar al final de la escalera, mirándola fijamente mientras terminaba la canción.

— _Y déjame amarte, nena. Déjame amarte._

Extendió la última nota, enfocándose en ella.

Pidge luchó por respirar con normalidad ante el gesto, antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus compañeros empezaron a alabar a Keith, gritando mientras que los brazos de Kogane eran tomados por los profesores encargados del orden en la escuela. Keith se retorció un poco, intentando cuidar el micrófono en su mano mientras sonreía e intentaba girarse hacia ella para observar cualquier reacción.

Pidge sonrió, mirándolo enternecida. Se rindió. Era imposible enojarse con él, no podría siquiera pensar en odiarlo, no podía odiar la dolorosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, después de todo, su corazón se dejaba llevar y saltaba de alegría.

Imitó al resto de testigos del concierto de Keith y aplaudió sinceramente, dándole su clásica sonrisa. _"Eres un tonto haciendo tonterías, pero eres adorable"._

La sonrisa de Keith se volvió genuina y enorme al verla, resplandecía a pesar de ser llevado por los guardias.

Con rapidez, Keith movió sus brazos de manera brusca, librándose de los profesores. Corrió hacia la otra dirección con las quejas de los superiores y las risas de todos como fondo, aún con el peligro, corrió mientras extendía sus piernas exageradamente como broma, haciendo a Pidge recordar que él tenía esa costumbre cuando eran pequeños.

Finalmente, los guardias llevaron a un sonriente Keith al salón de detención.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _..._

 _Me fui sin avisar y e_ _stoy aquí actualizando después de cuatro meses..._

 _Soy una irresponsable, disculpen /3_

 _Incluso es algo corto, pero DE VERDAD quería escribir esto y sacarlo de mi cabeza_

 _Iba a subir este ayer, but... Tuve que estudiar para un concurso de física (no deportes, soy pésima en ellos)._

 _Pero después de unas merecidas vacaciones, me siento con más energía para escribir y continuar con las actualizaciones frecuentes. No les prometo actualizar a diario, pues probablemente ahora saldré DEMASIADO tarde del colegio, así que retrasarme con los shots es una posibilidad, pero ya no estaré en hiatus._

 _Entonces, ¿Alguien recuerda el one shot omegaverse que prometí subir hace siglos?_

 _¡YA ESTÁ LISTO!_

 _Lo publiqué a parte, pueden entrar a mi perfil y lo encontrarán 3_

 _Les advierto que son mas de 40 mil palabras (según Wattpad es una lectura de 3 horas) y hay lemon, so... Únicamente las preparo psicológicamente 3_

 _Probablemente ya lo saben, pero igual:Este shot es una adaptación de 10 things i hate about you (1999). Es una comedia romántica preciosa, es de las pocas películas que puedo ver una y otra vez sin aburrirme. En ella actúan Julia Stiles y Heath Ledger... (hearthbreaking)._

 _Creí que quedaría, no lo sé. (Y la voz de Steven Yeun es preciosa)_

 _/Publicación: 28-08-19\\\\\_


	29. Chapter 29 Brisa salada

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Pirate! AU_  
 _·2006 palabras_

— Estaré en mi camarote si alguien me necesita —. Pidge se mantuvo firme ante su frase, la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados mientras los recostaba en su espalda. Respiró hondo, la brisa durante esa época era casi desintoxicante, sanadora del estrés que acumulaba.

— ¡Sí, capitana! —. Bramó su tripulación, dándole a entender que habían prestado atención a sus órdenes.

Asintió ante la respuesta afirmativa.

Aún con el suave bamboleo del barco a causa de las olas, sus pasos se mantuvieron firmes mientras atravesaba el piso de caoba de su barco, las botas negras de piel pasando de manera sigilosa.

El mechón de cabello marrón que danzaba en su frente por culpa de la brisa le provocó ligeras cosquillas, quizá ya era hora de recortarlo.

Pero sería otro día.

Los marineros estaban igual de agotados que ella aunque no lo quisieran demostrar frente a su generalmente estricta Capitana.

El asalto a una tropa de barcos tripulados por Galras no había acabado de manera deseable, había durado más de lo que ella esperaba. Quizá debía actualizar el barco, después de todo, los Galra tenían los medios para los cañones y barcos que desearan.

No era un secreto que ambos bandos estaban en constante guerra.

Los Galra siempre podían esperar un ataque "sorpresa", y Pidge siempre estaba lista para tratar de frustrar los robos comandados por Sendak.

Sendak y Haxus eran los más frecuentes, acostumbraban robar a cualquier puerto o isla indefensos, secuestrando a los habitantes y tomando más recursos de los que necesitaban. La tripulación de Holt se encargaba de detenerlos en el mar, tomando lo robado para devolverlo.

Era un negocio que le agradaba. Generalmente se quedaba con una buena parte del botín, la justa para repartir entre los suyos y mantener un poco para sí, además de poder ayudar al resto de personas indefensas. Tal como sus padres.

— Yorak, apresura la llegada a Olkari, nos quedaremos ahí al anochecer.

— Entendido.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y procedió a recargarse en esta, otorgando descanso a su espalda. ¿Cuándo había sido su última siesta?

Se quitó su sombrero, dejándolo con cuidado en una vitrina mientras le retiraba un poco de polvo.

Su tripulación era víctima de un horario exacto que ella no permitía arruinar, así que estos poseían sus horas de descanso adecuadas. Pero solo había una capitana, ella no podía tomar descansos. Aún con Yorak como su primer oficial, no lo gustaba ausentarse. Aquel barco y aquellas personas eran su familia, la habían elegido a ella para cumplir una misión. No podía evitar el deseo de permanecer para ellos en forma de agradecimiento. Si ellos habían confiado en ella, lo mejor era retribuirlo de alguna forma.

Inhaló y exhaló. Con descuido, comenzó a sacar los cuchillos y navajas escondidas en su cinturón, lanzandolos a una pequeña caja de madera en el suelo, produciendo un sonido metálico tras el choque entre sí de estos.

Del otro lado, podía escuchar los gritos divertidos de un desordenado Lance, al menos hasta que la voz de un fastidiado Yorak sonó, haciendo que Lance refunfuñara.

Sonrió con burla. Yorak tenía un carácter fuerte, motivo por el que todos ahí lo respetaban, con excepción de Lance. Yorak podría amenazar a Lance con aventarlo del barco, pero a este no le importaba mucho, después de todo, las órdenes finales las daba Pidge. Y Lance sabía que Pidge lo apreciaba lo suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

— _Lance, ¡Calma tu maldito trasero de una buena vez y acata las órdenes!_

Ahí estaba. Probablemente Yorak llegaría quejándose de un Lance irrespetuoso.

Su saco fue lanzado hacia un perchero.

Había conocido a Yorak cuando ella aún se hacía llamar Katie, y cuando él aún era llamado Keith.

Sus padres habían sido marineros respetados, capitán y primer oficial. Su tripulación los seguía por respeto, porque sus ideales eran nobles.

Una pelea entre dos barcos Galra había dejado un mar de muerte. Uno de ellos bajo órdenes de Zarkon y otro bajo órdenes de miembros de la Espada de Marmora. Los Holt habían llegado a tiempo para ver los trozos de madera en llamas, la ruina abarcando una buena parte del océano y a un pequeño niño sobre una tabla a la deriva, probablemente desmayado.

Pidge aún recuerda eso, fue cuando conoció a Keith. Su hermano Matt había intentado cubrir sus ojos para negarle el ver tal destrucción, sin embargo, Katie lo había esquivado. Sus padres habían salvado a Keith, para luego dejarlo bajo el cuidado de un amigo cercano de la familia.

Cuando sus padres debían navegar, ella, Matt y Keith quedaban al total cuidado de Shirogane, quien se encargaba de enseñarles lo que podía, entre esas cosas, la manera de dominar un barco.

Pronto ellos habían crecido, al menos lo suficiente para ser dejados a solas cuando los Holt y Shiro salían de la isla.

Hasta que estos murieron en un ataque.

La tripulación Holt siempre respetó a sus líderes, cuando estos fallecieron en combate, entregaron el barco a la pequeña Katie, hija menor del matrimonio y su única descendiente con vida.

Eliminó su cinturón.

No es un periodo que le guste recordar, pero fue el responsable de su cambio. Ya no era la traviesa Katie que aterrorizaba y enternecía de igual manera a los habitantes de su Isla natal, el aprendizaje adquirido y nuevos mentores la transformaron en alguien distinta, al conseguir por mano propia una tripulación igual de leal que la de sus padres, ella era Pidge.

Keith había cambiado de igual forma, siempre entre problemas y bromas. Su entrenamiento desencadenó en su manera seria y ligeramente sádica, adaptándose a un nuevo papel como Yorak.

Nunca se habían abandonado, eran la única familia antigua que tenían.

Se quitó sus botas, lanzandolas hacia un lugar desconocido. Acarició su cama, para luego dejarse caer de golpe. Oh, la cama era gloriosa en ese momento. Todo el peso de su cuerpo descansando, sus músculos comenzando a relajarse un poco, aunque dolía. Ni siquiera pensó en tomar una almohada, no creía poder moverse.

Cinco toques continuos en su puerta la hicieron gemir. No quiera pararse para abrir, simplemente soltó un "adelante", intentando luchar para que su voz se entendiera, pues su rostro estaba pegado a las sábanas. No importaba, era Yorak de todas formas. Él la había visto en sus peores momentos, así que no habría problema si la encontraba medio muerta de cansancio en la cama.

— Eres un desastre —. Comentó Yorak aburrido mientras entraba, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

— Gracias —. Respondió con su rostro aún besando las sábanas. Él sólo era "grosero" con ella cuando estaba enfadado, y no tenía muchas ganas de pelear en ese momento.

Aunque no pudo verlo, sabía que Yorak había rodado los ojos. Con pasos apresurados, él se acercó a la cama, pateando la base y haciéndola saltar ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? —. Preguntó fastidiada mientras se dignaba a verlo.

Ella solamente quería dormir, y Yorak podría ser su amigo, pero también un dolor en el culo cuando así lo quería.

— Quítate la camisa —. Ordenó firme mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia otra dirección.

Ella gruñó. No pensaba hacerle caso, así que simplemente volvió a lo suyo, intentando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir.

Sintió la presencia de Keith a su lado, pero intentó ignorarlo. Pudo escucharlo dejando objetos en el buró de al lado, antes de unir los puntos, Yorak le dio la vuelta, obligandola a mirarlo.

Bien, daba igual. Podía decirle adiós a su siesta.

Con un poco de brusquedad, las manos de Yorak comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa blanca, dejándola desnuda por la parte superior.

Si era sincera, no le importaba mucho. No era la primera vez que Yorak la veía desnuda, era algo habitual. No con toques sexuales, él no era así. Era cierto que la apreciaba físicamente, él le había dejado en claro que creía que ella era hermosa, pero la respetaba demasiado como para mirarla de manera obscena.

Yorak la giró nuevamente, haciéndola pegar su pecho a la cama. Ahogando cualquier comentario, las manos del joven se colocaron en su espalda, y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir el aceite helado en su piel.

— Deberías dormir más, estuviste muy lenta y torpe en la pelea. Si continúas con eso, pronto acabarás con una puta espada atravesándote —. Gruñó.

Oh, mierda. Si estaba molesto. A pesar de sus palabras, las manos de Yorak paseaban con delicadeza por su espalda, repartiendo el aceite por toda la zona.

— Necesitaba arreglar varios asuntos, prometo que dormiré más.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Pronto.

Yorak suspiró, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza. Pidge lo sintió tensarse, pero no tenía caso mentirle sobre sus actividades. Confiaba en él, y le diría todo aunque este se enojase con ella.

¿Era ese el instinto suicida que todos decían ella poseía?

— Entiendo que tu puesto es importante para ti, haces lo posible para protegerlo y tienes control sobre él —. Murmuró, masajeando los músculos tensos de la espalda. — Pero también eres importante para mí, la diferencia es que yo no tengo control y no puedo cuidarte como me gustaría. Me estás matando lentamente.

No podía evitar sentir ese nudo molesto en su pecho, nunca había sido fanática de dañar a las personas inocentes, mucho menos a sus seres queridos, aún cuando su lucha por la justicia era casi una lucha por Yorak. Por las personas como Yorak que quedaban solas a edad temprana y sufrían las pérdidas causadas por una estúpida guerra.

Yorak era un motor, era quien seguía manteniendola a flote.

— Sin embargo, hablo en serio —. Murmuró de vuelta. — Empiezo a sentir el agotamiento. Planeaba tomarme algunos días, descansar en Olkari suena muy bien, creo que todos nos lo merecemos.

Yorak parecía ligeramente satisfecho al escucharla.

— Estaré bien mientras que tu descanso no consista en estar encerrada preparando nuevas rutas y horarios.

— Demonios, tu quieres quitarle lo divertido.

Escuchó la risa suave de Yorak, y ella misma se sintió más relajada al escucharlo. Suspiró. Extrañaba esos masajes que Yorak solía otorgarle tras un pesado día de trabajo.

— ¿Fuiste con las Alteanas? —. Preguntó tras unos segundos, el olor del aceite de junniberry recién llegaba a su nariz.

— No realmente. En la guardia nocturna aparecieron algunas y me lo dieron.

Pidge bufó. Las alteanas eran criaturas que, personalmente, no le agradaban.

Estas eran unas preciosas sirenas, siempre cautivando a los marineros. Eso no la molestaba en verdad, cada quien tenía sus actividades. Pero las Alteanas más de una vez se habían vuelto reales molestias, su tripulación usaba diversos métodos para no escucharlas, y al ser ella técnicamente inmune a su canto, los guiaba. Eso no le agradó a las sirenas, quienes intentaron encargarse de ella.

Más de una vez habían intentado ahogarla cuando estaba muy cerca del agua.

No era muy lindo. Sin embargo, ellas parecían disfrutar mucho de la presencia de Yorak.

Demasiado para su gusto.

— Las odio.

Yorak volvió a reír, esta vez, burlándose de ella.

— ¿Celosa, querida? —. Cuestionó en su oído, ronroneando picaramente.

Pidge rodó los ojos.

— Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti. Y déjame recordarte que intentaron matarme.

— Oh, cierto —. Fingió recordar, como si fuera un detalle sin importancia. — Pero me encargué de eso, así que no importa. Todos pensarán dos veces antes de intentar tocarte un solo cabello.

Conocía ese tono. Yorak podía ser realmente amenazante, desbordando el peligro al que era adicta.

Asintió.

— ¿También debo recordarte que tus órdenes son las únicas que estoy dispuesto a seguir? —. Pidge giró su rostro ante la pregunta hecha por Yorak. Lo miró fijamente, deleitándose con sus ojos violeta. — No importa el canto de las sirenas, tú eres la que verdaderamente me debilita, mi auténtica Diosa, _Katie_.

Él era el único con el derecho de referirse a ella de esa manera, el único que siempre estaba a su lado sin importar que, él único que la protegía como su más preciado tesoro.

No es que tuvieran una relación formalizada, eso le parecía lo de menos. Ambos se respetaban y querían. Y había algo, no podían negarlo. Una extraña fidelidad y adoración mutua, una posesividad más que obvia.

— Sólo recuerda que eres mío, _Keith._

— Siempre.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Llegó la idea y no pude evitarla._

 _Esta relación rara está basada en otros dos personajes a los que amo, mi amor y una galleta a quien sepa quienes son 3_

 _AH, MI NUEVO HORARIO ME MATA. Mi único día libre es un triste domingo en el que debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades, not cool_

 _Ya no quiero crecer, esta vaina dejó de gustarme desde hace años :(_

 _Also, ¿Me creen si les digo que me sonrojé escribiendo los diálogos finales de Keith? God, me dio pena escribir algo tan... ¿Cursi? I don't know_

 _/Publicación: 08/09\\\\\_


	30. Chapter 30 Pingüinos

_Advertencias:_  
 _·Keith siendo un torpe socialmente._  
 _· 2911 palabras_

— ¡No lo haré! —. Refunfuñó el pequeño mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a su madre con furia. — ¡Es algo estúpido!

— ¡Keith! —. Reprendió Krolia al escucharlo. — Volveré a lavar tu boca con jabón.

El pequeño de 8 años cubrió rápidamente su boca, protegiendola de cualquier ataque que su madre pudiese generar. Oh, ese tonto jabón sabía horrible.

— ¡Anda, Katie! —. Rogó Colleen de rodillas para mantenerse a la altura de su hija. — ¡Sólo serán unos minutos!

— ¡Matt se reirá de mí! —. Las mejillas salpicadas de pecas se inflaron, Katie miró con desdén a su madre. Probablemente su padre grabaría esa tonta obra escolar y su hermano mayor se burlaria de ella por la eternidad.

— ¡No lo hará! —. ¿Colleen de verdad conocía a su primogénito? — Además, te vez adorable.

— ¡No quiero verme adorable, quiero ir a casa!

Katie golpeó el suelo con su pie apenas movible por la incómoda ropa, su madre suspiró con cansancio ante el berrinche de su hija. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

— ¿Ideas, Colleen? —. Preguntó Krolia agotada mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo por la muñeca, ignorando su intento de escape y sus pucheros.

Colleen acarició el puente de su nariz. De una manera u otra, Keith y Katie debían aparecer en la obra preescolar.

— Los llevaremos al LaserTag si participan —. Suspiró Colleen finalmente. En general, ella no estaba de acuerdo con retribuir algo a cambio de las responsabilidades cumplidas, pero aquella podía ser una excepción.

Keith dejó de patalear, quedándose quieto en su sitio mientras buscaba la mirada de Katie.

La castaña le devolvió la mirada, para luego concentrarse en la oferta que extendía su madre.

¿Valía la pena aparecer en esa obra escolar vestidos de pingüinos para ir al Lasertag, alias "La tierra de los sueños"?

Las orbes purpuras y marrones se encontraron, comunicándose de una manera que nadie a su alrededor comprendía.

— Aceptamos —. Respondió Katie, generando un alivio repentino a su madre y a Krolia.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro cuando ellas se giraron. Si, ahora ella y Keith debían hacer el ridículo en trajes de pingüino, pero valía la pena, el LaserTag era como el cielo.

Ambos se bambolearon hasta llegar a su grupo, el cual estaba listo para comenzar la obra.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Cuestionó Keith en un susurro hacia su amiga cuando la sonriente profesora se alejó.

Él se siente nervioso, aún cuando no dirá nada durante la obra, a comparación de su amiga, quien tiene casi un papel protagonico. Si la ansiedad lo carcome a él, no quiere ni pensar en lo estresada que Katie se siente.

Katie sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdida e incómoda por su ropa.

Keith intentó encontrar algún rastro de mentira en el rostro de su amiga. Nada. Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido, pero no había rastro de su usual pánico escénico.

Katie era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Sabe que la conoció cuando ella y su familia llegaron de Italia a Estados Unidos por motivos laborales, recuerda su primera tarde de juegos en la que huían de Matthew y Takashi, recuerda la colorida piedra que encontraron juntos en el patio y la cual aún conserva, sin embargo, no puede recordar algún momento de su corta vida sin ella. Y tampoco es como si él quisiera recordarlo.

Se conocen lo suficiente para comunicarse sin palabras, algunos gestos simples bastan para explicar cosas que generalmente requerirían horas de conversación entre los adultos.

Sabe que Katie está nerviosa a pesar de lo que dice. No sabe que decir para animarla, es solo un niño, y nunca ha sido bueno para hablar, mucho menos para hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Nunca fue una persona buena con las palabras, siempre muestra su afecto de manera física.

No le importa la probabilidad de que su hermano se burle de él, o que Matthew lo mire de mala forma, tampoco que la profesora o sus padres lo regañen por no obedecer su lugar en la obra. Simplemente hace lo que él piensa que es lo correcto para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Con un poco de dificultad por lo larga que es la manga de su disfraz, saca su mano de la molesta tela, para luego tomar la mano de Katie con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Katie vuelve para prestarle atención, dejando de lado a su cerebro hiperactivo. La firmeza del agarre la hace sentir segura, la mano de Keith siempre es cálida.

— Estaré a tu lado.

No puede evitar la sensación de alivio ante el apoyo de Keith. Sus dedos están entrelazados, extendiendo la calidez hasta su rostro. Suspira. Lista para la obra.

Es ahí, cuando los ojos de Katie brillan por determinación pura y su sonrisa se llena de seguridad, que Keith comprende el sentimiento que lo golpea cuando está al lado de ella.

Comprende por fín lo que sienten sus padres entre ellos, comprende todo lo que las películas románticas que su hermano acostumbrada ver dicen.

A la fecha, él puede ver la grabación de aquella obra escolar y notar que sus mejillas siguen sin apagarse.

Probablemente aquella fue la primera vez en la que se sintió completamente desprotegido, incompleto sin ella.

Pero los Holt debían volver a Italia, y Katie no era la excepción.

Ellos aún mantendrían la comunicación mediante llamadas, y más tarde mediante video llamadas, quizá por eso se sintió tonto cuando lloró en la noche de su partida.

— _¿Entonces es cierto?_ —. Keith intentó controlar su respiración de manera discreta, mientras miraba a Pidge a través de la pantalla de su computadora.

Había luchado con esa ilusión, había buscado rápidamente la pequeña caja metálica debajo de su cama, encontrando fotos de ellos, dibujos, pequeños broches y aquella roca que al momento de encontrarla pensaron que era parte de un tesoro de una civilización perdida.

— _Vaya, tu entusiasmo me mata, Keith —_. Comentó la castaña con burla. Keith negó rápidamente.

— _Solo que vuelves mañana a la ciudad y me entero de eso solo por mi madre, no porque mi mejor amiga me lo haya dicho directamente._

Pidge se encogió un poco de hombros, ligeramente apenada por la acusación.

— _Se supone que tú estarías en la escuela a esa hora, sería una sorpresa para cuando llegaras. Planeaba atacarte con la pistola de agua y seguirte por toda la casa._

Si era sincero, no le sorprendía nada.

Y Pidge honestamente pensaba que era lo mejor, la ansiedad atacaria a Keith si se lo decía con varios días por delante, prefería decirle frente a frente que ella y su familia volverían a casa.

— _Entonces..._

 _— ¿Si?_

 _— Ya me enteré. Así que sabes que no pienso ir a la escuela mañana para poder recibirte._

 _— Debes ir. No te ayudé a estudiar para el examen de probabilidades en vano._

Keith gimió con disgusto, recordando que, efectivamente, al día siguiente tenía que presentar el examen, y un permiso para presentarlo otro día no valdría. Después de todo, aquella materia no era su preferida, y el profesor lo odiaba.

— _Aunque si quieres, puedo ir por ti a la escuela. Llegaremos a casa a las ocho de la mañana a más tardar, sin problema alguno puedo ir —._ Sonrió Pidge, su corto cabello despeinado moviéndose junto a ella.

 _— ¿Y luego vamos al laser tag?_

 _— Me parece un buen plan._

 _— ¿Es una cita?_

Oh, no.

¿Así es como se siente el querer que la tierra se abra y te trague?

¿Era una cita? ¿Qué eran las citas? Nunca había salido a solas con Pidge, cierto, iban juntos a varios lugares, pero no llegaban ni a los diez años y sus hermanos mayores los cuidaban a la distancia. Ahora, él y Pidge saldrían juntos, solo ellos. ¿Eso era un cita?

La ansiedad comenzaba a recorrerlo, si rostro enrojecido como prueba de lo rápido que su corazón estaba trabajando.

— _Supongo que si lo es, emo —._ Meditó Pidge.

Aún nervioso, Keith intentó concentrarse en algo más que la respuesta afirmativa.

— _Disculpa, "¿Emo?"_

 _— Keith, tengo fotos tuyas usando el delineador de Krolia y tu camiseta de My Chemical Romance —._ Comentó, mostrándose neutral mientras miraba sus uñas.

— _¡NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS TENER ESAS FOTOS! —._ Gritó, avergonzado por la situación. — ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

Ella guiñó el ojo.

Oh, quizá no debió hacer ningún comentario. Pidge rio a carcajadas, casi al punto de caerse de su silla.

Mientras ella seguía sofocandose, él intentaba mostrarse serio, mirándola de mala forma para que ella se controlara. Claro, no funcionó y Pidge tuvo otro ataque asesino de risas incontenible.

El rostro enrojecido por la falta de oxigeno en Pidge no había nada más que darle un toque dulce, aún cuando ella se reía de él y su "etapa", no podía negar que era lindo.

— _Me alegra que te diviertas, Pingüino._

Ella se detuvo tras unos segundos, mirándolo con una sonrisa descarada.

— _No puedes evitar ser adorable, pingüinito —._ Sonrió Pidge.

Fue ahí que volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho, esa satisfacción tan placentera. Siempre se divertía cuando hablaba con Pidge, cada una de aquellas llamadas era un cóctel único de emociones. Pero quedar nublado por ella solo había ocurrido dos ocasiones: cuando tomó su mano en aquella obra, y en ese momento.

Curiosamente, ambos relacionados con pingüinos.

Quizá era momento de nombrarlos como sus animales preferidos.

Al salir del salón en donde habían aplicado el examen, Keith salió suspirando mientras caminaba hacia la salida, buscando a Pidge con la mirada. Hunk, tras verlo mirar a todas las direcciones e incluso ponerse de puntitas para tener una mejor vista, decidió enfrentarlo.

— ¿A quien buscas?

— A una amiga que volvió a la ciudad —. Respondió vagamente, aún buscando por todas partes.

— ¿A Pidge? —. Keith se giró, casi sorprendido por los conocimientos de Hunk. — Bueno, es que solo que dices su nombre como siete veces al día.

— Hey, eso no es cierto —. Sonrió, animando a Hunk.

— Quizá, pero es cierto que la mencionas muy seguido.

— No la veo desde hace casi 10 años.

— Hey, tranquilo —. La mano de Hunk se colocó en su hombro, intentando darle apoyo. Él suspiró. — Te ayudaré a buscarla.

La preparatoria era considerablemente grande, sin embargo, Keith sabía que revisar los jardines sería una pérdida de tiempo, Pidge no se acercaría al pasto ni de broma.

— ¿Pidge es pequeñita, con pecas y con un cabello castaño corto y alborotado? —. Preguntó Hunk a la distancia, hablando mecánicamente.

— Si, lo cortó hace unos meses —. Respondió confundido, acercándose hacia Hunk, quien apuntaba hacia una de las bancas disponibles bajo los árboles.

Keith mantuvo su mirada en la pareja que Hunk señalaba.

Lance era su amigo, pero ahora quería golpearlo. ¿Por qué coqueteaba con cada chica linda que se encontraba?

— Oh, Dios —. Se quejó Hunk, para luego juntar su mano y su frente. — ¿Por qué, Lance? ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la melena negra de Keith ya avanzaba hacia la banca.

Pidge se mantenía sentada, completamente confundida ante el chico que tomaba su mano y parecía estar a punto de besar el dorso. Se debatía internamente entre huir o patearlo, pero su vestido probablemente se lo impediría.

— Chica, tú ya activaste mi...

— ¡Lance! —. El grito de Keith detuvo al cubano, quien no comprendía muy bien la situación.

Keith era su amigo y nunca le impedía coquetear con las personas, ¿Había hecho algo malo?

— ¿Disculpa? —. Lance hizo notar a Keith que aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar. — Intentaba averiguar el nombre de este dulce ángel —. Lance se giró nuevamente hacia Pidge para guiñarle el ojo, no prestando atención a la furia reflejada en el rostro y puños apretados de Keith. — Perdonalo, preciosa. ¿Tu nombre es tan lindo como tu...?

La mano de Keith se apoyó en el hombro de Lance, deteniendo su frase.

— Deja de acosarla, Lance —. Exclamó suavemente, intentando sonreír.

La molestia transformó el intento de sonrisa amable en una mueca tetrica, haciendo que Lance se alejase de Pidge con algo de miedo.

— ¡Keith!

Si. Definitivamente extrañaba sus abrazos llenos de afecto.

Los delgados brazos de Pidge lo habían rodeado, uniendolo a ella de golpe y provocando que él se inclinase un poco hacia abajo. Detrás, Hunk intentaba explicar la situación a un confundido Lance.

Realmente no había prestado mucha atención a la vestimenta de Pidge, estaba demasiado concentrado en sentirse irritado por Lance que en su ropa.

La tela suave del vestido hacia algo de cosquillas al tocarla, era una delgada capa textil de un suave tono verde. La falda del vestido llegaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas, las cuales tenían algunos raspones. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, dejando ver que las pecas también aparecían en esa piel.

Pidge no se sentía muy cómoda con esa ropa, despues de todo, no estaba acostumbrada, pero su madre la había forzado, así que no tenía muchas alternativas después de que su equipaje se había atrasado.

Definitivamente se veía _hermosa._

Pero Keith no terminaba de procesar la imagen, si, Pidge se veía alucinante, pero él no lograba conectar los puntos. Pidge simplemente no usaba esa ropa, sería como verlo a él con un tuxedo y corbata, no encajaba.

Pidge acababa de dañar su orgullo pateandole el trasero en cada partida que jugaron dentro del arcade. Ella seguía festejando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y poca respiración por sus ataques de risa. Keith continuaba con el puchero en sus labios, preguntándose el porqué había perdido su don para jugar.

¿Quizá la falta de práctica?

Durante toda su vida, solo había jugado con Pidge en el arcade, pues era algo de ellos. Intentó jugar con Takashi, e incluso había preguntado a la castaña si aquello estaba bien, y aunque ella aceptó de manera despreocupada, no se sentía bien.

Después de la visita al arcade y a la pizzería, se habían detenido en el parque mientras terminaban sus helados y se entretenían con juegos absurdos, desde contar los coches que pasaban frente a ellos, las personas con ciertas características o adivinar en lo que pensaba el otro.

— ¿Sabes? Ambos somos un desastre —. Murmuró Pidge mientras miraba a las tiendas que cerraban frente a ellos. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer cubriendo cada rincón. — Pero... —. Ella tomó impulso con sus pies para continuar con el movimiento del columpio. Sus brazos enredados en las cadenas que sostenían su asiento. — Fue divertido. Quizá deberíamos tener estas citas más seguido.

Pidge casi quiso abofetearse.

 _"No salen porque acabas de llegar, genio"_

Su frase concluyó con nerviosismo que intentó ocultar con su tono bromista, sentía su mandíbula temblar, repasaba lo que había dicho, logrando solo atormentarse. ¿Qué había dicho? No lo recordaba, ¿Había dicho algo malo?

 _"Demonios, Pidge. Se supone que eres lista"_ Se regañó.

Aún cuando su vista no estaba fija en Keith, podía sentir su mirada. Temía voltear, Keith parecía no ser consciente, pero sus ojos tenían la costumbre de mantenerla casi hechizada, ¿Y que había con ese color? ¿El universo quería castigarla? ¿Por qué tenían que gustarle tanto aquellos ojos?

Reunió el valor necesario para girarse, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa ladeada de Keith. Se giró nuevamente, aturdida y en guerra consigo misma.

— Si, eso me gustaría.

Probablemente fueron los nervios de una chica enamorada, pero no pudo evitar tener una idea.

— ¿El que llegue más alto gana? —. Sugirió, dando más impulso a su columpio.

Probablemente Keith aceptó porque es un poco torpe y no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Adelante.

Ambos salieron volando del juego, ganando tierra en su ropa y pequeños cortes en las rodillas, pero estaba bien.

El metal en las cadenas de los columpios seguía rechinando por su estado oxidado, y ellos permanecían acostados en el parque ante las miradas de algunas personas confundidas.

Cuando el rechinido se agotó, fue que se permitieron reír nuevamente hasta que el dolor de estómago los obligó a sentarse y detenerse para obtener algo de aire y continuar con sus vidas.

Las lágrimas gobernaban en los ojos de Pidge, quien había sido la más afectada por las risas. Ambos con sus rostros enrojecidos y sus peinados hechos un desastre.

Keith se giró sobre su sitio, mirando a Pidge con una sonrisa. Ella intentó calmarse, respirando lentamente para volver a tener el control. Volvió a perderse tras verla a los ojos.

Tragó saliva y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con un ligero temblor.

— ¿Qué haces? —. Preguntó Pidge mientras lo imitaba y tomaba asiento.

Keith usó su mano libre para tomar la mano de Pidge, haciendo que la palma de esta mirase hacia arriba.

— Uh, bueno... —. Tartamudeó, buscando las palabras necesarias. ¿Cómo le dices a la chica de la que estás enamorado desde los ocho años como te sientes? Sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos, podía sentir que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. — Si... Si a un pingüino le gusta otro pingüino, le obsequia una piedra. Si el otro la acepta, serán pareja para toda vida.

De su bolsillo, Keith sacó aquella roca que habían encontrado cuando eran pequeños, con la que se habían obsesionado diez años atrás.

La colocó sobre la mano abierta de Pidge, cerrandola cuidadosamente ante la sonrisa de Pidge.

— Entonces... —. Las mejillas del pequeño se inflaron, haciendo que su melena oscura se moviera ligeramente. Sus orbes marrones miraron a su padre con curiosidad. — ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con mamá?

Keith lo meditó unos segundos, pensando en una buena manera de explicar aquello a su hijo de nueve años.

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, inclinandose hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Aún le sorprendía la inteligencia estratégica que su hijo poseía.

— Estaba tan nervioso que comencé a hablar de pingüinos.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _I'm hereee~_

 _La idea principal de este one shot fue gracias a_ _Leminescata_ _, ¡CONTINÚO AGRADECIENDOTE! Keith es adorable en este AU ❤_

 _Por cierto, en mi última clase de programación acabé el código muy rápido, y como el profesor no se aparecía, mi mente empezó a divagar, así que salieron varias ideas para continuaciones de one shots que ya subí. Son varios y no se cual prefieran que suba primero:_

 _[Continuación de_ _Mar de Cuba_ _]_

 _[Continuación de_ _Hogwarts_ _]_

 _[Continuación de_ _Mestizos_ _]_

 _Son libres de elegir~_

 _/Publicación: 15-09\\\\\_


	31. Chapter 31 Amortentia

_Advertencias:_  
 _▪4151 palabras_  
 _▪Harry_ _Potter_ _AU_  
 _▪Continuación de "Poción Multijugos"_

* * *

— ¡Son unos traidores! —. Se quejó Keith, recostando su espalda en la estructura de madera detrás de él mientras cruzaba los brazos. — ¡Era un secreto!

Frente a él, Hunk lucía avergonzado, frotando la punta de su pie en el suelo tras el reclamo de Keith, a su derecha, Lance parecía un poco incómodo.

— Lo siento. No puedo mentirle a Shay —. Se lamentó Hunk, ocultando su rostro. Keith suspiró, comprendiendo que aquello era cierto. Decidió dejar respirar a Hunk en paz.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —. Señaló hacia Lance con indignación.

— Tú sabes que si yo no se lo decía a Allura, ella se enteraría de una manera u otra y se lo diría a Pidge. Además, ella me lo preguntó. ¿Querías que le ocultara el truquito de la poción multijugos a mi novia que pertenece a Ravenclaw? No parece un movimiento inteligente.

Keith frotó las manos en su rostro. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el argumento de Lance era extremadamente válido. Al parecer, el cubano podía tener un poco más de cerebro. Eso o era por influencias de Allura.

— Keith, no te enojes con Hunk —. Detrás de ellos, llegó Shay a paso rápido, sus ojos resaltando gracias al amarillo de su uniforme. Enredó su brazo al de Hunk, dando apoyo a su novio. — Ese día los vi salir y creí que espiarian a Pidge en su cita, yo le pedí a Hunk que me contara, tenía mucha curiosidad y no estaba consciente del nivel de su... bueno, "broma".

Keith pareció tranquilizarse un poco, miró ligeramente enternecido a Shay defendiendo a Hunk y el cómo su amigo intentaba recibir la culpa para no afectar a su novia.

— Admitiré que fue algo creativo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer la poción en primer lugar? —. Con su bata perfectamente alisada, llegó Allura, dejando a su melena plateada revolotear con el aire del campo de quidditch.

— Dudas de mis habilidades —. Afirmó Keith a la morena.

— Solo digo que un ejemplar de la poción que Pidge hizo y tenía oculto desapareció —. Sonrió Allura, cruzando de igual manera sus brazos. — Y ella no tardará en darse cuenta, así que espero que no hayas hecho nada subido de tono durante la cita... Lotor.

Keith se retorció en su lugar, apenado. Sus dedos se apretaron más en su escoba ante la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Allura.

— No hice nada malo —. Murmuró, avergonzado por la insinuación que Allura había hecho.

La morena aún se mantenía sonriente ante la mirada de su novio, quien aún parecía confundido ligeramente con la insistencia de Allura en molestar a Keith.

Pero Allura ya estaba un poco fastidiada. Conocía a Pidge y Keith desde la infancia, uno de los motivos por los que estaba en Hogwarts y no en Illvermony era Pidge, así que podía afirmar que la castaña, aunque era algo difícil, era su mejor amiga.

Después de la cita con Lotor, Pidge había llegado extremadamente contenta. Y eso era raro. Esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción y esos suspiros bobos solo aparecían tras pasar tiempo con el problemático Gryffindor, no con su elegante compañero Slytherin.

Pero, ¿Pidge había ido con Keith a una cita?

Según lo dicho por Pidge, Lotor no se había presentado a la cita. Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado? Definitivamente algo había ocurrido.

 _"Entonces Keith creyó que sería una buena idea hacerse pasar por Lotor e ir a la cita con Pidge. Creo que si fue una buena idea, quizá si pasa tiempo con ella en un plano romántico pueda notar que le gusta"_ Lo que dijo Lance no hizo más que reforzar sus teorías.

Si, Pidge sabía que aquel no era Lotor, después de todo, no era tonta. Por eso la Holt había dicho que aquella había sido una cita perfecta.

Pidge sabía que Keith era el chico de la cita.

— De todas maneras... —. Keith carraspeó, frotando sus manos para eliminar la ansiedad que crecía rápidamente en su pecho. — Pidge, ella... ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Allura alzó su ceja.

— ¿Algo sobre que tan buena fue la cita? —. Cuestionó de nuevo con una falsa inocencia obvia para todos, ella solo quería sacar de quicio a Keith por intentar engañar a su amiga.

— ¡Olvidalo! No es como si me importara —. Bufó, agachando su rostro para que el rebelde flequillo cubriera su sonrojo.

— Hola, chicos... —. Pidge llegó hasta ellos casi arrastrando sus talones, completamente agotada y con enormes ojeras en su pálido rostro. Todos retrocedieron, asustados.

— Alejate, zombie maligno —. Keith rápidamente dio un paso al frente, formando una cruz con sus brazos.

Pidge bufó, para luego dar un leve empuje a los brazos de Keith, deshaciendo la cruz.

— Deja tus tonterías, Kogane.

— Ah. Si puedes responderme cruelmente significa que estás bien —. Comentó Keith ahora relajado, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Ugh, ¿Mala noche? —. Cuestionó Allura mientras sonreía y abría sus brazos para Pidge, permitiéndole descansar sobre ella.

— Ezor y Zethrid estuvieron toda la noche con su estúpido coqueteo mientras reían, no se que tanto decían...o hacían, pero con suerte dormí durante la media hora que salieron —. Murmuró la castaña mientras se recostaba en Allura. — Quiero un cambio de compañeras de habitación.

— Aquí —. Señaló Shay, estirando su brazo para pasarle una botella de agua a Pidge, quien la tomó aún dormida para luego quitar la tapa y derramar el líquido sobre su rostro. ¿Por qué los partidos de quidditch debían ser tan temprano?

— ¿Podrás jugar en el partido? Está a menos de media hora —. Preguntó Hunk.

Pidge asintió, secando su rostro aún adormecido.

— De todas maneras, no habrá mucha diferencia —. Sonrió Keith, observando a Pidge quien ahora bebía el agua restante. — Los aplastaremos.

Fue como una recarga de adrenalina en Pidge. Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo y sus movimientos abandonaron la pereza. Era un reto claro que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Ella se giró, para dar leves pasos hacia la sonrisa engreída de Keith.

— Encontrar la snitch dorada será lo más sencillo del mundo. Antes de que lo notes, Slytherin habrá obtenido la victoria.

— Aunque obtengas la snitch, yo anotaré fácilmente más de 150 puntos. Esta victoria pertenece a Gryffindor.

— ¿En serio? Con suerte anotaras 20 puntos sin que mi equipo te interrumpa.

— Bien. No. No toleraré mas estas peleas infantiles —. Se quejó Lance, tomando a Allura de la mano. — Iré a ponerme el uniforme. No llegues tarde de nuevo, Keith.

Lance sacudió su mano, despidiéndose mientras salía del lugar al lado de Allura. Keith asintió, levemente consciente de la partida de sus amigos.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Lotor es tan perfecto que puede anotar sin acabar llorando por su cabello desaliñado a causa del sudor?

— ¡Hasta luego, chicos! —. Se despidieron Hunk y Shay, dejando a Keith y Pidge discutiendo mientras sacudían sus manos en señal de despedida sin siquiera voltear.

— Pareces celoso del gran talento que hay presente en Slytherin.

— Seguramente yo estoy celoso del vanidoso niño de mamá —. Keith rodó los ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual que tanto tiempo se había mantenido. Sonriente por la victoria, Pidge retrocedió.

— Hablando del rey de Roma —. Murmuró Pidge, mirando hacia la espalda de Keith. Lotor estaba a algunos pasos de ellos.

Keith la miró de reojo. No solo porque ella parecía decepcionada ante la llegada del hijo de la profesora Honerva, sino por el hecho de que la castaña acababa de usar una expresión muggle que él le había enseñado.

Después de todo, ella había sido criada enteramente en el mundo mágico. Él no.

Siendo una criatura principalmente curiosa, Pidge acostumbraba preguntar sobre casi cada aspecto del mundo no mágico, y él estaba dispuesto a responder cada una de esas dudas, admirando cada nuevo detalle en el rostro de Pidge cuando esta aprendía algo nuevo.

Era cierto que Pidge amaba encontrar nueva información, y el mundo muggle era de los más interesantes, una fuente inagotable de datos. Luego admitiría que hasta las cosas más sencillas sonaban absorbentes si venían de la voz de Keith.

— Pidge, ya hay que prepararnos —. La voz siempre seductora y formal de Lotor sonó, haciendo que el rostro de Keith se descompusiera con fastidio. Su boca se torció un poco, y sus cejas ligeramente caídas evidenciaron su cansancio. Pidge soltó una sonrisa suave al verlo.

Keith solo pudo pensar en lo dulce que era aquel sonido.

— Voy en un instante —. Respondió Pidge, aún mirando a Keith. Lotor asintió, para dar unos pasos atrás y dejarla charlar tranquilamente con Keith.

— Que el mejor gane —. Pidge entendió su mano con confianza, ofreciéndola a Keith.

Él la observó. La sonrisa en las mejillas pecosas no tenía rastro mínimo de burla, eran palabras sinceras. Ella tenia su natural seguridad, pero aquel parecía un deseo sincero, sin malicia o arrogancia.

Sus labios se curvaron y aceptó la mano. Sacudiéndola un poco de arriba a abajo, manteniéndolas unidas e inmóviles en un lazo íntimo que solo ellos comprendían.

— Probablemente encontrarás al bicho amarillo rápido. Eres la mejor buscadora del colegio —. Susurró como si fuese un secreto, las manos aún unidas y sus cuerpos acercándose cada vez más.

— Y tú anotaras más puntos que cualquiera. No hay nadie más rápido o ágil —. Respondió la castaña.

Podían fastidiar al otro sin cansancio, era su modo de diversión, pero aún con eso de por medio, nunca pasarían por alto las habilidades del otro.

Había admiración mutua que chocaba con el orgullo.

— ¡ _Jugadores, prepárense para salir en 15_!

El anuncio del profesor Coran sonando por la escuela rompió la burbuja, recordándole a ambos que debían alistarse, pues sus uniformes seguían guardados.

— Rompete una pierna, Kogane —. Sonrió Pidge alegre mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro y salía corriendo hacia la dirección donde Lotor había llegado minutos atrás.

Keith soltó un leve quejido, el golpe había contado con más fuerza de la esperada. Luego corregiria a Pidge, recordándole que la expresión de la pierna era para obras de teatro.

Quizá luego.

— Ah, su encanto es todo un caso doloroso —. Suspiró, frotándose la zona del golpe para disminuir un poco el dolor.

Estiró sus músculos para eliminar la tensión, por fin encaminándose hacia el área que correspondía. Lance no le perdonarían si llegaba tarde a un partido... Otra vez.

Simplemente decidió encaminarse hacia su destino, notando la gran cantidad de estudiantes que asistirían a ver el partido.

* * *

Llegó la hora.

La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, sentía la sangre bombeando y a su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Amaba sentirse capaz de todo, estar en la cima del mundo. De reojo, vio a Pidge completamente quieta en la altura del campo, lista para salir disparada hacia la dirección que tomase la snitch.

Unos segundos bastaron para que la castaña comenzara a moverse, pasando con agilidad entre los jugadores, tomando firmemente la punta de la escoba para compensar lo cortos que eran sus brazos.

Keith nunca se distraía durante un partido, eso era impensable. Pero la cita con Pidge apareció en el momento menos apropiado, mareándolo levemente al ver la gracia de los movimientos de Holt. La delicadeza de sus manos. Sintió su rostro ardiendo, comprendiendo todo en un instante.

Quizá el descubrir que Pidge albergaba su corazón de una manera más poderosa lo llevó a hacer aquella idiotez, quizá, sólo quizá, hubiese reaccionado más pronto, golpeando a la pelota en lugar de recibir con su brazo el impacto de la bludger que iba hacia Pidge.

No recuerda sentir demasiado dolor, escuchaba los gritos de la audiencia y a su propio cuerpo chocar contra el suelo, pero no podía procesar del todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 _"Me enamoré de Pidge"._

No pudo evitar una mueca, aunque, rápidamente, esta se cambió por una tenue sonrisa, confundiendo a los primeros que llegaron en su auxilio antes de que él cayera desmayado a mitad del campo a causa del dolor.

* * *

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —. La enfermera saltó en su sitio cuando, de la nada, algunos estudiantes aparecieron en la enfermería, gritando al unísono y exigiendo ver a su amigo.

— Tranquilos, no es el primer caso de una fractura por una bludger —. Sonrió, llevando a Pidge, Lance, Allura, Hunk y Shay hasta la camilla de Keith.

— ¿Fractura?

— ¿Que tan grave es?

— No mucho, su amigo es resistente. Sin embargo, eso no lo librará de unas semanas de reposo. Quizá algunos meses sin usar su brazo.

La enfermera se retiró ante el llamado de otro paciente, dejando a los alumnos permanecer un rato al lado de la camilla de su amigo herido y aún dormido.

— Pero... Es de los mejores jugadores y este mes está plagado de competencias —. Murmuró Lance. A Keith no le haría nada de gracia perderse tantos partidos.

Pero, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué Keith había recibido a la bludger directamente?

Mientras ellos planeaban la manera de darle la noticia a Keith sin que este se enfureciera, Pidge se mantuvo mirándolo. Confundida. Eran demasiadas cosas sucediendo, acciones de Keith y reacciones suyas que no quería analizar, porque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Y le aterraba.

Miró las mejillas encendidas de Keith y sus rosados labios entreabiertos. Suspiró, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para después ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Corrió hasta el otro lado del colegio, moviéndose entre la masa de alumnos que la felicitaban por su desempeño en el partido, simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa, mostrandoles un leve agradecimiento. Abrió la puerta del invernadero de la escuela de golpe, respondiendo vagamente al saludo de su madre.

Bajó hasta unos estantes, completamente concentrada en buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba y recitaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sus pies iban de un lado a otro, tomando raíces y pétalos, pateando unas macetas de mandragoras en el proceso. Juntó todo entre sus brazos, lista para irse.

— Espera, creí que la Juniberry sería para tu proyecto de demostración— . Comentó Colleen, observando a su apresurada hija tomar una pequeña maceta oculta.

— Cambio de planes—. Respondió de vuelta mientras salía del lugar.— La Juniberry servirá como catalizador, mi proyecto escolar puede esperar —. Murmuró, abrazando a la pequeña flor.

Su reacción había sido prácticamente por instinto. Al meterse constantemente en problemas y haber caído varias veces de su escoba, el historial de fracturas en los brazos o piernas de Katie no era corto, así que tener prácticamente grabados en su mente los remedios para aquellos casos no era extraño.

Las juniberry eran flores excepcionales, casi la perfección entre el mundo de los pétalos. Para las pociones también eran una maravilla, acelerando el proceso de función de cada una a niveles extraordinarios.

El problema radicaba en lo difícil que era conseguirlas, sólo podían permanecer algunas horas fuera de su clima, y no podían florecer fuera de tierra alteana.

Simuladores en el invernadero.

Pidge había conseguido las condiciones adecuadas después de meses, la flor no sólo podía otorgarle una calificación sobresaliente, sino también puntos extra para la casa.

Aún con eso en hombros, Kogane la había salvado. Y ella odiaba mantenerse en deuda con alguien.

 _"Si, sólo es por eso"_

Ni siquiera ella podía creerlo.

* * *

Keith despertó con su brazo adolorido, refunfuñando al pensar en tener un descanso indefinido postrado inútilmente en aquella camilla.

Estaban en horario de clases, así que la nula presencia de sus amigos era comprensible. Si, ellos tenían responsabilidades, no los culpaba, pero era aburrido estar ahí, completamente inmóvil en una camilla.

Más tarde, al poder enfocar con su vista a Pidge, quien entraba al lugar, sonrió, batiendo sus pestañas con un aire juguetón para fastidiarla.

— La enfermera dijo que mi novia esperaba muy preocupada a que yo despertara.

Pidge rodó los ojos.

La enfermera se había encargado de dar el remedio hecho por Katie a Keith, quien no había tenido más opción que aceptar.

— Si, creo que Lotor pasó por aquí algunas veces.

Keith puso sus ojos en blanco. Quería jugar un poco, quizá fastidiar e intentar algo de manera indirecta. Después de todo, sólo él sabía lo que sentía por la castaña, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Sabes? De donde yo vengo, cuando un chico te salva de una pelota rabiosa y asesina, lo más correcto es que lo invites a cenar.

Concluyó con un ligero tono musical, mirando a Pidge de manera pícara.

— Supongo que eso es cuando el chico en lindo y no es un constante dolor en el trasero. Así que lo mejor que obtendrás será ir a Las tres escobas.

— Suena justo.

* * *

Keith estaba delirando.

Mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca por todo Hogsmeade, repasaba los sucesos del día.

Visita a Las tres escobas.

Ella dejando a Keith para pedir las bebidas.

La aparición de Ezor y Zethrid en la taberna.

El extraño comportamiento de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Keith bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

Keith hablando de lo bellos que eran los ojos de Lotor.

Bueno, desde la aparición de sus compañeras, nada tenía sentido. La voz de Keith era suave, y los comentarios sobre el sedoso cabello de Lotor no los haría ni muerto. Así que Kogane no estaba haciéndole una broma.

— ¿Crees que él sepa que yo existo? —. Keith habló ligeramente preocupado, reflejandolo en sus ojos, sus pupilas más dilatadas de lo normal.

Oh, ¿Por qué le resultaban más lindos sus ojos de esa manera? Pidge aclaró su garganta, alejando el pensamiento.

— ¿Quién? ¿Lotor? —. Keith asintió.— Peleas con él cada dos días, así que me arriesgaré a decir que sí —. Respondió, siguiendole el juego y atenta a los gestos del chico.

Él soltó una pequeña risa, para luego ejercer más fuerza y evitar que ella continuara guiándolo por la aldea. Faltaba poco para salir.

— ¿Pelear? ¿Por qué en el mundo pelearía con él? ¿Cómo podría discutir si veo constantemente esos preciosos ojos? —. Cuestionó con aire soñador.

— Oh, por Merlín.

Ella lo soltó, retrocediendo ligeramente asustada. Eso ya era aterrador.

— ¿Keith? ¿Eres tú, Kogane? —. Cuestionó ella nuevamente, tomándolo por los hombros. — No bebiste lo suficiente como para estar en ese estado. Y el partido fue hace 3 días, así que no estás delirando de dolor.

— Pidge, estoy bien. Más feliz que nunca. Me siento... — Keith suspiró, mirando embobado hacia el cielo. — ¡Quiero gritarlo! ¡Debo decirle a Lotor lo mucho que me gusta!

Casi instantáneamente, los hilos se conectaron.

Una bebida.

 _"¡Esta cosa apesta como tú!"_

En aquel momento, el comentario de Keith no había tenido el mínimo sentido. ¿Por qué una cerveza de mantequilla tendría su olor?

Ahora lo comprendía, pero no planeaba darle lugar a aquel comentario que probablemente Keith había hecho sólo para fastidiarla.

— Amortentia —. Suspiró, la confusión llegó rápidamente, para luego dar paso al terror al ver a Keith corriendo por el pueblo, listo para buscar a Lotor entre las pocas personas que pasaban por el camino.

Se confundió más aún cuando, mientras subía a una carreta ubicada en la calle, comenzaba a pedir la atención de todos mediante gritos.

Antes de que hiciera aún más el ridículo, le apuntó con su varita.

— Petrificus Totalus.

Lo más raro de ese día no sería llevar arrastrando a un Keith congelado por todo Hogsmade.

* * *

Keith aún estaba atado de manos y pies, amordazado y pacífico en su cama, mirando a la nada.

Ella lo observaba de reojo mientras continuaba juntando los ingredientes para pasar el efecto de la Amortentia.

Sus sospechas estaban depositadas en las chicas de Tres escobas, después de todo, no era la primera broma que hacían, pero no encontraba un motivo a la travesura. Quizá luego pediría explicaciones a Ezor, la más fácil de tratar que su novia, pero en ese momento debía curar a Keith, antes de que alguien más lo pudiera ver en ese estado.

Claro, la oportunidad de un futuro soborno ya estaba lista. Tenía más de una evidencia del comportamiento de Keith para alguna extorsión futura. Quien sabe, quizá podría obligarlo a llevarla a su casa en Texas.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y ella se tensó. En ese momento, estaba rompiendo como minimo 5 reglas de la escuela. Y probablemente tener a un chico amarrado a su cama no era nada fácil de explicar.

Guardó silencio, esperando que quien fuera que tocase creyera que no había nadie, pero volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— ¡Pidge! ¡Soy yo! — Tanto para Pidge como para Keith, la voz de Lotor era inconfundible.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, Keith empezó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse para acudir a los brazos de Lotor. Sin éxito.

Pidge lanzó una sabana sobre él, para luego abrir un poco la puerta y asomarse. Lotor la miraba con nerviosismo, jugueteando con sus manos.

— Oh, hey.

Intentó lucir tranquila, cuando claramente Keith refunfuñaba y hacía crujir el colchón desde dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Lo lamento! —. Exclamó Lotor rápidamente. — ¡Yo no sabía lo que ellas planeaban hacer! Te juro que... Yo no quería afectarte así, yo...

Bien, las culpables habían sido detectadas.

Tomó la mano de Lotor, para luego jalarlo hacia la habitación y aventarlo al suelo. Se asomó nuevamente. No venía nadie. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y la aseguró.

— Bien, quédate y asegúrate de que Keith no haga ninguna locura. Si te vas hará ruido y no podré concentrarme.

Lotor se levantó confundido, mirando atentamente a la castaña que tomaba asiento y comenzaba a recortar unos pétalos. ¿No le habían dicho que Pidge estaba bajo efectos de la amortentia?

— ¡Lotor!

Ante el llamado, bajó la mirada, encontrándose con Keith, acostado, sonrojado y completamente despeinado en la cama, mientras lo miraba de una manera extraña. Miró atentamente sus muñecas, para luego retirar la sábana que lo cubría con tal de confirmar sus sospechas.

¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que él llegara?

— Necesito muchas explicaciones —. Murmuró Lotor, sintiendo su rostro palidecer.

— Igual yo.

* * *

— Entonces, la verdadera intención de Ezor y Zethrid era que yo bebiera la amortentia —. Comentó Pidge, procesando lo dicho por Lotor.

— Pero las bebidas se mezclaron y fue Keith quien la bebió —. Concluyó Lotor, a su lado, Keith tenía su brazo rodeado, abrazándolo insistentemente.

— ¿Y tu primera reacción al enterarte fue venir a mi cuarto cuando supuestamente yo estaba bajo efectos de una poción de amor?

Él sonrió de manera nerviosa, no sabiendo que responder. Para ser sincero, él había corrido a buscarla sin pensar exactamente en las consecuencias.

— Lotor, mira aquí.

El Slytherin se giró ante el llamado de Keith, quien lo había soltado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Mi celular.

Keith volvió a unirse a su lado, para pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lotor, dando un clic en la pantalla para tomar una foto de ambos. Lotor observó el móvil con confusión, para luego pedírselo a Keith.

— Hey, Keith —. Pidge habló de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos, estiró su brazo, ofreciendo el antídoto de la amortentia. — Bebe esto.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo has sido mala conmigo durante todo el día.

 _"¡Te salvé de hacer el ridículo!"_

— Hijo de...

— Keith, por favor—. Murmuró Lotor suavemente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Keith. Él asintió.

— Vale.

Keith arrebató el pequeño frasco de las manos de Pidge, para luego dirigirle una mala mirada y mostrarle la lengua. Pidge apretó sus dientes, un pequeño tic se presentó en su ojo.

Sin ponerse a la defensiva, Keith tomó el segundo frasco ofrecido por Pidge, para beberlo con la misma rapidez.

Keith bostezó, cayendo hacia atrás y acabando en los brazos de Lotor, completamente dormido.

— ¿Qué le...?

— Filtro somnifero —. Murmuró Pidge, sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Keith.

— Ah —. Exclamó Lotor con tranquilidad.

— Bien, más tarde lo llevaré a su cuarto, esperaré a que la hora de entrenamiento empiece. No quiero toparme a Lance en el camino.

— Puedo llevarlo yo, si quieres —. Se ofreció Lotor, mirándola de reojo mientras seguía deslizando su pulgar por el telefono de Keith.

— No, está bien —. Murmuró Pidge. Sus manos movían con cuidado el cabello de Keith, dejando a la vista sus pestañas. Se sintió débil. Aclaró su garganta y retrocedió.— Se me caerá un par de veces y se golpeará la cabeza, si al despertar le duele, le diré que se cayó de la cama.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Segura, Señor Conquistador —. Exclamó con burla mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

Lotor siempre había sido popular entre los alumnos y alumnas, así que las declaraciones no eran algo raro. Y ahora, uno de los alumnos que declaraban odiarlo, había caído ante él.

— No es válido si usas una poción de amor —. Se encogió de hombros.— El amor no es algo que puedas forzar, simplemente existe, no puedes evitarlo o crearlo de la nada.

— Concuerdo. Pero lo tenías loco. Perdió su mente por completo.

Lotor sonrió.

— Bueno, tú lo lograste sin un hechizo.

Pidge lo miró confundida, al ver su expresión, Lotor le pasó el teléfono de Keith.

Galería.

El pulgar de Pidge se deslizaba lentamente por la pantalla, encontrando una carpeta fotográfica nombrada unicamente con un corazón verde.

Deslizó con cuidado. Fotos de ella, selfies que Keith tomaba de ambos cuando ella se encontraba dormida o distraída, fotos de reconocimientos que recibía, como si Keith estuviese orgulloso.

— Owww, el rojo te queda muy bien, Katie — Exclamó Lotor, encantado ante el sonrojo mientras picaba las mejillas de Pidge, haciendo que su rostro se coloreara aún más.

* * *

 _¿Concordamos en que la amortentia es de lo más pinche peligroso de este mundo?_  
 _¿Si?_  
 _Okay_

 _Tengo MUCHO tiempo sin actualizar, demasiado. Y espero volver a un ritmo constante y no tan esporádico. Me adapto rápido a la escuela y el trabajo,lo prometo_

 _Pero me estoy re-integrando a varios_ _fandoms_ _;)_

 _Volví a ver Assassination Classroom. Sufrí, reí, mi amor por los personajes volvió y mis shipps también_

 _Vi She ra, YNOJODASPINCHETEMPORADAMASDOLOROSA. AHHH, SANTO CAOS QUE SE ARMÓ. Pero también me metí al_ _fandom_ _._

 _Está tambien_ _Hazbin_ _Hotel, so..._

 _Quizá pronto también publicaré cositas de alguno de esos fandoms,_ _idk_ _, probablemente solo one_ _shots_

 _(Excepto Assassination Classroom, esa serie toda hermosa se merece una historia) (Karma se merece otra historia )_

 _El 14 de diciembre se cumplió un año del fin del sufrimiento, y aquí seguimos, algunos aún molestos por el final de la serie, pero apoyando a las shipps que nos gustan 3_

 _/Publicación: 02-01-20\\\\\_


	32. Chapter 32 Seguir al corazon

_Advertencias:_  
 _•_ _2774 palabras_

 _•Mermaid AU_

 _•_ _Continuación de "Mar de Cuba"_

* * *

— ¿Ya notaron que Keith está algo diferente? —. Ante la pregunta de Shirogane, Hunk sonrió de manera nerviosa, mientras que Lotor los miraba con burla.

Había pasado más de un mes desde su matrimonio con Allura, a consecuencia, no podía estar mucho tiempo en su hogar, él quería pasar tiempo con su ahora esposa. Y la única fuerza que fue capaz de obligarlo a visitar su antiguo palacio fue la propia Allura, escudándose con un _"Tienes una familia que implica algo más que sólo yo"_. En el fondo, Shiro sabía que Allura estaba agobiada de Altea y la presión que ponían sobre ella, así que una escapada hacia la base de los Daibazzal era una tentadora oferta. Allura amaba pasar tiempo con aquella familia.

Allura estaba en ese momento junto a su madre, Krolia accedió facilmente a guiarla por el nuevo jardín instalado, y él, sin nada más que hacer al no encontrar a su padre y a su hermano, se mantuvo en la sala del trono, encontrándose con Hunk y Lotor en el lugar.

— ¿Nuestro Keith? Pff —. Hunk intentó restarle importancia al asunto, moviendo su mano con fingida despreocupación. — Él está bien. Rebelde y condescendiente como siempre.

La vista de Hunk se paseó por toda la sala real, intentando disminuir su ansiedad ante la pregunta de Shiro, quien había llegado hace solo unos instantes.

— De acuerdo... —. Exclamó Shiro ligeramente confundido ante la respuesta de Hunk. — ¿Tú que opinas? —. En esta ocasión, se dirigió a Lotor.

— Idiota y testarudo como siempre —. Respondió, encogiendo sus hombros con aburrimiento. - Aunque...

— ¿Aunque...? —. Lo incitó a continuar, el tono pícaro que Lotor usaba no era sin un motivo.

— ¡Aunque es cierto que está un poco más amable! —. Interrumpió Hunk. Lotor lo miró de reojo, y Shiro mostró libremente su confusión.

Hunk suspiró, intentando calmarse.

Ellos no podían saber.

¿Por qué Keith lo había metido en ese lío? Bien, fue él quien insistió en saber lo que hacia su mejor amigo el príncipe durante sus tardes o madrugadas, pero no esperaba aquella respuesta.

 _"Esa chica, de la que te conté... Estoy_ _visitandola_ _desde ése día"_

De haber sabido que Keith estaba rompiendo más de 10 reglas, hubiese preferido no meterse como cómplice del delito. Pero la información ya estaba grabada en su mente, no podía olvidarlo, no podía delatar a Keith, ¡Pero tampoco podría mantener un secreto así tanto tiempo!

— Aunque está más feliz —. Completó Lotor, ignorando el arrebato de Hunk.

— ¿Feliz? ¿De que manera?

— De una aterradora. Ya sabes, incluso sonríe de la nada al punto de mostrar sus dientes. Va nadando de lo más feliz sin razón aparente, luego se detiene y se pone a acariciar las flores—. Shiro se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información y tratando de unir los puntos. — Incluso lo escuché tararear.

La mandíbula de Shiro se aflojó, cayendo levemente durante unos segundos.

— Como... ¿Como un tarareo involuntario de una canción pegajosa, o...?

— No. Keith llegó a cantar en susurros.

La boca de Shiro se abrió aun más, Lotor se divertía con sus reacciones mientras las decía como si fueran secretos de nivel clasificado. Hunk buscaba una buena excusa para cubrir a Keith y evitar que Shiro iniciase una investigación profunda.

— _Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be..._

Ante el silencio del salón, una pequeña melodía fue suavemente escuchada. Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta más cercana, atentos para confirmar con sus propios ojos a quien pertenecía esa voz que estaba cada vez más cerca.

— _Take_ _my_ _hand_ _,_ _take_ _my_ _whole_ _life_ _too..._

Frente a ellos, Keith nadaba tranquilamente, moviéndose con gracia y tranquilidad entre las olas, parecería que solo se dedicaba a flotar, y podrían tomar eso como un hecho, de no ser porque el joven creaba pequeñas ondas ante sus giros.

— _For I can't_ _help_ _faling_ _in love with..._

—¿Qué carajo pasó con tu cabello? —. La voz de Keith se detuvo ante el intruso que había roto su burbuja de fantasía, ni siquiera pensó que alguien lo vería embobado, pero si era sincero, no le importaba mucho.

Miró a Lotor con una sonrisa ante aquella pregunta, recordando el origen de su largo cabello trenzado y repleto de pequeñas flores.

 _Pidge..._

No había sido algo muy listo salir a la superficie a tal hora, pues la playa estaba repleta, pero para fortuna, era un día nublado, así que pudo pasar algo de tiempo con la chica. Aún podía sentir las caricias en su cabeza y sus dedos pasando hábilmente por su cabellera negra. Si, sus amigos y familia podrían sospechar sobre aquel peinado, pero no tenía planeado deshacerlo.

— Se ve genial, ¿Cierto? —. Cuestionó con una sonrisa sincera, asustando a Shiro.

— ¿Lo ves? —. Cuestionó en un susurro Lotor, Shiro asintió lentamente.

— Hey, ¿En que momento viniste tú? —. Tras pronunciar aquello en voz alta, Keith nadó rápidamente hacia Shiro, abrazandolo de golpe. — ¡Es genial tenerte de vuelta! ¿Cómo va todo en Altea? ¿Cómo está Allura? ¿Cómo...?

Shiro comenzó a preguntarse si aquellos golpes en la cabeza de Keith habían tenido su efecto.

— Bien, veo que ya se saludaron —. Desde la entrada del salón, una voz resonó. — Keith, necesito hablar contigo.

Con una sonrisa, este asintió.

— Voy enseguida, padre.

La tumba de silencio apareció nuevamente tras la partida de Keith.

— Si. Estoy aterrado.

* * *

— Espera, ¿Matrimonio? —. Keith nadó rapidamente, deteniéndose frente a su padre con los brazos extendidos para impedirle el paso.

— Así es.

— Pero...

— Tranquilo, no es una presión —. Dijo su padre. — Estuve hablando al respecto con tu madre, ahora que Shiro contrajo matrimonio, creemos que lo más apropiado es que tú comiences a pensar en lo mismo. Así, el día en que gobiernes Daibazzal, ya te encuentres comprometido y con herederos en camino.

— Espera, espera. ¿Herederos?

Keith retrocedió, completamente confundido.

— Keith... —. Su padre sonrió, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, dejando de lado el aura imponente que siempre lo rodeaba. — Insisto, no te estamos presionando. Es únicamente una opinión. Si te parece bien, haremos reuniones de cortejo para que las ciudadanas solteras vengan a conocerte.

Una mueca de incomodidad inundó el rostro de Keith.

— Bien, quita esa cara, jovencito —. Sonrío su padre. — Está bien si no te convence la idea. Solo era una sugerencia... De todas formas, si fuese una orden, dudo mucho que obedecieras.

Una sonrisa ligeramente culpable surgió en los labios de Keith. Después de todo, lo último no era una mentira.

— Y, por lo que veo...—. La mano del rey Trevor tomó con cuidado la trenza perfectamente acomodada de Keith.— Tienes un buen motivo para rechazar a las candidatas por la mano del príncipe, ¿No?

El rostro de Keith enrojeció rápidamente, provocando la burla de su padre.

— Promete que me presentarás a la chica misteriosa, ¿De acuerdo?

— Claro —. Sonrío. Intentó ocultar sus nervios, cubriendolos con su reciente sonrojo al verse descubierto.

— Solo recuerda Keith: Siempre sigue a tu corazón. Él sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

* * *

— ¿Un matrimonio? ¡¿Te casarás?!

La voz de Hunk rompió sus oídos. Le lanzó su almohada.

— Claro que no —. Bufó. — Mis padres nunca me obligarían a hacerlo, solo creyeron que sería algo bueno para mí.

— Vale, y, ¿Tú que piensas? —. Cuestionó Hunk, frotando el lugar de impacto de la almohada.

— Nada en particular —. Encogió sus hombros. — No pienso casarme... No aún —. Murmuró al concluir, Hunk decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que debes ser más cuidadoso con respecto a esa chica Pidge —. Dijo Hunk, lanzándole a Keith la almohada de vuelta. — Lotor es demasiado observador, y tú no eres el rey de la discreción. Creo que...

Dejó a Hunk hablar, y él se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza cuando consideraba necesario.

La trenza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, casi como si exigiera su atención. La tomó con una mano y comenzó a acariciar su propio cabello.

Tenía semanas yendo diariamente a la superficie solo para hablar con ella, para escucharla hablar de su mundo, para conocerla y quedar cada vez más encantado con ella y con todo lo que le contaba sobre su vida o pasatiempos. Desde su hermano Matt hasta aquel amigo llamado Lance que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

Haría una nota mental para agradecerle a Lance de alguna manera.

Él le contaba sobre su vida, mencionando a su hermano y Allura, a su mejor amigo y a Lotor, lo dedicados que eran sus padres, lo malo que él sería siendo un rey.

Y ella siempre lo escuchaba, fascinada, tomando notas y soltando comentarios científicos que él no entendía en lo más mínimo. Pero no importaba mucho. Era divertido.

Era un poco de paz en su vida, aún cuando tuviera que dormir poco o inventar tontas excusas, ella lo valía. Era una joya que no pensaba perder por nada del mundo. Comenzó a preguntarse si la manera en la que él se sentía era la misma forma en la que Shiro se sentía cuando hablaba con Allura. No podía responderse. Pero sabía que, fuera lo que fuera que había entre él y Pidge, era especial. Al menos, él así lo sentía, lo sentía como algo ahora indispensable, algo necesario y embriagante. Esperaba que fuera mutuo.

¿Era eso a lo que su padre se refería?

Las sirenas y tritones no celebraban las bodas a menudo, eran situaciones escasas, pues solo contraian matrimonio cuando estaban seguros de hacerlo. Era un proceso especial.

No cuestionamientos, no buscar un origen, no conveniencia.

Cuando su especie se enamoraba en verdad, simplemente lo sabían.

Tan sencillo como eso.

Era puro, sin interés mas que el deseo de una compañía eterna.

Sus padres lo relataban a él y a Shiro como lo más maravilloso del mundo, no debías romper tu cabeza enredando la información. No necesitabas nada más que ser honesto contigo mismo.

Aún cuando sus padres estaban enamorados y juntos desde hace años, no podían explicarlo.

El amor era diferente para cada persona, por eso era tan especial.

Cuando fuera el momento, lo sabrías, no necesitabas concentrarte demasiado en aquello. En cualquier momento llegaría. Como si estuvieran destinados a unirse.

Y claro que lo estaban.

Pidge lo miró como si estuviera loco cuando se lo contó. En su mundo aquello era diferente. Demasiado.

Y a como ella lo relataba, sonaba horrible y plagado de sufrimiento.

Eso lo llevaba a la conclusión de que era afortunado. Y debía aprovechar aquella habilidad.

¿Un matrimonio?

Él no quería casarse. Él no quería casarse con cualquiera. Él se casaría cuando estuviera seguro y enamorado.

Y en ese momento, solo una persona podía aparecer en su mente.

Hunk ni siquiera se inmutó ante la nueva sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro de Keith, aquella expresión ya le parecía de lo más normal.

* * *

Suspiró nuevamente, absorto por completo en el relato de Pidge sobre sus planes futuros en la universidad.

No había nadie en la costa, el sol era apenas visible, y el agua estaba fría, motivo por el cual solamente los pies de Pidge estaban sumergidos, mientras que él se dedicaba a mantenerse a flote frente a ella y escucharla, apoyándose levemente en el muelle de madera vieja.

Estaba completamente hechizado por ella.

No podía comprender el porque, pero lo estaba. No le importaba que fueran de mundos distintos, que Pidge tuviera dos extremidades inferiores y él solo una. No le importaba lo que los ciudadanos del océano pudiesen opinar de sus sentimientos sobre la chica.

Si ellos podían ser felices al lado de las personas que amaban, ¿Por qué él no tendría ese derecho?

Él seguía esperando una señal, aquél momento resplandeciente en el que quedase claro que él y Pidge estaban destinados, aún con el peso del obvio problema en sus hombros.

No esperó demasiado.

Los rayos de sol reflejandose en el cabello castaño le recordaron la primera vez que la observó.

Supo que ella sería especial desde que la miró.

Había una nueva interrogante, ¿Cómo podría decírselo? ¿Que tan descabellado sería decirle que la amaba a las pocas semanas de conocerla?

Los humanos eran complicados, ahora lo sabía, y Pidge no le creería en lo más mínimo, o buscaría una salida basada en lógica pura. Así era ella.

¿Cómo decirle que la amaba? Eso podría ser sencillo, las palabras nunca fueron su mayor habilidad, pero no era difícil pronunciarlo si venía de su corazón.

¿Cómo lograr que aquella calidez en el corazón fuese mutuo?

— Quizá solo otras dos o tres semanas.

Volvió de su mundo, mirandola con confusión. ¿En que momento había salido volando su mente?

— Disculpa, ¿En dos o tres semanas que?

Una suave sonrisa se formó en Pidge, no era una sonrisa como las otras, esta parecía casi nostálgica, apenada.

— Volveré a casa en un par de semanas.

La sonrisa de Keith decayó, entendiendo lo que aquello implicaba.

* * *

Tiró con rabia de las sábanas que lo envolvían, ya estaba cansado de estar acostado mirando a la nada, lamentándose como si fuera un plancton.

Debía salir de aquel remolino sentimental y actuar.

Las grandes decisiones eran propiedad del corazón.

Y su corazón ya ni siquiera era de su propiedad, su corazón deseaba con fuerza volver con su verdadera dueña.

Sabía que debía hacer.

* * *

— ¡Por favor! —. Suplicó, siguiendo a la mujer con insistencia.

Haggar suspiró nuevamente, agotada por la incansable voluntad del príncipe. Llevaba cerca de dos horas lanzando negativas.

— Vaya a casa, no tengo tiempo para sus caprichos reales —. Haggar movió su mano, como si auyentara a algún animal.

— ¡Le pagaré!

— ¡No es cuestión de dinero, mocoso malcriado! —. Gritó de vuelta, ¿Quién se creía ese chico? Que fuera el príncipe no le daba el derecho de ir tranquilamente a su hogar para acosarla hasta que ella aceptase su trato. Debía ser paciente.— ¿Cree usted que es tan sencillo hacer esas pociones?—. Suspiró, preguntándose cual sería la mejor manera de explicar aquella situación.

— Se que usted puede lograrlo.

Keith en verdad lo creía. Y lo deseaba.

Haggar era de los seres más poderosos en el océano, un don con la palabra y con la magia fueron todo lo que necesitó para hacerse un nombre que producía escalofríos.

Y sólo aquella mujer podría ayudarlo.

Haggar bufó, rodando los ojos ante el halago.

— No puede hacer cambios tan bruscos sin acabar afectado, alteza —. Comentó amargamente, mordiendose el interior de la mejilla. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía los daños.

— Señora Honerva... —. Aquel nombre la hizo reaccionar, aterrada e impresionada. Habían pasado años sin escuchar su antiguo nombre. Keith se acercó, hablando suavemente y con firmeza. - Deseo ir a la superficie. Estoy dispuesto a tomar los riesgos, los que sean.

Desear algo era sencillo. Pero Keith no conocía el proceso de la batalla.

La magia era más que mezclar los ingredientes, la energía vital de los involucrados jugaba un papel importante. Si la transformación a humano era un simple capricho de Keith, el final sería desastroso para ambos.

Dudaba de la madurez de Keith, pero se podía ver reflejada. La ingenuidad del primer amor, darlo todo por una persona, la pureza del corazón.

Keith no mentía, pero le preocupaba el resultado. Ella no era tonta. Era obvio que había algún ser humano involucrado. A leguas se notaba el amor sincero en el corazón del príncipe, pero un corazón, por más noble que sea, no está completamente a salvo bajo las manos de un humano.

Mucho menos el corazón de las sirenas. Después de todo, había un motivo para mantenerse ocultas.

Los humanos eran complicados, egoístas y ambiciosos.

Su humano adorado podía ser de aquellos que cometían errores y no lo aceptaban. Si Keith tenía razón y ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, no era una completa garantía que sería aceptado. Quizá por el momento, quizá por otros factores. Muchos encuentran el amor y lo dejan ir.

¿Keith podría sobrellevar aquello?

No diría que adoraba al príncipe, pero él era de los pocos que parecían no temerle, a una corta edad, el príncipe la seguía, observandola indiscretamente. Era imposible no sentir algo de cariño por alguien que se interesaba por su trabajo y la admiraba.

Y, aunque ella advirtiera los peligros de un corazón roto, Keith no escucharía, completamente emocionado por su cambio.

Le advirtió.

Los humanos no eran tan devotos al amor, lo veían casi como una debilidad.

Era horrible escucharlo gritar. Las agujas se clavaban en las escamas rojas, moviéndose para desgarrar la piel y separarla en dos. La excesiva cantidad de sangre azul impedía ver la carne, bloqueando cualquier visión desagradable, mas no el sonido.

Las escamas caían, dejando piel completamente roja expuesta, siendo lentamente protegida por una nueva capa más gruesa. Pronto sería el final.

Y si Keith quería que todo el dolor físico valiera la pena, debería lograr enamorar a su amada.

— Siete días como máximo. Siete días para enamorarla de verdad. Siete días para contraer matrimonio.

* * *

 _MUAJAJAJAJA_

 _Ya tocaba la continuación de Mar de Cuba, casi no apareció la beba, pero este AU se inclina hacia el bebo._

 _No solo es un headcanon, se puede confirmar que Keith tiene una voz preciosa, solo escuchen a Steven Yeun._ _Btw_ _, la canción_ _que_ _Keith canta es un fragmento de Can't help falling in love_ _de_ _Elvis Presley_ _._

 _Si soy sincera, mi personaje favorito de la versión disney de The little mermaid, es Úrsula._

 _/Publicación: 11-01-20\\\\\_


End file.
